Noche Eterna
by Sakura Malfoy Potter
Summary: Dos vidas, Dos destinos... Dos razas unidas por una Alianza en busca de la paz y la redención que rompan una olvidada maldición. Draco y Harry. Vampiro y Licantropo. Su union puede traer de regreso la luz a los suyos o hundirlos mas en la oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones del fic:

 **1 Sera un long fic pero no tan largo y mas dinamico, creo que máximo tendra 15 caps pero ya veremos, ustedes decidiran.**

 **2 Obviamente será un Drarry y contendrá mpreg.**

 **3 Se actualizara todos los días hasta que se me acaben los caps que ya tengo escritos, cuando pase la actualización será cada semana.**

 **4 Los personajes obviamente no son mios son de Jk Rowling yo solo los utilizo para escribir mis locuras.**

 **5 Mi beta: la maravillosa Annie Escamilla Deveux, a quien agradezco su gran trabajo.**

 **6 Y muy importante:**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I Love Bottom Harry y We Love Drarry**_

* * *

Notas del capitulo:

 **Hola espero que estén muy bien, espero les guste esta nueva aventura que he emprendido con nuestros chicos favoritos y si pueden y quieren claro espero se den una vuelta por mi otro fic "De Otra Epoca".**

 **En fin me despido nos vemos mas abajo, ahora les dejo leer**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **CREACIÓN Y CASTIGO**

Hace millones de años, La Diosa, entidad dadora de vida y muerte, creadora de luz y oscuridad, con su sabiduría infinita y poder supremo, vio a bien crear un planeta distante al que nombro Dünya. Le doto de mares y océanos, de tierra fértil y rica con vastos bosques y llanuras. Con un dorado Sol brillante para que alumbrara sus días y con una Luna azul para que alumbrase sus noches.

Cuando al fin el planeta estuvo listo, la diosa creó vida en él. Sus primeras creaciones fueron seres dotados de magia e inteligencia que protegieran la naturaleza. Unicornios, Dragones, Fénix, Hadas, Sirenas y Pegasos entre otros fueron los primeros en caminar en Dünyan.

No obstante la Diosa pensó en crear otro tipo de seres, también mágicos e inteligentes pero más complejos.

Así se dio origen a los Elfos.

Estos eran seres perfectos, bellos, inteligentes y compasivos, eran quienes más contacto tenían con la naturaleza y con La Diosa, su físico era, aparte de ser agraciado, fuerte y ágil, poseían la habilidad de controlar en cierta medida la naturaleza y su sabiduría, el conocimiento amplio que tenían, lo recibieron directo de la Madre como llamaban a la Diosa.

Sin embargo la Diosa al ver su buen resultado con sus hijos, los Elfos, quiso crear dos razas más. Su objetivo con esto era que estas dos razas, aprendieran de sus hermanos mayores y terminasen de poblar Dünyan. Por ello decidió que ambas razas fueran el complemento de la otra.

Dos razas nacidas para unirse y formar nueva vida.

Así nacieron los Berserek y los Ahren.

Los primeros, los Berserek poseían una belleza igual a la de sus hermanos los Elfos pero eran diferentes a estos, su estatura era unos centímetros más baja que la de los Elfos y aunque eran fuertes, el cuerpo era más andrógino y delicado en los llamados "fértiles". Esta era otra diferencia muy notoria en los Berserek, los fértiles eran hombres con la capacidad de concebir. También eran seres muy inteligentes, aunque no tan sabios como los Elfos, y a diferencia de estos eran más emocionales. Asimismo los Berserek desarrollaron una extraña fascinación por la Luna llena.

Los segundos, los Ahren tan agraciados como sus hermanos, también eran igualmente diferentes, ellos eran amos del cielo, poseían dos hermosas alas de plumas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda. Su piel era mas pálida que la de los Berserek y los elfos y aunque también eran muy inteligentes, tampoco poseían la sabiduría de sus hermanos mayores, aunque si su templanza. No eran tan emocionales como los Berserek pero eran generosos. También compartían otra particularidad con los Berserek, entre ellos también había "fértiles". Igualmente desarrollaron una extraña fascinación por una cosa aunque no fue la luna, ellos adoraban volar cerca del sol.

Y así cuando los Ahren y los Berserek pisaron Dünyan, como fuera deseo de la Diosa, se conocieron. De inmediato ambas razas se atrajeron . Todo parecía salir bien, todo parecía perfecto, pero ocurrió algo que torció el destino de ambas razas y con ello el destino de Dünyan y sus demás habitantes.

Una traición surgió entre un Ahren y un Berserek.

Desconfianza y oscuridad se empezó a formar en los corazones de ambas razas con este hecho, y se separaron. Pero eso no fue suficiente, pronto el odio se hizo presente y se arraigo profundo en sus corazones y comenzaron a pelear. Los dones que les diera la Diosa para vivir por siempre en paz y armonía ellos los ocuparon para la guerra, la tortura y la muerte.

Ciertamente ambas razas eran inmortales pero al haber sido creados para complementarse también tenían el poder de destruirse.

Devastación y caos empezó a formarse en Dünyan a medida que el conflicto entre Bersereks y Ahrens crecía y crecía. Animales y plantas morían producto de un odio que nunca debió ser.

Los elfos, que se habían mantenido al margen, al ver con tristeza como sus hermanos menores se destruían y destruían su hogar, rezaron a la Diosa, le pidieron ayuda pues ellos no podían detener el caos provocado por sus hermanos.

Infinitamente triste y profundamente enojada con sus hijos, la Diosa se materializo en persona en medio de una pelea que protagonizaban ambas razas.

Su presencia causo sorpresa, pero también miedo, pues la mirada de la hermosa y etérea mujer ante ellos no mostraba amor o compasión, no había calidez y bondad.

Y todos los presentes, todo Dünyan, se estremeció cuando la voz fría y autoritaria de la Diosa se escucho en cada rincón del planeta.

\- Mis hijos Bersereks y Ahrens, yo los dote con lo necesario para que fuesen felices y plenos en este su hogar, los cree con amor y dedicación y les obsequie compañeros para toda la eternidad con quienes formar una familia. No obstante ustedes decidieron lo contrario, dejaron que un error de dos de ustedes llenara al resto de odio, de oscuridad- la hermosa cabellera plateada de la Diosa se agito en negación – Han destruido lo que yo quise para ustedes y con su egoísmo han afectado a sus hermanos, a Dünyan, debería destruirlos…-

Ante esas tajantes palabras Ahrens y Bersereks se estremecieron y la tierra tembló. Al mismo tiempo el viento y los mares se agitaban por todo el planeta.

\- Pero no lo hare, la muerte no sería suficiente para que paguen su desobediencia, la oscuridad que han desatado. No su destino será peor…-

Un rayo dorado cruzo el cielo azul cuando estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, y poco a poco la luminosa mañana fue oscureciéndose, hasta que todo quedo plagado de la oscuridad más absoluta. No había estrellas, no había nada, solo tinieblas.

\- Eterna Oscuridad tendrán, no volverán a ver el sol o estrella alguna- declamó la fría pero melodiosa voz de la Diosa.

Al mismo tiempo que la Diosa hablaba, una enorme luna llena aparecía en el cielo, tornándose de un intenso color rojo al instante en que estuvo en lo alto del oscuro firmamento.

\- Su única compañera será la Luna roja, teñida con la sangre que han derramado- sentenció- Y ya que decidieron actuar dejando que el odio y la oscuridad llenase su corazón, su apariencia mostrara su verdadera cara-

Con esa sentencia se escucharon exclamaciones de dolor y penuria de parte de Ahrens y Bersereks.

Las alas blancas de los Ahrens se tornaron negras, de sus manos surgieron uñas largas y puntiagudas y en sus bocas se formaron dos colmillos más largos que los demás dientes. Seguían siendo bellos en el exterior pero su roja mirada delataba al monstruo y la oscuridad en su interior.

Entonces la diosa exclamo.

\- Su nombre, no será más Ahrens será Nosferatu, Vampiros, seres de la oscuridad que para vivir necesitaran beber sangre, esa será su maldición- dijo observando con impasividad a los antes Ahrens que terminaban de retorcerse de dolor debido a la transformación.

Por su parte los Berserek también habían cambiado, de sus cabezas brotaban dos orejas que terminaban en punta, garras afiladas se veían saliendo de sus dedos y una larga cola peluda se movía tras ellos. En sus bocas, aunque más pequeños y menos afilados también se formaron colmillos y sus pupilas se alargaron. Eran bellos todavía pero su apariencia y su dorada mirada también delataba la oscuridad en ellos.

\- Bersereks, ahora serán Licántropos, mitad hombre, mitad bestia cuya maldición será controlar a la bestia que pedirá vidas para satisfacerse, si lo logran mantendrán la apariencia que tienen pero sino, permanecerán en un estado animal pues su ira hará surgir a la bestia - condeno la Diosa.

Luego de la transformación y sentencia de la Diosa hubo silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los nuevos vampiros o licántropos se atrevía a hablar y no lo hicieron temiendo un mayor castigo. Finalmente fue la Diosa quien hablo nuevamente mientras se elevaba en el cielo.

\- Dünyan dejara de existir, desde ahora será llamado Tierra, borrare todo recuerdo de sus mentes y cuando despierten no recordaran nada, ni a mí, ni a sus hermanos, solo tendrán en mente el odio que desataron entre ustedes. Buena suerte en el destino que ustedes eligieron hijos míos, pues ustedes provocaron la maldición que gobernara ahora su existencia- pronuncio la divina y etérea mujer.

A pesar de todo mientras se elevaba la Diosa quiso mostrar un poco de piedad hacia sus hijos menores así que hablo una última vez.

\- No obstante solo estas palabras permanecerán en sus mentes como un recuerdo vago. Si un día, el odio entre ustedes desaparece y surge amor verdadero que una a ambas razas, el sol volverá a posarse en el cielo y la Eterna Oscuridad desaparecerá. Todo será perdonado y volveré a estar entre ustedes.

Con esta última declaración la diosa vio por última vez a sus hijos menores y pronto una luz cegadora inundo Dünyan.

Cuando la luz cegadora se disipo, en la ahora Tierra solo había silencio y a pesar de la oscuridad, la luz rojiza que emitía la Luna Roja servía para darse cuenta que de Dünyan no quedaba nada. Sus verdes prados y frondosos bosques rebosantes de vida ahora estaban opacos, el agua en los mares distaba de ser clara y tranquila. Pero lo más notorio es que de los mágicos seres que habitaron Dünyan no quedaba rastro alguno.

En su lugar había solo seres primitivos que acompañarían a Vampiros y Licántropos a lo largo de su larga existencia.

La Noche Eterna había comenzado.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Espero les haya gustado el inició lo suficiente para dejarme saber sus opiniones, soy toda oídos o mas bien toda ojos en este caso.**

 **Y ahora si, me despido, nos vemos mañana con otro cap pero hasta entonces pórtense bien… o mejor no, los malos nos divertimos mas XD… un beso y un abrazo para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capitulo:**

 **Hola espero que esten muy bien el día de hoy, aquí lo prometido un nuevo capitulo de esta aventura, pero primero algo importante.**

 **Debo decir agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el prologo, espero de lo sigan haciendo.**

 **Aunque debo hacer dos agradecimientos especiales**

 **1\. A estas tres personas que observe estan siguiendo mi historia**

 _Elido7756, SakuraALi, xyuky-chanx_

 **2 A dos personitas que ademas de leerme me dejaron saber su opinión, gracias** _SakuraALi,_ kothaax3

 **En fin sin mas palabrería aburrida, les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 1**

 **EVOLUCIÓN Y GUERRA**

Pasaron miles de años luego de la fatídica visita de la Diosa y todo cambio, evoluciono.

Vampiros y Licántropos luego de aquel día despertaron y como la Diosa dijera, no recordaban nada de su pasado como Bersereks y Ahrens o de Dünyan. Lo único en sus mentes era un intenso odio los unos por los otros.

El odio como había sido decretado era ahora lo que guiaba sus destinos. Sin embargo al no recordar nada se despidieron en esa ocasión sin pelear mas.

Ambas razas decidieron emprender un viaje por la Tierra y conocer aquel planeta que sería su hogar. Debido a sus habilidades sobre naturales, aun vigentes, no les tomo mucho tiempo conocer la Tierra y a sus primitivos habitantes.

Los licántropos decidieron instalarse en una gran Isla rodeada de océano y con grandes terrenos boscosos, ahí formaron su hogar con la mente fija en un objetivo. Destruir a los Vampiros. Ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué de ese odio que sentían por ellos pero decidieron no cuestionarlo. Si eso era lo que sentían debía ser correcto. Entrenaron duro y adquirieron conocimiento de sus habilidades y debilidades. También demostraron su inteligencia y transformaron su entorno haciendo más cómoda su estancia.

Los vampiros no se quedaron atrás, en vista de que podían cortar distancias gracias a su habilidad para volar, se instalaron en una vasta meseta localizada estratégicamente. La razón era obvia, lo único en su mente era destruir a los Licántropos y creyeron que ese lugar era bueno para asentarse y planear su plan de ataque. Igual que sus enemigos, no se cuestionaron el odio que sentían y dejaron que este dictara sus acciones. Como corresponde también entrenaron e identificaron sus habilidades y debilidades. Su inteligencia tampoco fue cuestionada cuando, como hicieran Licántropos, crearon comodidad para su permanencia en la meseta.

Los años pasaron y mientras a su alrededor todo evolucionaba de manera extrañamente sorprendente. Licántropos y Vampiros parecían no notarlo, solo vivían para odiarse.

Sin embargo algo cambio su percepción del mundo en que vivían. Un día se encontraron con un interesante descubrimiento, seres aun primitivos pero inteligentes habían aparecido en la tierra. Estos eran diferentes de los animales comunes que servían de alimento para ambas razas. Estos seres caminaban en dos piernas como ellos y aunque no eran tan inteligentes había cierto ingenio, cierta perspicacia que se transformo en intelecto cuando estos seres mostraron la capacidad de hablar y comunicarse con Licántropos y Vampiros.

Ambas razas vieron un beneficio en esta nueva raza inteligente, aunque inferior, a quienes llamaron Humanos. Sobre todo porque los humanos les temían, al mismo tiempo que los adoraban. En algunos asentamientos humanos, veían a los Vampiros como dioses y a los licántropos como demonios, en otros era al revés, pero siempre la constancia era que eran divinos y dignos de veneración y respeto.

Esta nueva raza, los Humanos serían aprovechados por ambos bandos de manera diferente. Los vampiros dejaron de cazar animales y se alimentaron de humanos al reconocer que su sangre era mucho más deliciosa y los saciaba mejor.

Entre tanto los licántropos los hicieron sus súbditos. Les enseñaron lo que sabían y pronto tuvieron ayudantes útiles y que les facilitaban las tareas dándole más tiempo para la estrategia contra los vampiros.

Muchos más años pasaron y tanto la meseta de los Vampiros como la Isla de los Licántropos prosperaron. Ambas razas formaron poderosas naciones a las que llamaron Valakya y Lloegr. Los Humanos, quienes siguieron evolucionando, ya no les veían como dioses pero seguían respetándoles y ahora les veían como Lideres que les guiaban.

Por supuesto ambas razas tuvieron que inventar una historia que contar a los Humanos cuando estos comenzaron a hacer preguntas. No podían demostrar su ignorancia ante el tema de su propio origen. Eso demostraría debilidad e inferioridad ante los Humanos y eso era inadmisible, especialmente para los Vampiros quienes solo veían a los Humanos como juguetes que les entretenían y les servían para luego utilizarlos como comida.

Así se creó el Thalmut, un compendio de la historia que inventaron Licántropos y Vampiros.

Con el Thalmut creado y "satisfechas" las dudas de los Humanos, ambas razas siguieron desarrollando sus habilidades.

Con los años, los vampiros aprendieron a camuflarse con los Humanos, con miles de años de entrenamiento aprendieron a ocultar sus alas y aprendieron a controlar su sed y su odio, haciendo que sus ojos de un rojo brillante se tornasen mas "humanos" adquiriendo colores como azul, gris y verde. Igualmente aprendieron a alargar sus colmillos solo cuando lo necesitaran. De hecho, luego de un tiempo, su apariencia era casi humana, solo la pálida piel les delataba.

Los licántropos no podían cambiar su apariencia y camuflarse pero aprendieron también a dominar su odio, dominar a la bestia.

No obstante a pesar de todos estos sucesos excepcionales. El odio seguía presente, arraigado y jamás olvidado. Aguardando paciente como una bestia sigilosa que espera atacar.

Como era de esperarse no mucho después la bestia del odio surgió intempestiva y agresivamente.

Una gran guerra detono en la Tierra.

Vampiros y Licántropos dejaron fluir el odio que habían aprendido a controlar y mostraron su peor cara a los humanos que se vieron arrastrados en ese cruenta Guerra. Ambos bandos querían destruirse pero también querían el poder, demostrar su supremacía.

Siglos lucharon, la crueldad y la vileza azotaron la Tierra bañándola en sangre. Se perdieron innumerables vidas en ambos bandos y ninguno se alzó con la victoria realmente. Ambos tuvieron más perdidas que triunfos. Perdieron hermanos, amigos y eso mermo a muchos.

Pero en ninguna batalla se perdieron tantas vidas como en la "Batalla de la luna roja"

Ese día la luna roja brillaba con más intensidad que otras ocasiones, el intenso tono rojo que cubría el astro era más fuerte mientras alumbraba la feroz y salvaje batalla que se desarrollaba a sus pies.

Brutalidad y sadismo se notaban en cada estocada de la espada, en cada zarpazo, en cada movimiento que realizaban Vampiros y Licántropos. El odio y la maldad fluían tanto como la sangre ese día.

\- ¡Padre!- se escucho un potente grito en medio del bullicio de la lucha.

Los vampiros dejaron de pelear unos instantes al escuchar a su príncipe gritar y de inmediato buscaron al Rey. Con impacto vieron a su poderoso líder caer. El Alpha, líder de los Licántropos arranco de un tajo la cabeza del Rey vampiro.

Los licántropos vitorearon a su líder pero el gusto no les duro mucho. Un vampiro experimentado, fuerte y rabioso por la muerte de su Rey sorprendió al líder de los Licántropos y de un movimiento decapito con su espada la cabeza del Alpha.

Esta vez fueron los licántropos quienes vieron caer impactados a su potente líder.

\- ¡NO! ¡Padre!-

Y esta vez era el hijo del Alpha quien gritaba.

La Batalla de la Luna Roja. Infame cruzada sangrienta y cruel, que solo dejo sufrimiento y dolor en el corazón de muchos, incluyendo los siguientes líderes de ambos bandos. Aunque tal vez sería al mismo tiempo el principio de la salvación de ambas razas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Y llegamos al final, que les parecio el segundo cap?, suficientemente interesante para comentarios? espero que si. Se que es algo corto pero ya vendrán caps mas largos.**

 **Ahora una pregunta quienes creen que son nuestros dos misteriosos personajes, sera que son Draco y Harry?**

 **Mañana lo sabran, por hoy me despido, cuidense y portense terriblemente mal. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola, de nuevo estoy por aquí con otro cap mas de esta historia. Tengo un poco de prisa hoy por lo que no mencionare a cada personita que me dejo reviews en el cap anterior pero les agradezco enormemente por escribirme.**

 **Igual también agradezco a mis lectores fantasma que por lo que sea no tienen tiempo para escribir, espero seguir contando con su apoyo también.**

 **Ahora si, sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 2**

 **DOS NACIMIENTOS Y UNA REUNIÓN**

Era el nuevo líder, el nuevo Rey; y, ejerciendo este poder, ordenó la retirada. No podían seguir luchando, no ahora que su padre acababa de morir. Sabía que su decisión era cuestionada y mal vista por varios, lo veía en sus rostros, pero por primera vez se sentía cansado y, lo más importante, sentía la inutilidad de esa cruzada, del odio. Un odio del cual nadie conocía en realidad la causa pero que estaba matando a los suyos, el mismo que había matado a su padre.

Y en ese momento supo, lo supo. Él no quería terminar de esa manera. No quería eso para su hijo que estaba próximo a nacer. No quería que su hijo lo viera morir, o él mismo verlo morir en otra batalla inútil de esta estéril e improductiva guerra que ya había durado demasiado.

Debía haber una salida, una solución. No sería fácil, pero ahora que era Rey la encontraría, la haría posible. No quería más peleas, increíblemente no quería venganza por la muerte de su padre. Quería el final de esta guerra.

*"*"*

La decisión del nuevo Rey Vampiro le sorprendió, pero extrañamente lo entendió y él como nuevo Alpha, ordenó dejar que los odiados enemigos se fueran. Recibió miradas de incomprensión, de rabia y desacuerdo de sus hermanos, pero la decisión estaba tomada y la fuerza en su mirada verde cayó a quienes hubieron osado protestar su orden.

Aunque no quisieran, debían obedecerle y lo sabían.

Era, después de todo, el nuevo Alpha. No lo había pedido y no hubiera querido que fuera gracias a la muerte de su padre, pero para bien o para mal, ahora la responsabilidad de guiar a los suyos le pertenecía. Era una responsabilidad enorme y aunque había sido educado para ello, debía confesar que no se sentía preparado. No cuando la muerte de su padre le dio certeza a una fatídica suposición que le había llegado hacía no mucho.

Todo parecía absurdo.

Desde hacía un tiempo las dudas le asaltaban. Dudas sobre la guerra y la utilidad real de ésta, dudas sobre el odio contra los vampiros. Si lo analizaba desde un punto objetivo, todo parecía inútil, absurdo. Luchar y dar tu vida por un odio del cual nadie conocía su origen. Era cierto, ambos habían cometido atrocidades los unos contra los otros pero eso era reciente, ¿cuál era el origen de ese odio?

No lo sabía, y en ese momento, mientras veía cómo el cuerpo decapitado de su padre era levantado, supo algo importante: No quería más esto, no quería que el hijo que llevaba su esposo en su vientre creciese en medio de este caos. Y ahora que era el Alpha, lo haría posible.

*"*"*

 **Días después en Valakya.**

La nación vampírica se estremeció y sufrió la partida de su Rey pero acogieron con alegría la ascensión del príncipe. Aunque la simpatía de sus hermanos no fue demasiada cuando ordenó esparcir su orden de luto, en la cual todo ataque contra licántropos estaba prohibido y penado.

No obstante, su círculo interno aplaudió su decisión. La mayoría de ellos ya conocía el sentir de su nuevo Rey respecto a la guerra y el odio entre ambas razas, y estaban de acuerdo con él. La decisión del nuevo Rey de decretar esta orden de luto, sin embargo, no era solamente por la muerte de su padre. Tampoco era únicamente por sus ideas de terminar con la guerra.

No, el principal impulso de su decisión era el próximo nacimiento de su primogénito, su heredero. De ninguna manera quería estar ausente en este importante momento.

Momento que justamente estaba por desarrollarse.

–Cálmate, Lucius… –Decía un hermoso hombre de largos cabellos negros.

–Severus tiene razón, debes calmarte amigo –habló otro de los hombres que acompañaban al Rey fuera de la habitación, donde la Reina estaba dando a luz en ese momento.

–Es fácil decirlo, Lucian, pero permíteme recordarte que tú estabas peor cuando nació Thomas –dijo el siempre imperturbable Rey Vampiro, mirando a su amigo con fastidio y siguiendo con su caminar ansioso por el pasillo.

–Mejor que ni se te ocurra debatir eso, Lucian –agregó con gracia un tercer hombre que conformaba el selecto grupo.

Lucian y Theodore Zabinni junto con Severus Snape, eran los tres mejores amigos del Rey Lucius y fueron convocados de inmediato cuando la Reina Narcissa entró en labor de parto. Lucius los apreciaba demasiado y quería tenerlos cerca en ese importante momento.

No pasó mucho para que el galeno encargado de recibir al próximo príncipe saliese y diese dos noticias. Una buena y otra mala…

Algo desconocido había complicado el parto y la Reina había muerto, pero el bebé estaba en perfecto estado.

Todos lamentaron la primera noticia, pero recibieron con alegría la segunda.

El Rey Lucius sufrió mucho la muerte de su esposa; Narcissa había sido una compañera leal y afectuosa. Y aunque siempre había sentido que algo faltaba entre ellos, la quería y la respetaba.

Además, Narcissa le había dejado un lindo regalo. Su hijo. Desde que le viera por primera vez, Lucius sintió algo que jamás había experimentado y su determinación de terminar la guerra, de crear un nuevo mundo para su hijo, se afianzó en su interior.

Por ello, luego de varios días del nacimiento del príncipe y la muerte de Narcissa, Lucius convoco a Lucian a una reunión privada.

–Lucius –dijo Zabinni, haciendo un asentimiento respetuoso en saludo. Cuando estaban a solas no había necesidad de formalidades.

–Pasa, Lucian, y siéntate. Lo que vamos a hablar es muy importante –replicó seriamente el monarca Vampiro.

Lo había pensado mucho, sabía que no sería fácil y no estaba muy seguro de si el nuevo Alpha de los licántropos estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que haría hasta lo imposible para asegurarle a su hijo, a su pequeño Draco, un mejor futuro. Un futuro libre de muerte y odio.

*"*"*

 **Más días después en Lloegr**

Luego de la muerte de su anterior líder y de la extraña orden de luto del nuevo Rey Vampiro, la nación Licántropa se encontraba en una aparente y tensa calma. Aparente, pues muchos pensaban que todo era un truco de los viles vampiros que buscaban sorprenderlos desprevenidos y así atacar primero.

Aunque, para decepción y desaprobación de los que pensaban de esta manera, su nuevo Alpha había decidido lo contrario. No atacarían a ningún vampiro y era una orden. Y, por supuesto, una orden del Alpha era ley para los licántropos y ninguno, por muy en desacuerdo que estuviese, desobedecería jamás. Así que a pesar de la tensa calma, nadie buscó venganza, nadie buscó pelea contra sus odiados enemigos.

Además, había algo que prometía disolver un poco la tensión. Un evento que los licántropos, pero en especial su Alpha, aguardaban con ansiedad. El nacimiento del primogénito de su líder.

–Vamos, James, tú puedes –decía el duro líder Licántropo, quien en ese momento tenía una mueca de dolor, pues su esposo estaba literalmente destrozándole la mano.

–Tom Riddle, si vuelves a decirme eso te asesino, ¿entiendes amor? –gruñó un bello hombre de cabellos negros y mirada avellana. Era James Riddle, el esposo del Alpha licántropo, quien estaba dando a luz al primogénito de ambos.

Ante semejante advertencia, Tom decidió que si bien era conocido por ser feroz y temerario en batalla, lidiar con el enojo de su esposo en estos momentos era peor que cualquier cruzada, por lo que decidió sabiamente guardar silencio y dejar que su esposo siguiese desquitándose con su mano.

Para suerte del líder Licántropo, la tortura a su mano no duró mucho más, pues de pronto un llanto inundó la habitación y su esposo dejó de apretar su maltrecha mano.

Como lo suponían los felices padres, era un niño, aunque cuando les dijeron de su _fertilidad_ , un gruñido salió de los labios del Alpha. Su pequeño era fértil; no le molestaba el hecho, le molestaba lo que implicaba. No obstante, ese "inconveniente" no mermó su inmensa satisfacción.

Era padre y, en cuanto su hijo le miró, sus ojos se cruzaron con otros idénticos a los suyos. La determinación que había nacido y se había esparcido en su ser de no querer más batallas, más derramamiento inútil de sangre, se convirtió en decisión. Terminaría con esta guerra. Tendría que pensar cómo, pero lo haría.

–Tom, ¿qué sucede? –Cuestionó de pronto un cansado James, que notó demasiado serio a su esposo después de que, minutos antes, sonreía.

–No es nada James, descansa –negó el Alpha. No era momento de informar a su esposo de su decisión ya tomada, aunque estaba seguro que estaría contento y le apoyaría.

–Pero…

–Pero nada, descansa mientras este jovencito y yo –dijo, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla del bebé en sus brazos– vamos a saludar a Remus y a tu primo, que seguro está impaciente afuera –expresó con sarcasmo Tom, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

– ¡Oh es cierto, Sirius! –Exclamó el de mirada avellana, ahogando un bostezo.

–Exacto, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ese pulgoso –dijo con una media sonrisa el Alpha antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y en efecto, un hombre de cabellos negros ondulados y larga cola negra y peluda parecía impaciente y de muy mal humor cuando Tom salió. Muy diferente del tranquilo hombre sentado tras él, quien se limitó a sonreírle al Alpha.

–Remus, pulgoso… alguien quiere conocerlos –expresó un imperturbable Tom, sosteniendo ante ellos con cuidado a un adorable bebé que miraba a los extraños con curiosidad.

–Es encantador –mencionó el hombre tranquilo llamado Remus, acercándose al Alpha y su hijo, acariciando las pequeñas orejas negras que sobresalían de la cabeza del bebé.

–Por supuesto Remus, es hijo de James, aunque es una pena que sacara tus ojos –habló esta vez el hombre llamado Sirius, viendo a su Alpha con fastidio.

–Deja de decir necedades, pulgoso, mi hijo es hermoso y para que lo sepas James estuvo encantado de que sacara mis ojos –mencionó arrogantemente Tom.

Remus, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de esos dos, se limitó a suspirar mientras tomaba al pequeño de los brazos de su padre y le hacía a éste una seña para evitar que protestara ante su atrevido movimiento.

–Sirius necesita hablar contigo de algo importante –murmuró meciendo al pequeño, que hacia un puchero por verse desplazado de los brazos de su progenitor.

Tom al escuchar eso se puso mortalmente serio y miro a Sirius con fijeza. Solo esperaba que eso importante no fuesen noticias de que los vampiros habían decidido reanudar la guerra.

–Te llegó un mensaje urgente y no te imaginas quién te escribe –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irónica, al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre sellado.

El Alpha recibió el sobre y, en cuanto observó el sello que lo adornaba, entendió la sonrisa en Sirius y el tono empleado en sus palabras. Era el sello que utilizaba el Rey Vampiro para sus mensajes, lo conocía muy bien.

Con su mirada verde brillando interesada decidió abrir el sobre. En su interior había una carta y, cuando leyó el contenido de ésta, una carcajada salió de sus labios extrañando a Sirius y Remus y, de paso, sorprendiendo a su hijo recién nacido.

–Parece que Lucius Malfoy y yo nos llevaremos mejor que nuestros antepasados –fue lo único que dijo antes de extender la carta a un desconfiado Sirius.

Esa carta era la solución que no había tenido tiempo de pensar para terminar con la guerra. Y si lo que Lucius quería proponerle era justo para ambas razas, juraba por su hijo que aceptaría la tregua que el Rey Vampiro mencionaba entre líneas en su carta.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Y que tal? Gusto o no?, se que varios esperaban que fuesen Harry y Draco los personajes misteriosos pero tranquilos estamos calentando y no me gustan las cosas rapidas, lo bueno lleva su tiempo, pero prometo que este encuentro será muy pronto en unos tres caps mas que ya lo tengo escrito.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, como siempre soy toda ojos y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora me despido, hasta mañana, cuídense y pórtense muy mal. Beso y Abrazo para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, ojala estén teniendo buen día y sino espero por lo menos alegrárselos un poquito con el nuevo cap que les traígo.**

 **Pero antes como es mi costumbre, cuando no tengo prisa como ayer claro, agradezco a quienes me escribieron en el cap anterior.**

 ** _Kothaax3, TsukihimePrincess, SakuraAli, AnataYume y Yessenia Sss_. gracias por sus palabras que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Tambien gracias a quienes solo me leen, de igual forma ustedes son importantes para mi.**

 **En fin dejémonos de palabras y mejor les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 3**

 **TREGUA Y COMPROMISO**

Dos pequeñas comitivas se deslizaban en las sombras en total silencio y secrecía; no debían ser vistos o descubiertos por nadie, o no todavía al menos. La reunión a la que se dirigían era secreta y así debía mantenerse por ahora.

El lugar fue escogido cuidadosamente por ambas partes, neutral y lo suficientemente lejano de Valakya y Lloegr. Un paisaje desértico y árido, pero extrañamente lleno de vida, llamado Koraha.

Koraha no era para nada un lugar donde Licántropos o Vampiros disfrutasen estar, pues tenía temperaturas cambiantes y muy extremas. Sus dunas de arena blanca eran engañosas y su poca vegetación y fauna eran peligrosas.

Koraha, el lugar perfecto para tan secreta e inusual reunión.

Ambas comitivas no tardaron mucho en llegar, y casualmente lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, la tensión entre los dos grupos se podía cortar incluso con tijeras. Sin embargo, fueron los líderes de ambos quienes se miraron por primera vez sin la acostumbrada hostilidad.

Verde y gris chocaron, y aunque no era exactamente calidez lo que reflejaban, sí había un intento de entendimiento brillando en los ojos de Lucius y Tom.

Luego de un silencio tirante fue Lucius quien decidió iniciar la conversación. Para ello,escogió muy bien sus palabras y sus movimientos. Sabía que cualquier error podría echar a perder lo que quería conseguir.

–Tom–haciendo una ligera inclinación que intentaba mostrar cierto respeto hacia el Alpha–. Me alegra que aceptaras esta reunión–expresó con tiento, adelantándose unos pocos pasos de su comitiva.

Tom, que no se esperaba esa cortesía de Lucius al mostrarle un patente grado de respeto, alzó una de sus negras cejas ante el gesto, pero asintió e imitó al nuevo Rey Vampiro.

–Lucius–inclinando ligeramente su cabeza antes de, como hiciera Lucius, avanzar unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con quien fuera su enemigo, con quien todavía lo era.

El Alpha, al igual que Lucius, sabía que debía medir sus palabras y acciones. Y lo haría, aunque ciertamente sabía que no sería fácil. Demasiados años de odio tras ellos, demasiadas muertes, demasiada sangre. Pero debía recordar por quiénes había aceptado esta reunión: James y su pequeño Harry; era por ellos, que debía olvidar todo a fin de un futuro mejor para su pareja y su hijo.

–Bueno, debo admitir que estaba intrigado con tu carta y no me parecía una trampa, así que por eso decidí investigar qué es lo que te propones exactamente –respondió.

Por supuesto que Tom sabía lo que Lucius quería proponer, fue claro su mensaje entre líneas, pero deseaba que fuera el Rey Vampiro mismo quien se lo expresara abiertamente ahora que estaban cara a cara.

Las palabras de Tom no sorprendieron a Lucius, pues si la situación fuera a la inversa y él hubiese recibido una misiva como la que envió, con lo que esta dejaba entrever también querría una confirmación directa del remitente.

–Mi propuesta es clara, Tom –decidió ser franco y directo el rubio Rey–.Terminar con la guerra, terminar con el odio entre nuestras razas–sus palabras fueron firmes y en todo momento mantuvo contacto visual con el Alpha para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio.

La reciente declaración de Lucius causó un pequeño silencio y Tom intercambió una breve mirada con uno de sus acompañantes, Sirius, que se ha puesto a su lado, antes de responder al Rey Vampiro. Sabía que Lucius hablaba en serio y, por el ligero y casi imperceptible asentimiento de Sirius, confirmó que éste también pudo leer la honestidad en las palabras del rubio. Esta decidido entonces.

–Tus palabras son bien recibidas, Lucius–habló por fin el pelinegro Alpha y, como hiciera el rubio hombre frente a él, le sostuvo la gris mirada–.Yo quiero lo mismo–aceptó y luego calló unos momentos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Era cierto que quería lo mismo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que lo que pactaran en ese momento se respetaría. Lucius podía parecer sincero, pero no podía evitar la desconfianza que le invadía. Tenía que estar seguro, pues la paz no sería fácil de conseguir como tampoco acabar con el odio, y si había de imponer su voluntad como Alpha ante sus hermanos, debía saber que valdría la pena y que los vampiros no los traicionarían, que Lucius no lo traicionaría.

Lucius observaba a Tom con cautela, de manera medida. Ciertamente le agradaba escuchar la respuesta del Alpha, aunque su repentino silencio le tensaba un poco. Sabía que Tom estaba por decir algo más y por ello, aguardaba. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran, pues no sabía si podrían mantener el control lo suficiente como para no comenzar otra pelea inútil que arruinara su objetivo.

–Quiero lo mismo, pero debo tener una garantía de tu parte de que no habrá sorpresas desagradables ni traiciones–dijo por fin el pelinegro lí larga cola ondulando levemente–.Debes entender que para ambos, conseguir lo que propones será difícil. Muchos no estarán de acuerdo y yo deberé hacerles obedecer, eso podría generar enemistades entre los míos y no voy a arriesgar a mi familia en vano –declaró con firmeza.

El Rey vampiro alzó una de sus rubias cejas, ese simple gesto fue lo único que se permitió mostrar en su imperturbable rostro. Las palabras dichas por el Alpha no le agradaron, pero lo entendía y, para su pesar, le daba la razón. Él mismo tendría que lidiar con varios de sus hermanos que no estarían de acuerdo y bien podría ganarse enemistades. Ambos arriesgaban mucho.

Además entendía la desconfianza que Tom sentía, pues él mismo estaba lidiando con ella. ¿Pero garantía? ¿Qué garantía podría darle al Alpha? No lo sabía, no había pensado en eso. Por ello, mientras su mente trabajaba en una respuesta, decidió agregar algo antes que el hombre frente a él pensase que no contestaba por estar en desacuerdo.

–Entiendo tus palabras Tom, tus preocupaciones también son las mías–aceptó Lucius con diplomacia–.Yo tampoco quiero arriesgar todo por nada, no quiero arriesgar a mi familia–los ojos grises brillando con certeza ante esas palabras–,por eso la garantía que me pides me parece válida–dijo haciendo un gesto a su comitiva, desde la cual escuchaba murmullos en desacuerdo–. Es justo–dijo con mortal tono a sus acompañantes, quienes guardaron silencio al instante.

–Ahora, en cuanto a la garantía… –Volvió a enfrentar la mirada verde, una idea acababa de llegar a su mente justo a tiempo–. Podemos hacerlo oficial firmando un tratado que sería ley para nosotros y para ustedes también –expuso, esperando una respuesta del Alpha.

La propuesta de garantía de Lucius le parecía sensata pero no le agradaba. Un tratado no era suficiente garantía. Un tratado, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un simple papel que, aunque con valor oficial, podía fácilmente no respetarse y romperse. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la historia de ambas razas. No, necesitaban una garantía que fuese más fuerte, más irrompible.

–Lo lamento Lucius, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que propones, un tratado no es suficiente–terminó diciendo Tom.

De inmediato el Alpha sintió la tensión de los vampiros a sus palabras pero ni siquiera se inmutó ante ello,permaneciendo impávido y estoico. Quería el final de esa guerra, pero no a cualquier precio y no cedería fácil.

– ¿No es suficiente?–Murmuró el rubio con un poco de molestia en su tono.

Estaba siendo paciente y receptivo, pero la respuesta del Alpha de nuevo le disgustó pues parecía insinuar una vez más la posibilidad de una traición de su parte. Entendía la desconfianza, pero no iba a ser muy útil que el Alpha la hiciera tan obvia a cada instante. Podía sentir a sus hermanos ponerse a la defensiva a sus espaldas. Él mismo se sentía tenso.

–No, no lo es–confirmó con seriedad Tom, desdeñando la molestia que escuchaba en Lucius.

–Entonces,¿qué sugieres? Supongo que tienes una mejor opción –rebatió el rubio vampiro, con cierta arrogancia y hostilidad que no pudo seguir ocultando.

La tirantez, la altanería del Rey vampiro fue tan obvia que provocó que loslicántropos que acompañaban al Alpha gruñeran un poco y avanzaran unos pasos. Afortunadamente, un gesto de Tom los calmó un poco. Aunque el mismo Alpha estaba comenzando a perder la buena disposición, cuando miró a Lucius de manera glacial.

La situación estaba en un punto álgido y estaba tomando un rumbo que no convenía para los propósitos de esa reunión. Si seguían en ese tono, el objetivo de ese encuentro jamás llegaría a conseguirse.

Un repentino viento, como queriendo enfriar las cosas, sopló fuerte removiendo la arena y los ropajes de Licántropos y , alguien intervino en el cortante silencio que se había instaurado llamando la atención de ambos líderes. Un vampiro que tenía el rostro semicubierto se colocó entre Lucius y Tom, haciendo que ambos le miraran.

–Si me permiten, puedo sugerir algo que les dará a ambos la seguridad que buscan–habló el vampiro en un tono controlado; ningún rastro de hostilidad se observó en sus negros ojos cuando miró al Alpha licántropo.

Lucius, que no había estado de acuerdo en que Severus les acompañara, le miró, interrogante. No entendía qué pretendía su amigo. Sin embargo, al no encontrar respuesta en los ojos negros, su mirada gris se desvió unos metros hacia su otro amigo, Lucian, pero este igual que él, parecía desconcertado por la intervención repentina del pelinegro más bajo, por lo cual, sin opción, asintió dándole a entender a Severus que hablase.

Para Tom, las palabras y la repentina intervención de uno de los vampiros que acompañaban a Lucius le extrañaron y no supo cómo tomar sus palabras. Sus verdes ojos intercambiaron una breve mirada con Sirius. El hombre pelinegro era, después de todo, su general y su mejor estratega. Sus consejos y su agudo intelecto siempre eran valiosos para él.

–Creo que debemos escucharle, no perdemos nada–respondió Sirius en un murmullo al cuestionamiento en los ojos de su Alpha.

Escuchar esas palabras de Sirius le hizo quedar pensativo unos minutos. No obstante, llegó a la misma conclusión que su general, por lo que volvió su verde mirada al vampiro que habló y asintió, no sin cierta precaución, esperando una respuesta.

Al observar la venia de ambos líderes, Severus se permitió un momento antes de hablar. Sabía muy bien que fue imprudente al intervenir de la forma en la que lo hizo, y sabía que sus hermanos, sobre todo Lucius, estaban desconcertados. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar e interrumpir el mal ambiente que estaba formándose. Además sabía que su propuesta era buena, aunque tal vez no sería muy bien recibida por Lucius y el mismo Alpha al principio. Pero era la garantía perfecta que ambos líderesnecesitaban.

–Bien, lo que sugiero es simple y formará una alianza irrompible entre ustedes–dijo, mirando al Alpha y al resto de su comitiva–.Y nosotros –tomó un respiro antes de soltar lo siguiente–,sabemos que tuviste un heredero fértil–mencionó con precaución mirando a Tom. Le observó apretar la mandíbula y tensar su larga cola negra, la reacción que esperaba, pero antes que el Alpha dijera o hiciera algo continuó.

–Su majestad también tuvo un heredero–agregó mirando de reojo ahora a Lucius, que igual que hiciera Tom se tensó y le miró frí grises ojos viéndose unos momentos rojizos, de nuevo la reacción esperada–.Ahora, ahí está su respuesta, una alianza por matrimonio–declaró sobrio, casi indiferente ante las reacciones que vio en ambos líderes por sus palabras–. Comprometer a ambos herederos obligará la paz entre ambas razas y evitará las traiciones–continuó con su diatriba–.Es la garantía perfecta que ambos quieren; aun así, es una propuesta, ustedes son quienes deciden –terminó, haciendo una inclinación a ambos líderes.

Estaba dicho, ahora solo faltaba la resolución de Lucius y Tom. Ambos líderes estuvieron una postura hostilmente defensiva, pero parecían analizar las palabras dichas por Severus.

¿Una alianza por matrimonio?

Lucius sabía que era una propuesta de hecho perfecta, brillante por parte de Severus pero no le complacía. No quería a Draco en medio de eso. No quería que su hijo fuera infeliz y el hecho de unirlo a un licántropo, dudaba que le causara felicidad. La idea de ese matrimonio le desagradaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Tom también admitió que era en efecto, la garantía perfecta, pero igualmente no estaba feliz. Su pequeño Harry, casado con un vampiro, teniendo a los hijos de un simple idea le repelía. Además James tampoco estaría de acuerdo.

Otro tenso silencio se instaló. Vampiros y Licántropos miraron a sus líderes en espera de una respuesta. No obstante, el silencio se estaba alargando y haciendo de nuevo el ambiente pesado y adverso, por lo que fue esta vez un licántropo, quien intervino como hizo Severus.

Sirius dio un paso y se colocó al lado del vampiro que habló antes. Sus ojos azules observaron con formalidad a ambos líderes. Detestó lo que iba a decir, claro que lo detestó. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de su sobrino casado con un vampiro pero… como buen estratega sabía que era la mejor opción. Por ello, con la mayor seriedad posible, habló:

–La decisión que tomen será definitiva y tiene que ser la indicadasi realmente quieren terminar con esta guerra,con el odio entre nosotros–dijo mirando al Rey vampiro–. Deberán hacerse sacrificios, deberán demostrar ante todos, que entre ustedes existe real voluntad por enterrar el pasado. Y lamentablemente–mirando ahora a su Alpha–, esta es la única opción viable, un matrimonio entre vuestros hijos evitará traiciones y demostrará su compromiso con la paz entre ambas razas–terminó, sosteniendo la dura mirada de Tom unos momentos.

Las palabras de Sirius, como fueron las de Severus, eran sabias y mostraron verdad.

Tom y Lucius se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Una decisión fue tomada. No era la que ambos hubiesen querido, pero era la única razonable. Con desagrado, con rechazo en su interior pero con la firmeza necesaria ambos líderesasintieron lentamente.

Solo esperaban no equivocarse, pues estaban arriesgando lo más querido para ellos.

–Bien, así se hará entonces–expresó Lucius parcamente, extendiendo su mano hacia el Alpha.

–Es un hecho–dijo fríamente Tom, estrechando rígidamente la mano ofrecida.

Un trascendental compromiso fue pactado con esas simples palabras. Y el destino de dos pequeños fue entrelazado por el bien de sus razas.

Draco y Harry, vampiro y licántropo… Un nuevo futuro comenzaría con su unión.

Una unión que podía traer el perdón sobre sus razas… o condenarlas aún más.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Que me dicen fue bueno? Espero que si y como verán algunos atinaron Draco y Harry si son parte de la tregua y de hecho una parte vital y todo gracias a Severus XD. Ahora veremos es cuando la historia realmente comienza y veremos si todo sale como debe.**

 **Como sea espero el cap. les haya agradado y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Me despido por hoy, hasta mañana, cuídense y pórtense mal. Beso y abrazo para todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, otro día pasó y les traigo nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Otra vez traigo prisa pues debo salir en unos momentos asi que solo reiterare mis agradecimientos a quienes me escribieron en el cap anterior. Ustedes saben quienes son asi que muchas gracias por sus palabras, son geniales!.**

 **Tambien gracias a quienes me siguen y siguen la historia, a quienes me han agregado en sus favoritos y a mis lectores fantasma, ustedes igualmente son importantes para mi.**

 **Ahora si, sin mas les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 4**

 **DESCONTENTO Y DIVISIÓN**

Luego de terminada la reunión y habiendo dejado claros los puntos del compromiso, Lucius y Tom se comprometieron a hacer el anuncio oficial entre los suyos. Como lo habían previsto ambos líderes, el anuncio del fin de la guerra y del compromiso entre sus herederos no fue bien recibido.

En ambas naciones hubo descontento y solo unos cuantos podían ver los beneficios que aquella unión y paz entre vampiros y licántropos traerían. Entre esos pocos estaban los humanos que vivían entre ambos clanes, pero como era usual estos se mantenían al margen del conflicto.

Finalmente, al pasar los días y observar que la decisión de ambos líderes era firme y real el descontento fue aminorando poco a poco. La mayoría comenzó a aceptar la nueva disposición, algunos con incómoda resignación y otros con más disposición.

No obstante, como era de esperarse, no todos querían ceder. Dos minorías, en los dos bandos, estaban armando revuelo.

 **Lloegr, semanas después.**

El regreso a Lloegr fue hecho en un tirante , ni siquiera Sirius, se atrevió a perturbar el mutismo de Tom. El Alpha se notaba más serio y frio que de costumbre. Y es que si bien se había firmado el fin de la guerra y aparentemente también el fin del odio, y una nueva era de paz se aproximaba, el precio pagado había sido demasiado alto para Tom.

Su pequeño Harry tendría que unirse a un vampiro, al hijo de Lucius, e ir a vivir con él a Valakya, la tierra de los vampiros.

Le había costado, vaya que le había costado aceptar aquello, pues si Harry tendría que casarse con el hijo de Lucius los quería viviendo en Lloegr. Donde pudiese vigilar al vampiro, donde pudiera asegurarse que su amado hijo estuviese bien y fuera feliz. Sin embargo tuvo que ceder en bienestar del pacto, de la Alianza entre ambas castas. Era otra muestra más de confianza y compromiso con la paz, había dicho Sirius.

Y él había aceptado, con incomodidad, con reticencia, pero lo había hecho. Aunque sabía que eso le costaría con su esposo. Con James.

Y no se equivocó.En cuanto llegaron a Lloegr, Tom convocó una asamblea pública donde anunció las "buenas nuevas" a sus hermanos. Las reacciones que obtuvo por supuesto fueron las esperadas, incluso de su James, quien le retiró el habla y le mandó a dormir a otra habitación, prohibiéndole acercarse a él o a Harry.

Finalmente, luego de días de luchas y de que reafirmara su posición entre los suyos, la mayoría había cedido y aceptado obedecer. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de algunos otros y de su esposo, y es que si bien James ya dejaba que se acercara a Harry, seguía serio y distante con él.

Como en ese momento, en el cual lo acorraló en uno de los pasillos del castillo en el que vivían.

– ¡Por favor James! Solo un beso, te extraño…–decía Tom, queriendo besar a su esquivo esposo.

–Ni lo pienses, Tom Riddle–haciendo a un lado el rostro, negando con ello sus labios al más alto–.Ahora apártate o te prometo que lo lamentaras–gruñó James con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos avellana.

–Pero James…

–Pero James nada–empujando al Alpha con fuerza y mirándolo fríamente–. Aun no puedo perdonarte.

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Tom antes de mirar con paciencia a su esposo.

–Te recuerdo que en nuestra plática de ayer me dijiste que ya no estabas tan molesto conmigo y que entendías lo que tuve que hacer para traer la paz que tanto queríamos–intentando volver a acercarse al de largos cabellos castaños.

–Y lo hago, te entiendo y ya no estoy tan molesto. Te escuché ayer,cierto, pero…–haciéndose aun lado antes que su esposo le alcanzase–.Lo que no puedo perdonarte, aunque lo entienda –aclara–, es que Harry tenga que irse a Valakya–termina escabulléndose por una de las puertas, cerrándola justo en la cara de su esposo.

La cara de Tom ante esa acción fue un poema. Su larga cola negra azotó ligeramente el piso y su verde mirada se entrecerró. Si James creía que esa puerta lo detendría estaba muy equivocado, estaba dispuesto a lograr que su esposo le perdonara y lo aceptase de vuelta en su habitación hoy mismo. No soportaba más la lejanía de James.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta que lo separaba del castaño, un sonido o más bien una voz, llegó a sus orejas e hizo que se movieran ligeramente, distrayendo su atención de su objetivo. Era Sirius quien le llamaba. Un gruñido salió de su garganta pero fue hasta él.

–Más vale que sea importante–dijo amenazante.

Por supuesto a Sirius no le intimidó y se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la mirada de su Alpha, antes de contestar.

–Lo es y no te preocupes, ya después podrás perseguir a mi primo para suplicar su perdón–mencionóburlón Sirius, agitando su peluda cola negra divertido. No podía negar que le gustaba ver los apuros del siempre frio e imperturbable Tom Riddle por conseguir el perdón de su primo; de hecho, era una diversión gratis en medio de tanta tensión.

–Mira Black, ahora mismo quiero destrozar algo,así que no tientes a tu suerte–advirtió Tom soltando un bufido molesto por el comentario de su general.

Sirius se limitó a negar con una media sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio y su cola dejó de balancearse.

–Bien, dejemos las tonterías para después. Greyback y el grupo que le apoya solicitan verte, están afuera.

La sola mención de Greyback y su grupo hizo que Tom se enderezara en toda su gran estatura y su mirada se tornara ligeramente dorada, irradiando esta vez verdadera amenaza.

–Entiendo, vamos entonces–dijo escuetamente, caminando imponente y destilando dominio.

Sirius asintió y le siguió, manteniendo respetuosa distancia. Si bien eran familia y se trataban con confianza y hasta cierta camaradería, Tom era el Alpha del clan Licántropo y fuera de la familiaridad del castillo debía tratarlo con el respeto que ameritaba su rango.

No tardaron mucho en llegar donde Greyback y su grupo les esperaban.

Tom les observó con altivez y los visitantes advirtieron la presencia del Alpha, a quien miraron con precaución y recelo. No habíamás respeto en esas miradas,lo cual disgustó al de ojos verdes, pero en su imperturbable rostro no mostró facciones masculinas permanecieron inalterables cuando dejó a sus ojos deslizarse por los licántropos, hasta toparse con la mirada del que los estaba incitando.

Fenrir Greyback

Éste miró a Tom con cinismo y, en un movimiento que más pareció ser una burla que una muestra de respecto, hizo una inclinación ante el Alpha. Era obvio lo que trataba de provocar. Lo había estado haciendo desde que Tom volvió de Koraha y anunció la alianza entre ellos y los vampiros junto con el compromiso de su heredero con el heredero vampiro.

Para Greyback, eso era una deshonra, una aberración; paz y alianza con esos repugnantes bebedores de sangre, eso jamás. Por supuesto que no podía negarse que Fenrir tomo esas nuevas noticias también como pretexto. Él siempre detestó a Tom y le consideraba indigno para ser el Alpha. Ahora tenía su oportunidad para liberarse de su yugo y formar una manada propia.

–Tus intenciones son obvias, Fenrir, y no voy a deberías saberlo–se escuchó la arrogante y gélida voz del Alpha.

El movimiento burlón de Greyback había enervado a Tom, pero él no caería en el juego del otro. No lo había hecho en todos esos días y ciertamente no lo haría ahora.

Una carcajada se escuchó provenir de Fenrir antes que este contestara.

–No esperaba menos de nuestro brillante líder–de nuevo, burla en su voz–.Pero no estamos aquí–mirando a los licántropos que le acompañaban– para halagarte, venimos a anunciarte algo, Tom –atreviéndose a llamar al Alpha por su nombre–.Nosotros y nuestras familias nos iremos de Lloegr y nos separaremos de la manada. El motivo ya lo sabes–continuó Greyback–. Tu detestable e indignante decisión–haciendo una mueca de asco–.Una alianza con vampiros, tu padre debe estarse revolcando en su tumba ante tu patética debilidad, jamás debiste ser Alpha. Un verdadero Alpha no entregaría a su heredero como puta de un vampiro.

Se formó un silencio antes de que la voz cortante de Sirius se escuchara.

–Tú no sabes nada Greyback, pues como siempre eres ignorante y beligerante pero no pensante –dijo, mirando con desprecio al licántropo y a los que lo seguían–.Y los que te escuchan son tan despreciables como tú… Si vuelves a decir algo así de mi sobrino, te juro que te destrozaré con mis manos.

Gruñidos se escucharon anunciando pelea.

–Basta, en mi casa no quiero peleas–se deja escuchar la voz dominante de Tom, deteniendo cualquier enfrentamiento. Sus ojos que usualmente mostraban una mezcla dorada y verde, refulgieron con advertencia antes de que caminara unos pasos y enfrentara a Fenrir.

Ambos tenían la misma estatura, por lo que sus miradas chocaron a la justa medida. Los cuerpos de ambos se veían rígidos y a la defensiva, pero mientras en el rostro de Fenrir se podía leer mucho, el de Tom permanecía ilegible.

–Tu anuncio fue escuchado y aceptado Fenrir, pueden irse y formar una nueva manada lejos de Lloegr. Pero te advierto, si rompen la ley de no atacar vampiros y provocan algo que haga tambalear la Alianza–dijo, mirándole de manera peligrosa, ojos tornándose totalmente dorados antes de decir–.Te destruiré–posando ahora sus ojos en los otros licántropos–.Los destruiré a todos y a sus familias.

La amenaza, la advertencia, estaba hecha y aunque los otros licántropos ya no sentían respeto por el Alpha, se estremecieron ante lo que ven en los dorados ojos, al mismo tiempo que sin poder evitarlo, bajaban las orejas en sumisión. Él único que no se intimidó fue Greyback, quien sostuvo la mirada a Tom.

–Entendido, ¿algo más?–Cuestionó con seriedad Fenrir, aunque en su mirada se podía leer un cierto desafío escondido.

–No, ahora lárguense de mi vista–ordenó Tom dándose media vuelta, pero antes de darle la espalda a Greyback, dijo–.Fenrir, yo no advierto en vano… ¡Oh!Y evita volver a expresarte así de mi hijo o la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Una mueca irónica se formó en el rostro de Fenrir Greyback como respuesta antes de que el Alpha caminara hacia la entrada del castillo.

–Bueno, vámonos–dijo Fenrir a sus acompañantes antes de mirar hacia Sirius, quien los observaba fríamente–.Adiós Black, espero que tengas una vida placentera como perro faldero de Tom–se despidió sarcástico–.Oh y despídeme de James–pasando su lengua obscenamente por sus labios.

–Lárgate ya con tus desagradables seguidores, Greyback, o te juro que no salen vivos de Lloegr–advirtió Sirius, conteniendo sus ganas crecientes de atacar al imbécil.

Una nueva carcajada se escuchó, pero Greyback y sus acompañantes se marcharon del palacio. Sirius los vio irse y mientras se encaminaba dentro del castillo, en busca de Tom, por primera vez dudó de una decisión de su Alpha.

¿Habría sido buena idea dejar marchar como sin nada a Greyback y a esos licántropos?

Esperaba que sí y que no se arrepintieranmás tarde.

"*"*"*

 **Valakya, semanas después**

Tal y como fuese el regreso de los licántropos, entre los vampiros también hubo tirantez y silencio en el trayecto a Valakya. No obstante la tensión era más palpable en Lucius, quien ni una sola vez se dirigió a sus amigos Lucian y Severus, que se limitaron a ver a su Rey sigilosamente. Éste últimosabía que el rubio debía aun estar molesto por cómo terminaron las cosas. Si bien se logró el objetivo, no fue de la manera en que a Lucius le hubiese gustado.

La paz tuvo un precio a pagar y ambos líderes lo habían pagado. En contra de sus voluntades, de sus instintos, habían pactado la Alianza deseada, aunque poniendo como garantía sus propios corazones.

Y Lucius era consciente, muy consciente, de lo caro que le había costado lograr su propósito, por ello su molestia y su mutismo durante el largo camino a su comarca. No deseaba hablar con nadie, lo único que deseaba era una certeza que no tenía. Que su Draco fuese feliz con el hijo de Tom. Y eso era algo que no podría saber hasta que esa unión se diera. Esperaba que todo resultara bien para su vástago, o de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría.

Por supuesto, él haría su parte para que todo funcionase. Allanaría el camino para esa unión que terminaría de sellar la Alianza pactada con los Licántropos. Igual que Tom haría su parte. Intentaría por todos los medios facilitar el camino a su hijo y a su… futuro esposo.

No obstante el Rey Vampiro estaba consciente que no sería fácil.Y lo comprobó cuando la comitiva llegó a Valakya.

A pesar de llegar algo tarde, Lucius convocó una asamblea en la que dio las nuevas noticias y repartió nuevas órdenes respecto al trato con los Licántropos. El rubio líder dejó clara su posición y se mantuvo firme en todo momento, no permitió ninguna objeción a pesar del repudio tangible que varios de sus hermanos mostraron ante sus palabras.

Su posición como Rey vampiro hacía que sus órdenes fueran ley y debían ser obedecidas y cumplidas. Sin embargo confiaba en que más que por obligación, sus hermanos respetaran y cumplieran su mandato por convencimiento. Esperaba que conforme los días pasaran, su clan meditara mejor lo que pretendía con sus acciones y comprendieran que lo único que deseaba era el bienestar para todos.

Venturosamente, conforme los días pasaron luego de la asamblea, los ánimos se fueron calmando poco a poco entre los vampiros y estos comenzaron, en su mayoría, a pensar con fría calma, sin dejar que el odio les nublase como hacía usualmente cuando se trataba de licántropos o lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Fue de esa forma como empezaron a ver lo que su Rey quiso hacerles entender. No era debilidad su búsqueda de paz y cese al odio. Era simplemente fría lógica: si seguían en ese camino, aunque tal vez acabaran con los licántropos, también ellos se destruirían.

La guerra que habían mantenido hasta ahora lo probaba. Miles de vidas se habían perdido durante todos esos años. Licántropos, vampiros, humanos y demás animales, todos morían por igual junto con su entorno y los vampiros comenzaban a pagar el precio. Su necesidad de beber sangre para vivir era mayor cuando estaban en batalla y con solo muerte rondando, la "comida" estaba volviéndose escasa en algunos puntos de Valakya y sus alrededores.

Sí, tal vez la paz y una Alianza con sus odiados enemigos no fuese tan mala idea ahora.

Con esa nueva visión en la mente, casi la totalidad de la comunidad vampira comenzó a dar su cauteloso apoyo a Lucius. Decidieron relegar en lo más profundo de su ser el odio casi instintivo que siempre habían tenido por los licántropos y obedecer las nuevas leyes. Optaron por hacerse a la idea de la unión de su príncipe con el hijo del Alpha licántropo.

Aunque como era de suponerse, no todos grupo de vampiros cegados por el odio y el rencor, por la sed de venganza, seguían oponiéndose a la Alianza con los perros despreciables, como llamaban a los licántropos.

Este grupo de inconformes, aunque no era muy grande, estaba causándole grandes dolores de cabeza al Rey vampiro. Empezando por la notable presencia de quien parecía liderarlos: Bellatrix Lestrange, hermana de la difunta Narcissa Malfoy.

Bellatrix era una vampira radical, odiaba a los licántropos y siempre los odiaría. Por ello, la sola idea de que su sobrino se uniera y mezclara su sangre con uno de esos sucios perros le era repugnante, tanto como le repugnaba la idea de paz entre ambas razas. Paz y alianza entre licántropos y vampiros eran dos cosas totalmente intolerables e inadmisibles.

Para Bellatrix, Lucius no estaba en sus ás la pérdida de su hermana le había afectado demasiado o tal vez la llegada de Draco lo había hecho débil y cobarde; lo que fuera, era despreciable lo que quería hacer y ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar los delirios de nadie, ni siquiera de su Rey.

Así que justo en ese momento, una vez más, la vampira había solicitado una audiencia con su cuñado a quien intentaba hacer entrar en razón. Por supuesto y como venía haciendo esos días, Lucius no se negó a hablar con Bella.

–Debes entender Lucius, no puedes terminar con la guerra, es una locura, como es una locura repugnante lo que quieres imponerle a Draco–se escuchaba la voz furibunda de Bellatrix, que dentro del despacho del Rey vampiro miraba con reprobación el rostro impávido que la observaba.

–Dime, ¿acaso crees que mi hermana estaría de acuerdo en que su hijo, su primogénito, se uniera a un inmundo animal como el hijo de ese perro con quien hablaste? –Sus ojos marrones tornándose cada vez más rojos a medida que hablaba–. Peor aún, que ese animal gestase a los hijos de Draco, ¡tus nietos! –Negando con asco–. No cuñado, Narcissa no estaría de acuerdo–terminó la vampira de manera airada.

Durante las palabras de su cuñada, el rubio, en efecto, se mantuvo totalmente impasible. No obstante, cada oración era analizada fríamente. Entendía el punto de Bellatrix, lo había entendido desde el primer día que su cuñada solicitó hablar con él. El problema era que la mujer pelinegra parecía no entender sus argumentos. Errado o no, la decisión estaba tomada y ya no había marcha atrás. La paz era un hecho, como lo era la Alianza con los licántropos y la futura unión de Draco con el hijo de Tom.

– ¿Terminaste? –Habló por fin el rubio vampiro, ganándose un asentimiento de la mujer frente a él–. Bien, porque te diré lo que te he dicho todos estos días que has venido a verme Bella, nada que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el que apeles al recuerdo de Narcissa–enfatizó levantándose fluidamente de la cómoda butaca en que estuviese sentado–. Tú y los que te siguen deben aceptar los hechos y punto–dijo observando con gélida determinación a la vampira.

Estaba cansado de esas discusiones diarias con su cuñada.

Sin embargo las palabras de Lucius no eran ni por mucho lo que Bellatrix quería escuchar y su carácter irascible se hizo notar. En dos pasos estuvo frente a Lucius, no era tan alta como el Rey vampiro, pero el desprecio con el que le encaraba y el rencor abierto en sus ojos rojos le hacían alguien de temer.

–Días he tratado de convencerte, de hacerte entrar en razón, pero veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Te has vuelto endeble y pusilánime, y los que me siguen y yo no queremos seguir bajo tu mando–expresó con frialdad–.Nos iremos, pero te advierto algo Lucius, estás cometiendo un error y yo no olvidaré la afrenta cometida–advirtió antes de darse media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

–Espera, Bellatrix–le detuvo Lucius antes de que se esfumara por la puerta–. Piensa bien lo que harán tú y esos vampiros que has sabido manipular, pues si salen de Valakya no podrán regresar jamás –fue el turno del rubio de advertir–.Y aunque se vayan, deberán cumplir las órdenes de no atacar licántropos–agregó antes de que sus grises ojos fueran esta vez los que se tornaran levemente rojizos–.Sigo siendo su Rey y estén donde estén, si me desobedecen, lo sabré y estarán muertos–decretó con omnipotencia.

Bellatrix, quien miraba de reojo a su cuñado, se limitó a sonreírle de medio lado con cierta arrogancia ante esa advertencia antes de seguir su camino.

Lucius la vio salir y su puño golpeó el escritorio de madera reforzada frente a él. El gesto de su cuñada había sido una burla y un reto, lo sabía. Ira súbita que tuvo que controlar le inundó.

–Al fin terminaste con Bella–irrumpió de pronto la voz de Lucian, que venía entrando–, y veo que no te fue bien–agregó al observar el gesto de su amigo.

El Rey vampiro seguía con el puño cerrado y la mandíbula apretada cuando su mejor amigo entró, el enojo aun le invadía, pero intentó serenarse antes de volverse hacia Lucian. Cuando lo hizo, se veía menos rígido y sus ojos eran grises de nuevo.

–No, no fue y sus seguidores han decidido marcharse de Valakya–dijo serio antes de volver a sentarse.

Lucian siguió los movimientos de su amigo y pronto le imitó mientras una de sus finas cejas se alzaba sutilmente ante las palabras escuchadas.

– ¿Y los dejarás marchar? –Cuestionó una vez estuvo sentado frente al rubio Rey.

– ¿Tengo opción?–Preguntó a su vez, observando a Lucian antes de agregar– Sino lo hago estoy seguro que Bellatrix iniciaría una pelea y lo último que quiero ahora, es iniciar una guerra entre nosotros.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero esa cuñada tuya es peligrosa para estar sin control y con vampiros a su mando.

–Lo sé –recordando la mirada que la pelinegra le diese–.Por eso quería pedirte que designaras a alguien de confianza que se infiltre entre ellos, quiero saber cada uno de sus movimientos, donde se instalarán, pero lo más importante:Si mi cuñada planea algo que haga peligrar la Alianza con los licántropos.

–No esperaba menos de ti, Lucius–admitió con una media sonrisa el vampiro pelinegro–.Dalo por hecho–agregó.

–Perfecto–asintió el rubio antes de relajar más su rostro y suavizar su mirada gris–. Imagino que viniste con Theo y Thomas ¿cierto?–El tono en su voz más distendido.

Lucian sabía, por el cambio de tema y la expresión de Lucius, que no deseaba seguir hablando de tan álgido tema, por lo que, ensanchando más su sonrisa, asintió.

–Ciertamente, mi esposo y mi hijo están encantados con Draco y sabes que no hay día que no estén aquí.

Una sonrisa inusual y pocas veces vista en el rostro de Lucius se hizo notar ante la mención del nombre de su hijo.

–Por supuesto, Draco es tan encantador como su padre–habló, orgulloso.

–Claro–mencionó el pelinegro rodando los ojos antes de agregar–.Severus también está con ellos.

–Lo sé, se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de padrino –admitió.

–Si, aunque si me preguntas, creo que Severus necesita una pareja y una familia propia.

– ¿Y crees que no se lo he dicho?

–Seguramente, pero Theo dice que debemos dejarle estar,así que… –Encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí supongo que Theo le comprende mejor que nosotros en ese aspecto–aceptó el rubio antes de levantarse e invitar a su amigo a que hiciese lo mismo–. Vamos, quiero ver a Draco.

Los ojos grises de su amigo, de su Rey, le dijeron más a Lucian que sus palabras. Su preocupación por Draco, por la Alianza y por Bellatrix le era obvia pero no dijo nada, intuyendo que el rubio no se lo agradecería en ese momento, por lo cual, en cambio, asintió y se levantó.

–Vamos entonces–murmuró, siguiendo a Lucius.

En verdad deseaba que todo saliera bien para su rubio amigo y para el pequeño Draco; por supuesto, el ayudaría con lo que estuviese en su mano.

Pero si por alguna circunstancia todo se venía abajo, si algo malo sucedía, lucharía al lado de Lucius hasta el final tal y como lo hiciera durante la guerra. La amistad, la lealtad hacia su Rey, eran absolutas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto, si , no? Soy toda ojos como siempre, aunque espero que si les gustara pues básicamente es un cap de transición, no tan interesante tal vez para algunos, pero necesario.**

 **Como verán aquí aparecen nuestros villanos porque si, de Bella y Fenrir sabremos mas adelante, estos dos no se quedaran asi como asi créanme.**

 **Ahora pasemos a "una mala noticia" mañana no podre actualizar por que es mi "dia libre" por asi decirlo, los domingos no acostumbro conectarme a Internet pues tengo cosas que hacer que exigen todo mi tiempo, pero tranquilos el lunes sin falta me tendrán por aquí y mas importante tendrán por aquí un nuevo capitulo.**

 **En fin me despido por hoy, cuídense y pórtense divertidamente mal. Un beso y un abrazo para todos y que tengan excelente fin de semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del capitulo:**

 **Hola a todos, es lunes asi que aquí esta el cap. prometido.**

 **Pero antes agradecimientos como siempre, se que debe ser cansado leer esto en todos los caps y me disculpo de antemano, pero es importante para mi. Esta vez no tengo prisa asi que aquí vamos.**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess y SakuraAli_ gracias por las palabras que me dejaron en el cap anterior, como siempre es un placer leerles y conocer su interesante punto de vista.**

 **Y mis lectores fantasma, no me olvido de ustedes, también gracias por seguir ahí siguiendo y leyendo mi historia.**

 **Ahora si basta de preámbulos y a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 5**

 **RECHAZO Y ACEPTACIÓN**

El tiempo pasó luego de la separación de ambos grupos de licántropos y vampiros y, aunque tanto Lucius como Tom se mantuvieron al pendiente de Bellatrix y Greyback y las nuevas colonias que habían formado, nada sucedió y la paz prosperó.

Licántropos y vampiros fueron adaptándose a las nuevas circunstancias.

El odio, el resentimiento y la animadversión, por supuesto, no desaparecieron de inmediato y en algunos ni siquiera desaparecieron del todo, pero ante el evidente ejemplo de ambos líderes, decidieron que si Tom y Lucius podían olvidar y perdonar al punto de unir sus familias, el resto de licántropos y vampiros podían hacer el esfuerzo.

Así fue como conforme las décadas pasaron las relaciones entre Lloerg y Valakya se hicieron cada vez más accesibles y loables, y la futura unión de ambos herederos comenzó a verse con verdadera conformidad y hasta con cierto interés de parte de ambas razas.

*"*"*

 **Valakya, varios años después**

El llegar a la realidad que se vivía ahora no fue sencillo. Había habido mucho esfuerzo y tenacidad de por medio y Lucius lo sabía. Pero todo había salido bien, por lo menos hasta ahora, ya que dentro y fuera de Valakya había la tan deseada calma.

Y sin guerra la nación había prosperado.

Ahora estaban a unos días del enlace entre Draco y Harry pero, a pesar de que todo estaba marchando en apariencia bien, el Rey vampiro se sentía intranquilo y exasperado en partes iguales. La razón era sencilla. Su hijo.

Draco.

Éste, como era de esperar, se había transformado en un joven vampiro atractivo y cautivador. Había heredado el porte y la gallardía seductora de Lucius y el encanto de Narcissa. Su intensa y atrayente mirada gris plata hechizaba a su paso y su 1.90 imponía respeto tanto como admiración. Al mismo tiempo, sus rubios cabellos platinados y su fuerte cuerpo quitaban el aliento tanto como sus maneras galantes y elegantes. Era un conquistador nato y tenía a sus pies a vampiras y vampiros por igual, incluso algunos humanos soñaban con estar entre sus brazos.

Perfecto, esa era palabra que describiría mejor a Draco y por lo menos en apariencia lo era.

El único defecto que parecía tener era su carácter Lucius lo había consentido demasiado en opinión de su amigo Severus, el príncipe vampiro siempre obtenía lo que quería y era precisamente eso lo que estaba dando problemas ahora.

Draco había sido informado desde hace mucho del compromiso que tenía con el hijo de Tom y aunque no le había hecho mucha gracia parecía haberlo aceptado. Por supuesto, con la condición de que su padre le permitiese tener los amantes que quisiera hasta ese día.

Lucius no se había negado, le pareció normal que su hijo quisiera experimentar y ganar experiencia para complacer a su futuro esposo.Él mismo no era precisamente virgen cuando se casó con Narcissa. No obstante en ese momento, mientras veía por la ventana de su despacho a su hijo salir acompañado, deseaba haberlo hecho, deseaba haberse negado.

–Lucius, venía a buscarte para discutir la partida hacia Lloegr y… ¿Lucius?

Lucian, que venía entrando, al ver a su Rey con un gesto obviamente ofuscado, se extrañó deteniendo sus palabras y prefirió llamarle, pues al parecer lo que su amigo estuviese viendo ocupaba totalmente su atención.

El rubio vampiro, al escuchar su nombre, dejó de ver por donde su hijo y su inconveniente acompañante se habían ido ydirigió su atención al recién llegado.

–Disculpa, Lucian,¿decías algo? –Cuestionó seriamente, aunque su tono tenía un toque que demostraba su irritabilidad.

–Sí pero, ¿sucede algo?

Ante esa pregunta el rostro de Lucius se oscureció y su mandíbula se tensó antes de que con voz gélida dijese:

–Sucede que Draco salió de nuevo con el tal Evan –dijo, escupiendo el nombre con desagrado–, y a días de su enlace eso es dije, le ordené que terminase con esa "relación" inaceptable de inmediato pero,¿sabes qué me dijo? –Exaltándose al punto de que el gris de sus ojos se mezcló con el familiar rojo–.Que lo ama y que no va a dejarlo.

En este punto Lucius estaba totalmente cabreado y fuera de sí.

El rostro impasible de Lucian mostró comprensión, pero no pudo evitar el bufido fastidiado que salió de sus labios. Su ahijado era demasiado caprichoso y estaba causando problemas innecesarios a Lucius, pues dudaba que lo que sentía por el tal Evan fuese ón, tal vez, pero nada más profundo. Además el vampiro en cuestión, el tal Evan, era incapaz de sentir amor por lo que había investigado. Era un arribista que lo único que sabía hacer era abrirse de piernas y complacer.

– ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa, Lucian? –Continuaba hablando Lucius mientras se paseaba por su despacho en busca de sosiego–.Si Draco no deja a ese advenedizo y se niega al enlace, todo por lo que hemos trabajado habrá sido inútil. Además el tal Evan lo único que desea de mi hijo es obvio.

– ¿Y ya le hablaste sobre lo que investigué del chico? –Intervino por fin el vampiro pelinegro.

–Por supuesto, pero desestimó cada palabra, claro –hablando con ironía–.Para él todo son malos entendidos e inventos tuyos por órdenes mías.

–Mi ahijado está definitivamente idiotizado –comentó, negando y haciendo una mueca de desagrado–.Y créeme que Thomas le ha querido hacer entrar en razón y por lo que sé, también Severus y Theo, hasta Blaise y Pansy, pero parece que Evan ha sabido hacer su trabajo.

–Lo sé y ahora la cuestión es qué es lo que haremos, porque yo no voy a dejar que todo se venga abajo, mucho menos por un vampiro ambicioso que no siente el menor afecto por mi estúpido hijo –determinó Lucius–.Si es necesario, me encargaré yo mismo del tal Evan –agregó con fría indiferencia.

–No, eso sería peor, Lucius. Draco está encaprichado, y si matas al tal Evan no reaccionaría precisamente bien –expresó con seriedad Lucian, meditando el asunto antes de preguntar–.¿Ya te dijo claramente que no se enlazará con el hijo de Tom?

–No exactamente, pero aclaró que no va a dejar a ese imbécil y por supuesto ¿qué crees que pensaran Tom y su hijo de ello?

Por supuesto que Lucian sabía la líder licántropo no admitiría que Draco tuviese un amante y que no respetara a su hijo, sobre todo porque ahora sabían que los licántropos eran fieles a muerte y exigían lo mismo.

En este momento, en verdad sabía que Lucius debía de estarse arrepintiendo de no haber seguido la sugerencia de Severus de que Draco y el heredero licántropo, Harry, se conociesen y se tratasen antes de su enlace. Pero ni hablar, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

–Bueno, al menos no se ha negado totalmente al enlace y aún tenemos unos días para pensar en algo –trató de animar luego de un momento, al rubio vampiro que aún se notaba irritable y tenso.

–Eso espero Lucian, en verdad, porque de lo contrario para mi pesar estaré de acuerdo con Tom si decide iniciar de nuevo hostilidades… Y si eso pasa, si entramos en guerra de nuevo por el capricho de Draco, te juro que lo desheredaré y aunque me duela lo repudiaré, es un hecho, ya se lo dije a él –expuso con rotundidad el rubio.

Esperaba no llegar a eso y que Draco entrase en razón, pero si no sucedía y todo salía mal, lo haría.

*"*"*

– ¡Ahhh…! ¡Draco eres… eres perfecto! –Se escuchó un placentero gemido en una desconocida habitación.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una confortable cama adoselada de etéreo cortinaje rojo, que ocultaba de la vista dos cuerpos desnudos que se entregaban a la quemante pasión que los consumía.

–No… tú lo eres…–se escuchó una voz profunda, atrayente, pero levemente agitada, como respuesta a la primera declaración.

No obstante luego de ese breve intercambio, ninguna palabra coherente se escuchómás en la habitación. Los únicos sonidos existentes y que envolvieron tan ardiente momento fueron respiraciones agitadas y gemidos de entrega y deseo.

Al final, tan excelso momento llegó a su punto crítico y la liberación llegó para ambos cuerpos, que quedaron laxos y satisfechos. Luego de un breve momento de cómodo silencio uno de los ocupantes de la cama habló.

–Y bien,¿vas a hacerme caso?¿Fui suficientemente convincente? –Dijo una voz suave y agradable pero al mismo tiempo coqueta e invitante.

–Tú siempre eres convincente –respondió la misma voz atrayente de antes, pero esta vez sin agitación alguna.

– ¿Eso es un sí, entonces? –Preguntó Evan, levantándose del fuerte y exquisito pecho en que estuviera acomodado tan confortablemente. Sus movimientos gráciles y seductores cuando se sentó en la cama mostrando su desnudez sin ningún pudor.

El heredero vampiro que seguía con ojos deseosos el exquisito cuerpo de su amante, hizo una mueca de fastidio pero asintió.

–Está bien, es un sí, le diré a mi padre cuando regrese.

El bello rostro del vampiro de cabellos plateados mostro una sonrisa satisfecha antes de cruzar sus largas piernas con la sensualidad que sabía, fascinaba al rubio príncipe.

–Perfecto, mereces un premio entonces, mi príncipe –declaró Evan con sumisión, pero con la chispa de la lujuria y el deseo de nuevo brillando en sus expresivos ojos lilas.

La atractiva sonrisa que el rubio mostraba pocas veces, la que todos anhelaban les fuera otorgada, apareció en su rostro y su mirada se tornó ligeramente rojiza ante la clara seducción de Evan.

–Esas palabras me son gratas –dijo, levantándose un poco para atraer el delicioso cuerpo más joven–.Muy gratas –agregó sobre los rojizos labios ajenos antes de tomarlos en un profundo e impetuoso beso.

Dentro del beso, que por supuesto fue correspondido con la misma vehemencia, Evan sonrió triunfante.

Aunque el joven vampiro sabía que era un riesgo dejar que Draco se casase con el heredero licántropo, era un riesgo que debía tomar, no le agradaba, pero debía hacerlo. Las ventajas que esto traería eran más que si sucedía lo contrarío

Si bien detestaba no poder ser el consorte del rubio como hubiese querido y tener el poder y el status que eso le traería, seguiría siendo el amante de Draco como hasta ahora. Y quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro tendría el lugar que merecía. Después de todo, ese matrimonio no duraría mucho. Ahora solo era cuestión de saber jugar sus cartas y mantener el interés del príncipe, de mantener ese "amor". Además no creía que ese perro, el tal Harry, fuese rival para él.

No, por supuesto que no lo era.

*"*"*

 **Lloerg en la actualidad.**

Después de cierto período de tiempo de demostrar congruencia entre sus palabras y sus hechos respecto a la decisión de Alianza con los vampiros, Tom observó con agrado cómo las aguas fueron tomando su cauce.

Si bien sabía que algunos de sus hermanos aun guardaban en lo más arraigado de su ser odio y resentimiento en contra de los vampiros, agradecía la disposición mostrada ante su decreto. Además no es como si no les entendiese, a él mismo le había costado mucho trabajo apartar el odio de su ser. Viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar y odiar a los vampiros era un hábito muy añejo.

Como fuera, en consecuencia del esfuerzo de todos sus hermanos y del suyo propio, todo comenzó a corresponder y, sin guerras de por medio, Lloegr obtuvo un notorio progreso que compartió con sus aliados en Valakya creando relaciones cada vez más asequibles entre ambas naciones, pero lo más importante, entre ambas razas.

Y el tiempo pasó entre un agradable, aunque desconocido hasta ahora, ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero quien más disfrutó de ese ambiente fue el heredero licántropo junto con sus padres. No había más angustia, más preocupación punzante en James y Tom; él pudo disfrutar la satisfacción de ver a su familia feliz y serena, lo cualreafirmó su buena decisión.

Y es que ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de su esposo y a su hijo correr libre, crecer libre, era algo que simplemente merecía cualquier precio que tuviera que pagar.

Aunque para desfortunio del Alpha, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido o eso pensaba, mientras veía a lo lejos a su querido hijo, a su Harry, practicar arquería junto a su mejor amigo, un pelirrojo algo atolondrado pero valiente llamado Ron Weasley.

Harry.

Estaban ya a unos días de su enlace y eso le afligía en cierta forma, pues su hijo tendría que irse a Valakya con su esposo. Eso seguía sin gustarle a pesar de que había tenido muchos años para hacerse a la idea. Por lo menos James parecía haberlo aceptado mejor que él y en esos días se notaba de buen ánimo y muy ocupado por los preparativos del enlace que se realizaría según lo acordado ahí en Lloerg, en el palacio.

Todo estaba casi listo para tan honorable ocasión, todo menos él, que con la vista todavía fija en su hijo le veía aun como su pequeño cachorro que gustaba de jugar en los jardines hasta quedar lleno de barro. Hermosos recuerdos, sin duda, que atesoraría para siempre. Pero debía aceptar que su niño no lo era más, Harry se había convertido en un joven hermoso, muy similar a su James en el físico, pero más parecido a él en carácter.

Y ahora ese joven estaba por enlazarse.

–Amor, quita ya esa cara de funeral –se escuchó de pronto la cantarina voz de James Riddle detrás de Tom.

Éste al escuchar a su esposo, dejó de ver a su hijo para posar sus verdes ojos en los avellanas que le miraban con cierta gracia mezclada con el familiar profundo sentimiento que nunca podía faltar en él.

–No sé de qué cara hablas, James –intentó negar, moviendo casualmente su larga cola negra con sutileza.

Una melodiosa risa se escuchó salir de los labios del consorte del Alpha.

–Como quieras, pero a mí no me puedes engañar, Tom Riddle–respondió el de cabellos castaños, negando divertido antes de abrazarse al fuerte cuerpo del más alto–. Tranquilo, amado, nuestro Harry estará bien y tú también, además podremos ir a verle –dijo sonriendo ante la vista de su vástago–.Aunque ahora mismo debería estar repasando lo que Remus y yo hemos tratado de enseñarle desde hace meses –comentó, haciendo una mueca disgustada.

Los ojos de Tom volvieron a su hijo al tiempo que respondía con una media sonrisa.

–Te dijo que eso no le gusta; además, no veo porqué deba aprender esas tonterías, nuestro Harry no es de ese tipo de fértiles.Él es mi heredero, es fuerte y sabe lo que debe saber –el orgullo brotando en cada palabra dicha por el Alpha.

James por su parte negó.

–Tu no entiendes Tom, te permití enseñarle a Harry sobre armas, a cazar y todas esas cosas porque no me dejaste opción, pero –soltando un suspiro– no debí ceder, Harry debió ser educado como cualquier fértil, ¿qué pasa si a su futuro esposo no le gusta la forma tan… impetuosa de ser de nuestro hijo?

–Si al hijo de Lucius no le gusta Harry es un imbécil –gruñó el Alpha–.Además te recuerdo, amor, que tú no eres precisamente como el resto de los fértiles y me encantas –mirando nuevamente a James,a quien atrajo aúnmás hacia su cuerpo.

Los verdes ojos de Tom mezclándose con el familiar dorado al mismo tiempo que regalaba una mirada apasionada a su esposo.

–Puede ser, pero yo te recuerdo a ti, Tom, que a pesar de todo fui educado como cualquier fértil y solo delante de ti me comporto de manera arrebatada –dedicándole una coqueta mirada al más alto mientras enredaba sus brazos detrás del cuello ajeno.

–Harry no se comporta de manera impetuosa, solo tiene carácter y un buen corazón.Y te lo repito, si al hijo de Lucius no le gusta, es un estúpido –dijo tajante el Alpha antes de tomar los labios de su esposo en un ardiente beso.

–" _Eso espero"_ –fue el pensamiento de James antes de corresponder el beso de su esposo.

Y en verdad lo esperaba.

*"*"*

–Demonios, ¡¿es que nunca voy a ganarte?! –Se escuchó un molesto grito proveniente de un licántropo pelirrojo que tiraba su arco con fuerza al césped.

–Lo siento Ron, pero no puedes culparme por ser tan bueno –respondió una suave y cálida voz perteneciente a un pelinegro de largos cabellos negros.

–Muy humilde, Harry –expresó sarcástico el pelirrojo llamado Ron, recargándose enfurruñado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol que estaba cerca.

El mencionado se limitó a negar y, moviendo juguetón su negra cola, fue hasta su mejor amigo colocándose a su lado.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No te enojes, ¿sí?La próxima vez te dejo ganar si quieres –intentó hacer las paces mirando de reojo al más alto.

Como esperaba, Ron se tensó desde las orejas rojizas hasta su larga cola y volteó a mirarle con sus azules ojos entrecerrados.

–Yo no necesito que me dejes ganar, además no habrá próxima –sonriendo de medio lado–.Recuerdas que estás por casarte –soltó sabiendo lo que hacía ese tema en su pelinegro amigo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para tensarse y ver mal a su amigo.

–Quisiera no hablar de eso, si no te molesta–comentó, desviando su esmeralda mirada, la cual ocultó tras su largo flequillo.

–Lo siento, pero creí que ya lo tenías aceptado –rebatió Ron, un poco arrepentido de haber sacado el tema al notar el repentino estado taciturno de Harry.

De los rosados labios del heredero licántropo brotó un profundo suspiro antes de asentir, aunque su mirada permanecía viendo un punto en la nada.

–Lo hago, lo acepto, tú sabes que ahora lo acepto –haciendo una breve pausa en el que sus manos se entrelazaron tras su cabeza en un movimiento descuidado–.Es solo que son otras cosas las que me preocupan en cierto modo… ¿Qué tal si no le gusto, Ron? –Bajando sus orejas y mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

El pelirrojo, al ver la tierna mirada en los ojos esmeraldas y el aspecto vulnerable, casi delicado, que mostraba su mejor amigo en esos momentos, le dio unas enormes ganas de abrazarle embargo, desde que se hicieron mayores,esos tipos de contactos con Harry se hicieron incómodos, por lo cual se limitó a sonreírle con afecto.

–Harry,¿cómo podrías no gustarle? –Murmuró.

–Soy realista Ron, yo no soy precisamente hermoso, lindo o delicado, o cualquiera de todas esas cosas que papá y Remus quieren que aprenda–bajando la cabeza–.Soy todo lo contrario, soy torpe cuando estoy nervioso y soy descuidado, acostumbrado a no preocuparme por mi cabello o por mi ropa, además me gusta hacer cosas inadecuadas para fértiles y…

A Ron definitivamente no le gustaba ver a Harry tan melancólico e inseguro, no cuando su mejor amigo siempre era seguro de sí mismo y alegre. Por eso detestaba esa boda. Bueno, por eso y otra cosa que no venía al caso, pero el punto era que conforme se comenzó a acercar la fecha de ese enlace, Harry comenzó a comportarse de esta manera y el pelirrojo lo detestaba, detestaba todo ese asunto.

Así que mientras el de largos cabellos negros se ocupaba en mencionarle todos los defectos que él creía que tenía, Ron no pudo quedarse sólo viendo esta vez, y aunque fuera incómodo, se enderezó decidido y en un movimiento rápido atrajo al más bajo contra su cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo.

–Basta ¿quieres?Tú no eres nada de lo que dices, eres perfecto y cualquiera… cualquiera estaría feliz de enlazarse contigo, y ese "chupasangre" está ciego sino ve lo afortunado que es–declaró el pelirrojo.

Sin duda, el repentino abrazo de Ron había tomado a Harry por sorpresa, pues no lo esperaba, pero pronto correspondió el mismo y una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro al sentir el fraternal contacto. Había extrañado que su amigo le confortara como cuando eran niños y ahora lo hacía en el mejor momento.

–Gracias Ron…–susurró–.Pero ya sabes que no me gusta que te refieras a… a Draco como un chupasangre–reprendió, luego de un momento de agradable silencio entre ambos.

–Bueno, tu prometido–evitando decir el nombre que tanto le desagradaba– bebe sangre ¿no?Así que el apodo le queda–terminó el más alto, moviendo su rojiza cola como sin nada.

El de cabellos negros negó antes de separarse del abrazo mantenido.

–Como sea, evita decirle así¿quieres?

A Ron sin duda no le agradó mucho que el abrazo se rompiera, como no le agradó que su amigo defendiese al heredero vampiro, pero terminó asintiendo ante la mirada esmeralda.

–Lo pensaré si me ganas en una carrera hasta el lago–retó el pelirrojo antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo y transformarse en un lobo grande de rojizo pelaje, que pronto echó a correr rumbo al bosque a orillas del palacio, sin esperar respuesta.

–¡No! ¡Ron, eso es trampa! –Protestó el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que imitaba a su mejor amigo y pronto se transformaba en un lobo de pelaje negro pero más pequeño.

Una vez transformado, Harry corrió siguiendo el camino del pelirrojo, a quien agradecía haberle hecho sentir de nuevo seguro y feliz aunque fuese por un momento, pues no olvidaba el enlace que le esperaba en unos días y el nerviosismo que tenía por conocer a quien sería su esposo.

–" _En verdad espero gustarte, Draco"_ –Era el pensamiento del pelinegro mientras corría tras su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Nuestros chicos crecieron! Y se acerca el enlace! Se que algunos esperaban interaccion entre ellos antes del gran día pero para fines de la trama como la tengo planeada no podía ser.**

 **Por cierto odian a Evan tanto como yo cuando lo escribia? Creo que si y lo odiaran mas eso seguro.**

 **Como sea espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejen saber sus opiniones y sino les gusto el cap tmb pueden decirlo, solo les pido moderación, cero insultos, que nos podemos entender mejor con la razón de por medio.**

 **En fin me despido por hoy, cuídense mucho y ya saben a portarse mal. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del capitulo:**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y bueno les traigo nuevo capitulo aunque de nuevo ando con prisas asi que solo dire:**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y leer mi historia y por supuesto, un gracias especial, a quienes me escriben que son un sol y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin les dejo leer, disfruten.**

* * *

 **CAP. 6 primera parte.**

 **ENCUENTRO Y BODA**

 **Camino a Lloegr, un día antes de la boda.**

Los vampiros sin duda eran bastante snob en muchas cosas. Una de ellas era su manera de transportarse, pues si bien podían llegar más rápido a cualquier lugar haciendo uso de sus poderosas alas negras y su velocidad sobre humana, preferían trasladarse usando carruajes elegantes y ostentosos.

Por supuesto, la familia real y los acompañantes al enlace de Draco no eran la excepción. Cinco grandes y fastuosos carruajes de un profundo negro con adornos en oro puro transportaban a la distinguida comitiva. Dichos carruajes eran modelos de comodidad y lujo. Y, contrario a los antiguos vehículos, estos se impulsaban con energía en sus cuatro ruedas. Dentro de sus ejes, había cuatro esferas de color azul turquesa que eran una nueva e inusual materia que proveía energía.

Pimeä Aine era el nombre que le habían dado los vampiros a esta materia. Sin duda un brillante y útil hallazgo, descubierto gracias al período de paz.

Ahora bien, aunque Lucius estaba orgulloso del diseño de sus carruajes y de lo rápidos que eran, justo en ese momento no se sentía muy feliz; no podía estarlo cuando veía la expresión impasible de su heredero.

Estaba bien que no esperara que Draco estuviese rebosante de felicidad, pero la apatía que veía le era desalentadora y le ponía ciertamente tenso.

Por supuesto, había sido un alivio cuando su vástago, hacía unos días, le anunciara que se enlazaría con Harry y dejaría al tal Evan, pero desde entonces Draco había mantenido esa fría indiferencia que le hacía desconfiar.

Definitivamente no estaría tranquilo hasta que el enlace se efectuara. Sin embargo no pudo quedarse más tiempo callado.

–Podrías cambiar ya esa cara, estamos por llegar a Lloegr –dijo el rubio Rey, con cierta irritación provocada por la intranquilidad que sentía.

Draco, que iba observando el paisaje por uno de los ventanales del carruaje, dirigió su mirada plata a su padre al escuchar sus palabras.

–Lo lamento padre, pero no tengo otra expresión –respondió con rotunda certeza el príncipe, regresando su mirada al ventanal.

Un bufido exasperado brotó de Lucius ante la respuesta de su hijo.

En verdad Draco estaba intratable, pero esperaba por su bien que cuando llegasen donde Tom y los suyos, mostrase otra actitud.

*"*"*

 **Lloegr, horas después**

A un día de la boda había un movimiento inusual en la ciudad principal, todo se veía más agitado y concurrido. Pero era hasta cierto punto lógico, no todos los días eras invitado al enlace del hijo del líder Licántropo. Los afortunados que asistirían eran mayormente, como era de esperarse, licántropos, y sólo unos poquísimos humanos, pero todos estaban ansiosos y honrados de poder presenciar tan crucial e importante momento.

Sí, no todos los días se enlazaban un licántropo y un vampiro tan importantes.

Y por ello el palacio Licántropo estaba tan o más agitado que la ciudad, pues ante tan trascendente acontecimiento todo debía estar simplemente perfecto.

Si bien faltaba un día para los esponsales, en unos instantes llegaría el Rey vampiro y su comitiva junto con el futuro esposo del hijo de su Alpha, así que los habitantes que servían en el palacio estaban dando los últimos toques a habitaciones y salones.

Todo debía estar impecable.

Y James lo sabí a esto, luego de terminar de arreglarse y supervisar a su hijo, se encontraba ocupado inspeccionando el salón en el que recibirían a los vampiros.

–Excelente, en verdad todo está inmejorable –halagaba el consorte del Alpha a los lacayos y mucamas encargados del acondicionamiento del salón–.Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, ahora pueden retirarse, merecen un buen descanso.

–Muchas gracias, mi señor–habló el que era el jefe de lacayos, al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia–.Nos alegra que le gustase el resultado, ahora, con su permiso, nos retiramos–terminó, indicando a los demás que iniciaran la retirada.

Cuando James estuvo solo, se permitió suspirar.

Todo estaba por cumplirse y aunque había mantenido buen ánimo, no podía mentirse así mismo, tal vez se encontraba mejor que su esposo pero ciertamente, entre más acercaban las horas para el enlace de su hijo, más le invadía la sensación de pérdida.

Desde la puerta de entrada, Tom, que iba en busca de su consorte, se quedó quieto un momento, simplemente observando a su James.

Hermoso.

Era lo único que se le ocurría para describir a su esposo en esos momentos y es que la túnica granate con bordados dorados que vestía James le daba un aspecto sencillamente sublime. Su esposo destilaba elegancia y encanto. Sus rasgos eran gratamente enmarcados con el elaborado peinado que ataba sus largos cabellos castaños, dejando que fueran sus expresivos ojos los que destacasen.

Sí, sin duda James se veía hermoso.

–Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos, amor, pero debemos ir a la entrada. Lucius, su hijo y su comitiva están por llegar –expresó el Alpha luego de unos minutos de silenciosa observación.

James, que sorprendentemente no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposo, dio un ligero brinco ante las abruptas palabras pero pronto se giró hacia Tom con una sonrisa.

–Amado, no creo que sea bueno asustarme ahora,¿cierto?–Comentó, caminando hacia su esposo mientras su larga cola se movía con la misma elegancia de sus pasos.

–No quise asustarte –aceptó el pelinegro con una sonrisa antes de ofrecer su brazo a su marido–.Solo que te ves tan bello, que no pude evitar admirarte en silencio–besando la mano depositada sobre su brazo.

Los ojos avellana de James se iluminaron con el halago y una sonrisa aun mayor surgió en sus rosados labios.

–Gracias–murmuró, comenzando a caminar guiado por su esposo hacia la entrada del palacio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y ahí se encontraron con Remus y Sirius, quienes les saludaron y se colocaron a su lado. Aunque no eran los únicos que recibirían a los vampiros;licántropos que conformaban la guardia personal del Alpha y su familia estaban formados de tal manera que flanqueaban el camino por el que entraría la comitiva vampira.

Cada miembro de la guardia estaba elegantemente ataviado con una brillante armadura de titanio, metal casi indestructible y reciente descubrimiento de los licántropos. Al centro de la armadura se encontraba grabado el escudo Licántropo junto con dos lobos que parecían custodiarlo. La armadura había sido hecha hacía poco, lucia nueva y elegante en cada elemento de la guardia.

– ¡Padre, papá! –Se escuchó de pronto la voz agitada de Harry, que al fin hacia su aparición.

La llegada del heredero licántropo provocó diversas reacciones en los presentes. Sirius y Tom miraban al chico con una media sonrisa, pero Remus y sobre todo James, parecían al borde de un ataque.

– ¡Harry James Riddle! ¡¿Qué demonios traes puesto?! –Reclamó un alterado moreno, que era sostenido por Remus pues en verdad pareciera que el consorte del Alpha fuera a saltarle a su hijo en cualquier momento.

Pero no era para menos, Remus entendía la molestia de su querido amigo con Harry.

El joven pelinegro no vestía la bella túnica dorada y blanca que James mandó a hacer con cuidado para ese momento. Oh, no. Harry vestía una túnica corta más simple color azul, con solo unos bordados en las mangas y haciendo juego, unos pantalones sencillos de un color grisáceo que eran algo sueltos y de una tela más ligera.

–Bue… bueno, verás, papá… –Murmuró el más joven bajando la cabeza junto con sus negras orejas–.Es que la otra túnica era muy estorbosa y me era imposible caminar con ella además me daba calor y…

–Y nada–cortó un enojado James–,te dejé perfectamente vestido y peinado y mírate ahora–negando con reprobación–.Esa vestimenta no es adecuada y tu cabello es un desastre–dijo, mirando frustrado el largo cabello negro de su hijo atado descuidadamente en una coleta baja–. Harry,¿no podías por una vez hacerme caso? –Soltando un suspiro.

–Lo siento papá, pero no me sentía cómodo–levantando un poco la verde mirada hasta toparse con la mirada avellana–.Sería peor que me tropezase todo el rato delante de todos, ¿no crees?

James se limitó a mirar cansinamente a su vástago y estaba por decir algo más, cuando se anunció el arribo de la comitiva vampírica. Ante eso todos se pusieron serios y miraron hacia el frente.

Los carruajes fueron entrando en ordenada fila causando cierta sorpresa, pues no se esperaban la llegada de los vampiros de esa forma.

Aunque no todos estaban sorprendidos. Cierto pelinegro se encontraba más nervioso que otra cosa y sus manos entrelazadas lo demostraban.

–Tranquilo Harry, estamos contigo–murmuró Tom a su hijo.

Luego, todo fue muy rá vampiros comenzaron a bajar de sus carruajes presentándose ante Tom y su comitiva; las miradas curiosas y algo pasmadas de algunos por supuesto se las llevó Harry, quien se limitó a asentir educadamente cuando llegaba su turno de ser presentado.

Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Lucius y Draco de avanzar y presentarse, todos parecieron contener la respiración.

–Este es mi hijo, Draco–anunció Lucius pidiendo a quien fuera que su hijo fuese por lo menos cortés, pues ya la mirada que les lanzaba Tom no le agradaba para nada.

–Un placer–se escuchó la atrayente voz del príncipe, aunque su tono era serio, casi indiferente al igual que su mirada gris cuando se topó con una mirada verde esmeralda que le miraba inocentemente impactada.

El tono en el príncipe vampiro le resultó fastidioso a Tom, tanto como su obvia indiferencia, pero debido a que Lucius había iniciado las presentaciones él debía seguir,por lo que con paciencia, expresó.

–Este es Harry, mi hijo–sus palabras, como siempre llenas de orgullo al igual que su verde mirada al posarla en su vástago.

Harry, que se encontraba totalmente abstraído viendo a quien sería su esposo, al escuchar a su padre y sentir las miradas sobre él desvió sus ojos esmeraldas de Draco y los posó en Lucius, su suegro.

–Mucho… mucho gusto–logró decir con firmeza.

Lucius detalló al joven licántropo. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba, pero algo en Harry le agradó, no sabía si era su mirada que parecía limpia y cálida o la inocencia que irradiaba, pero el caso es que le dirigió una breve sonrisa a quien sería su yerno.

–El gusto es nuestro, Harry–mencionó, tomando la pequeña mano y besando educadamente el torso de ésta antes de mirar de reojo a su hijo y borrar su sonrisa un poco.

Draco miraba disimuladamente a otra parte.

– ¿No es así, Draco? –Le llamó en un tono sutil pero imponente.

Draco, a quien una vista de su prometido le había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que definitivamente no le agradaba, escuchó a su padre y por el tono empleado supo que debía ser más "gentil", así que su gris mirada de nuevo se dirigió a Harry antes de asentir.

–Por supuesto–haciendo vagamente el mismo gesto galante y educado que Lucius hiciera.

Si bien Harry se había sonrojado con el gesto de Lucius, sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas ante el gesto de Draco y por primera vez en su vida sintió el acostumbrado revolotear de mariposas en su estómago del que mucho había escuchado y leído, quedándose sin habla y algo arrobado.

No obstante para Draco no fue más que un simple gesto, simple educación, un simple acto necesario para calmar a su padre.

Después de esto, tensión se sintió en el ambiente unos instantes. Varias miradas de reprobación se posaron en Draco pero no solo fueron de parte de licántropos, pues entre esas miradas también había vampiros que censuraban la actitud de su príncipe.

Afortunadamente, James intervino a tiempo y con su gran elocuencia y encanto logró distender el ambiente para luego hacer pasar a los invitados al palacio.

*"*"*

Varias horas pasaron entre las cuales los presentes, licántropos y vampiros, conversaron amena e incluso amistosamente. Aunque para desfortunio de Lucius, Draco no estaba para nada cooperativo y seguía con esa seriedad mortal en el rostro.

–Esto no va bien, Lucius–se acercó Lucian a su amigo discretamente.

– ¿Y crees que no lo sé?Creí que Draco mejoraría su actitud al llegar –susurró el rubio, simulando estar hablando de algo agradable con su mejor amigo.

–Afortunadamente Theo y los chicos están entreteniendo a tu yerno.

–Sí, pero Tom ya lo notó.

–Todos lo han notado Lucius, mi ahijado no está siendo discreto.

El rubio Rey estaba por agregar algo cuando una profunda voz le interrumpió.

–Quisiera hablar contigo, Lucius–anunció Tom mirando de reojo al vampiro pelinegro–.A solas –agregó.

Lucian, ante esas palabras, se limitó a asentir y retirarse.

– ¿Qué sucede con tu hijo?–Preguntó sin rodeos el Alpha, moviendo cautelosamente su negra cola.

Diplomacia y aplomo, se recordó el rubio vampiro antes de mirar fijamente al licántropo frente a él.

–No es nada, no le prestes atenció solo que los viajes largos no le agradan.

Una de las cejas de Tom se elevó ante esas palabras, no creía nada de lo que Lucius decía pero tampoco quería iniciar una discusión justo ahora con el Rey vampiro, así que decidió ceder un poco.

–Entiendo, espero que mañana esté de mejor humor–mirando de reojo por donde el rubio príncipe se había prácticamente escabullido hacía unos instantes.

–Y lo estará, créeme–asintió el rubio.

Tom se limitó a asentir.

–Perfecto, pero espero que realmente no esté pasando nada Lucius, porque la felicidad de mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y Harry quedará a tu custodia y la de tu hijo a partir de mañana–aclaró con cierto tono intimidante antes de ir hacia Sirius, que conversaba entretenido con un vampiro, Severus, sobre la energía usada en los carruajes vampíricos.

Lucius no podía estar más irritado por la amenaza entre líneas en las palabras de Tom, pero también le entendía, si Harry mostrase la actitud que estaba mostrando Draco él mismo actuaría como el Alpha licántropo o quizás peor.

*"*"*

Fuera, en uno de los jardines del palacio licántropo y sin realmente importarle los problemas que estaba causando a su padre, Draco se apoyó en un pilar de piedra que formaba parte de una construcción en forma de arco.

Su impasible mirada gris-plata observaba a un punto en la nada, mientras su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí.

No obstante un ruido a su espalda, como de algo cayendo, llamó su atención y, extrañado, volteó.

Lo que había escuchado caer era nada menos que su prometido, quien parecía haber tropezado con una rama y ahora mismo se estaba levantando y acomodando sus ropas. Sabía que lo adecuado sería ayudarle, pero en cambio se quedó en silencio mirándole.

Sus grises ojos le detallaron con más cuidado esta vez. Parecía menor que él, a pesar de saber que tenían la misma era muy alto, cuanto mucho le llegaría al hombro, su apariencias en general era… bueno, no era lo que se esperaría en un fértil y tenía unas curiosas orejas sobre su cabeza al igual que una larga y esponjosa cola negra, no que eso le sorprendiera realmente. Lo que sí le causaba cierto asombro eran sus ojos. No quiso reconocerlo hace un rato, ni siquiera quiso reparar mucho en ello, pero en ese momento podía admitir que esos ojos esmeralda le impactaban. Jamás había visto ese verde en ningún par de ojos.

Parecían en realidad dos esmeraldas.

Por supuesto aquello no hacía más grato a su prometido, claro, pero era un buen punto a su favor.

–Deja de hacer eso, simplemente harás más obvia la mancha–se decidió a hablar y cortar su observación al notar cómo el más bajo parecía haber ensuciado la túnica azul que portaba e intentaba en vano sacudir la mancha.

*"*"*

Harry por su parte se había escabullido del salón, no que no le agradasen los vampiros que amablemente conversaban con él pero desde que había visto salir a su prometido, no pudo evitar querer ir tras él, quería hablar con el rubio vampiro de modo que se conocieran aunque fuera un poco antes de los esponsales.

Así fue como una vez fuera, olfateó el aire y de inmediato captó un aroma desconocido pero agradable, ese debía ser el aroma de su futuro esposo, estaba seguro, por lo que se dejó guiar por el aroma y pronto a unos metros lo vio.

Cuan alto y gallardo que era el rubio se encontraba recargado contra un pilar con la mirada perdida, al parecer, en el paisaje.

Esa visión le sacó un inesperado suspiro al heredero licántropo que, apenado por esa reacción, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada nervioso. Sin embargo pronto se regañó por su actuar, él no era así, por lo que levantó la mirada de inmediato.

Había salido para hablar con Draco y eso haría, no había lugar en ese momento para actuar tontamente, sin importar lo que estuviese sintiendo, debía controlarse.

Con esa determinación caminó hasta su atractivo prometido, pero desafortunadamente a unos pasos, su descuido le jugó una mala pasada. No vio una rama salida y tropezó, cayendo estrepitosamente al césped.

De más está decir que totalmente apenado y esperando que Draco no lo hubiera notado se levantó de inmediato, acomodando su túnica la cual se había torcido un poco. Pero por supuesto su mala suerte no podía parar ahí, y mientras acomodaba la túnica notó una gran mancha de tierra en un costado.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios.

– "¡Genial, todo va genial!"–Pensó irónicamente sacudiendo la tierra, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando.

Su papá lo mataría esta vez.

Cuando estaba planeando regresar por donde vino y olvidar su intento de conversación con Draco, la voz profunda y cautivadora del vampiro rubio se hizo escuchar agitando sus orejas.

La mirada esmeralda se posó entonces en el rubio y aunque Harry se quedó un instante petrificado pronto se obligó a contestar y moverse.

–Eh, ¿sí? ¿Tú crees? Tal vez tienes razón–dijo, algo torpemente, dejando lo que hacía y caminando los metros que le separaban del más alto, tratando de sonreír cuando llegó hasta él.

*"*"*

Draco, con cierta reserva, le observó caminar hasta él. No quería hablar con el chico, es más, no planeaba tratar con él más que lo necesario, pero increíblemente la mirada esmeralda le incapacitó para moverse e irse. Por supuesto al rubio no le agradó la sensación pero al ver la sonrisa cándida que le era dada trató de ignorar el asunto y, en cambio, rompiendo sus intenciones de no hablar con Harry, dijo:

–Supongo que quieres algo ¿cierto? Dilo–aunque sus palabras no fueron precisamente galantes y agradables, por el contrario, el tono empleado fue seco y cortante, lo que le hizo sentir mejor consigo mismo.

–Bueno yo…–el pelinegro dudó y sus orejas bajaron levemente, y es que el tono de su prometido ciertamente mermó su valentía de querer hablarle a solas.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea, parecía haber molestado a Draco.Y el rubio tampoco facilitaba las cosas a Harry, por supuesto.

– ¿Tu qué? Habla–expresó algo impaciente el heredero vampiro, clavando su gélida mirada gris en el más bajo.

–Yo quería conocerte mejor, que ambos nos conociéramos mejor–dijo por fin Harry, mirando a los ojos grises.

Draco alzó una de sus platinadas cejas y una media sonrisa casi imperceptible surcó su rostro.

– ¿Conocernos mejor? Pero si no nos conocemos.

–Bueno sí, pero es decir, verás yo… –Balbuceaba un nuevamente inquieto pelinegro, pero cómo no estarlo con esos intensos ojos grises fijos en su persona y con la media sonrisa de Draco, que sólo le hacía más , una combinación devastadora para sus pobres nervios.

Observar los apuros de su futuro esposo para tratar de explicarse, causó en el interior del inexpresivo rubio una especie de ternura inesperada y desconocida que definitivamente Draco no pudo evitar sentir y le desconcertó. Harry se veía aún más joven en ese momento, joven e inocente, tierno tal vez. Pero no, él no debía sentir eso por el pelinegro, no debía sentir nada por él.

La imagen de Evan apareció en su mente y la mirada gris-plata que se había suavizado un poco se endureció de nuevo y la media sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

–Basta –interrumpió el intento de explicación del más bajo–.Será mejor que regresemos adentro –dijo, volviendo al tono cortante y seco antes de comenzar a caminar sin dirigir una nueva mirada a Harry, ni siquiera para ver si lo seguía.

Quería alejarse del pelinegro y su extraña influencia.

Por su parte, Harry en silencio luego del abrupto cortón del más alto, le miró irse con desilusión y algo de culpa.

Sus ojos esmeraldas delataban lo que estaba sintiendo al igual que su postura decaída.

Había echado a perder el momento con su torpeza y parecía que de nuevo había molestado a Draco. Al parecer, como había supuesto, su presencia no le era grata a su futuro esposo.

–Creo que no tenías razón, Ron, Draco no se siente afortunado de enlazarse conmigo–susurró, soltando un ligero suspiro.

*"*"*

Después del momento vivido, ni Draco ni Harry volvieron a estar a solas y no volvieron a dirigirse más de algunas cuantas palabras. El rubio príncipe continuó con su actitud indiferente y desinteresada el resto del día, para molestia de Tom e irritación de Lucius.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente las horas pasaron rápido y cuando llegó el momento de retirarse a sus habitaciones, tanto vampiros como licántropos se despidieron cortésmente. Los únicos que se quedaron hablando un rato más fueron Tom, James, Sirius y Remus.

–Ese chico está colmando mi paciencia con su actitud–habló fríamente Tom, apretando un poco más fuerte la copa de vino que sostenía.

–Bueno, amor, tal vez está nervioso y esa es su manera de afrontarlo–murmuró sabiamente James, que sentado junto a su esposo intentaba que éste no rompiese la copa.

–Sí, puede ser, además es obvio que no esté rebosante de felicidad, él y Harry no se conocieron hasta ahora y no tienen realmente ningún vínculo–agregó un tranquilo Remus, que estaba sentado en un sofá al lado de Sirius.

Éste, que se encontraba de pie recargado contra la chimenea, soltó un gruñido.

–Ustedes digan lo que quieran, pero yo estoy con Tom–dejando de ver el fuego que se consumía para ver a los presentes–.El tal Malfoy es atractivo, pero demasiado engreído y frío, casi insensible; no creo que merezca a nuestro Harry–moviendo su negra cola con molestia para luego fijar la mirada en su Alpha–. Creo que no deberíamos dejar que se enlacen.

– ¡Padfoot! ¡No le des ideas a Tom!–Regañó James a su primo antes de enfocarse en su esposo–.Y tú no le escuches, insisto en que deben ser nervios.

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de Tom, quien desvió su verde mirada de los ojos avellana de su consorte.

–Y si no lo son y si el chico es así, ¿qué le espera a Harry con él?Mi hijo no será feliz con alguien así.

El castaño entendía la preocupación de su esposo, él mismo estaba igual, pero debían de ser optimistas. Tal vez Draco Malfoy tuviese un carácter difícil, pero confiaba en que Harry podría librar eso y llegar hasta su esposo. Siempre y cuando él también controlase el carácter que había sacado de Tom, claro. Pero el comportamiento de Harry el resto del día le daba una esperanza de que eso no fuera un obstáculo.

–Eso no lo sabemos, además todos nos percatamos de que se ausentaron unos momentos, tal vez hablaron un poco y… –Pero antes de que James continuase, Tom le interrumpió levantándose abruptamente.

–Tú viste la mirada de Harry cuando regresó, trató de ocultarlo,¡pero yo lo note decaído! –Habló en voz alta, su mirada verde tornándosede un leve tinte dorado–.No hice nada porque no tengo la certeza que el hijo de Lucius le hiciera algo, pero si la hubiera tenido…–soltó un gruñido amenazador.

–Si la hubieras tenido, habrías tenido que controlarte, Tom Riddle–se levantó también James–.Tú eres el ejemplo de todos y, si te alteras y te dejas llevar por tu mal carácter,¿qué crees que harán el resto de los licántropos?–Reprendió, empujando ligeramente al más alto.

–Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Mañana tendremos un día pesado –intervino Remus antes de que sus amigos comenzaran una pelea innecesaria.

James miró a su amigo respirando hondo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida. Como siempre, Moony mantenía la cabeza fría y la calma, y era el pacificador en momentos como ese.

*"*"*

En otra parte del palacio licántropo, más específicamente en la habitación del príncipe vampiro, voces algo alteradas se escuchaban resonar.

–En serio, Draco tu comportamiento no es este matrimonio ¿cierto?, pues compórtate a la altura–decía Thomas Zabinni, mejor amigo del rubio.

–Mi hermano tiene razón, estás en un plan patético y estás haciendo peligrar todo con tu actitud–agregó Blaise Zabinni, unos años menor que Thomas y Draco pero tan amigo del rubio como su hermano.

– ¿Y qué se creen ustedes –habló por fin un fastidiado Draco–, mis padres acaso? Ya tuve suficiente con los reproches de Severus, sus padres y mi propio padre… Demonios, sólo falta Pansy–gruñó iracundo. Sus grises ojos tomando un tenue rojizo.

Una sonrisa torcida adornó el atractivo rostro de Thomas antes de decir:

–Créeme que Pansy no dijo nada porque no le permitieron venir a verte ahora, pero está furiosa contigo y lo hará.

–Es cierto–confirmó Blaise antes de agregar–, además no entiendo, Draco, Harry es un joven lindo y agradable, tienes suerte.

El rubio le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

– ¿Lindo? Creo que la vista está fallándote, Blaise, y no, no tengo chico solo será una molestia–mencionó cada vez un poco más irascible.

–Ciertamente tu futuro consorte no es una belleza típica, pero no es feo, solo algo desgarbado y falto de delicadeza, pero para nada una molestia–expuso con seriedad Thomas, sentándose un momento de manera elegante en la cama.

–Y eso se puede aprender, además, es buen conversador –intervino Blaise imitando a su hermano y sentándose a su lado.

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó el rostro del príncipe vampiro al recordar la "conversación" que había tenido con Harry.

–Sí, claro, lo noté –dijo con ironía–.Pero igualmente, él no es mi tipo y jamás lo será, no me interesa.

–No, claro, tu tipo son más los putos ¿cierto?–Expuso Thomas con toda intención, irritado por lo cerrado que estaba siendo su mejor amigo.

Los ojos grises se tornaron completamente rojos ante ese comentario y, en un movimiento, Draco tomó de la chaqueta a Thomas, levantándole de un tirón.

– ¿Que dijiste?–Gruñó intimidante.

–Lo que oíste–respondió el pelinegro vampiro, enfrentando la furia de su amigo–.La verdad duele, ¿no es cierto? –Murmuró, soltándose del agarre de Draco, pero sin retroceder ni un paso.

–Thomas, te lo advierto, retira tus palabras o no respondo –amenazó el príncipe vampiro mostrando levemente sus afilados colmillos.

– ¿Retirar mis palabras?–Mirando fríamente a su mejor amigo, sus ojos verde agua ahora tan rojos como los de Draco–. Jamás me escuchas y te diré algo más–tomando él esta vez al rubio de su negra chaqueta–.El tal Evan no merece que lo defiendas como lo haces, es un fatuo que sólo sabe ser una puta en la cama y te va a destruir si lo dejas, porque jamás te dará lo que tú crees sentir por él… amor… tú dices amarlo pero eso no es amor Draco, es pasión, sólo eso, tienes que darte cuenta –sacudiendo a su mejor amigo–.Tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea tarde y te pierdas de encontrar el verdadero amor con alguien que sí te merezca–sus ojos destiñéndose de rojo conforme fue hablando.

Finalmente las manos de Thomas soltaron al rubio y se giró a ver a su hermano menor, que simplemente les miraba sin intervenir.

–Vamos Blaise, ya dijimos lo que venimos a depende de él si quiere seguir en la estupidez–señalando con la cabeza a Draco.

Ambos hermanos estaban por irse, pero antes de cruzar la puerta Thomas miró una vez más a Draco, quien se mantenía tenso pero no decía una sola palabra.

–Tú tomaste la decisión de aceptar este enlace,¿cierto?Pues compórtate como debes, Harry no tiene culpa de nada y tu deber es ser un caballero con él y comportarte con la educación que alguien de tu rango debe asumir, ante todo y sobre todo tú eres el príncipe de nuestra raza, no nos avergüences más con tu actitud–fueron las palabras del vampiro pelinegro antes de terminar de salir junto con Blaise.

Una vez solo, Draco apretó los puños, sus uñas un poco crecidas lastimaban sus palmas pero no le importaba. En su mente las palabras de Thomas daban vueltas, sobre todo las últimas que le dijese. Su mejor amigo tenía una extraña cualidad que ni siquiera su padre tenía, llegar a él cuando se cerraba y hacerle pensar en contra de sí mismo.

– ¡Demonios!–Gritó luego de un momento, sus ojos aun rojos cuando tomó un jarrón que había en la habitación y lo azotó contra el piso.

El jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos igual a como se sentía él, dividido entre el deber y lo que quería hacer. Y detestaba sentirse así, por eso no quería aceptar ese enlace, pero Evan había insistido y él había aceptado, y ahora estaba ahí con las palabras de Thomas torturándolo y apunto de enfrentar en unas horas un enlace que no había pedido con alguien que no quería, ni conocía o le gustaba siquiera.

Tenía mucho que meditar pero sobre todo, calmar la tormenta en su interior, pues como había dicho su mejor amigo y aunque le pesara, tenía razón en eso, como fuera y por los motivos que fueran había aceptado el enlace y no podía arrepentirse ahora.

Era tiempo de que se recordara quien era.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

 **Llegamos al final, les gusto? Espero que si.**

 **Se acerca la boda!.**

 **Y que tal Draco?, algunas tal vez lo quieran matar cierto pero en su defensa puedo decir que el cree amar a Evan y que este realmente lo quiere por eso siente mal con todo eso de enlazarse con alguien mas a pesar de haber aceptado.**

 **En fin, espero me dejen saber su opinión, me despido por hoy, cuídense mucho y ya saben pórtense todo lo mal que quieran. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola les traigo un nuevo cap que recién mi beta termino de corregir, espero que les guste.**

 **Igual debo decir que otra vez tengo prisa por lo que nuevamente solo puedo dar un gracias rapido a quienes me escribieron en el anterior cap. Como he dicho antes son un sol todos ustedes. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Tambien como es usual gracias a quienes solo leen pues también son importantes para mi.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir, a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 6- segunda parte.**

 **ENCUENTRO Y BODA**

El día siguiente les sorprendió a todos más rápido de lo que pudieron pensar. Había llegado por fin el día que ambos líderes esperaron durante décadas. El enlace que sellaría para siempre la Alianza entre vampiros y licántropos iba a efectuarse por fin. Draco y Harry se unirían en unas horas para siempre, fortaleciendo la nueva era de paz y prosperidad que había iniciado hacía años con el acuerdo que hicieran sus padres.

Y por supuesto, un día tan importante tenía un ambiente especial e incluso inesperado. Se percibía en la Tierra una presencia desconocida pero tranquilizante y cálida, y en el oscuro cielo nocturno la luna roja brillaba en un tono menos intenso, menos agresivo. Además, desde hacía días habían aparecido alguna que otra luz brillante alumbrando la negrura que perduraba en la Tierra. A estas luces las habían llamado estrellas, las cuales parecían brillar con más fuerza este día y le daban al planeta un toque menos sombrío, menos denso y más adecuado para la ocasión.

Así que, con todo a favor, nada podía salir mal. O eso esperaban todos cuando la actividad comenzó en el palacio. Los diferentes lacayos y mucamas ayudaban a los invitados a vestirse o en cualquier cosa que les solicitaran.

Aunque la atención estaba centrada en dos habitaciones en especial.

*"*"*

–Por favor, Harry, deja de moverte –pedía James, algo extenuado con el arreglo de su hijo. Afortunadamente, Remus y algunas mucamas estaban asistiéndole.

–Pero papá, estas jalándome más que peinándome –rebatía el pelinegro que, sentado frente a un gran espejo, dejaba que le arreglasen.

–Lo siento hijo mío, pero –pasando el peine por un largo mechón negro–, si te cepillaras antes de dormir como te he indicado, no tendrías tantos nudos.

Risillas discretas de las mucamas y una más obvia de parte de Remus se escucharon en la habitación ante esas palabras. Por su parte, en los labios del más joven se posó un adorable puchero pero no dijo más y trato de quedarse quieto.

Finalmente, el largo cabello del heredero licántropo quedó sedoso y brillante, y fue esta vez Remus el encargado de hacer el peinado que llevaría Harry en el enlace.

–Quedarás irreconocible, ahijado –mencionó el licántropo de mirada miel, besando la mejilla del pelinegro quien le miró inquieto–. Tranquilo, no será malo y te prometo que la atención de tu prometido solo estará en ti –agregó con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Harry, que ante esas palabras desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente.

Luego de un arduo trabajo de Remus, que requirió una gran paciencia de parte de Harry, el joven licántropo estuvo listo y en verdad parecía otra persona si se juzgaba por la reacción de las mucamas y James, que sonreía encantado.

–Te ves realmente bello, hijo –admiró el consorte licántropo abrazando a su vástago con cuidado de no despeinarlo, para luego ver a su amigo–. Un excelente trabajo Remus. Tenías razón, el cabello recogido así luce muy bien en Harry.

–Gracias James y bueno, me pareció lo más adecuado en vista de que nuestro Harry tiende a no saber lidiar con el cabello suelto –expresó el de mirada miel.

Por su lado Harry no seguía la conversación de los mayores, no por falta de interés sino más bien porque estaba realmente impactado con lo que el espejo le mostraba. Ése no podía ser él, es decir, quien le regresaba la mirada era alguien totalmente desconocido.

La imagen que le obsequiaba el espejo era la de un joven bellamente peinado con un peinado recogido en un intrincado diseño, con solo unos mechones ondulados enmarcando y realzando sus facciones. Pero lo que más le tenía atónito era que ese joven bien podría pasar por un fértil delicado y agraciado, como su propio papá.

Pero él no era así. No podía ser así.

–Harry, deja ya esa cara pasmada, eres tú, hijo –se burló un poco el consorte del Alpha, intentando sacar a su hijo de ese desconcierto.

–Déjalo James. Además, si ahora estas sorprendido, Harry –colocándose detrás de su ahijado y a un lado de su amigo–, espera a que estés vestido, tu túnica de bodas quedó preciosa, digna de un príncipe.

El joven heredero, quien poco a poco iba saliendo de su sorpresa, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas con cierto sobresalto al escuchar a su padrino.

Al parecer en verdad saldría de ahí siendo otra persona. Aunque tal vez no fuese tan malo, pudiera ser que entonces le agradara más a Draco. Pero había algo que no dejaba que se sintiese feliz porque eso pasara, y es que una vocecita le decía que no sería real pues él no era aquel que reflejaba el espejo.

*"*"*

–Vaya, veo que por lo menos ya estás listo y no debo obligarte a arreglarte –se escuchó la voz seria pero con un dejo de alivio de Lucius, quien al entrar a la habitación designada para su hijo le encontró recargado en la puerta del balcón, peinado y vistiendo ya su túnica de boda.

–Bueno, aún faltan algunas horas pero preferí alistarme temprano –mencionó Draco en un tono diferente al del día anterior, mirando a su padre–. Yo debo ser el primero en hacer su aparición, ¿cierto? –Esbozando una media sonrisa que esta vez se veía sincera y no sarcástica o fastidiada.

De hecho el rubio príncipe se veía diferente, mas cooperador, más tranquilo incluso. La frialdad en su mirada gris había cedido hasta hacerse menos notoria.

Este cambio, por supuesto, agradó al Rey vampiro y menos inquieto se permitió corresponder la sonrisa de Draco y admirar en silencio por unos minutos a su vástago.

Draco se veía regio, le había dado a su cabello platinado un estilo desenfadado pero elegante que hacia perfecto contraste con la formalidad de la túnica. Ésta le quedaba como un guante, era de un color marfil con brocados casi imperceptibles en diferentes diseños y le llegaba casi hasta los muslos, cayendo de manera perfecta sobre unos pantalones de tela negros. Bajo la túnica, el rubio príncipe llevaba una camisa de un pulcro blanco y una sencilla corbata negra que llevaba un discreto prendedor de oro blanco con la forma del símbolo vampiro. Complementando el atuendo, unos zapatos negros y una especie de cadena también de oro blanco, que se desprendía de uno de sus hombros atravesando la túnica hasta uno de sus costados como único adorno extra.

–Te ves digno de la ocasión –por fin habló Lucius caminando hacia su hijo–. Tu madre estaría orgullosa si pudiera verte en este momento –poniendo una mano en un gesto fraternal sobre los hombros ajenos.

–Gracias, padre –expresó Draco, tratando de ocultar que la mención de su madre le había conmovido realmente.

–De nada –negó Lucius antes de tomarse unos minutos, pensando muy bien sus palabras–. Draco –comenzó–, sé que últimamente hemos discutido mucho y fuerte, hemos dicho cosas desagradables, pero eres mi hijo, te amo y lo único que deseo es verte feliz –haciendo un ademán de que le escuchase antes de decir algo.

– Sé que no consideras ésta tu felicidad –sonriendo un poco–. Reconozco que yo también lo dudaba, pero al conocer a Harry –mirando los ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos–, ese joven es alguien especial, me bastó tratarlo unos minutos para confirmarlo y, si le das la oportunidad, sé que te hará feliz.

–Confía en un viejo vampiro –agregó al ver clara reticencia en su hijo–. Los años no te brindan sólo poder Draco, la sabiduría viene incluida y eso me hace ver cosas que tú no puedes.

El rubio príncipe realmente agradecía esas palabras y, aunque sabía que probablemente su padre tuviese razón en todo lo que decía, sentía mucho no poder hacer caso a sus palabras, pues era algo que iba más allá de su control y no quería discutir precisamente en ese momento, menos luego de tan agradable momento con su progenitor, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

–En realidad espero que lo pienses, Draco –agregó Lucius al ver el asentimiento silencioso de su hijo.

–Lo haré, padre –mintió el rubio.

Lucius negó un poco, conocía a su hijo y sabía cuándo era condescendiente para evadir problemas, pero como el Rey vampiro tampoco quería que los ánimos se exacerbaran, también asintió.

–Eso espero, hijo –murmuró antes de abrazar a su hijo–, pero aun si no lo haces debes saber que a pesar de todo estoy orgulloso de ti, Draco –dijo con sinceridad.

Una breve pero genuina sonrisa apareció por segunda vez en el rostro del heredero vampiro con esas palabras. Y es que en el fondo, Draco detestaba pelear con Lucius, y que él le dijese justamente aquello en ese momento le era muy grato, le hacía sentir muy bien.

*"*"*

 **Palacio Licántropo, Hora de la boda**

La hora había llegado, todo estaba dispuesto para la ceremonia que sería oficiada por un ministro que haría legal e indisoluble la unión. El salón preparado para tan preponderante ocasión lucia sencillamente magnifico. Los tonos perlados y níveos inundaban el lugar. Desde las sillas que ocuparían familiares e invitados, hasta la alfombra central por donde caminarían los novios, todo era bellamente blanco. Incluso las flores que bordeaban la alfombra central y los altos árboles que servían a su vez de iluminación poseían el característico tono que representaba la pureza y la bondad.

Y era precisamente esta la razón, el significado del blanco, de por qué James lo había escogido como único color para la decoración en un día tan especial. Era una manera sutil por parte del consorte de Tom para recordarles a todos, pero muy en especial al heredero vampiro, la inocencia y pureza que poseía Harry. Aunque también era su manera de desearle a su hijo un inicio afortunado para su unión.

Por ello, cuando los invitados comenzaron a arribar al salón y vieron la decoración, todos, incluso los vampiros, esbozaron una sonrisa entendiendo el mensaje mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos asignados.

Vampiros del lado de Draco y licántropos del lado de Harry, fueron tomando asiento, entretanto los pocos humanos que fueron invitados se distribuían en los lugares que quedaron vacíos. Todos conversando entre sí a la espera de que llegara el gran momento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se iba llenando de expectación, pero seguía gratamente calmado y pacífico. Vampiros y licántropos mantuvieron la cortesía e incluso amabilidad unos con otros durante la espera.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que los familiares de ambos novios llegaron y saludaron a los presentes. Los únicos ausentes, como era de esperarse, eran Tom, que entregaría a Harry, y Lucius, que llegaría con Draco. No obstante la llegada de los familiares cercanos solo significaba que el enlace estaba por dar inicio.

Como lo manifestó Draco llegando junto con Lucius instantes después. Ambos rubios caminaron elegantes y magnificentes hasta donde esperaba ya el ministro. Por supuesto, a su paso desataron algunos suspiros y varias miradas les siguieron, sobre todo una especial, que aunque discreta, no pudo dejar de ver al Rey vampiro.

– ¿Remus?

–Oh, sí, ¿qué decías Sirius? Lo siento, me distraje –sonrojándose, un poco apenado por perder el hilo de la conversación con su amigo.

–Lo noté –sonriendo–. Supongo que fue inevitable, la entrada de Lucius y su hijo llamó la atención de todos –dijo con ironía y es que era obvio a quién veía su castaño amigo y por qué.

Remus se sonrojó ante el trasfondo que captaba en las palabras del más alto, pero decidió no contestar y mejor cambiar de tema; conocía a Sirius y si decía algo más no pararía de molestarlo.

–Claro, ahora mejor sentémonos porque Tom y Harry deben estar por llegar –murmuró, desviando sus ojos miel de los azules que le miraban con intenso interés, como si quisieran confirmar algo.

–Está bien, pero –tomando asiento junto a Remus–, no creas que se me olvidará –mencionó como sin nada, riendo un poco al notar el sobresalto del ojimiel.

Mientras, ajeno a esa conversación que parecía concernirle, Lucius, parado a un costado de Draco, parecía cada vez más sosegado conversando con su hijo. Por supuesto que había notado la exquisita decoración y su sutil mensaje, pero al igual que sus hermanos lo tomaba de buena manera. Además a instantes de que ese esperado enlace se efectuara nada podría perturbarlo.

Por su parte Draco seguía los comentarios de su padre con aparente interés y conservando una buena disposición. Pasar la noche pensando y calmándose, junto con el agradable momento sucedido con su padre hacía sólo unas horas le había servido enormemente. Y ahora, ahí frente a todos, frente al ministro y a punto de enlazarse, se notaba relajado e incluso a gusto.

–Draco se ve mucho mejor, un cambio radical de ayer a hoy –comentó Blaise, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

–En apariencia lo es, ¿pero será real?

–No seas aguafiestas, Thomas –reprochó la única chica del grupo–, tal vez lo que le dijiste si lo hizo pensar.

–Eso espero Pansy, pero algo me dice que no.

–Pues yo espero que sí, Harry es un chico genial y no merece que lo haga sufrir –agregó el menor de los Zabinni.

–Serán felices si Draco le da una oportunidad a Harry y deja en verdad a ese arribista interesado –exclamó Pansy con desprecio al referirse a Evan.

–Esa es otra cosa de la que no me fío y deja de mirarme así, Pansy –aclaró al ver la mirada oscura de la joven entrecerrarse–. No estoy siendo aguafiestas, sólo realista, ¿o crees acaso que el tal Evan va a quedarse así sin más? –Negando al tiempo que miraba analíticamente a Draco.

Algo había ahí que no le cuadraba.

Afortunadamente o no, ni Pansy pudo contestar a aquello, ni Thomas pudo continuar sus cavilaciones sobre el rubio y el tal Evan, pues una bella melodía anunciaba ya la llegada del heredero licántropo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron entonces hacia la enorme puerta de entrada.

Ahí, acompañado de un imponente Tom, se encontraba Harry viéndose encantador. Su túnica de boda era larga hasta rozar el piso y de un impoluto blanco, tenía discretos bordados en perlas y algunas piedras de luna, sus largas mangas terminaban en fino encaje y se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura. Y sobre la túnica, una capa igualmente blanca y muy larga con diferentes bordados era cerrada sobre su pecho con un broche con la forma del símbolo licántropo como único adorno.

Un conjunto tal vez sencillo para algunos, pero que hacía lucir la belleza natural de Harry, resaltando el negro de su cabello y sus ojos esmeralda que parecían brillar con luz propia ese día dejando a los presentes sencillamente sin habla al verle, sobre todo quienes tan bien le conocían, como su mejor amigo Ron, cuya respiración se cortó.

No obstante, la reacción que Harry más esperaba era la de su futuro esposo a quien de inmediato buscó con la mirada sin que pudiese evitarlo. Y pronto le encontró. Ahí, viéndose mortalmente atractivo, se encontraba el heredero vampiro. Esos ojos gris plata estaban fijos en él pero el joven pelinegro no sabía descifrar la mirada que le dedicaba Draco. Era diferente a como le había mirado ayer pero ¿había algo más? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que su corazón latió muy rápido cuando su padre le incitó a caminar mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Respirando hondo, el heredero licántropo le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre y tomó su brazo con firmeza.

¿Estaba nervioso?

Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero se dejó guiar por su padre a lo largo del afelpado y blanco pasillo que formaba la larga alfombra. Todo a su paso parecía perfecto y tan hermoso, tan mágico… tan irreal, que Harry no podía creer que estuviese pasando. Parecía el final de un cuento de esos que su papá solía leerle de niño, donde el doncel encontraba a su príncipe y se casaban viviendo por siempre felices.

Sin embargo, en un momento y a pasos de llegar donde su rubio príncipe, su impericia le trajo a la realidad, su realidad, demostrándole que esto no era un cuento y que él no era uno de esos donceles delicados y gráciles. En un mal paso el pelinegro se enredó con la larga túnica de bodas y tropezó con la alfombra, y mientras esperaba la irremediable caída sus negras orejas se movieron y pudo escuchar claramente como todos contuvieron la respiración.

Por fortuna, gracias a su padre no cayó torpemente como se hubiese supuesto.

Tom, al sentir un tirón en su brazo, observó lo sucedido y retuvo la caída de su heredero ayudándole a enderezarse y componerse la capa.

–Tranquilo, todo está bien –susurró el Alpha al ver la mirada angustiada y apenada que reflejaban los ojos esmeralda tan iguales a los suyos.

–Pero… –murmuró rojo de pena y vergüenza el pelinegro, agachando sus orejas y sin querer ver a nadie, mucho menos a Draco.

Es que no podía dejar de ser torpe aunque fuera ese día.

–Pero nada, sigamos –expresó con firmeza y confianza el mayor, apretando la pequeña mano de su vástago con cariño.

La seguridad que irradiaba su padre y su cariñoso apretón le hicieron asentir y aspirar hondo antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo al frente y seguir caminando. Nadie parecía verle mal o eso pensó cuando recorrió las caras de los presentes. Eso le alivió un poco, pero fue cuando enfrentó las caras de su suegro y de Draco que sintió mayor alivio; Lucius le miraba con una discreta sonrisa y Draco, bueno, él le seguía mirando de aquella manera que no podía descifrar, pero no parecía molesto.

Finalmente, luego de su bochornoso incidente, Harry llegó hasta el que sería su esposo y Tom tuvo que soltarle y entregar su mano al rubio vampiro, quien sostuvo la diestra con suavidad y gentileza haciendo un asentimiento respetuoso hacia el Alpha licántropo, que regresó el asentimiento hacia Draco y Lucius.

Luego de esto, la ceremonia dio inicio.

Como era un enlace entre un licántropo y un vampiro, la ceremonia tradicional tuvo que ser alterada y se tuvieron que crear rituales nuevos. Una mezcla interesante entre la cultura de ambas razas. Fue así como, luego de unas palabras iniciales del ministro, llegó el momento culminante. Para sellar el enlace, ambos contrayentes debían depositar unas gotas de su sangre en un cáliz con vino hecho para la ocasión y cada uno, al recitar sus votos, debían tomar de la copa.

–Yo, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, te desposo a ti, Harold James Riddle. Uno mi vida a ti libremente por la eternidad, bebo de tu sangre unida a la mía –bebiendo del cáliz–, como símbolo de nuestra vinculo inmortal –tomando la pequeña mano ajena–, y con este anillo –colocando un bello anillo de diamantes que terminaba en una pulsera de un bello y delicado diseño–, represento nuestro vinculo físico –besando el dorso de la mano ajena–. Que ambos sean uno solo, como lo somos tú y yo desde ahora –entrelazando sus manos–. Una unidad, en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando Draco terminó de recitar sus votos, el corazón de Harry parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho y las mariposas de su estómago volaban furiosas. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de su ahora esposo y sabía que debía estar sonrojado, pero no le importaba realmente, no cuando su mente grababa a fuego esas palabras en su corazón.

Sin embargo un carraspeo fue captado por las sensibles orejas del heredero licántropo y le hizo recordar que era su turno, por lo que con timidez pero de manera clara y recordando las palabras que debía decir comenzó a hablar.

–Yo, Harold James Riddle, me entrego a ti, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Uno mi vida a ti libremente por la eternidad, bebo de tu sangre –bebiendo del cáliz como hiciera el rubio–, como símbolo de nuestro vinculo inmortal –tomando la mano del más alto–, y con este anillo –colocando una sencilla pero elegante banda de oro blanco–, represento nuestro vínculo físico –mirando a los ojos gris plata, que sin notarlo habían robado su corazón–, que ambos sean uno solo –deteniéndose un momento, sabía lo que seguía pero arriesgándose, quiso agregar algo más, pues los votos aunque expresaban lo necesario, no expresaban lo que Harry hubiese querido decir–. Que representen nuestra unión, mi alma unida a la tuya para siempre junto con mi corazón –mirando fijamente la mirada plata que lucía sorprendida por sus inesperadas palabras–. Tu dolor, será mi dolor, tus alegrías serán las mías –haciendo nuevamente una pausa en la cual lo único que se escuchaba era silencio–, compartiré tus tristezas y tus derrotas tanto como tu felicidad y tus victorias, y siempre estaré para ti, siempre me tendrás a tu lado –terminó con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero una sincera y pura sonrisa dedicada a su rubio esposo.

No sabía si sus palabras habían sido convenientes, pero en verdad era eso lo que realmente quería decir, lo que sentía. Cuando Harry terminó, un nuevo silencio se instaló y la cara de varios era un poema pues era muy obvio que esas palabras del heredero licántropo no eran parte de los votos y habían salido de su corazón.

Sin embargo, aunque no fuera notorio, el más sorprendido y afectado era Draco. Su ahora esposo había sido sincero con lo que había dicho, lo veía en sus ojos esmeralda, en la sonrisa que le regalaba y eso… eso no lo esperaba. Una declaración así le hacía sentir mal por Harry, él no podía corresponder, ¿o sí? ¿Podría dejar realmente a Evan a quien decía amar y darle una oportunidad al joven frente a él?

La respuesta no llegó a Draco, pues el ministro, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa ante el inesperado desvió de Harry en los votos impuestos, continuó con la ceremonia. Algunos otros protocolos que complementaban el enlace fueron realizados y, para cuando el último rito fue consumado, estaba hecho.

Draco y Harry estaban enlazados. Solo faltaba algo pequeño pero importante para culminar la ceremonia.

Un beso. El primer beso de los esposos.

Todos los presentes estaban atentos y Draco, siendo el que tenía la experiencia, fue quien dio el primer paso. El rubio tomó por la cintura a su ahora consorte y le pegó a su cuerpo mientras, en un movimiento suave, levantaba el rostro ajeno y, eliminando la distancia existente, tomaba los labios rosados en un beso superficial pero tierno.

En cuanto Harry sintió el movimiento de su rubio esposo al enlazar su cintura, sintió su corazón detenerse y, expectante, totalmente sonrojado, observó cómo en cámara lenta Draco le besaba. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron enormes antes de irse cerrando poco a poco al tiempo que sus labios se relajaban y seguían a los de Draco.

Su primer beso y era justo como su papá le había dicho… perfecto.

Pronto los aplausos se hicieron escuchar en el salón. Todos de pie aplaudían a los recién casados, la pareja que iniciaba un nuevo futuro. No solo para ellos sino también para los suyos. Las dos razas destinadas a estar juntas por fin parecían unirse en la forma de Draco y Harry.

Gracias a esto y como parte de la brisa que de pronto recorrió el salón se escuchó una tranquila y sedosa voz, casi imperceptible, que parecía decir: "Bien hecho hijos míos", a la vez que en el exterior quienes no estaban en tan importante evento observaban algo sorprendente.

Luego del beso de los herederos de ambas razas, el oscuro cielo se volvió más claro, no que la negrura hubiese desaparecido, pero claramente había disminuido. Más estrellas parecieron vislumbrarse y lo más impresionante: la luna roja parecía desteñirse poco a poco de su color escarlata para adoptar un armonioso color azul/plateado.

Un buen futuro se auguraba para los condenados habitantes de la Tierra. El perdón y la redención parecían estar cerca y venir de la mano de los recién casados.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Y bien ya están casados nuestros chicos y que piensan de Draco se porto menos mal? O que les parece? Ya me diran.**

 **Ahora una mala noticia, verán mañana tengo que ir a algunas conferencias por parte de la Universidad y no se si pueda actualizar pues llegare muy tarde y seguro algo cansada de tanto trajín . De todas formas intentare actualizar antes de irme pero sino puedo mis disculpas de antemano a todos y el viernes sin falta los veo con nuevo. cap.**

 **En fin me despido por hoy, espero verles mañana créanme que lo intentare, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del capitulo:**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien en verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer pero aunque hice el intento no me fue posible estuve muy ocupada todo el día y además para colmo cuando llegue no había luz en mi casa pues llovió muy fuerte. Pero bueno ya estoy por aquí con el cap prometido.**

 **Pero antes los agradecimientos usuales:**

 **1 Gracias a TsukihimePrincess, Yessenia Sss, Susigabi, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y Anata Yume. Sus palabras son realmente gratifantes para mi, son un sol chicas!.**

 **2 Tambien gracias a quienes solo siguen y leen la historia, aunque no expresen comentarios es muy bueno saber que están ahí.**

 **En fin ahora si a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 7 primera parte.**

 **RECEPCIÓN, BAILE Y SECRETOS DEVELADOS**

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó con el beso de los recién casados, no tardó mucho para que todos pasaran a donde se llevaría acabo la recepción. Guiados por Tom, James y dos muy callados Draco y Harry, todos salieron a los jardines traseros del palacio licántropo.

Por supuesto, para cada uno de los invitados fue una sorpresa observar los repentinos cambios en el oscuro cielo. Los ojos de vampiros y licántropos no daban crédito a lo que observaban, sobre todo al ver a la Luna Roja que los había acompañado desde siempre. El astro casi se encontraba desteñido de su color carmesí y había adoptado un insólito azul/plateado que brillaba con fuerza alumbrando la negrura, que aunque más tenue, aun dominaba el cielo.

Murmullos de asombro se extendieron mientras se veían unos a otros en busca de respuesta a tan extraordinario fenómeno. No obstante nadie atinó con la solución a tan sorprendente misterio. Un misterio más no resuelto, fue el pensamiento general entre ambas razas.

Sin embargo ninguno, vampiro o licántropo, pudo negar que el cambio fuera agradable y muy bello. Perfecto para la ocasión que les juntaba en Lloegr. Por ello, luego del impacto y el desconcierto siguieron su camino hacia la recepción.

No demoraron mucho en llegar y ante la nueva luz de la luna, una maravillosa vista les recibió. Incluso los vampiros con sus gustos refinados debieron reconocer que todo era perfecto.

Y lo era, James se había esforzado para que todo estuviese a la altura del momento. Cada detalle, desde los manteles de las mesas, el diseño de las sillas, los centros de mesa… todo había sido pensado y ejecutado con delicado cuidado. Dando como resultado la perfección que los presentes admiraban ahora.

Y como pasara antes, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Comentarios halagadores, por supuesto.

–Será mejor que pasemos –se escuchó con orgullo la voz del consorte licántropo que, captando los buenos comentarios, decidió tomar su papel de anfitrión.

Harry, que iba del brazo de Draco, vio a su papá con una sonrisa. Conocía su esfuerzo y le daba gusto que fuera reconocido. A él también le parecía todo realmente hermoso. Aunque desde que su ahora esposo le besara, se sentía como en una nube y no estaba en realidad en condiciones de dar ningún comentario razonable.

Finalmente y luego de varios minutos, los invitados, la familia y los recién casados estuvieron acomodados y el banquete fue servido. Exquisiteces de distintos tipos fueron traídas a cada mesa para deleite de sus ocupantes, junto con un vino especial traído por los vampiros para su goce exclusivo. Vino mezclado con sangre que le brindaba el exquisito sabor delirante que disfrutaban.

Y por primera vez vampiros, licántropos y algunos humanos compartieron en asombrosa armonía mezclados en las diferentes mesas. Conversaciones gratas e interesantes se escuchaban ir y venir con una única excepción.

La mesa principal. En ella Draco y Harry degustaban los diversos platillos en silencio.

Draco, debido a los contradictorios pensamientos y peores sentimientos que sentía surgir en su interior desde que viese a Harry entrar, pero sobre todo desde que este dijese esas palabras que no debió decir. ¿Porqué el más bajo había dicho esas cosas? Debió limitarse a decir lo acordado, como él. Pero no lo hizo y ahora ahí estaba él, confundido y sintiéndose despreciable por no poder corresponder al pelinegro. Aparte de sentirse culpable por Evan.

Y es que no podía evitar aceptar que arreglado como estaba el pelinegro ya no le parecía una molestia; su consorte se veía deseable, demasiado.

– "Una agradable tentación "–fue el fugaz pensamiento del príncipe vampiro, mientras se empeñaba en ver hacia otro lado a fin de no dejar que Harry le afectase más de lo que lo había hecho ya.

Por su parte Harry, ajeno a las tribulaciones del rubio vampiro, no hablaba porque tenía sus propias dudas, pues por primera vez desde el beso había bajado de su nube y lo que había percibido no era lo que esperaba. Sentía la incomodidad de Draco a su lado, no que este estuviese siendo descortés o cortante como el día anterior, pero creyó que su esposo conversaría con él, le diría algo, pero no era así, desde los votos que el príncipe vampiro no le decía palabra alguna, solo lo había mirado unos minutos de aquella extraña forma cuando le ofreció su brazo y luego nada más. Y él que pensaba que tal vez su esposo había gustado, aunque fuera un poco, de su persona. Pero al parecer no era así, Draco no parecía haber sentido lo mismo que él con el beso que compartieron y para colmo en vez de pasar lo que Remus le aseguró que pasaría, su rubio esposo miraba cualquier cosa menos a él.

– "Aunque tal vez es mejor así"–pensó el heredero licántropo, soltando un suspiro. Así Draco no notaría su poco agraciada manera de comer. Una cosa buena salía al menos de la actitud desdeñosa de su esposo.

*"*"*

–Tu hijo no es muy conversador, ¿cierto, Lucius?–Preguntó tensamente cortés Tom, al ver hacia la mesa de los recién casados y notar el silencio entre ambos.

Lucius, quien se había sentido más relajado luego del enlace, se tensó al escuchar el comentario y miró hacia donde el Alpha licántropo observaba. En efecto, Draco no sólo no hablaba, sino que estaba viendo hacia otro lado. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Y ahora qué demonios sucedía con su hijo, no tenía mejor disposición hace unos momentos?

–No, realmente no, pero seguro tu hijo le hará cambiar –respondió con diplomacia sonriendo de medio lado hacia Tom, que ahora le veía a él con sus feroces ojos esmeralda.

–Eso tenlo por seguro, Harry gusta de buenas conversaciones, pero,¿tu hijo estará a la altura? –Cuestionó Tom con una cierta ironía que no pudo evitar.

La mano que Lucius mantenía en una fina copa con vino, se apretó ante esas palabras y sus fríos ojos grises se entrecerraron un poco. Bien, una cosa era que Lucius aceptase que su hijo no estaba teniendo la actitud más correcta, pero otra era que el rubio dejase que el Alpha licántropo insultara las capacidades de su vá , antes que el Rey vampiro pudiese contestar, se escuchó un gruñido provenir de Tom y luego la voz cantarina de James.

–Seguro que Draco tendrá temas interesantes de los cuales hablar, solo es cuestión de que ambos se conozcan y se tengan confianza –mencionó con una amable sonrisa el consorte licántropo, mirando a Lucius.

Sus ojos avellanas refulgieron con advertencia al ver a Tom, mientras bajo la mesa, sus garras se alargaban y continuaban clavándose en la pierna del Alpha como una muda "invitación" a que guardase silencio.

*"*"*

Una sucesión de minutos después, el banquete concluyó y acordes de música se escucharon. Era tiempo del primer baile.

Con esta noción en mente Draco fue abstraído de sus pensamientos y casi con reticencia llevó su mirada color plata hacia la persona que trataba de evitar. A su lado, las brillantes esmeraldas le recibieron con calidez y nerviosismo. Era obvio que su esposo estaba inquieto por el baile. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus curiosas orejas tan negras como su cabello estaban casi gachas.

Adorable, gritó su interior, pero de inmediato empujó aquel sentimiento al fondo y se limitó a extender su mano.

–Vamos, debemos iniciar nosotros –murmuró.

Harry, al escuchar la música, empezó a sentirse intranquilo, ¿cómo no estarlo? No era bueno bailando. Como otras cosas, su papá intento enseñarle pero no resultó, era incapaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar con su propia cola o pisar a su acompañante, por eso lo dejó por la paz y no quiso retomarlo ni siquiera para su enlace.

Y ahora mismo, mientras veía a su esposo tan gallardo, tan perfecto extendiéndole la mano, se arrepentía. Seguro Draco era muy bueno bailando y él lo dejaría en ridículo.

–Pero yo no… –balbuceó–.Yo no creo que sea buena idea –agregó, desviando los ojos.

El rubio príncipe, que se estaba incomodando por las miradas que les dirigían todos, tomó la pequeña mano y sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del pelinegro, pensando que eran simples nervios, le guío hacia el centro de la pista que había sido dejada para tal propósito.

El pelinegro le siguió torpemente pero intentando negarse, explicarle. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en medio de la pista con todos viéndole, se paralizó y parpadeó, respirando agitado. No quería estar ahí. Tan alterado se encontraba que no escuchaba la música, no escuchaba a Draco, no escuchaba nada.

–Tranquilo, respira, es solo un baile –era lo que decía el rubio al notar la expresión en el más bajo. No sabía qué hacer. Harry parecía ahora en verdad descompuesto y él no entendía que un baile pusiera al pelinegro licántropo en tal estado.

La música se detuvo y en medio de la pista el rubio vampiro veía a Harry sin comprenderlo.

Finalmente Harry comenzó a escuchar. Murmullos fue lo primero que escuchó y se percató entonces que la música había cesado. Todos les veían, pero fue lo que vio en la mirada gris de su esposo clavada en él, lo que le hizo bajar la cabeza antes de negar y susurrar.

–Lo siento –fueron sus palabras antes de percatarse de que su parálisis se había esfumado y podía moverse de nuevo. Entonces quiso hacer lo que siempre hacía en este tipo de situaciones. Correr. Pero no pudo. Un firme brazo le sostuvo por la cintura y le pegó aun cuerpo fuerte, el cuerpo de Draco.

Los verdes ojos miraron hacia arriba parpadeando sorprendido por la acción del rubio, mientras sus orejas se alzaban curiosas.

–Huir no es una opción –expresó el príncipe, por primera vez con calidez hacia el pelinegro.

Draco se había percatado de las intenciones de su consorte desde que éste le miró. No supo cómo, pero lo supo. Harry quería correr, huir y él no podía permitirlo, por ello enlazó su cintura y le atrajo en un abrazo que intentaba calmarle. Hacerle ver que no había hecho nada malo, que sólo debía tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, en su afán de transmitir sosiego a Harry ni él notó la calidez con la que le hablaba a su esposo.

–Ahora tranquilo, tu solo sígueme, es sólo un baile –continuó el rubio, esbozando una muy fugaz sonrisa antes de mirar hacia donde los músicos y hacer una señal para que iniciara nuevamente la melodía anterior.

La música volvió a sonar.

Y esta vez Harry no se paralizó, no se sintió tan inquieto porque ahí estaba Draco, apoyándole, hablándole con una calidez hasta ahora desconocida en su tono, sonriéndole y guiándolo. Y bailó, tal vez no fue su mejor baile, tal vez no se movía con la gracia y la elegancia con la que lo hacía el rubio vampiro, pero sus pasos por esta vez no fueron tan desastrosos.

Y pronto el desafortunado momento fue olvidado y varios vampiros de inmediato se levantaron y siguieron a su príncipe y su consorte al compás de la música. Algunos licántropos no quisieron quedarse atrás y aunque no eran tan afectos al baile, quisieron acompañar al hijo de su Alpha y a su pareja también.

–Te lo dije, Tom… debíamos dejar que ellos lo solucionaran –murmuró James en brazos de su esposo, quien bailaba pero no dejaba de ver a Harry y Draco.

–Sí, tenías razón, pero no me fue grato ver a Harry pasar por eso –gruñó el Alpha.

–Lo sé, pero no podemos protegerlo siempre y ahora tiene a Draco, que lo hizo bien.

–Más o menos –expresó, dejando de ver a los chicos para mirar a su esposo.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su consorte antes de negar.

–Eres imposible, Tom Riddle… debes aceptar que nuestro yerno no parecer ser tan malo.

Una mueca apareció en el serio rostro de Tom pero no contestó nada, en cambio, siguió bailando con su esposo.

*"*"*

–Disculpa, tu nombre es Remus, ¿cierto? Eres padrino de mi yerno –se escuchó en una de las mesas.

El licántropo de ojos miel se quedó un instante sin habla antes de contestar a quien le hablaba, y es que jamás pensó que "él" notase su presencia o si quiera recordara su nombre.

–Eh, sí… ¿Su Majestad? –Cuestionó, un poco nervioso al no saber cómo dirigirse al Rey vampiro.

–Lucius está bien –aclaró el rubio vampiro antes de extender galantemente su mano–.¿Quieres bailar? –Cuestionó.

Remus se quedó de una pieza ante ese ofrecimiento y durante unos momentos no pudo contestar, aunque al ver que esos ojos grises le miraban instándole a contestar, soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía y asintió.

–Claro, yo… si, vamos… Lucius –murmuró sonrojado pero dando su mano al rubio, que sonrió de una forma encantadora que casi hizo detener su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Fue muy corto cierto? Si, se que diran que si y lamento esto pero mañana tendrán el siguiente que será un poco mas largo.**

 **Y se preguntaran cuales son los secretos?, mañana lo sabran aunque tal vez algunos intuyan algo, ya me diran.** **En fin espero que a pesar de lo corto del cap. disfrutasen de la lectura aunque fuera un poco, igual ya saben soy toda ojos a sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora me despido por hoy, cuídense mucho y es viernes por fin! asi que pueden portarse mal a gusto. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia o mas bien una continuación pero antes, lo usual, agradecimientos.**

 **1 A mis lectores que amablemente comentaron el cap anterior.**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess, Guest y Gema Talerico_. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me hizo muy feliz leerles.**

 **2 A mis lectores fantasma**

 **Gracias por seguir y leer mi historia es muy bueno saber que siguen ahí.**

 **En fin ahora si luego de esto, les dejo leer**

* * *

 **CAP. 7**

 **RECEPCIÓN, BAILE Y SECRETOS DEVELADOS. Segunda parte.**

*"*"*

 **En otra parte de los jardines.**

–Vaya,así que aquí estabas –se escuchó una burlona voz.

– ¿Black? ¿Qué quieres? –Cuestionó Severus Snape que, un poco harto de tanto barullo, había decidido resguardarse bajo un quiosco algo lejano a donde estaba la recepción, pero bien ahí podía disfrutar a distancia de todo pero en tranquilidad.

–Quiero muchas cosas Snape, y tú lo sabes –respondió Sirius Black con un brillo "especial" en su mirada azul. Sus pasos acercándose con cautela al esquivo vampiro pelinegro.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Severus antes de negar.

– ¿Sólo puedes pensar en eso, no es cierto?

– ¿Y en qué otra cosa puedo pensar? –Colocándose a la espalda de Severus y tomándole de la cintura–.Teniéndote cerca eres demasiado tentador, mucho más vestido de esta manera–depositando un beso en la nuca ajena.

El vampiro pelinegro se estremeció con el contacto del cuerpo y los labios ajenos, pero se rehusó a seguir el juego del licántropo y de un empujón le aparto.

–Basta, Sirius–alejándose unos pasos–.No es el momento, ni el lugar.

– ¿Por qué no? Es momento de que todos se enteren, ya esperamos lo suficiente–caminando hacia el vampiro, a quien observaba como si acechara a su presa–.Tu ahijado y el mío están enlazados y la Alianza es un hecho–tomándole del brazo para acercarlo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Ambos, Sirius y Severus, se habían frecuentado desde aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez en Koraha. Primero fue por cuestiones meramente formales y después por cuestiones más personales. Primero entablaron una amistad, pero ésta no tardó en convertirse en algo más. Ambos habían acordado esperar para revelar a todos su relación. Esperar a que las cosas mejoraran entre ambas razas. Esperar al enlace de Draco y Harry.

–Puede ser, pero–zafándose de su insistente amante–, creo que debemos esperar otro poco–expresó Severus, desviando la mirada.

Esa reacción, pero sobre todo esa respuesta, no gustó mucho a Sirius quien entrecerró sus azules ojos y movió su cola con molestia.

– ¿Otro poco?... ¿por qué? –Y entonces una idea llegó a su mente de pronto–.¿Tienes a alguien más?–Cuestionó, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida la amargura de los celos.

– ¡Claro que no!–Respondió el pelinegro viendo con indignación al más alto–.Como siempre, estas actuando como un idiota y pensando cosas que no quiero esperar es porque… –dudando si decirle algo a su temperamental pareja.

– ¿Porque…?

–Porque algo podría salir mal con Draco y Harry–terminó diciendo con seriedad.

Sirius hizo una mueca ante aquello pero luego observó con atención a Severus.

– ¿Qué sabes? Dímelo, si mi ahijado puede salir lastimado–sus ojos tornándose ligeramente dorados–, tu ahijado lo pagará.

Por eso no quería contarle nada, fue el pensamiento de Severus antes de suspirar. Además, igual solo eran ideas suyas. Draco había prometido que había dejado al tal Evan antes de partir hacia Lloegr y no había por qué desconfiar de él.

–No será necesario, solo creo que si la convivencia entre alguien que se conoce es difícil, para ellos que son prácticamente desconocidos, el inicio no será sencillo–mintió a medias pues no quería alterar más a Sirius por puras suposiciones, aunque lo que decía también era un buen punto.

La mirada azul se entrecerró una vez más. Sirius se olía una mentira y que le cortaran un brazo sino era bueno detectándolas, pero lo dejó pasar, no quería discutir con Severus luego de haber pasado tanto desde su último encuentro. Además ya se encargaría de averiguar qué era lo que ocultaba su pareja.

–Es cierto, pero Harry es un buen chico, de buen corazón y si tu ahijado pone de su parte les irá bien–murmuró intentando un nuevo acercamiento con el vampiro pelinegro. O por lo menos eso quería hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a donde se desarrollaba el baile y una media sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

Severus, que al notar el nuevo acercamiento de Sirius esta vez pensaba dejarle estar un momento, le miró extrañado por la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

– ¿Qué sucede?–Queriendo voltear para observar qué era lo que le hacía gracia a Sirius.

–Nada – sin despegar sus ojos de dos figuras que parecían bailar muy a gusto–, pero dime, ¿tu Rey tiene pareja?–Cuestionó.

Antes de que lograra voltear, le llegaron las palabras del pelinegro licántropo. Estas le causaron tal impacto que detuvo cualquier movimiento y una de sus negras cejas se alzó.

–No, ¿por qué?–Cuestionó.

La sonrisa de Sirius aumentó y una carcajada brotó de sus labios al tiempo que dejaba de ver hacia la pista de baile y observaba a su pareja.

–Si todo sale como se ve, te enterarás pronto–respondió ambiguamente antes de terminar la distancia con Severus–.No solo tú tienes secretos–susurró sobre sus labios antes de, por fin, hacer lo que quiso hacer desde que viese a su vampiro.

*"*"*

Mientras, en donde la recepción seguía teniendo lugar, el baile continuaba y las parejas bailaban armónicamente acompañando a los nuevos esposos. Por supuesto no todos bailaban, unos gustaban más de conversar. Como Lucian Zabinni y su esposo Theodore, que hablaban con unos licántropos. Sin embargo este último aprovechó un momento para ir hasta su sobrina, pues algo le tenía preocupado.

–Pansy ¿y Blaise?–Cuestionó Theodore a la vampira más joven.

La vampira pelinegra, que venía de bailar con un galante licántropo, miró a su tío con extrañeza.

– ¿Blaise? La última vez que lo vi dijo que quería regresar a su habitación por algo –respondió con sinceridad antes de aceptar bailar con esta vez un vampiro bastante atractivo dejando a un preocupado Theodore Zabinni preguntándose donde estaría su hijo menor.

Solo esperaba que estuviese bien y que no se metiera en por supuesto el mencionado vampiro estaba en problemas.

Blaise Zabinni era alguien distraído por lo regular y aunque pudo llegar a su habitación sin problemas, cuando quiso regresar a donde se desarrollaba la recepción no le fue tan bien. Y ahora, en un pasillo solitario y sin nadie a quien preguntar, podía admitir que estaba perdido en el palacio licántropo.

– "Demonios,¿y ahora qué?"–Pensó, soltando un suave suspiro mirando de un lado a fue mala idea ir solo, debió pedir a Thomas que le acompañara pero no quiso molestar a su hermano mayor.

–Bien, espero que sea por aquí–susurró decidiendo dar vuelta en un pasillo lateral.

Sin embargo mala fue su suerte que al dar vuelta chocó con algo, o alguien más bien. Un duro y firme pecho le recibió y él por inercia cerró los ojos ante el golpe.

Ron por su parte, desde que viera a Harry casarse sintió aumentar el malestar que le aquejara desde hacía unos días, y con ello supo que ya no podía negarlo, no podía negárselo más. No sabía desde cuándo pero se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y ese amor palpitaba en su pecho fuerte e intenso a pesar de saberlo un imposible.

Totalmente imposible, mucho más ahora que Harry era de otro. De ese antipático vampiro ello, cuando el enlace terminó, no pudo seguir observándolos, ver a Harry del brazo de su nuevo esposo… Y huyó.Se escabulló de la recepción. Quería permitirle a su herido corazón un respiro antes de ir a despedirse de su mejor amigo, que partiría para Valakya en cuanto el baile culminara.

Sería una dolorosa despedida pero era lo mejor, con Harry lejos, tal vez podría olvidarle, matar ese amor que no debía ía que hacerlo, ahogar ese sentimiento, pues Harry jamás sería para é a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, en verdad le deseaba que el tal Draco lo hiciese feliz, todo lo feliz que merecía.

–O se las verá conmigo –susurró a la nada con una sonrisa pesarosa antes de continuar su camino y doblar en una esquina.

Pero alguien le detuvo en su caminata, un ligero cuerpo chocó contra él de pronto. Sus ojos azules miraron hacia abajo y sus orejas rojizas se movieron con curiosidad, al igual que su larga cola al observar a un vampiro pequeño pelinegro que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado contra su pecho.

–Disculpa, pero no deberías estar aquí–murmuró luego de ver que el más bajo no se movía ni decía nada.

Blaise sin duda se encontraba más que apenado por el choque y no quería ni siquiera ver a quien se había topado, por lo que se quedó quieto contra el fuerte pecho esperando que quien fuera el extraño hablase primero, por lo menos para saber si estaba molesto y prepararse para disculparse. Aunque cuando la voz varonil pero cálida del extraño le llegó, sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que le miraban curiosos.

Un licántropo de cabellos rojos y bastante atractivo era con quien se había mejillas se enrojecieron y de inmediato se apartó unos pasos.

–Yo, lo lamento–murmuró mirando a otro sentía extraño, su corazón latía muy rápido y temía que el extraño lo escuchara.

–Está bien, fue un accidente–quitó importancia Ron, creyendo que había asustado al vampiro por su repentino alejamiento.

–Puede ser pero, aun así–viendo al licántropo tímidamente–, lo siento–agrego intentando controlar a su desbocado corazón.

–Bien, pero dime que haces aquí, esto está muy lejos de la recepción–cambió de tema el pelirrojo, moviendo su cola con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Blaise, que habían pasado del rostro atrayente pelirrojo hasta ver con curiosidad la cola rojiza que se movía tras el licántropo, se alzaron de inmediato enfocando al más alto.

–Oh, eso–sus mejillas volviéndose más rojas–.Me perdí–admitió con pena–, es que fui por esto–señalando un paquete pequeño en sus manos–, y perdí el camino de regreso.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Weasley ante esas palabras, el vampiro más joven le parecía lindo y le recordaba un poco a su mejor amigo.

–Ya veo, tranquilo, suele palacio es enorme–quiso animarle.

Blaise le miró correspondiendo la sonrisa con otra, definitivamente el pelirrojo le agradaba y aunque aún se sentía extraño en su presencia y su corazón continuaba acelerado, quería saber su nombre, pero antes que pudiese decir algo, el licántropo se le adelantó.

–Vamos, te acompaño de regreso–agregó Ron, no que quisiera regresar aun, pero no podía dejar al vampiro pelinegro perdido.

–Gracias–su sonrisa aumentando–.A propósito, yo soy Blaise Zabinni, ¿y tú?–Se atrevió a preguntar por fin mientras caminaba.

Ron le observó unos minutos antes de contestar amablemente.

–Ron Weasley.

–Mucho gusto, Ron–tomando de improviso la mano ajena.

El movimiento sorprendió al más alto pero asintió, el vampiro le estaba agradando en verdad.

*"*"*

En la recepción, el baile se encontraba en su punto culmine y todos parecían más relajados. Incluso los recién casados parecían un poco más a gusto entre ellos, a tal grado que Draco había persuadido a Harry de seguir bailando a pesar de la primera negativa de éste.

Sí, todo parecía tomar un buen rumbo. Todo auguraba un prometedor futuro.

¿Pero era así realmente?

*"*"*

 **En un lugar lejano.**

–Hoy es el enlace–se escuchó una voz grave cargada de desprecio y asco.

–Lo es–confirmó una segunda voz más aguda, pero que destilaba los mismos sentimientos.

En medio de un espeso y lúgubre bosque en la región de Skov, que se encontraba entre Valakya y Lloegr, dos enemigos que tuvieron que unirse se encontraban, en secreto, en una cueva oculta.

–Espero que todo salga bien, Lestrange… porque de lo contrario–unos ojos dorados y furiosos se dejaron ver en la negrura de la cueva donde estaban–, con gusto arrancaré tu detestable cabeza –gruñendo amenazante–.Después de todo no creo que a Tom o a tu cuñado les moleste tu muerte–agregó Fenrir Greyback viendo a la mujer frente a él con aversión y profundo desagrado.

Sus instintos clamando por esa sangre, por esa vida, y sin embargo para obtener lo que ambos deseaban, debía soportar como venía haciendo desde hace años, desde que esa "sociedad" se había formado.

Bellatrix Lestrange, miraba a su "aliado" con odio y repugnancia brillando en sus rojos ojos antes de que una sonrisa macabra apareciera en sus labios.

–Ya llegará el momento de enfrentarnos, Greyback, lo ansío tanto como tú, y entonces seré yo quien tenga el placer de liquidarte–contestó fríamente la mujer vampira enseñando sus colmillos ligeramente.

Otro gruñido amenazante rebotó en las paredes de la cueva ante esas palabras, seguido de otro sonido. Como de alguien siendo golpeado contra una de las paredes. Fenrir, que no era alguien muy paciente, se había movido con agilidad y rapidez hacia la vampira y la había tomado del cuello, azotándola contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

–No juegues conmigo Lestrange–apretando el cuello entre sus manos y hundiendo sus garras en él–, o podría olvidar nuestros planes –advirtió el licántropo antes de soltar poco a poco a su presa y alejarse de ella.

–Sucio animal–susurró Bella con desprecio, masajeando su cuello–.Si vuelves a tocarme seré yo quien olvide nuestros planes –expresó con los ojos aúnmás rojos de furia y con las uñas de sus dedos alargándose.

– ¡Basta!–Intervino un tercero antes de que ambos "líderes" terminaran por matarse–.Ahora es más importante hablar de lo que nos reú és, cuando todo esté hecho, podremos matarnos entre nosotros–sentenció un serió y frio Rebastan Lestrange, esposo de Bella, quien siempre asistía con ella a sus encuentros con Greyback.

Ambos, Fenrir y Bellatrix, miraron con desagrado a Rebastan por intervenir, pero sabían que tenía razón por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, se calmaron. Cuando lo lograron a medias, fue la vampira pelinegra quien habló.

–Como te decía –dirigiéndose a Fenrir–, todo saldrá bien, mi infiltrado, a diferencia del de Lucius, no fallará, esa boda–haciendo una mueca de asco–, no se consumará y todo saldrá como queremos.

–Eso espero–gruñó Greyback antes de que una malvada sonrisa surcara su rostro–. Tom adora a su hijo y cuando tu sobrino lo traicione, habrá una nueva guerra.

–Como siempre debió ser, la paz entre nosotros es una aberración–agregó Rebastan.

–Tanto como esa unión–expresó la vampira, a quien el simple hecho de que un perro cargase a los hijos de Draco le causaba nauseas.

Fenrir no podía estar más de acuerdo, a él tampoco le hacía gracia que un licántropo, aunque fuese el hijo de su odiado Alpha, fuera la puta de un vampiro.

–Como sea, esa monstruosa relación no durará y pronto la guerra bañará de sangre la tierra de nuevo–dijo Rebastan, ganándose un asentimiento de Fenrir y Bellatrix.

Y mientras esta conversación llegaba a su fin,la conspiración para el inicio de una nueva guerra comenzaba, amenazando el futuro que antes parecía tan prometedor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Y bien que me dicen de los secretos? Se que lo de Ron era obvio pero quería confirmarlo y Sirius y Severus se lo esperaban? Yo creo que si, en cuanto a Bella y Fenrir también era predecible o no? Ya me diran. Ahora se que tal vez varios de ustedes esperaban algo mas revelador pero tranquilos estamos apenas entrando en lo interesante de la historia, mas adelante se descubrirán mas cosas.**

 **Por cierto quiero dejarles el link de cómo son el palacio licano y el castillo vampiro y es que había olvidado ponerlo antes y creo que es necesario que vean la diferencia:**

 **Castillo licano:**

 _ **. ?fbid=10204001501268344 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**_

 **Palacio vampiro:**

 _ **. ?fbid=10204001501788357 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**_

 **Ahora pasando a cosas menos felices, lamento darles una mala noticia, verán hemos terminado con los caps que ya tenia escritos por lo que las actualizaciones se espaciaran.**

 **En este momento estoy terminando el cap que debería ir el lunes pero primero debo mandarlo a mi beta para que lo corrija por lo que el cap siguiente estará listo hasta el martes o miércoles. Por ello les aviso de antemano que esperen la actualización cualquiera de estos dos días.**

 **Igualmente con los posteriores caps, les ire diciendo cuando serían las respectivas actualizaciones. Yo por mi parte intentare escribir lo mas rápido posible los caps siguientes para que las actualizaciones no sean tan espaciadas.**

 **De antemano agradezco su comprensión y espero sigan leyendo y escribiendome con el mismo entusiasmo.**

 **En fin luego de las malas noticias, no me queda mas que despedirme por hoy, cuídense mucho, pasen un buen fin de semana y pórtense terrible. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, lamento la demora se que dije que habría cap el martes o ayer pero por cuestiones personales de mi beta no había podido regresarme el cap corregido, como sea me lo acaba de enviar y aquí lo tienen.**

 **Pero antes los acostumbrados agradecimientos:**

 **1 AnataYume y TsukihimePrincess** **gracias por sus palabras, como ya les he dicho me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan a escribir mas y mejor.**

 **2 Gracias también a quien solo sigue y lee, igual es muy bueno saber que siguen ahí apoyando la historia.**

 **En fin ahora si a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 8**

 **DESPEDIDAS, NOCHE DE BODAS Y DECEPCIÓN.**

 **Lloegr varias horas después.**

Cuando el baile y la recepción llegaron a su fin, quienes partirían de inmediato a Valakya subieron a cambiarse para el viaje. Entre ellos estaba Harry quien, luego que Draco le dejara ir, subió junto con su papá a la que fuese su habitación hasta ese día.

En cuanto llegaron el licántropomás joven observó todo con cierta nostalgia. Aun no se iba pero le era inevitable empezar a extrañar ya cada rincón de esa habitación. Recuerdos de años pasados inundaban la mente de Harry y las imágenes de estos pasaban ante sus ojos como fantasmas.

Por su parte James observaba a su hijo parado en medio de su habitación viendo a su alrededor ausentemente y el nudo en su garganta, ese que había tratado de evitar durante todo el día, se acrecentó. Sabía lo que debía estar pensando Harry, lo que debía estar sintiendo. Él mismo no quería separarse de su hijo pero no podía mostrar su dolor, no ahora. Debía ser fuerte por Harry y por Tom, quien sin duda entre más se acercaba este momento se había ido poniendo difícil, por decirlo de algún modo.

–Harry –llamó el mayor a su vástago, luego de unos instantes. No hubiese querido interrumpir ese momento de despedida, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y Lucius y su hijo debían estar esperando ya.

El licántropomás joven, al captar la voz de su papá, parpadeó haciendo desaparecer los recuerdos y soltó un suspiro antes de girarse a ver al mayor.

– ¿Es hora?

–Lo es –confirmó James con una sonrisa que escondía lo que estaba sintiendo realmente.

–Bien–aceptó el de ojos verdes soltando un nuevo suspiro antes de avanzar hacia una cómoda, la cual ya se encontraba vacía a excepción de dos cosas: una daga mediana que su padre había mandado a hacer para él y que estaba oculta en un compartimento secreto de la cómoda, y un fino relicario que le había obsequiado su papá hace cosa de unos días; éste tenía el símbolo licántropo en la tapa y su nombre grabado al reverso. Dentro en uno de los lados, una foto de sus padres descansaba, el otro lado estaba vacío en espera de una foto.

El licántropo pelinegro tomo ambas cosas en sus manos. La daga la ocultó lo mejor que pudo pues si su papá la notaba se la quitaría alegando que llevar un arma con él no era adecuado. No obstante el relicario con cuidado se lo colocó, le había pedido a su doncella que lo dejasen ahí expresamente hasta ese momento pues quería tenerlo consigo antes de partir del que fuera su hogar.

Cuando estuvo listo con el relicario colgando sobre su túnica de bodas y la daga oculta, Harry fue hasta su papá, quien ya se encontraba en la entrada.

–Vamos –susurró tentativamente sin mirar atrás, no quería hacerlo.

James sonrió una vez más a su hijo y asintió, al tiempo que ambos salían y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Harry sintió que una parte de él desaparecía y se quedaba en esa habitación, mientras él se encaminaba hacia su nueva vida. Aunque no era necesariamente malo, Draco estaría con él y después de lo gentil que había sido durante el baile soportando su incapacidad para bailar, quiso creer que aunque el rubio vampiro aun no gustase del todo de su presencia su nueva vida no sería mala.

/*/*/*/

 **En la entrada del palacio.**

–Esperamos una pronta vista de su parte, Tom–quiso hablar Lucius para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado en el ambiente luego de que Harry y James se hubiesen ido.

El Alpha, que se sentía realmente contrariado aunque su exterior imperturbable no lo demostrara, dirigió sus verdes ojos a Lucius y levemente asintió.

–Sí, por supuesto, eso no lo dudes –sus ojos brillando con cierta amenaza que no pudo evitar cuando observo de reojo a Draco, que permanecía en silencio–. James y yo iremos muy pronto para asegurarnos del bienestar de nuestro hijo –terminó diciendo. Sabía que a su esposo no le gustaría lo que acababa de decir pero aprovechando que no estaba, no se retuvo de hacerlo.

Un resoplido casi imperceptible se escuchó salir de los labios del príncipe vampiro, pero no dijo más. A Lucius, por su parte, tampoco le cayó muy en gracia esa alusión, pero tan diplomático como era se limitó a sonreírle con cortesía a Tom.

–Y verán que estará muy bien atendido –respondió.

Y luego de ese intento de conversación, no hubo más palabras, y Lucius prefirió no forzar más las cosas. El líder licántropo obviamente no deseaba conversar y él lo entendía, no debía ser fácil separarse de un hijo, así que le dejó estar e imitó a Draco guardando silencio.

Además, el Rey vampiro tenía algo, o más bien alguien, en quien pensar. Cierto licántropo de mirada miel y sonrisa dulce con quien sin darse cuenta había bailado todo el tiempo que duró el baile.

*/*/*/*/

–Basta Padfoot, vas a desarreglarlo –reprendía James a su primo, que a unos pasillos de llegar a la entrada se despedía de Harry con un abrazo.

–Por favor James, entiéndeme –estrujando más a un apenado pelinegro–, lo voy a extrañar mucho –acariciando las negras orejas con cariño.

–Yo también –respondió el consorte licántropo en un tono tenuemente triste, pero antes de que dijese algo más al respecto, su ceño se frunció–. Sirius, te lo advierto, si lo despeinas te mato.

–Es cierto, Padfoot, déjale ya, que yo también quiero despedirme –agregó un tranquilo Remus, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Sirius soltó un gruñido descontento pero asintió y liberó por fin, de a poco, a Harry.

–Bien, pero ya sabes, siempre puedes contar con tu padrino –murmuró antes de acercarse a una de las negras orejas y susurrar–.Y si ese vampiro esposo tuyo te hace algo malo, defiéndete como te enseñamos Tom y yo –aconsejó antes de terminar de soltar al más joven.

– ¿Qué le dijiste, Sirius? –Preguntó alterado James conociendo muy bien los consejos de su primo.

– ¿Yo? –Poniendo una mirada inocente–.Nada.

Esta vez fue el turno de James para soltar un gruñido y mirar mal a Sirius, ya le sacaría la verdad.

Mientras por su parte, Remus negando ante la actitud de los primos se acercó a Harry, quien sonreía.

–Cachorro, te voy a extrañar, espero que seas muy feliz –abrazándole pero con más cuidado que Sirius–.Aunque creo que no hace falta que lo diga, tu esposo parece ser en el fondo alguien de buen corazón.

Las orejas de Harry se movieron curiosas ante esas palabras y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas antes que asintiera lentamente.

–Sí, yo también lo creo.

Remus sonrió aún más antes de besar la mejilla del más joven.

–Exacto, no debemos dejarnos llevar por las primeras impresiones, siempre recuerda eso –aconsejó sabiamente, los ojos miel conectándose con los esmeralda.

Aunque Harry no concordaba mucho con algunas costumbres de fértiles que Remus compartía con su papá, siempre se había llevado muy bien con el licántropo de cabellos castaños. Remus era un hombre gentil y muy inteligente con quien el heredero licántropopodía pasar horas conversando.

–Lo sé, Remus, tú me enseñaste eso –aceptó el pelinegro–, y te voy a extrañar mucho también –abrazándose una vez más al mayor.

–Tranquilo, tal vez te vaya a ver antes de lo que imaginas –murmuró, sonrojándose un poco al recordar la invitación de cierto Rey.

– ¡En serio! –Exclamó contento Harry, alzando sus orejas con expectación mientras su cola se movía tranquila pero feliz.

–Así es pequeño, pero no le digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto –masculló el de mirada miel antes de separarse del menor y arreglarle la túnica de bodas, que estaba ligeramente arrugada seguramente por el abrazo de Sirius.

Harry se dejó hacer y asintió feliz con la noticia de que Remus le visitaría pronto.

–Bueno, Harry, es hora de irnos –se hizo notar James caminando hasta su hijo.

No obstante, antes de que el más joven pudiese decir cualquier cosa, unos pasos se escucharon resonar apurados en el pasillo y la figura agitada de Ron apareció caminando hacia ellos.

– ¡Oh, vaya!Creí que no llegaría –expresó, poniendo una mano en una de las paredes mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo hecho al correr desde el otro lado del palacio hasta ahí.

–¡Ron! –Exclamó el pelinegro licántropo antes de ir hasta su mejor amigo–.Vaya, en serio debiste correr –mencionó con una sonrisa divertida al ver el estado deplorable de su mejor amigo–, pero me alegra que llegaras, no hubiese querido irme sin despedirme de ti –poniéndose un poco serio.

Habiendo tomado aire, el pelirrojo fijó su azul mirada en su amigo y no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliese de sus labios. Y es que así de cerca, Harry en verdad lucía aúnmás hermoso. Aunque a sus ojos siempre lo había parecido, pero vestido de esa forma, arreglado así, se hacíamás notoria la belleza natural que el más bajo poseía.

–Y yo no me hubiese perdonado no despedirme de ti –logró murmurar luego de unos momentos.

–Te voy a extrañar –dejó salir apesadumbrado Harry bajando sus orejas, en verdad le dolía despedirse del pelirrojo también, pues era como un hermano para él.

Ron quería decir tantas cosas y todas ellas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Quería pedirle que no se fuera, quería decirle que se quedara con él, quería decirle que lo amaba… que se olvidara de ese arrogante vampiro rubio y se quedara a su lado. Pero sabía que no podía decir nada de eso. Solo mortificaría a Harry y él no quería eso, quería verle feliz,además sin contar con que seguro los demás presentes lo asesinarían.

Por ello, aunque le dolía, puso su mejor sonrisa y acarició entre las orejas del más joven con cariño.

–No digas tonterías Harry, no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, estarásmuy ocupado con tu nueva vida –dijo, intentando sonar afable–.Y no te culpo,así que tranquilo –poniendo una mano en su hombro. Hubiese querido abrazarlo una vez más, pero no se sentía cómodo con Sirius, Remus y James viéndole.

Harry regresó la sonrisa y en el fondo agradeció esas palabras de su mejor amigo aunque sabía que no eran sinceras. Ron solo quería hacerle más fácil las cosas como siempre.

–Está bien, pero vendrás a verme. Prométemelo.

El pelirrojo hubiese querido negarse, no quería de ningún modo verle demasiado con Draco Malfoy, pero esa mirada esmeralda, nunca podía negarle nada por lo que a pesar de sí mismo asintió.

–Te lo prometo –murmuró.

–Harry, debemos irnos –intervino James luego de un momento, y es que ya estaban retrasándose bastante.

El pelinegro se giró a ver a su padre y asintió antes de regalar una última mirada a su mejor amigo.

–Nos vemos entonces–dijo con una sonrisa yendo luego hasta James,sin escuchar el susurro de Ron que se perdió en la nada.

– _Adiós, amor…_

 _/*/*/*/*/*/_

Sin demorarse más, James y Harry llegaron donde Lucius, Draco y Tom verles llegar, de inmediato salieron de sus pensamientos y su respectivo mutismo.

Tom fue el primero en hablar, adelantándose unos pasos y yendo hasta su hijo y esposo.

–Tardaron–fue lo único que el Alpha pudo decir, dirigiendo sus ojos a sus dos tesoros.

–Bueno, Harry tuvo que despedirse de Sirius, Remus y Ronald–expresó James.

–Entiendo–agregó Tom, intercambiando miradas con su esposo antes centrar su mirada en su cachorro.

El poderoso e imponente Alpha había enfrentado numerosas batallas demostrando su valentía y coraje y sin embargo en esos momentos sentía que el valor flaqueaba en su interior. Observaba a su amado hijo ahí listo para partir lejos de su lado y su corazón se oprimía lastimosamente.

–Harry… –conectando su mirada con unos ojos tan verdes e iguales a los suyos.

El más joven miraba a su padre expectante, pero no hicieron falta más palabras, lo que vio surcar en los ojos del hombre que tanto admiraba y quería fue suficiente y asintió antes de abrazar al más alto.

–Lo sé, padre… Yo también te quiero y estaré bien –murmuró contra el fuerte pecho antes de separarse y levantarse de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Tom.

¿Podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo?, se preguntó el Alpha al recibir esas palabras, ese beso, ese abrazo. La respuesta era no, Harry siempre había sido el hijo que había querido, a pesar de ser fértil, él y su cachorro siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, un entendimiento especial. Y esto se hacía obvio en momentos como ese, en el que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar para entenderse. Quizás por eso le extrañaría tanto.

James por su lado, dejó que sus dos amores se despidiesen y se limitó a observarlos. Siempre había envidiado esa conexión entre ambos, pues aunque tenía algo parecido con Tom, no así con Harry. Con su hijo todo era más complicado. Sus caracteres y sus maneras de ver ciertas cosas chocaban. Aunque no por ello había menos amor entre ellos, pero la afinidad de Harry siempre era hacia Tom.

Finalmente, luego del momento con su padre, Harry se separó de él y abrazo a su papá.

–Mi pequeño, solo sétú mismo, siempre sétú mismo –murmuró James contra las orejas del más joven, quien le miró sorprendido por sus palabras–.No te sorprendas, sé que intenté que aprendieras cosas que no te gustan pero jamás quise que fueras alguien más, estoy orgulloso de ti –terminó el consorte licántropo con una amorosa sonrisa.

–Gracias, papá–fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

Y es que seguía sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz. Esas palabras de su papá habían sido gratificantes, pues había habido momentos en que se preguntaba si su papá no hubiese preferido a alguien más como hijo. No porque James no le demostrara amor, al contrario, pero había una mirada a veces en sus ojos avellana que no sabía interpretar y lo relacionaba con decepción. Ahora sabía que no era así.

–De nada hijo, sé feliz y no nos extrañes tanto, dedícate a tu nueva vida y a tu nueva familia –mirando de reojo hacia Lucius y Draco, que les miraban a prudente distancia para darles respetuoso espacio–.Deja que te conozcan y te amarán tanto como nosotros.

–Eso espero, papá –aceptó el pelinegro, mirando también hacia su suegro y su esposo.

–Confía en mí,así será–terminó James con rotundidad.

Al final y luego de esas palabras, Harry se separó de su papá y junto con sus padres caminó hasta Lucius y Draco; ambos les miraban impasibles aunque en los ojos grises de Lucius había simpatía.

Los ojos de Draco eran otra cosa, nuevamente tenían una mirada que Harry no podía discernir y eso le ponía nervioso. Sobre todo ante lo que sucedería cuando llegasen a Valakya. Porque por supuesto que el joven licántropo lo sabía. A pesar de ser virgen, sabía lo que debía pasar entre dos esposos cuando estuvieran a solas y eso le causaba el temor natural en estos casos.

Aunque, luego de que conociera a Draco, también sentía curiosidad y una cierta sensación de impaciente anticipación.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto? Espero que si, como verán esta primera parte se centro en las despedidas y tal vez a algunos les pareciera aburrido por ello, opinion que aproposito respeto, pero asi tenia que ser, podríamos decir que esta parte es como de transición si quieren llamarlo de esa manera.**

 **Como sea en la segunda parte viene la noche de bodas y dudo que alguien se espere lo que viene, pero díganme su teorías que soy toda ojos.**

 **Ahora pasando a la parte de la actualización, será entre mañana y el fin de semana pero mas seguramente será el fin de semana.**

 **En fin me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho y pórtense terrible. Un beso.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas del capitulo:**

 **Hola a todos espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana, yo por mi parte aquí estoy con la segunda parte del cap de ayer.**

 **Pero antes agradecimientos:**

 **1 Gracias a quienes solo leen y siguen la historia pues 2120 leídas creo que son muy buena señal para solo tener 11 caps.**

 **2 Y por supuesto un enorme gracias a quienes a parte de leerme también me escriben:**

 ** _AnataYume y TsukihimePrincess_ ustedes son geniales y me sacan sonrisas con sus palabras aparte de darme muchos animos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin luego de esto a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 8**

 **DESPEDIDAS, NOCHE DE BODAS Y DECEPCIÓN. Segunda parte.**

 **Valakya, horas después**

Durante el viaje en el carruaje, Lucius hizo conversación con un nervioso Harry, que a pesar de todo intentó contestar a su suegro con gentileza. Sin embargo Draco, para disgusto de Lucius, estuvo muy callado interviniendo solo algunas veces cuando él le instaba a participar.

Aunque esta vez los ojos gris/plata del príncipe vampiro no dejaron de observar a su esposo en todo el camino, provocando un ligero alivio en el Rey y mayor inquietud en Harry, quien se removía en su asiento y balanceaba su cola intranquilo debido a la perturbadora mirada de la que era objeto, mientras se preguntaba qué tanto podía estarle observando Draco en ese hermético silencio.

Y, a decir verdad, Lucius también se lo preguntaba.

¿Qué estaría pensando su hijo?

La respuesta era más o menos sencilla. Draco, desde del incidente en el baile hasta el momento que partieran de Lloegr, no dejaba de darle vueltas a las mismas cuestiones. Lo que Harry le hacía sentir, lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a Valakya, y Evan.

Y es que era claro que su esposo vestido de esa manera, en verdad lucía tentador y no le costaría nada consumar ese matrimonio, pero ¿y después? Harry había sido muy sincero con sus palabras en el enlace y él no podía darle lo mismo, pues estaba Evan. No podía traicionarlo aún más. Porque había aceptado enlazarse debido a que este se lo había pedido con la promesa de que no lo abandonaría, que seguirían siendo amantes. Pero ahora, luego de ver a Harry, de observarlo y sobre todo luego de que este dijera lo que dijo en la ceremonia, no sabía qué hacer.

Su cabeza, todo su ser era un caos que se debatía entre ignorar al joven licántropo y no permitir que este le afectara, no permitir que este se convirtiera en algo más que la molestia que pensó que sería al principio y continuar sus planes con Evan, u olvidar todo consumar esa unión y darle una oportunidad a su esposo, respetarlo aunque no lo amara.

En verdad se sentía dividido, con dos fuerza contrarias tirando dentro de sí en direcciones opuestas y él en medio sin saber qué hacer.

Y para ese momento, mientras llegaban a Valakya y el príncipe vampiro seguía observando a su esposo en silencio, lo único que este quería era ir a su habitación y olvidarse de todo.

Aunque por supuesto, no podía hacerlo, nada era tan fácil.

*/*/*/*

 **Castillo Vampiro, momentos más tarde.**

Después de cruzar por la ciudad y causar revuelo con su llegada, el carruaje donde viajaban Lucius, Draco y Harry se dirigió hacia el castillo donde el monarca vivía con su hijo.

Los altos muros del castillo fueron atravesados y la pesada puerta cedió el camino al vehículo real, que a paso lento atravesaba el sendero hacia la entrada principal.

En el interior del carruaje, Harry había dejado de conversar con Lucius y en su intento por ignorar la inquietante mirada de Draco observaba hacia afuera al que sería su nuevo hogar. Su mirada esmeralda escrutando cada rincón con curiosa expresión.

El castillo de los vampiros sin duda era diferente al palacio licántropo, parecía ligeramente más grande y más ostentoso y el camino era algo largo hasta la entrada, con amplios jardines frontales y algunas fuentes.

– ¿Qué te parece Harry, te gusta? –Preguntó Lucius.

El joven licántropo de inmediato dejó su observación y enfrentó la mirada de su suegro, asintiendo.

–Sí, todo es… hermoso–murmuró, no encontrando otra palabra para describir lo que había visto–. _Demasiado_ –quiso agregar, pero por educación y temiendo que Lucius o Draco lo mal interpretaran, se reservó ese comentario.

–Me alegra que te guste, si hay algo que te gustaría cambiar tu solo dilo y se hará, ¿no es así, Draco? –Expresó el Rey vampiro viendo de reojo a su hijo.

–Sí, claro –fueron las simples palabras que salieron del más joven, quien para cierto alivio de Harry al fin desvió su mirada gris/plata hacia otra cosa que no era él, cuando el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero anunció que habían llegado.

Con este anuncio, toda conversación se detuvo y la puerta del vehículo fue abierta. El primero en salir fue Lucius, que con su magnífico porte caminó hasta la entrada donde ya les esperaban un gran número de sirvientes.

Por su parte Draco aspiró hondo antes de mirar una vez más a su esposo y ofrecerle su brazo de manera galante, tal y como correspondía a la situación.

Harry miró al rubio vampiro un momento, sintiendo de nuevo el sonrojo subir a sus mejilla cuando este le ofreció su brazo. Debía acostumbrarse a esos gestos, lo sabía, pero mientras lo hacía se sentía tan tonto por sonrojarse, por sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte simplemente ante ese sencillo gesto. Por no saber cómo reaccionar.

–Vamos–instó Draco ante el mutismo del más joven, que simplemente miraba su brazo, sonrojado y sin moverse.

–Eh, sí, claro, lo siento –murmuró el licántropo pelinegro saliendo de sus pensamientos y reaccionando al fin al escuchar la voz profunda y varonil de su esposo llamarle.

–Ten cuidado con tu túnica–agregó el rubio en tono neutro antes de que bajaran, al recordar que su nuevo esposo casi tropieza con el borde de su túnica cuando iba a subir al carruaje.

Las mejillas del licántropo de ojos esmeralda se tornaron aún más rojas con ese comentario. Vergüenza, era eso lo que sentía de que Draco recordase su torpeza al querer entrar al vehículo real hace unas horas.

–Sí, gracias –susurró, tomando con firmeza el brazo del más alto con una mano y con la otra alzando ligeramente la túnica de bodas para evitar volver a trastabillar.

Finalmente los dos esposos bajaron del carruaje y los ojos de los sirvientes se dirigieron a la pareja deteniéndose, como era natural, en el acompañante del príncipe. El nuevo consorte real.

Harry sintió esas miradas y aspiró hondo, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y ahora lo estaba siendo. Por lo menos todos parecían verle bien, incluso con ¿admiración, tal vez? No lo sabía, pero agradecía verse presentable y dar una buena primera impresión, aunque de seguro cuando esos hombres y mujeres le vieran como era realmente se decepcionarían.

Pero no era momento de pensamientos deprimentes, se recordó el heredero licántropo poniendo su mejor sonrisa al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por Draco hasta donde les esperaba Lucius. Además, debía concentrarse para manejarse con la dichosa túnica de bodas y no caer en el intento, borrando así los rostros afables de aquellos que le miraban y de paso avergonzando a su esposo.

Afortunadamente para Harry nada sucedió, sus pasos fueron seguros y ligeros sin contratiempos. Y los rostros de los diversos sirvientes mostraron aún más encanto por el consorte real y la perfecta pareja que hacía con su príncipe.

Al final Lucius, Draco y Harry entraron al castillo. Y como el joven licántropo había supuesto todo ahí era fastuoso y lujoso al mismo tiempo que delicado y refinado, haciendo que este de pronto se sintiese un poco fuera de lugar pues temía moverse y romper algo. No obstante Harry no tuvo mucho para pensar en eso, pues los sirvientes que les esperasen fuera entraron tras ellos y entonces la voz de Lucius se escuchó.

–Me permito presentarles –dirigiéndose con seriedad a los sirvientes que en fila estaban frente a ellos–, al consorte de mi hijo, Harry Malfoy, quien desde ahora será tan amo de este castillo como mi hijo y yo. Debe ser respetado y obedecido o habrá consecuencias –advirtió sutilmente antes de girarse hacia la pareja y observar a Harry con una leve sonrisa–. Harry, ellos son quienes trabajan en este castillo, cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídela y te la darán –expresó a su yerno.

Un poco tímido por ser de nuevo el centro de atención, el joven licántropo se limitó a asentir antes de murmurar:

–Un gusto conocerles a todos–dijo con gentileza, dándose cuenta ahora que los veía mejor y podía captar su aroma, que todos eran humanos.

Ante sus palabras a coro los sirvientes respondieron:

–El gusto es nuestro, Su Alteza.

Luego de las presentaciones, Lucius les despidió a todos o a casi todos. Solo una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados, vestida con un vestido sencillo que llevaba bordado el inconfundible símbolo vampiro, se quedó a unos pasos.

–Acércate –ordenó el Rey vampiro a la joven, que sumisamente hizo lo solicitado–. Harry, ella será tu doncella personal, su nombre es Hermione Granger, supuse que te sentirías más en confianza con alguien joven como tú –mencionó Lucius con una calidez que hizo que la joven le mirara de reojo algo sorprendida.

El pelinegro, que miraba con singularidad a la joven que se empeñaba en ver hacia abajo, posó sus esmeraldas ojos en su suegro antes de sonreírle.

–Gracias majestad… perdón, Lucius –agregó al notar la nota de reprobación en los ojos grises cuando lo llamo majestad–. Mucho gusto, Hermione –soltándose de Draco para tomar las manos de la chica y besar su mejilla–.Espero que nos llevemos bien.

La impávida joven no pudo evitar mirar al que sería su señor ante tal gesto extraño de familiaridad y asintió.

–Se–seguro que sí, Su Alteza –recomponiéndose de la impresión antes de hacer una reverencia–.Será un honor servirle.

Harry estaba por decirle que le llamara por su nombre y que no eran necesarias las reverencias, pero Lucius se le adelantó.

–Bien, Harry, ve con Granger a la que será tu habitación, debes estar cansado del viaje y debes querer cambiarte y prepararte. No te preocupes, Granger te ayudará, sabe lo que debe hacerse–mirando a Draco–.Mi hijo estará contigo en unos momentos, necesito hablar con él de algo importante.

Ante la mención de la habitación, cambiarse y prepararse, el pelinegro se tensó de las orejas hasta la cola y su respiración se cortó. Claro, había llegado el temido momento. Sin embargo él era valiente y además intuía que Draco sería gentil, debía serlo e incluso podría ser placentero, su papá lo había dicho, por lo que intentando convencerse que todo saldría bien, afirmó.

–Está bien, con… con su permiso, entonces –susurró hacia ambos antes de seguir a la amable chica castaña que ya le indicaba el camino.

Sin embargo, antes de alejarse lo suficiente, sus verdes ojos se dirigieron hacia su rubio esposo y un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios.

*/*/*/*/*

En el despacho de Lucius, este entraba seguido de Draco luego de dejar a Harry. Ambos tomaron asiento y entonces el Rey vampiro comenzó, sus ojos grises brillando con cierta irritación.

–No sé qué demonios te sucedió, creí que tenías mejor disposición a todo esto pero tu comportamiento en la recepción fue nefasto, evitaste mirar a tu esposo todo el tiempo y no le dirigiste una sola palabra –reprendió–.Aunque ciertamente mejoraste en el baile –aceptó–, pero luego de nuevo caíste en este exasperante mutismo, ¿qué pretendes, Draco?, te lo advierto, no voy a permitir que trates mal a Harry, no solo por la Alianza sino porque es un buen chico.

– ¿Y quién habla de tratarlo mal? –Contraatacó el rubio, saliendo del silencio auto impuesto que había mantenido–.Dame más crédito padre, es solo que no le conozco y tenía cosas que pensar, eso es todo –mintió a medias desviando sus ojos grises de la mirada escrutadora de Lucius.

Por supuesto, no en vano Lucius había vivido mucho más que su hijo y no en vano le conocía bien, por lo que sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha.

– ¿Cosas que pensar? ¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas, padre… ahora, si solo me quieres aquí para regañarme como si fuera un niño, mejor me voy, tengo un matrimonio que consumar, ¿no es así? –Sonriendo con cierto cinismo que irritó aún más al mayor.

– ¡Es que te comportas como un niño!–Agregó el rey vampiro subiendo un poco la voz, sus ojos tornándose levemente rojizos ante esa sonrisa–.Pero tienes razón, no debo entretenerte más –aspirando hondo para calmarse, no debía perder los estribos ahora–. Solo quería decirte que espero que seas un caballero con Harry, él no es como "esas entretenciones" que acostumbras –diciendo esto con desprecio al recordar a cierto vampiro–.Él es tu esposo, llevará a tus hijos y debe ser tratado como corresponde, además es virgen–aclaró, recordando la decoración en el enlace y la recepción–.Te lo digo por si no te quedo claro.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia su padre y le miró largamente antes de contestar.

–Lo sé padre, estuve en el enlace y lo noté, sé que Harry es virgen y no necesito tus consejos para saber cómo tratarlo. A pesar de cómo se dio este matrimonio, sería incapaz de tratarle mal como tú piensas –mencionó con frialdad–. Ahora, sino tienes nada más que decir, mi esposo me espera –levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y se cerró con un sonoro portazo.

Dentro, Lucius suspiró, en verdad esperaba que su hijo recapacitara y luego de este día sin el tal Evan en su vida, su actitud respecto a Harry, respecto a su matrimonio, cambiara.

Fuera, Draco se quedó un momento contra la puerta, sus puños apretándose ligeramente mientras sus ojos grises se cerraban un instante y su cabeza descansaba contra la madera a sus espaldas. No lo podía creer en serio, ¿su padre pensaba que dañaría a su esposo? ¿Que sería un patán con él en su primera vez?

Sí, aceptaba que hasta el momento no se había comportado como debía ser con Harry pero de eso a desquitar con él algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna... No, no podría hacer tal cosa.

*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación nupcial**

Luego de pasar por diferentes pasillos y subir algunas escalinatas, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la habitación que sería de los nuevos esposos.

Al entrar Harry pudo comprobar que su nueva habitación era como todo en ese castillo, lujoso y bellamente decorado. Desde el piso hasta la chimenea, pasando por los sillones y la enorme cama que se veía al fondo, todo estaba coordinado en tonos madera, ocre y blancos. Cada mueble, cada cojín, cada una de las cortinas, todo era impecable y digno de un príncipe.

La habitación perfecta para alguien como Draco, aunque no sabía si para alguien como él. La que había sido su habitación era ciertamente cómoda y de buen gusto, pero no ostentaba tanto fastuosidad, tanta perfección. Solo esperaba sentirse a gusto y no romper nada valioso, fue el pensamiento del joven licántropo antes de terminar de ingresar en la estancia.

De inmediato Hermione le indico que los baúles con sus cosas ya estaban ahí y que todo ya había sido debidamente acomodado en su lugar. El joven licántropo le miró curioso y sorprendido ante eso.

¿Tan rápido? Era increíble, se dijo antes de asentir moviendo levemente su cola mientras escuchaba las palabras de la chica, que siguió hablando al tiempo que él le observaba. Hermione le agradaba e intuía que se llevarían muy bien.

–Bien, es hora de alistarlo, sígame por favor–musitó respetuosa pero cálidamente la joven castaña, indicándole el camino al baño.

Harry afirmó pero de nuevo sintió los nervios hacerle presa, sin embargo, intento disimular y esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir a la chica.

¿Había notado Hermione los nervios del más joven? Por supuesto que lo hizo, era una joven inteligente y observadora, además que el nuevo príncipe consorte no era tan bueno ocultando lo que sentía pero ella no dijo nada, no quería incomodar al recién casado. Además estaba el punto que Harry le agradaba, a pesar de no llevar mucho hablando y conociéndose, podía decir que era un joven honesto y sencillo y esos dones en Valakya eran muy escasos sobre todo entre los vampiros, fértiles o no.

Sí, sin duda los licántropos y sobre todo este no eran como la joven doncella imaginó.

– ¿Éste es el baño? –Se escuchó la impactada voz de Harry cuando ingresaron a dicha habitación.

–Sí, así es, Su Alteza –respondió Hermione con un poco de gracia al ver la expresión en el más joven.

–Vaya… pero es que todo aquí tiene que ser tan…–dejando al aire la frase pues no supo qué agregar que pudiese describir lo que veía.

El baño de esa habitación era casi tan grande como la habitación que precedía e igual de magnifico, el piso de mármol sólido era de colores crema y los muebles estaban tan bellamente hechos como los del dormitorio. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del joven licántropo era la bañera, era enorme y ocupaba una buena parte del espacio en el fondo.

–Extravagante –se atrevió a terminar la joven con una media sonrisa. Harry, quien aún observaba a su alrededor pasmado, asintió.

–Bueno, ya se acostumbrará, créame –mencionó comprensiva la castaña antes de indicarle que debían empezar con su arreglo.

Lo primero era quitarle la túnica de bodas y que tomara un baño con diversas esencias. La enorme bañera ya estaba lista para recibirle, por lo que pasando saliva e intentando una vez más disimular su nerviosismo, Harry afirmó.

El pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado a que le ayudasen a bañarse o cambiarse, pero su papá dijo que los vampiros tenían esa costumbre y que debía adaptarse, por ello hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no denotar la cierta incomodidad y pena que de pronto le asaltó cuando Hermione comenzó a despojarle de la túnica. Cuando estuvo listo y totalmente desnudo, trató de olvidarse del pudor aunque aún así sus ojos verdes jamás se encontraron con los de la castaña hasta que estuvo propiamente dentro de la inmensa tina y la cálida agua cubría su desnudez.

Hermione, por supuesto no comentó nada y se dedicó a lo suyo, pero le parecieron tiernas las reacciones del más joven.

El baño fue cuidadoso y esmerado aunque no duró todo lo que Harry hubiese deseado en vista de lo relajante que estaba resultando. Casi hizo que olvidara lo que debería suceder después. Casi, pues la castaña le hizo salir justo cuando notó que el pelinegro estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos y con ello Harry se espabiló y la ansiedad regresó, mientras salía de la bañera y era envuelto en una acolchada bata de baño.

Con Hermione guiándole, el más joven salió del cuarto de baño por una puerta lateral y diferente a por donde había entrado, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño pero aun así no preguntó. Igual, no fue necesario que lo hiciese pues en cuanto entraron a la nueva habitación fue obvio donde estaban. Un espacioso vestidor con, en efecto, todas sus cosas acomodadas y mucho espacio para más cosas, fue lo que sus ojos esmeraldas contemplaron.

–Como puede observar este es su vestidor–comenzó a explicar Hermione ante una nueva mirada impresionada del pelinegro–. Esa puerta–señalando por donde habían entrado–, conecta, como pudo observar, al baño y ésta –señalando otra a unos metros–, conecta a la habitación.

–Oh ya… ya veo–fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry que seguía observando a su alrededor sin creer que todo eso fuese para él o más bien ¿para ellos?, pero entonces notó algo importante, las cosas de Draco no estaban ahí, lo cual llamó su atención e inevitablemente preguntó–. ¿Y las cosas de… de mi esposo? –Cuestionó tímido, bajando sus orejas y sonrojándose un poco aun sin acostumbrarse a llamar al rubio vampiro, esposo, pero ciertamente gustándole cómo sonaba esa palabra en sus labios.

La castaña volvió a dirigir una sonrisa comprensiva al licántropo pelinegro antes de responder lo que se le ordenó, que si bien no era una total verdad, era lo que debía decir.

–Las cosas de Su Alteza, el príncipe Draco, están en otro vestidor que es el que le corresponde, este es sólo suyo –murmuró.

– ¿Otro vestidor? –Abriendo enormemente los ojos ante esa información–. ¿Hay otro vestidor en esta habitación? –Ganándose un asentimiento–. Pero si este es muy grande y a mí me sobra espacio –explicó señalando los espacios vacíos.

–Tal vez, Su Alteza, pero el príncipe Draco me temo tiene más cosas que usted y necesita un vestidor propio– explicó con paciencia Mione.

–Oh, ya veo –susurró Harry moviendo descuidadamente su cola mientras pensaba que tantas cosas podría tener su esposo.

Hermione sintió de nuevo aprecio y simpatía por el chico y se apenó de mentirle. No que todo lo que hubiera dicho fuera del todo mentira, era cierto que había otro vestidor donde irían las cosas del rubio príncipe, lo que era mentira era que estuviesen ahí. Draco había ordenado que sus cosas permaneciesen en su habitación hasta nueva orden sin importar lo que dijese su padre.

Esta decisión por supuesto causó revuelo y suspicacias en la servidumbre, pero la castaña no era del tipo de personas que disfrutase del cotilleo y las indiscreciones por lo que se limitó a escuchar, callar y obedecer cuando el mismo Draco la había llamado para decirle lo que debería mencionar a su futuro esposo si acaso preguntaba por ese detalle.

– Bueno Su Alteza, debemos continuar o su esposo vendrá y no estará listo–anunció la castaña luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron una vez más en ese lapso de tiempo pero consintió a lo dicho por su doncella.

En poco tiempo estuvo vestido con el camisón que su papá había mandado a hacer para esta ocasión. Era de una tela suave y ligera, de un blanco impoluto solo con algunos bordados en oro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Desde su perspectiva, le hacía ver más joven y más como… bueno, como un fértil, que lo que usaba usualmente para dormir pero su papá había insistido en que ahora debía usar ese tipo de cosas y mucho más en ese día.

–Listo, Su Alteza–interrumpió Hermione sus pensamientos–.Se ve hermoso, si me permite decirle–agregó, terminando de acomodar la larga cabellera negra que caía con gracia y sedosidad por la espalda ajena.

–Eh… ¿Tú crees? Yo no se me siento cómodo con esto puesto–dijo con sinceridad viendo a los ojos marrones de la chica.

–No se preocupe, seguro no lo llevará mucho tiempo puesto–se atrevió a decir la castaña con cierta mirada perspicaz.

La respiración de Harry se contuvo ante aquello y desvió la mirada sin saber que decir.

–Tranquilo Su Alteza, mejor regresemos a la habitación, seguro Su Alteza el príncipe Draco no tardará en llegar–mencionó Mione con calidez queriendo confortar al primerizo joven, arrepintiéndose un poco por sus anteriores palabras.

Harry se limitó a asentir y dedicar una tímida sonrisa a la chica antes de que ambos saliesen del vestidor.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Draco.**

Luego de dejar a su padre, el rubio vampiro, aunque sabía a dónde debía dirigir sus pasos, no lo hizo, no podía, simplemente, en ese momento enfrentar a su esposo y lo que debía suceder entre ellos.

Ciertamente Harry ya no le parecía una molestia, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera provocarle, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Evan. Consumar el matrimonio sería una traición a lo que sentía por el vampiro de plateados cabellos.

Deber y deseo se debatían una vez más en su interior. Su deber para con su nuevo esposo y su deseo de mandar todo al diablo. Pero era muy tarde para esto último y él lo sabía, estaba enlazado a Harry por la eternidad y aunque su padre y todos pensaran que esto no significaba mucho para él, lo hacía, sabía que debía respetar al joven licántropo aunque no lo amara.

Pero era difícil, tan difícil cuando tu corazón quiere una cosa y tu mente te manda a hacer otra. ¿A quién escuchar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Tal vez debería ser sincero con Harry y contarle de Evan?

Pero, ¿si el joven licántropo no entendía? ¿Y Si él provocaba una nueva guerra con su confesión?

Con esas preguntas y más, Draco se sentía definitivamente demasiado turbado para ir con su esposo, por ello dirigió sus pasos al único lugar donde podría pensar tranquilo. Su habitación. No demoró mucho en llegar y en cuanto abrió las puertas y cerro tras él, fue hacia uno de los sofás de la lujosa estancia y se sentó.

Sus ojos grises fijos en la chimenea apagada mientras intentaba conciliar ambas partes de su ser. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí inmóvil hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, interrumpió sus meditaciones. Un gran cuadro que le mostraba a él de cuerpo entero fue movido y por un pasadizo secreto que había ahí salió una figura envuelta en una capucha negra.

– ¿Evan?–Murmuró el rubio vampiro levantándose de un impulso, sorprendido por esa inesperada visita.

¿Que cómo sabía que era el vampiro peli plata?, era sencillo, Evan era el único aparte de su padre y él mismo que conocía ese pasadizo hasta su habitación. Y además el aroma dulzón del más joven era inconfundible.

El rostro del encapuchado quedó al descubierto junto con su platinada cabellera y el mencionado vampiro dedicó una bella sonrisa al rubio.

–Mi príncipe–susurró con falsa adoración el más joven caminando hacia el más alto y arrojándose a sus brazos en un aparentemente anhelante abrazo.

A Draco, tanto la presencia como ese abrazo no dejaban de extrañarle tanto como sorprenderle, pues Evan y él jamás quedaron en ese encuentro por lo que a pesar de corresponder el mismo, le fue inevitable preguntar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…? –Aunque no pudo terminar, pues levantando la cabeza de su pecho, el peli plata enfocó sus seductores ojos lilas en él y habló.

–¿Cómo sabía que estarías aquí?–Terminó Evan dándole una sonrisa comprensiva–.Mi príncipe–acariciando la blanca mejilla con delicado toque–, te conozco muy bien, sé lo que debe estar atormentando tu cabeza y tu corazón en estos instantes–siguiendo su caricia aunque esta vez con obvias intenciones en sus ojos lilas que no expresaban otra cosa que deseo.

Draco dejó que la caricia de Evan continuase y se perdió en ella, como se perdía siempre ante el toque del más joven. Aunque aún así no se perdió de sus palabras que le trajeron un poco a la realidad.

– ¿Así que lo sabes?–Cuestionó sosteniendo la mano que le acariciaba y dando un suave beso en ella.

–Por supuesto que lo sé, como supe que estarías aquí–recorriéndole con la mirada–.Te ves realmente magnífico, envidio a ese esposo tuyo por haberte visto primero con tan magnífico atavió–expresó con una media sonrisa–.Aunque le tengo ventaja, yo he tenido el placer de verte sin nada puesto–alzándose de puntillas para tomar los labios del rubio vampiro en un devastador beso.

El deseo y la pasión cruda se dispararon en Draco con ese beso y correspondió con vehemencia atrayendo el cuerpo más joven. Todas sus dudas, sus preocupaciones, todo diluyéndose de su mente con asombrosa rapidez ante ese simple contacto que sabía cómo encender sus más bajas pasiones dejando de lado su sentido común y raciocinio.

Al final Evan rompió el beso y sonrió ampliamente cuando notó los ojos grises totalmente rojos viéndole con el familiar ardor, con la familiar fogosidad. Todo salía bien para el vampiro de ojos lilas, ahora solo debía hacer su movida final y el nuevo esposo se quedaría esperando en vano a Draco.

–Como dije–separándose un poco del rubio, quien gruñó en descontento, causándole mayor satisfacción–, sé lo que atormenta a tu corazón y a tu mente y vine a salvarte–desatando con lentitud la larga y pesada capa que le cubría–.Vine a aliviar el peso de la obligación que cargas–quitándose con movimientos sensuales la capa y mostrando su perfecta desnudez–.Soy tuyo, mi príncipe–susurró con sumisa incitación pero seguro de su triunfo.

Y lo había hecho, la intriga había triunfado en esta ocasión como lo mostraba la mirada y la expresión de Draco, que con una sonrisa encantada y casi lasciva y una mirada perdida por el deseo y la pasión, se acercó al cuerpo más joven y lo tomó entre sus brazos, llevándole hasta la cama que tras ellos esperaba una entrega más de ambos vampiros.

Dentro del quemante calor que incendió esa habitación en la que solo sonidos de placer se escucharon. Un plan comenzaba. Un plan cuyo único propósito era destruir lo que ambas razas habían logrado luego de años de esfuerzo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto? Quieren matarme? Espero que no por que sino no podría continuar la historia mejor maten a Evan el si lo merece.**

 **Hablando en serio, al parecer varios si se esperaban que pasara esto y espero no haber decepcionado tanto a los que no pero asi debía ser.**

 **Pero intuyen que pasara después? creo que si, pero tal vez se lleven una pequeña sorpresa esta vez. Sigan diciéndome sus teorías que me encanta leerlas y contestarles.**

 **Oh si antes que lo olvide les dejo links de algunas imágenes mas.**

 **Camisola de Harry en la noche de bodas.**

 **. ?fbid=10204029647691987 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**

 **Habitación de Draco y Harry**

 **. ?fbid=10204029764934918 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**

 **Habitación de Draco. La imagen no es exactamente lo que tenia en mente pero no encontré alguna que se acercara mas.**

 **. ?fbid=10204029846176949 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**

 **Cuarto de baño de Draco y Harry. Tampoco es una imagen tan exacta a lo que imagino pero se acerca.**

 **. ?fbid=10204029802535858 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**

 **Ahora pasando a la próxima actualización, les tengo una buena noticia, tendrán un nuevo cap el lunes.**

 **En fin me despido por ahora, espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana pero lo que resta del fin de semana pórtense mal. Un beso.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola espero que todos estén bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap.**

 **Pero antes como siempre los agradecimientos:**

 **1\. Gracias a mis lectores "fantasma" que solo leen y siguen el fic**

 **2\. Pero sobre todo, un gracias muy especial, a quienes también me escriben como:**

 **Lily-Malfoy Hansy, Sakura_Ali, TsukihimePrincess, AnataYume, Suuchan1795 y Susigabi sus palabras son muy importantes para mi y son al final un verdadero aliciente para continuar con la historia.**

 **En fin dejémonos de palabras, a leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 9**

 **UN NUEVO DÍA DOLOROSO.**

 **Valakya, habitación nupcial**

Después de que Hermione dejasea Harry, nervioso y abochornado pero preparado, éste decidió recostarse en espera de Draco. No obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su esposo no venía, el licántropopelinegro comenzó a inquietarse tanto como a preocuparse. ¿Tal vez algo le había ocurrido al rubio vampiro?

Ese simple pensamiento le hizo removerse y levantarse, ¿tal vez debiera ir a buscarle? Pero,¿y si no era correcto y le molestaba? Podría pasar, no conocía suficiente a su esposo después de todo para afirmar lo contrario y lo último que quería en ese momento era precisamente disgustarle. Además había un inconveniente, no conocía el castillo y le tomaría bastante dar con el aroma de Draco y localizarlo.

Mejor esperaba, fue el pensamiento al que llegó finalmente Harry antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás de la habitación y suspirar, balanceando su cola mientras veía hacia la chimenea.

Esperaría con paciencia a su esposo.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron y aunque el pelinegro intento permanecer despierto sus ojos esmeralda comenzaron a cerrarse sin remedio luego de un rato, producto del cansancio y el estrés del día y poco a poco, sin que lo notara y sin que lo quisiera, se quedó dormido en el sofá donde había permanecido quieto y sentado.

Más horas dieron paso a otras y fue un sonido de voces fuera del balcón lo que logró despertarlo.

Asustado y preocupado de haberse quedado dormido, Harry de inmediato se levantó, aturdido, y elevó sus orejas atento a cualquier señal de su rubio obstante, como se lo confirmaría su olfato, de Draco no había señal alguna en la habitación. La mullida cama estaba tal y como la había dejado antes de salir de ella y la chimenea ahora apagada no mostraba señal de haber sido encendida nuevamente.

Sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, Harry fue hacia la cama y se sentó en no había acudido a su habitación.

¿Por qué?

¿Era tanto su desagrado, que ni siquiera quiso yacer con él? Luego de lo ocurrido en el baile pensaba que no, pero al parecer su rubio esposo disfrutaba de confundirlo o era eso algo en verdad le había ocurrido.

Sí, tal vez era eso.

Con esa suposición en mente el pelinegro fue hasta el vestidor que le correspondía y tomó cualquier bata que encontró y, sin preocuparse por su arreglo o cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el rubio, Harry salió de la habitación.

Ayer se había detenido porque ya era tarde y no conocía el castillo, además que intuyó que lo indicado era esperar, pero ahora no podía seguir aguantandomás. Estaba intranquilo y deseaba saber qué retuvo a Draco, pues aunque parte de él sentía alivio de que nada hubiese pasado y pudiera conocer más a su esposo antes de intimar, también una parte se sentía rechazada y algo herida, desilusionada por el desaire.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiese dar un paso másallá de su habitación, cierta joven castaña apareció y le miro desconcertada.

–¿Su Alteza?–Cuestionó Hermione extrañada de ver al joven desaliñado y levantado tan pronto luego de su "noche de bodas", suponía que aun estaría con el príncipe Draco y que de hecho, conociendo los rumores de amante apasionado que se corrían del rubio vampiro, este no dejaría que su esposo saliese de la habitación en un largo rato.

–¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!–Exclamó aliviado y agradecido Harry, sin conocer los pensamientos de la joven ante su presencia en el pasillo y fuera de la habitación–.¿Tú sabes si algo le ocurrió a Draco?–Cuestionó, mirándola ansiosamente.

La castaña le miro aún más extrañada esta vez y entonces una idea acudió a ella. El príncipe Draco no había acudido a su esposo, aquel pensamiento que parecía certeza por lo que Harry decía, la hizo quedarse lívida un momento antes de reponerse y contestar lo mejor que pudo.

–No, yo… no me parece que algo haya sucedido con Su Alteza el príncipe Draco, pero puede que no esté enterada aun–aclaró al ver la mirada de desilusión y de tristeza comenzando a formarse en los ojos esmeralda–.Tal vez tuvo un inconveniente, ¿por qué no entra a su habitación?, yo preguntaré y le informaré –propuso la joven, guiando al más joven al interior de sus aposentos.

–Está bien–aceptó un cabizbajo Harry, quien ya intuía algo malo–.Pero Hermione–deteniendo a la castaña antes que abandonase la estancia–, sea lo que sea quiero saberlo, por favor, no me mientas–pidió con tal sinceridad que la chica no pudo menos que asentir antes de salir.

Un rato pasó en el cual el joven licántropo estuvo aún más intranquilo, mientras sus pensamientos navegaban entre ideas funestas y esperanza hasta que la castaña regresó.

–¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Averiguaste algo cierto?–Acercándose a la chica y tomando sus manos con ruego en su mirada.

La castaña miró al joven licántropo con cierta pena, por supuesto había averiguado algo. No fue ni siquiera necesario que preguntara nada, pues antes de que meditara cómo preguntaría algo tan delicado, se topó con otra doncella con quien se llevaba bien, Parvati. Ésta tenía una expresión pálida y algo descompuesta, lo que llamó su atención pero no tuvo que decir nada, pues la chica en cuanto la vio fue hacia ella y le contó el porqué de su estado.

Como era usual, Parvati iba a limpiar el área que le correspondía del palacio y esta incluía la que era la habitación del príncipe Draco. Por ello y pensando que no había nadie, pues seguro el príncipe estaría con su esposo, Parvati entró sin tocar.

Grave error, la chica se quedóestática y sin poder moverse de la impresión ante la imagen que le recibió. El rubio vampiro se encontraba descansando con alguien entre sus brazos, alguien que no era su consorte.

Parvati ante aquello no supo qué pensar, ni pudo hacerlo pues el temor de que el príncipe o su amante despertasen y la viesen ahí la acometía y de inmediato, cuando pudo moverse, salió casi corriendo. Y ahora se encontraba ahí con ella, con Hermione, contándole todo eso.

Y como era de esperarse esas noticias no eran lo que la castaña hubiese querido escuchar, pero intentando mantener la calma, le dijo a Parvati que se tranquilizara, que no pasaría nada mientras fuera discreta y no comentara eso con nadie. La chica asintió y agradeció a Mione que la escuchara y la aconsejara, también le prometió que le haría caso.

Luego de eso Hermione la vio partir y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia donde el joven licántropo la esperaba. Sentía enojo y desagrado por las acciones del rubio vampiro, y lo peor era que ahora que se encontraba ahí ante Harry no sabía cómo decir lo que debía decir.

–Bueno, Su Alteza–empezó–, sí averigüé algo, al parecer el príncipe Draco está en la que fue su habitación y no se encontraba muy bien ayer, por eso prefirió quedarse ahí y no molestarle–se atrevió a mentir y es que simplemente no podía soltarle al chico frente a ella lo que parecía ser una nefasta verdad–.Pero ya está mejor–agregó, al ver preocupación en el joven.

Las palabras de la chica aliviaron un poco la mala sensación que había sentido inundarle, pero una sensación más intensa se hizo presente al saber que el rubio no se encontraba bien. Sintió angustia y desazón, no sabía demasiado de vampiros, solo lo que había en los libros de su padre, lo cual resultaba muy básico pero pensó que ellos no se enfermaban con facilidad; al parecer no había estado en lo correcto.

Definitivamente necesitaba conocer más a su esposo y a los suyos. Pero sería después, ahora debía ir a verle, por lo que decidido, miró a Hermione con esa expresión determinada que según decía su papá, le recordaba a su padre.

–Llévame a su habitación.

Hermione abrió sus marrones ojos por la orden determinada del chico, no podía hacer eso, si le llevaba ahí seria fatídico para el joven licántropo.

–Pero Su Alteza, debe cambiarse y arreglarse primero–mencionó la joven, intentando hacer tiempo y que algo pasara que evitase que se descubriera el engaño del príncipe.

–No, lo siento Hermione, pero primero debo ir con Draco, mi arreglo no importa,créeme–expresó el pelinegro, dirigiéndose resuelto hacia la puerta de la habitación, ignorante de la preocupación de la chica.

La castaña suspiró y sin saber cómo evitar lo inevitable, siguió al licántropo pelinegro. Cómo detenerlo, era algo que ella no sabía y que tampoco podía hacer. Lo que habría podido hacer lo había hecho, pero ahora no tenía opción, debía obedecer. Su mentira no serviría de nada, pero esperaba que Harry entendiese por qué le había engañado.

*/*/*/*

 **Habitación de Draco**

Sin duda alguna la "noche" había sido satisfactoria para ambos vampiros, tanto, que la pasión se había desatado por varias horas y los amantes habían quedado exhaustos y necesitando un merecido descanso.

Inmortales o no, vampiros o no, su vitalidad tenia cierto límite y Draco y Evan lo habían alcanzado con sus actividades en esa que debió ser la noche de bodas del rubio vampiro con su esposo.

Sin embargo, por la mente nublada de Draco quedó olvidado que alguien le aguardaba, alguien a quien debía respetar y honrar. Todo quedó en el olvido, lo único importante, lo único vital, fue envolverse en el frenesí de deseo que incendiara Evan en su interior.

Por ello, en ese momento y sin remordimiento, sin arrepentimiento alguno por lo menos por ahora,el príncipe vampiro se encontraba en esos momentos yaciendo junto a su amante en el confortable lecho.

Sin embargo, la puerta abriéndose despertó a uno de los durmientes que tenía el sueño ligero. Evan, que había estado atento desde hacía algún tiempo a cualquier ruido, abrió sus ojos lilas con discreción y observó hacia la puerta sin moverse.

Una chica humana, una doncella cualquiera, era quien osaba entrar sin tocar.

En otro momento el peli plata habría hecho un escándalo por semejante osadía, pero ahora no era indicado, no debía hacerlo por lo que lo dejó pasar y cuando la chica se fue,soltó una exhalación que denotaba molestia aunque de inmediato volvió a acomodarse, entre esos brazos, sobre ese fuerte pecho ajeno con una sonrisa ufana al recordar lo sucedido hacia unas horas.

Tal y como había supuesto, ese perro no fue suficiente para que Draco le rechazara.

Ahora solo debía ser paciente y complaciente con el rubio príncipe y dejar que todo saliese como debía salir. Acabaría con el tal Harry poco a poco y en silencio, le haría sufrir a tal grado que este saldría huyendo de Valakya buscando el consuelo de los suyos.

Con eso en mente el vampiro peli plata volvió a cerrar los ojos enredándose más en el cuerpo de Draco a la espera de… de lo que debía pasar.

*/*/*/*/*

 **En el Despacho de Lucius**

Ajeno a lo ocurrido, o más bien a lo no ocurrido entre su yerno y su hijo, el Rey vampiro, como era su costumbre, había iniciado temprano y en esos momentos mientras revisaba algunos pendientes de la ciudad no pudo evitar detenerse unos momentos para pensar en Draco y Harry.

Esperaba que su necio hijo no hubiese echado en saco roto sus palabras y que todo hubiese salido bien entre ambos jóvenes. En verdad lo esperaba, por el bien de Valakya, de ellos mismos e incluso por el bien de los licántropos en Lloegr.

Definitivamente del actuar de Draco dependían muchas cosas, la felicidad de muchos incluyéndolo a él mismo como jamás pensó, pues si las cosas no salían como debieran en ese matrimonio, sus propios planes para cierto encantador licántropo que tuvo a bien conocer mejor durante el baile, jamás podrían ser.

Y lo sentiría, lo sentiría mucho ya que Remus le había hecho sentir como Narcissa jamás lo lograra, pero su deber estaba primero y si una nueva guerra se iniciaba tendría que liderar a sus hermanos y ocupar su lugar como Rey.

–Pero espero que eso no pase, tu propia felicidad y la de todos está en tus manos, dragón –murmuró a la nada Lucius, viendo por la ventana de su despacho hacia la nueva luna azul/plateada ascendiendo ya a lo alto del extraño cielo menos oscuro.

*/*/*/*

–Ah… ahí es, SuAlteza–señaló dudosa la castaña, a la puerta a unos metros de ellos.

En verdad esperaba haber retrasado lo suficiente a Harry y evitarle ver algo que seguro seria lastimoso y humillante. Y es que la castaña había hecho que el licántropo pelinegro tomase el camino más largo hacia la habitación del rubio príncipe en su afán de hacer algo más, y eso era después de todo lo único que pudo hacer en vista de que la mentira no sirvió de nada.

Harry, a pesar de sentirse un poco nervioso y preocupado asintió y le regaló una sonrisa agradecida a quien era su doncella antes de acercarse a la puerta.

–Gracias Hermione–mencionó gentil, moviendo su cola casualmente antes de agregar–, y por cierto, puedes hablarme de tú y decirme Harry, deja lo de Su Alteza y esas formalidades, no van conmigo–explicó, franco pero tan firme, que la chica no pudo menos que asentir.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Harry caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación de su esposo, pero antes que tomase el pomo de la puerta para abrir se detuvo un momento dudando. Un presentimiento se instaló en su pecho de pronto y este le instaba a alejarse, irse y mejor esperar a que Draco fuese a buscarle. Después de todo,¿no estaba el rubio mejor? Tal vez si entraba sería inoportuno y molesto.

No obstante negó levemente, ya estaba ahí, tenía que entrar. Así que, respirando hondo para calmarse, tomó el pomo y abrió. Lo primero que percibió aun sin entrar eran dos aromas que parecían mezclarse, uno era de Draco y el otro le parecía familiar, aunque sonara extraño, lo cual le confundió y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El presentimiento que antes sentía vibrando intensamente en su pecho, haciendo que volviese a detenerse ante la puerta entre abierta.

–Su Al... Harry–compuso la castaña–,¿estás bien, hay algo mal?–Preguntó con precaución la chica al ver la duda del licántropo a entrar. No podía ser que el más joven hubiese visto algo,¿o sí? Era imposible sino había entrado siquiera.

Paralizado era como extrañamente se sentía el pelinegro, como cuando había algún peligro que no podía ver, lo cual le resultaba inverosímil. En la habitación de su esposo no podía haber nada peligroso ni dañino para él. Era absurdo que se sintiera así, era tonto y todo por un absurdo presentimiento.

No, no podía dejarse llevar por eso. Él era valiente, era hijo de su padre y debía comportarse como í que cuando las palabras de la castaña llegaron a sus orejas, miró de reojo a la chica y le sonrió negando.

–No, nada mal, estoy bien–murmuró antes de, con decisión, disponerse a entrar, dejando de lado lo que los aromas al interior de la estancia, para empezar,habían provocado en su persona.

Debía de haber una explicación viable a aquello.Y la hubo, pero no era lo que Harry hubiese supuesto o querido.

Ahí ante él se encontraba una escena para la que no iba preparado y que hizo que su respiración se detuviera al igual que su corazón.

Sus ojos esmeralda contemplando impávidos la cama de su esposo y en ella dos cuerpos, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por las sábanas estaban evidentemente desnudos.

Incredulidad se abrió paso primero en su mente.

Debió equivocarse, Hermione debió equivocarse, esta no podía ser la habitación de Draco.

Sin embargo fue evidente que era la habitación de su esposo cuando, forzándose a negar lo que era obvio, observó a su alrededor buscando algo que denotase que no era la habitación indicada y ante sus ojos apareció un cuadro del rubio vampiro donde se mostraba tan letalmente atractivo como lo había estado en su boda.

Sí era… estaba en el lugar indicado y aquellos que descansaban tan plácidamente en la cama al fondo eran Draco y alguien má venenosa certeza le sumió en un estado ausente y sin siquiera notarlo se encontró así mismo caminando hacia la cama.

Cuando estuvo cerca y pudo verles mejor, su corazón volvió a latir apretándose adolorido y un desconsuelo desconocido hasta ahora le atravesó, junto con una profunda desilusión.

Draco parecía tan a gusto, tan plácido con ese joven vampiro entre sus brazos y el otro vampiro le abrazaba con tanto cariño, con tanta necesidad que fue evidente para él que entre ellos existía algo que él hubiese querido forjar con el rubio príncipe.

Pero no, al parecer no iba a ser posible. El corazón de Draco ya pertenecía a alguien más.

Ahora entendía la actitud de su esposo antes del enlace y durante éste. Solo se había unido a él por la Alianza entre sus razas, para no provocar un conflicto, una nueva guerra.

Siempre lo había sabido, que su matrimonio seria por obligación, por un pacto hecho hace años, pero confirmarlo y de esta forma era doloroso y también mataba sus inocentes ilusiones de que fuera algo más que obligación lo que le uniera a Draco.

Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de la mirada esmeralda mientras Harry comenzaba a entender su situación. Y entonces él supo que debía irse, calmarse y luego enfrentar a Draco; ahora mismo no podía, no debía.

No cuando su interior dolía tanto y se dividía entre hacer o no algo ante esa deslealtad. Él había sido leal y lo sería para siempre, porque así lo sentía, por que así debía ser y Draco en cambio, él lo había engañado.

El enojo comenzaba a unirse al desconsuelo, a la decepción y juntos parecía querer nublar la razón de Harry tornando de a poco su húmeda mirada esmeralda en una ligeramente dorada. Sin embargo el licántropo pelinegro en medio de esa bruma pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que le sucedía, y alarmado de lo que podría pasar si se dejaba llevar, se hizo hacia atrás y se alejó de la cama.

Debía irse.

Con esa certeza, dirigió una vez más una mirada a la pareja sobre la cama, que ausente de lo que sucedía, seguían descansando apaciblemente.

–Debiste decirme–susurró a la nada sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que apartaba de sus mejillas las lágrimas que no habían dejado de fluir y salía de la habitación.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor para Harry escuchar ese presentimiento que sintió y no entrar, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y por lo menos ahora sabia la verdad por mas ominosa que esta fuera.

*/*/*/*

Dentro de la habitación el vampiro peliplata se removió al notar que de nuevo estaban solos y abrió sus ojos lilas, mostrando una mirada presuntuosa y complacida.

–Pobre perrito–susurró burlón, conteniendo la carcajada que hubiese querido soltar.

Y es que por supuesto que como pasara con la humana, Evan escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez y lo supo. No sabía cómo, pero lo hizo, sabía que esta vez era quien estaba esperando que acudiera por lo que se quedó muy quieto y se enredó aún más en el cuerpo del rubio cerrando los ojos en espera de que iniciara el espectáculo.

Manteniéndose muy atento, el peliplata escuchó pasos adentrarse en la habitación y una "desagradable peste" le llegó. Ese repugnante aroma era inconfundible, un licántropo. Apunto estuvo de hacer una mueca de desagrado pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Unos instantes pasaron en los que no se escuchó nada, instantes en los que Evan estuvo tentado a entre abrir los ojos. Sin embargo antes que lo hiciera el detestable aroma se hizo más fuerte y pasos se volvieron a escuchar, deteniéndose cerca de la cama.

Ante aquello el peliplata procuro concentrarse y no mover un solo musculo, aparentó estar profundamente sumido en un grato descanso y dejó que sus sentidos fueran quienes estuviesen vigilantes y le hablasen de lo que sucedía.

Y su olfato no tardó en captar el aroma salado que esperaba. Lágrimas, eran lágrimas lo que captaba. Luego captó pasos de nuevo y el aroma del tal Harry alejándose.

Patético.

Pensó que al menos les diría algo, reclamaría, pero no lo hizo. Peor para él pues le dejaba la iniciativa nuevamente.

Y cuando absurdas palabras susurrantes llegaron a sus oídos, seguidas del ruido de la puerta cerrándose, le supo aún más patético.

–En verdad, no eres rival para mí–mencionó a la nada, levantándose lenta y sensualmente del lecho–, y esto solo está empezando–agregó, viendo de reojo al perfecto espécimen rubio a su espalda.

–"Draco y su posición privilegiada son míos"–pensó arrogante–, "y tú, perrito, te irás con la cola entre las piernas"

*/*/*/*

 **En el pasillo**

Cuando Harry salió en silencio, con la mirada y las orejas gachas, Hermione supo que el más joven había visto lo mismo que viera Parvati y sintió pesar, un enorme pesar aunque no se atrevió a decir nada y se limitó a seguirle en su silencioso sabía qué estaría pensando, pero ella estaría ahí para él si quisiese hablar y desahogarse.

Por su parte, Harry pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez, se movía por inercia y sin realmente notar a donde iba o la presencia de Hermione a su lado.

A su mente venían algunos detalles que pasó por alto cuando conoció a Draco como su aroma, este parecía tener otro olor impregnado que no era natural ni parecía provenir del rubio y lo confirmó cuando estuvo cerca de él, cuando bailó con él, cuando lo besó… por supuesto el jamás hubiera podido imaginar algo así, había supuesto que se debía al viaje o a cualquier otra circunstancia pero ahora sabía que no era así.

El aroma del príncipe vampiro estaba impregnado con el aroma de ese otro vampiro y eso solo significaba que llevaban un tiempo juntos.

Por eso, Draco de seguro no había sentido lo mismo que él cuándo se besaran.

Triste y desafortunada, así era su situación y no sabíaqué hacer. Lo correcto sería decirle a su padre y regresar a Lloegr, pero si hacia eso… si lo hacía estaba seguro de que su padre no dejaría las cosas así e iniciaría una nueva guerra con los vampiros y él no quería eso. No quería ser el causante de que lo que había leído acerca de la antigua guerra entre razas se repitiera.

Aunque tal vez era lo mejor, es decir, tal vez el mismo Lucius, todos los vampiros que parecieron tan gentiles con él, sabían de esa relación y los engañaron para mantener una paz que era conveniente.

Si era así, los vampiros no eran de era así, el debería regresar a la habitación de Draco y exigir una gratificación a la felonía recibida.

El antiguo resentimiento, la desconfianza queriendo hacerse paso en la mente, en los sentimientos del noble licántropo que jamás había conocido el odio a los vampiros.

–¡Harry!–Se escuchó de pronto una voz conocida, interviniendo antes que la oscuridad arrastrara a un inestable pelinegro a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Como si saliese de un trance, el joven licántropo al escuchar su nombre parpadeó y detuvo sus pasos mirando hacia el frente. Sus ojos volviéndose de nuevo totalmente esmeraldas cuando enfocan a Pansy, quien fue quien le llamara.

–¿Pansy?–Murmuró, alzando sus orejas con atención.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Se que debo estarme ganando mas crucios de su parte pero les pido los dirijan a Evan que al final es el culpable de todo esto.**

 **Sucedió lo que varios seguro no se esperaban Harry encontró a Draco con su amante. Aunque Harry fue muy prudente con su reacción y varios seguro hubieran querido que matara a Draco y Evan, yo lo hubiera hecho, pero a pesar de que nuestro licano heredo parte del temperamento de Tom también es mas prudente y tiene un punto débil, su buen corazón. Pero ya sacara el carácter créanme.**

 **Ahora bien tengo una pregunta para ustedes.**

 **Para fines practicos les adelantare que a Valakya solo regresaran Lucian, Pansy y Thomas dejando a Blaise, Theodore y Severus en Lloerg unos dias. Ahora bien aquí va la pregunta.**

 **¿Desean un cap especial que sea solo de estos tres personajes y su estancia en tierra licana? O lo damos por hecho y continuo con la historia.**

 **Lo pregunto por que al principio tenia pensado que las parejas secundarias no aparecieran mucho pero tal vez algunos quieran que lo hagan asi que lo dejo a su consideración.**

 **Recuerden que la mayoría decidirá, asi que es importante que se hagan presentes y me dejen saber su opinión.**

 **Pasando al tema de la próxima actualización, la tendrán el miércoles o jueves.**

 **En fin luego de tan larga nota final, me despido, cuídense mucho que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. Un beso.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Al fin el nuevo cap esta listo y como lo prometi aquí esta. Pero antes quiero agradecerles a todos su paciencia y espera, ojala disfruten la lectura tanto como yo al escribir.**

 **Y ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

 **CAP. 10**

 **REACCIONES Y CONVERSACIONES. Primera parte.**

Pansy y Thomas, junto con Lucian y los padres de la chica, habían llegado a Valakya desde hacía un rato y lo primero que la joven le pidió a su primo fue que la acompañase al castillo a ver a Draco y Harry. La vampira quería constatar que su nuevo amigo hubiese sido tratado como debía por Draco.

De nada sirvieron las negativas y objeciones de sus padres, de Thomas, y hasta de su tío Lucian, quienes alegaron que no era un buen momento. Pansy siempre hacía su voluntad y esta vez no fue la excepción, luego de dejar claro que iría con permiso o sin él, "convenció" a Thomas e hizo que le acompañara.

–Que te digo que no, Pansy–jalando su brazo del agarre de una insistente pelinegra–, ya estamos aquí, ahora debemos esperar a que nos anuncien–deteniendo sus pasos y negándose a avanzar –.Si las cosas salieron bien, Draco no apreciará que irrumpamos en su nueva habitación.

–Me importa un comino, querido–respondió ufana la vampira, volviendo a tomar el brazo ajeno y jalando al mayor con ella–. Draco se aguantará, vengo a ver a Harry, no a él… Ytú vienes conmigo–agregó determinada, comenzando a caminar llevando con ella a un fastidiado Thomas.

–Eres imposible–expresó el vampiro más alto, caminando resignado pues sabía que de un modo u otro su prima siempre se salía con la suya, además de que no podía dejarla sola.

Pansy se limitó a sonreír y seguir caminando.

Avanzaron unos metros y estaban atravesando el pasillo donde estuviese la "antigua" habitación del rubio, cuando viniendo hacia ellos observaron a cierto licántropo pelinegro. Pero algo no estaba bien, el aspecto del más joven lo hacía notar, estaba desaliñado y en bata, sus pasos parecían desganados, casi hechos por inercia pues este permanecía con la mirada baja junto con sus curiosas orejas, y la larga cola tras él se arrastraba pesadamente a cada paso. Además no había notado su presencia, cuando era conocido que los licántropos poseían agudos sentidos.

Pansy entonces compartió una mirada preocupada con Thomas, quien negó. La pelinegra entonces volvió a mirar al más joven y, no sabiendo qué más hacer, le llamó.

– ¡Harry!

Ambos vampiros observaron cómo el licántropo se detuvo y les miró.Confusión, desilusión y tristeza son algunos de los sentimientos que los dos pudieron ver surcar los ojos esmeralda,junto con una humedad que les hizo notorio que Harry había estado llorado.

–¿Pansy?–Escucharon su voz apagada, tan diferente a su tono alegre y afable de hacía solo un día. Y eso fue suficiente para la pelinegra, quien caminó hacia él.

Sin saber aúnqué había pasado, pero presintiendo que tuvo que ver con Draco y ese arribista de Evan, Pansy envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo al de mirada esmeralda.

*/*/*/*/*

Sin duda, el abrazo de la vampira pelinegra tomó por sorpresa a Harry pero se dejó hacer, sintiendo sinceridad en Pansy e incapaz de rechazarle. Tal vez estaba mostrándose débil ante la vampira y no debiera hacerlo, pero necesitaba justo un abrazo como el que le estaban brindando en esos momentos.

Al principio, Pansy sintió la sorpresa de Harry por su abrazo pero luego de unos instantes le notó también relajarse y eso le animó a tantear el terreno.

–Un gusto verte de nuevo, Harry–murmuró, como si no hubiese notado nada y aun abrazando al más joven–. Thomas y yo vinimos a verte, a ver cómo te estás acostumbrando a todo–viendo al mayor, quientenía una seriedad mortal surcando su rostro por lo cual le hizo una señal para que sonriera.

Extrañado, el licántropo pelinegro se separó de la chica.

–¿Thomas?–Susurró, llevando sus ojos más allá y notando por fin al otro vampiro parado a unos metros de ellos, sonriéndole levemente–. Oh, no le había visto–agregó apenado, desviando la mirada.

– No te preocupes, tranquilo–le calmó Pansy, antes de también separarse unos pasos–.Pero no deberías estar levantado tan temprano, ¿Draco–pronunciando el nombre con cuidado y observando las reacciones del más joven a éste–, no te acompaña?

Por supuesto, el rostro de Harry se descompuso ligeramente ante esa pregunta pero sobre todo ante la mención del príncipe vampiro. Y una vez más bajó su mirada.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía decirle lo sucedido a ambos vampiros, podía confiar en ellos o debía disimular?No sabíacómo actuar, pero luego de un momento se dijo que se arriesgaría y confiaría en Pansy y Thomas. Igualmente, no sabía mentir, Ron se lo decía siempre.

Ron, su mejor amigo… cómo le gustaría que estuviese ahí.

–Yo…–Balbuceó levantando sus ojos esmeralda, conectándolos con los ojos negros de la vampira, quienasintió incitándole a continuar–.Algo sucedió, algo sucedió con Draco–terminó diciendo.

Un bufido salió de la boca de la pelinegra antes de compartir una vez más miradas con Thomas y hacerle una señal para que se acercara.

–Bien Harry, ¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación–guiando al pelinegro con gentileza hacia donde sabía, estaba la habitación de los recién casados–, y nos cuentas que sucedió?Tal vez podamos ayudar–propuso la vampira.

–Lo dudo–soltó el pelinegro con una melancolía tal, que conmovió incluso el corazón del siempre imperturbable Thomas Nott.

–Confía en nosotros, Harry–dijo entonces el vampiro mayor sintiendo pesadumbre por el más joven y enojo hacia su mejor amigo pues intuía lo que debió haber sucedido– haremos lo posible por ayudarte–agregó sonriendo con mayor calidez.

Harry les observó unos instantes, ambos parecían buenas personas, sinceros, y aunque dudaba que pudiesen ayudarle asintió haciendo un amago de sonrisa en el que se esforzó mientras caminaba a la par de ambos vampiros.

Por su parte Hermione, que había seguido toda la conversación desde una distancia prudente y adecuada,sonrió levemente. Ambos vampiros siempre le habían parecido altivos y fríos como todos, como el mismo Draco, pero con su manera de actuar hacia Harry había cambiado su manera de pensar y ahora les veía con otros ojos.

–"Ojala puedan ayudarle"–pensó antes de verles desaparecer tras el final del pasillo. Les dejaría a solas, pues sabía que su presencia no sería bien un rato iría a ver como se encontraba Harry y si necesitaban algo.

*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación nupcial**

No demoraron mucho en arribar y en cuanto estuvieron dentro, Harry les pidió que se sentasen en uno de los cómodos divanes de grandes almohadones que se encontraban cerca de una bella chimenea.

Cuando se encontraron acomodados, hubo un repentino no sabía por dónde empezar y sentado frente a ambos vampiros con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, mecía nerviosamente su cola y evitaba mirar a sus observaba al más joven. Tampoco sabíacómo preguntar lo que quería sabersin dañarle.

No obstante Pansy, siendo como era, fue quien inició la conversación. Su intención tampoco era dañar a Harry, pero debían saber exactamente lo sucedido y cuanto antes, mejor.

–Harry, querido… sé que no debe ser fácil, pero dinos, ¿qué sucedió contigo y Draco?–cuestionó con el tono máscálido y comprensivo que pudo encontrar.

Un suspiro que sonó doloroso salió de los labios de Harry pero asintió antes de comenzar a hablar en un tono débil y casi apagado. Relató lo sucedido desde que dejase a Draco con Lucius hasta lo que había visto hace unos instantes. Durante sus palabras, mantuvo la mirada baja, sus negras orejas gachas y casi pegadas a su cabello.

No quería llorar y sin embargo nuevas y silenciosas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas cuando terminó de hablar.

–Lo que no entiendo es…¿Por qué no me lo dijo?Hubiera entendido,¿saben? –Susurró, con una media sonrisa triste pero todavía sin mirar hacia los vampiros.

Si lo hubiera hecho,¿se habría dado cuenta de que las reacciones de Pansy y Thomas eran a su favor? La vampira pelinegra apretaba entre sus puños cerrados la tela de su elegante vestido y parecía estar conteniendo un enojo monumental hacia cierto rubio. Y Thomas, él se había levantado y con una mirada rojiza se dirigía hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y salió azotándola tras de sí en un sonoro portazo que no pudo evitar.

Las orejas del pelinegro se alzaron ante ese repentino sonido al igual que su mirada y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y mirar a Pansy, parpadeando desconcertado y mucho más al ver el rastro rojizo que surcaba en los ojos negros de la chica.

– ¿Que sucedió?–Preguntó,percatándose de que fue Thomas quien había salido tan intempestivamente.

Respirando hondo para calmarse y no asustar al más joven, y de paso para contenerse de ir tras Thomas por Draco, Pansy le miró, negando.

–No te preocupes, no es lo importante es que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo–levantándose y yendo hacia el más joven, sentándose a su lado mientras sacaba un pañuelo y secaba las lágrimas sobre las mejillas ajenas.

Harry quiso sonreírle pero no pudo hacerlo y se limitó a dejar que la chica le secara las mejillas, sin embargo no pudo evitar murmurar algo que tenía que saber.

– ¿Ustedes sabían?¿Lucius sabía de ese vampiro que estaba con… con Draco, antes del enlace? –Cuestionó mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

Pansy dudó un instante ante esa mirada esmeralda, un instante en que consideró su respuesta. Mucho estaba en juego dependiendo lo que respondiera. Quería ser honesta con Harry, el joven licántropo se había ganado su aprecio, pero si lo hacía corrían el riesgo de perder la confianza del pelinegro y por lo tanto todo estaría perdido.

Así que la respuesta era obvia, debía mentir. Una mentira que les permitiera recomponer lo que Draco había arruinado en una noche.

–"Maldición Draco, solo espero que aproveches la oportunidad esta vez y no sigas siendo estúpido"–pensó antes de hacer lo que debía hacer, por su raza, por la paz y hasta por el necio príncipe vampiro.

–No–respondió entonces,convincente y sin titubeos–.No tengo idea quien será ese vampiro pero no importa, tú eres el consorte de Draco.

La respuesta de Pansy fue lo que en el fondo el pelinegro quería y calmó un poco la tempestad, las dudas que mortificaban el interior de Harry desde que saliese de la habitación del rubio. Ellos no sabían nada, Lucius no sabía nada, por lo tanto no los habían engañado y eso era muy importante para el pelinegro.

–Gracias Pansy… por ser honesta–murmuró–, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo–desviando la mirada–.Ese vampiro importa y mucho, para Draco debe hacerlo–bajando una vez más las orejas al recordar la imagen de ambos vampiros entrelazados íntima y cariñosamente.

El agradecimiento de Harry le supo agridulce a la pelinegra pero fueron sus palabras, lo que veía, lo que le hicieron maldecir una vez más a su rubio amigo. Sería difícil reparar aquello, pero lo intentaría.

–Harry–atreviéndose a poner su mano entre las curiosas orejas negras sobre la cabeza del más joven, acariciando suavemente–,¿qué sientes por Draco?–Cuestionó, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa a la que simplemente miró con paciencia.

–Yo…–pestañeando impactado por la pregunta, sin saber que contestar.

Pero cómo no estarlo, el cuestionamiento le había resultado totalmente inesperado como debía evidenciar su expresión.

–Tú…–insistió la pelinegra, evidenciando que esperaba una respuesta.

Harry, repentinamente nervioso, bajó los ojos y movió levemente las orejas mientras Pansy continuaba con su suave caricia.

¿Qué sentía por Draco? Ni él se lo había cuestionado aunque tampoco lo sabía, jamás había sentido antes lo que sintió al conocer al rubio príncipe. Lo que sintió con ese primer beso entre ellos.

La pelinegra, que era buena observadora, notó la confusión y el desconocimiento del más joven y sonrió. En verdad Harry era tan puro e inocente como su apariencia evidenciaba, por lo que decidió ayudarle a dar una respuesta.

–Te duele,¿no es así? Lo que viste en esa habitación–aclaró cuando el más joven le miró confundido–.Te duele que Draco esté con otro y debes sentir enojo también por ello,¿cierto?–Ganándose un tímido asentimiento que le hizo mirarle con una inusual ternura–. Bien, eso es normal, sentirse así es normal y no te apenes, que si yo estuviera en tu lugar… –negando–.Pero en fin, también te gusta Draco ¿no es así? Su apariencia–puntualizó–, y seguro te agradó cuando te besó –sonriendo al notar el sonrojo formándose en las mejillas ajenas y cómo el menor se encogía.

–Yo… sí…–Soltó susurrante un apenado Harry, que en verdad estaba avergonzado aunque no por lo que sentía, sino más bien porque Pansy pudiera estar adivinando lo que él no podía expresar con palabras.

– Lo sabía–sonriendo con cierta presunción–.Y seguro te sientes nervioso cuando élestá cerca y actúas diferente de cómo lo harías normalmente con alguien más–ganándose otro asentimiento–.Pues bien, querido Harry–tomándole del mentón para que le mirase–, debo decirte que lo sientes por nuestro estúpido príncipe es Amor… te enamoraste de él–dijo con rotundidad.

Una vez más la sorpresa se instaló en la expresión del licántropo ante aquellas palabras que parecían evidenciadoras, pero ciertas. Y su adolorido corazón lo confirmó.

¿Amor? ¿Esto era el amor?

– Pero… Pansy–meciendo inquieto su cola nuevamente–.No, no lo conozco y…

–Y nada, Harry–intervino el titubeo ajeno–. Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero en ocasiones, extrañas ocasiones–admite–, el amor surge así, sin conocer al otro, justo como te pasó a ti y es algo no te hubiera desilusionado lo que viste, no te hubiera dolido–suspirando con pesar–.Desafortunadamente conociste la cara oscura de amar antes que la luminosa, pero es un hecho–acariciando la mejilla ajena con cariño–.Estás enamorado de Draco y por ello no puedes rendirte sin luchar por él.

– ¿Luchar por él?–Murmuró el pelinegro aun algo turbado por darle un nombre tan trascendental a sus nacientes sentimientos.

–Así es… ese otro vampiro no debe ser más que un arribista y no es nadie–maldiciendo por dentro a Evan–, y tú eres el esposo de Draco, ¿no crees que vale la pena luchar por un vínculo tan importante?Yo sé que Draco te lastimó y te ofendió con lo que hizo, pero te pido que lo pienses, no te des por vencido antes de luchar.

Las palabras y la convicción con que Pansy hablaba llegaron a Harry y le hicieron meditar. Apartando el dolor y todo lo mal que aún se sentía por los recientes hechos de su esposo, una pequeña esperanza se instaló en su pecho y su instinto combativo surgió levemente.

–Bueno, tal vez, pero… ¿tú crees que funcione? ¿Crees que Draco guste de mí lo suficiente para dejar a ese vampiro?–Cuestionó.

–Harry, tú eres mejor que ese vampiro y yo creo que cuando Draco te conozca más, se enamorará de ti sin remedio–respondió con sinceridad la pelinegra.

Y era cierto, Pansy, a pesar de no conocer tanto a Harry, sabía que el licántropo podría convertirse en el verdadero amor, en la felicidad para el rubio vampiro si éste se daba la oportunidad de apreciar, de conocer lo que todos habían podido ver en el pelinegro.

–Está bien, yo… lo pensaré,¿de acuerdo? –Susurró.

–Bien, pero quiero que sepas que tendrás mi ayuda de todas formas–aclaró la vampira con una sonrisa amistosa–.Y estoy segura que también tendrás la de Blaise cuando regrese–dijo, planteando sutil y estratégicamente un cambio de tema.

–¿De Blaise?–Recordando al agradable vampiro pelinegro, aunque no pudo evitar preguntar–.¿Cuando regrese?

–Oh, sí, él y tío Theodore se quedaron con Severus en Lloerg unos días–expresó–.Déjame, te cuento que Blaise fue muy insistente en quedarse y…–continuó hablando para distraer al pelinegro.

Así debía ser, luego de lo que habían hablado era el momento perfecto para animar y distraer a vez estaba siendo muy estratégica, pero no quería que se arruinara lo que había conseguido. No cuando su tarea de arreglar el desastre de Draco parecía hecha por ahora.

El ánimo, la actitud de Harry era másabierta y más animada de cómo lo encontraron. Y había logrado que el menor se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y por lo que había notado, él no deseaba irse o enterar a su familia de lo sucedido. Además que le había hecho considerar luchar por el rubio imbécil de su amigo.

Si, definitivamente Draco le debería solo faltaba esperar el resultado de lo que seguro Thomas haría con Draco y sobre todo lo que planeaba para el tal Evan, porque de algo estaba segura, su primo ya estaría pensando algo para ese estorbo.

*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Draco**

Después de que saliese de la habitación que debería estar compartiendo su amigo, Thomas no podía dejar de pensar lo estúpido y cretino que estaba siendo Draco.

Estaba poniendo todo en peligro ¿y por qué?Por una pasión que le destruiría llevándose en el camino a todos con él. Aunque en el fondo intuía algo así, que el rubio no dejaría a ese advenedizo. Les había mentido a todos. Y casi podía saber que el culpable de todo era el maldito peli plata. Seguro había sido su idea que Draco fingiese dejarlo y se enlazara para luego continuar como su amante.

Sentía rabia, tanta rabia.¿Dónde estaba la inteligencia y la astucia de Draco?¿No podía ver lo que el tal Evan quería? Porque estaba seguro que este había planeado que Harry les viera, aunque lo que aún no adivinaba era si era solo para que el pelinegro dejara a Draco y quedarse en su lugar o había algo más.

Igualmente no importaba porque Evan no obtendría lo que quería. Estaba seguro que Pansy se encargaría de intentar recomponer lo que su rubio amigo había hecho y él también haría su parte. Si antes no se había metido con el peli plata era porque no pensó que llegaría tan lejos pero ahora, ahora que el ojilila se había hecho presente en vez de apartarse haciendo peligrar no solo el naciente matrimonio de su amigo, sino una paz que costo tanto obtener, intervendría con más que palabras.

Evan quería jugar sucio, jugarían sucio. Un plan ya formándose en la mente de Thomas Nott cuando detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

Dentro, Draco había despertado y ajeno a lo que había sucedido estaba intentando levantarse. Lo "intentaba", esa era la palabra clave pues un incitante Evan le besaba sin dejarle moverse o í fue como cuando la puerta se abriera dando paso a Thomas, esa fue la escena que le recibió. Draco y Evan aun desnudos sobre la cama del primero. besándose intensamente.

Aquello hizo que la furia del vampiro pelinegro aumentara a niveles alarmantes, su mirada, que permanecía rojiza brilló peligrosamente y sus uñas se alargaron, mientras con pasos firmes caminó hasta la cama y de un tirón nada delicado apartó al peli plata de su amigo, arrojándole al piso alfombrado.

Los amantes, que no se esperaban algo así, tan envueltos en su bruma de placer, quedaron estáticos mirando a Thomas. Evan desde el suelo y Draco sobre la cama, los dos miraban al recién llegado hasta que fue el rubio quien reaccionó primero.

Al príncipe vampiro le era obvio el enojo en Thomas pero era más su propia molestia que su sentido común en esos momentos, por lo que habló sin realmente meditar sus acciones, dejándose llevar solo por su descontento.

–¿Qué crees que haces?–Siseó enderezándose y levantándose, mostrando su desagrado por la interrupción. Aunque jamás se esperó lo que sucedería a continuación.

En un rápido y certero movimiento Thomas encajó sus afiladas uñas en el pecho ajeno, no lo suficiente hondo para lastimar letalmente pero sí lo suficiente para herir, luego, siguiendo el movimiento, rasgó la blanca piel sin piedad haciendo brotar sangre.

–Eres un idiota–expresó fría y venenosamente–.¿Qué demonios crees que haces tú?–cuestionó.

Draco, luego del impacto por el ataque y del posterior dolor que sintió atravesarle, empujó a Thomas haciendo que se alejara mientras sus propios ojos se tornaban de un rojo granate y miraban con enojo a su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué pretendes Thomas–murmuró–, morir?–Preguntó a su vez con amenaza.

Sin embargo, antes de que Thomas contestase cierto peli plata que había permanecido en el suelo se levantó y "preocupado" por Draco se acercó a él. Si bien las heridas estaban cerrando poco a poco, Evan sabía que debía jugar su papel aunque le costase trabajo frente a Thomas, a quien todo el tiempo evitaba ver.

Y es que el peli plata tenía un secreto, algo relacionado con el mejor amigo del rubio.

–El que corre peligro de morir aquí no soy yo–contestó entonces el vampiro pelinegro mirando con desprecio al solícito peli plata que intentaba "ayudar" a su rubio amigo–. Mejor le dices a tu puta que se largue–agregó con dureza y desprecio–.Tú y yo debemos hablar a solas y ahora–exigió sin dejar lugar a una negativa.

Los ojos carmesí de Draco se entrecerraron, detestaba que Thomas insultara a Evan en su presencia.

–Thomas…–empezó el rubio, sin embargo fue detenido curiosamente por el peli plata.

Evan al escuchar el desprecio del pelinegro hacia su persona, de sentir su hiriente mirada a su espalda decidió que era mejor irse. Además la situación no era para nada favorable a su persona, pues seguramente Thomas estaba así porque sabía que el "perrito" los había visto.

–Está bien, Draco–se hizo escuchar Evan entonces, antes que el rubio siguiera–.Es mejor que me vaya–acercándose a los labios ajenos a quienes dio un rápido beso aunque ajeno de la pasión de siempre–.Te busco después–susurró antes de separarse del rubio y tomar del piso la capa que le había envuelto horas antes. Con ella en las manos se la puso y fue hacia la salida de la habitación sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia el mejor amigo del príncipe vampiro.

Una vez que el peli plata estuvo en la puerta, salió sin mirar atrás. Sabía que era mejor así, además aun debía hacer algo en el castillo. Una lástima que no pudiese usar los pasadizos que le había enseñado el rubio, pero no podía revelar su conocimiento de ellos tan pronto.

Mientras en la habitación y cuando estuvieron solos, Thomas fue quien habló primero.

–Bueno, por lo menos tu furcia sabe cuál es su lugar–refirió con una media sonrisa que pretendía mofarse.

Por supuesto, la burla no fue bien recibida por Draco, que tomó del cuello a Thomas.

–Dame un buen motivo para escucharte y no arrancarte la cabeza por tus ofensas a mi persona y a Evan–gruñó.

–Harry–soltó el pelinegro con mortal seriedad, apartando el agarre del rubio que se quedóestático–.Ojalá defendieras tan apasionadamente a tu esposo y su dignidad–agregó, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

Harry.

Ese simple nombre sirvió para que la mirada hasta ahora carmesí de Draco se tornase de nuevo gris/plata y se quedase inmóvil, mientras su mente en ese momento ya más clara meditase sus acciones. Lo que había hecho o más bien lo que no había hecho. Lo que había olvidado.

Thomas, al notar el cambio abrupto en el rubio y su actitud, continuó.

–Veo que ya recordaste a tu esposo, con el que debiste pasar la noche, a quien debiste respetar–puntualizó–. En verdad Draco, jamás pensé que tu estupidez llegase hasta este punto–negando–.Qué desilusión que dejes que tus pasiones y no tu razón sea la que domine tus actos–sus ojos aun rojizos mirando con disgusto a su amigo.

–No fue mi pasión dominando mis actos–musitó el rubio luego de un momento. Sabía que había hecho mal y comenzaba a sentir remordimientos, pero no lo admitiría–.Se los dije, amo a Evan–agregó.

La mirada de Thomas brillo una vez más de manera peligrosa ante esas palabras. Estaba al filo de su paciencia y Draco no ayudaba.

–Lo tuyo no es amor–dijo con fastidio–.Y aunque lo fuera, dijiste que dejarías a ese trepador, nos engañaste a todos, incluyendo a Harry, pero a él además lo lastimaste–mirándole con rabia–.¿Acaso estás tan ciego que ni siquiera eso te importa un poco? –Haciendo una mueca recriminatoria–. En verdad te desconozco, Draco.

–No fue mi intención herirlo–declaró el rubio desviando la mirada, sintiendo cada vez más remordimientos.

–Pero lo hiciste, ¿qué crees que sintió al entrar aquí y verte con otro luego de que no te presentaras en su noche de bodas? –Soltó Thomas incisivamente, observando a su mejor amigo con fijeza. Sabía, por lo que había dicho Harry, que él no tenía conocimiento de lo que acababa de decir pero lo confirmó con la reacción que estaba obteniendo.

Sin duda lo expresado por el vampiro pelinegro no era esperado por Draco, quien regresó sus grises ojos al mayor con claro impacto reflejado en su expresión.

–¿Él nos vio?–Cuestionó sintiendo un peso incómodo y desconocido en su interior, era algo que iba másallá de un remordimiento, pero a lo que no podía dar nombre porque jamás lo había sentido.

–Sí.

–No lo sabía–masculló en voz baja el príncipe vampiro, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

– Cómo ibas a saberlo, si ni siquiera recordabas tus deberes y seguirías sin recordarlos si yo no hubiese entrado aquí–reprochó, apretando los puños–.Seguirías revolcándote con ese que dice amarte pero que no lo hace, porque no sabe amar.

Los ojos grises regresaron a Thomas con irritación.

–Deja de decir eso.

Una media sonrisa displicente apareció en el rostro del pelinegro antes de decir.

–En verdad no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, dragón, pero ya te darás cuenta, solo espero que no sea tarde.

–Dejemos de hablar de eso–evadió el rubio–, mejor dime,¿cómo reaccionó él? ¿Cómo reaccionó Harry?–Pronunciando el nombre trabajosamente–.¿Por qué no hizo nada?

Si, era preferible cambiar de tema por ahora, de seguir por ahí solo acabarían discutiendo y quizás peleando como siempre, y ahora era necesario tratar algo más importante. Además Draco ya se daría cuenta con hechos y no solo por palabras que Evan era un cualquiera que no lo amaba y con suerte, el rubio también descubriría en ese hecho que lo que él sentía tampoco era amor, sino una pasión sobre estimulada.

–Afortunadamente tu esposo parece poseer un don que tú ya no tienes… inteligencia–apuntó con saña–, y prefirió irse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa ante el comentario insidioso de Thomas pero asintió.

–¿Y qué planea hacer después?

–No lo sé–admitió con franqueza–.Pansy se quedó con él y espero por tu bien, por el de todos, que logre convencerlo de no anular el enlace e irse a Lloerg.

– Si lo hace estaré en deuda–admitió un serio Draco, caminando hacia su cuarto de baño.

–Lo estarás y ella te la cobrará, no lo dudes–siguiendo al rubio con la mirada–.Y yo también lo haré –agregómás para sí mismo–.Pero ya hablaremos de eso, ahora lo importante es ¿qué piensas decirle a Harry? Espero que estés pensando en algo bueno porque lo que le hiciste es algo que no se podrá reparar con cualquier palabra, y si es necesario deberás humillarte, príncipe –remarcando la palabra con toda intención.

Draco le miró de reojo con hastío pero dejo pasar el nuevo comentario insidioso, detestaba cuando Thomas se empeñaba en cabrearlo aunque esta vez reconocía que su mejor amigo tenía motivos.

–Ya se enterarán de lo que haré –terminó por decir, esquivando seguir hablando del asunto. Ahora quería concentrarse en su arreglo y en dejar de sentir aunque fuera unos momentos la torturante y desconocida sensación que sentía punzante en su interior.

–Solo espero que no lo estropees aúnmásporquetendrás a muchos tras tu cabeza si lo haces–dijo en un tono que vislumbra amenaza–, a mi incluyéndome–agregó, como una clara promesa–.Ahora te dejo, te esperare afuera–caminando hacia la salida.

El príncipe vampiro, que había entendido el claro mensaje, sabía que Thomas no decía aquello en vano; no obstante ante su último comentario se giró y le miró con una de sus rubias cejas levantadas.

–¿Me esperaras afuera?–Cuestionó–.¿Es que acaso ahora eres mi niñera?

Con una media sonrisa el pelinegro se detuvo antes de salir y observó de reojo a su mejor amigo.

–Tal vez necesites que lo sea, te comportas como un niño caprichoso e inconsciente, además solo quiero vigilar que no te "extravíes" en el camino a donde debería ser tu nueva habitación–explicó y sin dar lugar a replicas, salió después.

Draco se limitó a soltar un bufido antes de llamar a alguna de las doncellas para que preparase el baño.

*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación nupcial**

Luego de que saliese de la habitación de Draco dejándolo con su mejor amigo, Evan se acomodó mejor la capa y caminó digno meditando lo siguiente que debía hacer, tenía que salir tan perfectamente como lo anterior pero no le preocupaba, había sido entrenado para todo lo que estaba realizando y no fallaría.

No podía fallar.

No, si debía sacrificar algo importante por todo esto, todo tenía que salir como se planeó. Tenía que valer la pena al final.

–"Sí, lo hará, tendrás poder y posición además de un reino a tus pies"–pensaba auto convenciéndose, como siempre hacía cuando dudaba, que no era a lo menos no hasta hace poco tiempo que sus dudas se hicieron más frecuentes.

Y todo por culpa de inoportunos sentimientos que no debía eso no lo detendría, su meta era algo esperado por muchos. Además, dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos no sería sensato y saldría perdiendo todo lo que había logrado hasta ello, con pasos más decididos y altivos se dirigió a su objetivo.Y no demoró mucho más en llegar, aunque para su mala suerte había alguien fuera de la puerta. Sin embargo esa humana no lo detendría. Con una mirada arrogante se plantó frente a la entrada y estaba por tomar el picaporte para abrir cuando la doncella insignificante se dirigió a él.

–Disculpe, pero no puede entrar–replicó Hermione, respetuosa pero firme, deteniendo al vampiro peli plata. No lo conocía pero no le daba buena espina, además que se le hacía muy extraño que este viniese a ver a Harry cuando creía intuir que este no le conocía.

–¿Qué dices?–Externó con desdén mirando a la chica apenas–.¿Acaso tú me detendrás? –Sonriendo con burla antes de ponerse serio–.Debo hablar con Harry Riddle ahora, es importante y creo que a él también le gustará hablar conmigo–agregó, con una media sonrisa.

Las palabras pero sobre todo la expresión en el joven vampiro desagradó por completo a Hermione, pero aun así, porque debía hacerlo, fue cortés cuando contestó.

–Desconozco quien sea usted, pero Su Alteza–remarcando las palabras–, está ocupado con una visita,así que me temo que deberá esperar por más importante que sea su asunto.

Los ojos de Evan se entrecerraron ante lo que consideraba una insolencia. El rojo mezclándose con el lila cuando en un rápido movimiento tomó a Hermione del cuello.

–Insignificante humana, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? –Mostrando sus colmillos–.Ustedes no son más que comida para nosotros y créeme que no dudaría en matarte en estos momentos por tu desfachatez.

*/*/*/*

Mientras, dentro de la habitación Pansy intentaba convencer a Harry para que comenzara a arreglarse.

–Vamos Harry, yo te ayudaré a escoger una túnica–decía la chica, entusiasta.

Harry la miraba con curioso afecto. En verdad su compañía le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal.

–Pero Pansy, ¿por qué la prisa?–Cuestionó, ladeando su cabeza y moviendo sus orejas con curiosidad.

–Bueno, debes bajar a desayunar y además uno nunca sabe, podrías tener visitas–respondió casualmente la vampira.

El más joven frunció el ceño y estaba por replicar, cuando sus sensibles orejas captaron algo que le hizo tensarse y luego caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió de un tirón.

*/*/*/*/*

Evan estaba apretando fuertemente el frágil cuello de la castaña, que boqueaba buscando aire cuando la puerta frente a ellos se abrió mostrando la figura seria de cierto pelinegro. Harry, al observar lo que sucedía, de inmediato apartó bruscamente al vampiro sin mirarlo realmente, pues su preocupación era por su doncella a quien intentaba auxiliar.

–¡Hermione!¿Estás bien?–Cuestionó, ayudándole a sostenerse.

La castaña, agradecida por la ayuda, asintió sonriendo levemente a su señ gesto fue suficiente para el pelinegro, que dejando a su doncella con una Pansy sorprendida que acababa de salir, se giró para encarar a quien había atacado a la chica.

–¿Pero qué creías que hacías? ¿Por qué te atreviste a atacarle…? –Mencionó indignado, aunque toda la indignación se diluyó de su rostro cuando sus ojos esmeralda enfrentaron a los de nuevo lilas del otro vampiro.

Harry palideció.

Era… era el vampiro que estaba con Draco.

–Perdona, pero deseaba hablar contigo y no me dejaba pasar–respondió Evan mirando por primera vez a su "rival".

Los ojos lilas deslizándose de arriba a abajo por la figura del pelinegro. Desaliñado, mal peinado y desgarbado era la descripción perfecta ante lo que veía. En verdad esperaba algo mejor, un licántropo fértil digno y hermoso, no alguien tan… poca cosa. Ahora entendía por qué le fue tan fácil que Draco se quedase a su lado en vez de regresar con su es que con ese adefesio esperando y teniéndolo a él disponible, la elección era obvia.

Las palabras de Evan llegaron a Harry causándole confusión y de paso haciendo que se recuperase de la impresión de ver a ese vampiro justo frente a su así no sabíacómo comportarse frente al peli plata. ¿Debiera reclamarle? ¿O debiera actuar como si no supiese nada, como si no hubiera visto nada?

Si bien su padre le había enseñado de estrategia para la batalla, ahora que lo pensaba podría aplicar esos conocimientos ahora mismo. Y lo que la estrategia le indicaba era actuar con precaución, hacer que el vampiro peli plata que le miraba con altivez, revelara sus intenciones primero antes de dar un paso en falso.

Con ese pensamiento, intentó parecer cómodo con la presencia de Evan y habló lo más casualmente que pudo.

–¿Desea hablar conmigo?–Musitó, optando por demostrar el desconcierto que sentía pero en ningún momento se permitió desviar la mirada de los ojos lilas que parecían querer intimidarlo.

Evan, ante la actitud "repuesta" del licántropo a su presencia,sonrió falsamente."Vaya, esto se ponía interesante y él que pensaba que el perrito actuaría de otra manera".

–Así es, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar–apuntó, negándose a dirigirse a él con la formalidad que debería, mirando de reojo a cierta vampiro pelinegra que parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada pero que no intervenía, lo que le hacía gracia–.Pero debe ser a solas, es muy importante–terminó.

A solas. Importante.

Esas simples frases revelaban mucho para Harry, pues quería decir que tal vez el vampiro peli plata y el mismo Draco ya sabían que los había visto. ¿Pudiera ser que Draco hubiese mandado al ojilila para que intentara suavizar las cosas antes de ir a verlo? Si era así, el simple pensamiento hacía que el enojo, la indignación y el dolor volvieran a acometerle de tal forma que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

El esmeralda queriendo tornarse dorado.

Pero no lo hizo; como antes, Harry se contuvo y aspiró hondo antes de ver nuevamente al vampiro frente a él. La única manera de saber si Draco lo decepcionaría más al hacer un movimiento tan cobarde era hablar con el peli plata,así que lo haría.

–Está bien–dijo firme–, puede pasar–continuó educadamente, señalando la habitación a sus espaldas.

Evan asintió sonriendo antes de pasar delante de la doncella entrometida y Pansy, a quien dirigió una breve mirada de orgullo, luego, desapareció al interior de la habitació su parte la vampira, que desde que saliese y viera a Evan, había tenido ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero tuvo que contenerse enormemente para no hacerlo y no mostrar su odio al vampiro, pues se suponía le había dicho a Harry que no lo conocía.

Y fue por eso, por no contradecir sus palabras, que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación y se limitó a escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando el maldito idiota pasó a su lado y la vio de esa manera, no pudo evitar susurrar en tono muy bajo.

– El rey lo sabrá.

Si Evan la escuchó o no, no lo supo, pero esperaba que sí.Igual ahora importaba convencer a Harry de no hablar a solas con ese venenoso que seguramente solo quería empeorar las cosas.

–Harry,¿lo conoces?–Cuestionó luego de un momento, componiendo su mejor cara de confusión.

El pelinegro, que se mantuvo un momento pensativo observando hacia su habitación,movió sus orejas al captar las palabras de Pansy.

Cierto, su nueva amiga no sabíaquién era el amante de su… de Draco, y era natural su turbación al verle aceptar hablar con un vampiro desconocido, por ello le contestó sinceramente.

–No realmente, pero él… él es quien estaba con Draco–informó con cierto obvio trabajo.

Pansy fingió sorpresa e indignación aunque esta última no era tan fingida, como no lo era el enojo que también se podía ver ahora si en sus finas facciones.

–Pero… Harry, entonces no debes hablar con él, merece ser corrido de aquí por su atrevimiento–protestó–.De hecho, yo puedo ayudarte a echarlo del castillo, si quieres –sus ojos tornándose levemente carmín mientras una media sonrisa nada amable se posaba en sus labios.

–No, Pansy–negó el licántropo, caminando hacia la entrada–. Necesito hablar con él.

La pelinegra soltó un resoplido inconforme y tomo del brazo al más joven, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

–No, no lo hagas–negó. No obstante, al mirar la decisión y firmeza en los ojos esmeralda supo que Harry había tomado una decisión y no cedería–.Está bien, pero al menos déjame estar a tu lado–pidió, esperando que aceptara.

Su cuerpo se tensó un poco ante el repentino agarre de la vampira, pero al escucharla y ver en sus ojos negros rojizos buenas intenciones, se relajó aunque no por ello cedió a su petición. No podía. Necesitaba saber si su sospecha era cierta. Necesitaba terminar de decepcionarse de Draco de una vez si es que era el caso.

–Lo siento, Pansy–negando mientras se soltaba de la vampira–.Agradezco tu preocupación, pero intuyo que él no aceptaría–mirando hacia el interior de la habitación–.Y yo tengo que hablar con él, estaré bien–prometió, volviendo a mirar a su nueva amiga con una muy leve sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Con intranquilidad y sin ningunas ganas, Pansy tuvo que aceptar su derrota, pues aunque quisiera no podía forzar a Harry a hacer su voluntad, por ello le vio cortar la distancia que le restaba de la entrada pero, antes que él entrase, le dijo:

–No creas todo lo que diga–advirtió.

–Está bien–murmuró el licántropo pelinegro–.¿Podrías encargarte de Mione? –Recordó viendo de reojo a su doncella que aunque se notaba todavía asustada, le miraba negando.

–No, ah… Alteza, estoy…–murmuraba la castaña apenada y cohibida por la presencia de la atractiva e imponente mujer vampira.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes–interrumpió Pansy los murmullos de la humana.

–Gracias, Pansy–dijo Harry cálidamente, por último, antes de terminar de entrar en su habitación cerrando tras él.

En el pasillo, Pansy maldijo en voz baja en un desconocido idioma antes de girarse hacia la humana, quien veía al piso. Los ojos negro rojizos recorriendo a la doncella con calma. Sin duda no era una chica fea, pudo reconocer. No obstante cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el frágil cuello y notó marcas rojas, un bufido salió de sus labios y volvió a maldecir a Evan antes de acercarse a Hermione.

–Ven, debemos curar esto–tocando el cuello de la chica lentamente.

Hermione se sobresaltó por el toque y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun así no levantó la mirada.

–En… en verdad estoy bien, mi lady–tartamudeó.

–No, no lo estás–denegó la pelinegra, aun acariciando las marcas que estaban tornándose moradas–.Y Harry te encargó conmigo,así que vamos–ordenó, bajando su mano y dando media vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

Hermione, que sabía debía obedecer, terminó aceptando y caminó tras la bella vampira sin poder creerse que estuviera siendo amable con ella. Aunque solo fuera por Harry, lo agradecía.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación nupcial.**

En cuanto estuvo dentro de la lujosa estancia, Evan tomó asiento en uno de los sofás tal y como si fuese el amo y señor del castillo.

Por supuesto que había escuchado las palabras de Pansy Parkinson y le preocupaban, pero no lo suficiente para distraerlo de su propósito. No, eso jamás, además igualmente Draco se encargaría de su bienestar si se llegase a dar el caso, estaba seguro que el rubio príncipe enfrentaría hasta a su propio padre por él.

Una sonrisa soberbia apareció en su rostro ante ese pensamiento. Pero no era momento para eso ahora, debía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Debía ser perfecto, dar una de sus mejores actuaciones.

Por este motivo, en cuanto notó a Harry entrar relajó su rostro hasta que en su expresión sólo se notaba cierta incertidumbre. Las manos en su regazo retorciéndose mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, con algunos largos mechones plateados cayendo con gracia sobre su rostro.

De su lado Harry, luego de entrar y cerrar tras él, aspiró hondo apretando la cerradura de la puerta. Esperaba que esto no fuera una mala idea más, fue su pensamiento antes de darse media vuelta. Su rostro volvió a mostrar duda cuando los ojos esmeralda contemplaron la imagen del vampiro peli plata sentado a unos pasos.

Sinceramente no era esa la actitud que hubiese esperado del ojilila, no cuando su anterior actitud había sido muy distinta. Sin duda la conducta del peli plata era incierta y le ponía inquieto al no poder dilucidar sus intenciones. Pero ni hablar, ya estaban ahí,así que se aclaró la garganta anunciando su presencia y caminando hacia su inesperado "invitado".

Los ojos lilas de Evan se levantaron y miraron a Harry sin la altivez de antes, al contrario, había preocupación en ellos e incluso hubo cierta vergüenza cuando se levantó de un salto y habló.

–Lamento haberme sentado, pero tú no entrabas y…–más no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro intervino.

–Está bien, puedes sentarte, será máscómodo para hablar–mencionó Harry con sencillez, dudando de lo que veía en el peli plata, en sus ojos, pero no quiso juzgarle todavía, le dejaría hablar primero.

–Gracias–musitó Evan con una levísima sonrisa antes de volver a tomar lo hizo y notó que Harry se sentaba frente a él comenzó a hablar de nuevo–. Yo… yo no sé ni cómo empezar, pero supongo que lo mejor es no irse por las ramas–los apenados ojos lilas evadiendo un poco los esmeraldas antes de seguir– Sé… sabemos que nos viste–soltó, esperando la reacción ajena.

Directo y al grano,así fue como sintió Harry al peli plata, sin embargo lo prefería así aunque ese "sabemos" le supo amargo, pero al menos en verdad el vampiro parecía avergonzado y eso le pareció un buen gesto, por lo que su tono fue menos áspero de lo que debería haber sido en visto de tales palabras cuando respondió.

–Así que lo saben–expresó.

–Si, por eso estoy aquí–agregó Evan, viendo tímidamente al pelinegro.

Esas palabras lastimaron el interior de Harry con la hiriente certeza de la desilusión una vez más, y es que el peli plata parecía confirmarle que Draco le había mandado.

–Entiendo–susurró, desviando los ojos esmeraldas unos instantes antes de seguir y preguntar directamente lo que necesitaba saber–. ¿Draco te mandó a hablar conmigo?–cuestionó aguantando la respiración sin notarlo, como si estuviese a la espera de una sentencia de muerte.

La reacción del licántropo pelinegro fue inesperada para Evan pero fue bien recibida. En verdad el perrito era tan abierto con su sentimientos, tan patéticamente evidente, que le hubiese gustado rematarlo al darle un sí pero no podía, ese no era el plan.

– ¡No!–Exclamó el peli plata en voz ligeramente alta–. Draco jamás me pediría semejante cosa, él no sabe nada, estoy aquí por mi cuenta–apretando sus manos–.Estoy aquí para suplicarte–agregó levantándose y yendo hacia el licántropo–. Te suplico–arrodillándose frente a él–, te suplico que no termines el enlace por lo que viste.

Escuchar al vampiro peli plata decir aquello liberó un peso en Harry y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Por lo menos su esposo no era un cobarde, no lo desilusionaba nuevamente y eso era un pequeño alivio para su adolorido corazón. No obstante las siguientes palabras de Evan le hicieron verle fijamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas abriéndose grandemente ante lo que sus orejas captaban. Ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Arrodillado frente a él y mirándole de forma implorante el bello vampiro le pedía no terminar el enlace y eso jamás lo esperó.

–Pero…–susurró, sin saber que decir.

–Por favor, Harry–tomando las manos ajenas, sabía que el joven licántropo era poseedor de un corazón puro y noble y lo usaría a su favor–, fue mi culpa, yo… yo amo a Draco–conectando sus ojos con los ajenos al decir esto para dar más impacto a la confesión–.Y en un tonto intento por… –bajando los ojos–, por retenerlo a mi lado, lo seduje cuando estaba preparándose a venir contigo–musitó, avergonzado.

La respiración del pelinegro se aceleró sutilmente al tiempo que Evan hablaba, indignación y comprensión se debatían en su interior ante la confesión de amor del peli plata al igual que con sus posteriores palabras. Quería soltarse del agarre ajeno, pero no lo hizo, su mente dando vueltas a varias cuestiones aunque sintió una leve esperanza latir en su interior.

¿Entonces Draco sí pretendía venir? Esa duda le hizo reaccionar y dejar que la indignación, la posesividad ganaran y sin que lo notase ya estaba hablando.

–No debiste hacerlo–susurró–. Draco es mi esposo ahora–soltó, pero antes que siguiese los ojos lilas detuvieron su ímpetu. El vampiro a sus pies lloraba y eso estrujó su corazón haciéndole imposible seguir por ese camino.

–Lo sé y lo siento, en verdad–bajando la cabeza–.Por eso estoy aquí ante ti, humillándome para que perdones a Draco y no lo culpes–murmuró lloroso el peli plata apretando las manos ajenas, aunque por dentro sentía asco al estarse rebajando ante Harry.

Lo dicho conmovió al pelinegro que sin sospechar del peli plata le creía sincero. Y es que para él nadie podía mentir cuando se hablaba de sentimientos, y los sentimientos del joven frente a él eran obvios, amaba a Draco a tal grado que no le importaba humillarse, no le importaba nada, solo salvar al rubio. Sí, había sido débil y había seducido al príncipe vampiro causándole gran dolor a él, pero había sido por amor y para Harry el amor era muy importante, por eso se permitió ser honesto con el peli plata.

–Yo… yo no lo culparé, no desharé el enlace–reveló, apretando las manos que sostenían las suyas–.No diré nada a los míos, pero dime algo,¿Draco te ama?–Preguntó, vacilante–.¿Desdecuándo están juntos?–Quiso saber.

Los húmedos ojos lilas le miraron aliviados y una sonrisa se instaló en los rojos labios ajenos.

–Gracias, en verdad gracias–dijo con "gratitud" Evan, aunque por dentro se burlaba de la credulidad del pelinegro aunque, cuando preguntó por Draco casi se carcajeó en su cara. El imbécil le estaba facilitando mucho las cosas–. Bueno, yo no sé si sea adecuado decirte eso–murmuró, desviando la mirada y soltando al pelinegro.

–Por favor, dime–pidió Harry–.Puedes ser honesto conmigo–acariciando la cabeza ajena con cierta gentileza para darle confianza.

–Está bien –asintió el ojilila–. Lamento causarte otro dolor pero sí… nos amamos y estamos juntos desde hace mucho y antes que preguntes–mirando al licántropo–, Draco nunca quiso engañarte, terminó conmigo antes de ir hacia Lloegr, su deber–remarcando la palabra–, siempre ha estado antes que cualquier cosa–bajando los ojos con fatídica pesadumbre

Deber.

La esperanza pequeña que había nacido dentro de él se apagó ante lo dicho por Evan. Se amaban, aunque ya lo sabía, lo había visto y sólo quería confirmarlo.

El destino era cruel con los tres, pues aunque era un aliciente que Draco no hubiese querido engañarlo terminando con su amado antes del enlace, esto no quitaba el sufrimiento causado. Que el destino causaba a él y a ese joven peli plata, al mismo Draco. Pero no quería contribuir a ello, por eso tomó una decisión que le costaría a él, pero que sabía era lo correcto. Después de todo, ahora era de su conocimiento que Draco, el vampiro peli plata y él mismo no eran sino víctimas de la fatalidad y el deber.

–Tranquilo, ustedes seguirán juntos–susurró luego de un momento, conteniendo su impulso de negar lo mencionado al decirse que debía hacerlo, que era lo mejor para todos.

Los ojos lilas de Evan parecieron estupefactos cuando miraron súbitamente a Harry por sus palabras.

–¿Que dijiste?–Preguntó, parpadeando incrédulo o aparentando estarlo pues en su interior se regocijaba ante lo bien que estaba resultando todo.

–No me hagas repetirlo–musitó el pelinegro, conteniendo el malestar que sentía ante su propia decisión. Su parte animal peleando por salir y hacer oídos sordos a todo lo hablado con Evan y correrle de la habitación, advertirle que se aleje de Draco, pero no estaría bien. Además,¿qué ganaría con eso?

Draco no lo amaba, ni siquiera sentía gusto por él.

–Perdón–expresó el peli plata apenado–, solo quería confirmar que no escuché mal, ¿en verdad piensas hacerte a un lado para que Draco este conmigo? ¿Llevarás un matrimonio solo de apariencia?

Las orejas de Harry bajaron levemente antes de que desviase sus ojos esmeralda de los lilas y asintiera fugaz sonrisa satisfecha cruzó los labios de Evan antes que su máscara se levantara nuevamente y se abalanzara sobre Harry en un abrazo.

– ¡Gracias, gracias!Eres en verdad tan buena persona como pensé que serías–reconoció el peli plata que, aunque sentía la tensión en el cuerpo del licántropo, se rehusaba a soltarle todavía.

"Eres un imbécil, Harry Riddle"

–No es ser buena persona, oh no–murmuró Harry,removiéndose incomodo en el abrazo del que era objeto–, simplemente quiero hacer lo correcto.

–De todas formas.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos luego de esas palabras, pero fue el licántropo pelinegro quien lo interrumpió, apartando de él al vampiro peli plata con el mayor tacto que pudo.

–Disculpa, pero si no tienes nada más que decirme, quisiera estar a solas–pidió, levantándose del diván en que estuviese sentado y de paso poniendo distancias con Evan.

No lo juzgaba ya por su actuar, no ahora que conocía los motivos, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo con el vampiro ahí.

–Sí, claro, lo entiendo y me voy–acomodándose la capa, ya de pie–.No quiero incomodarte más, solo quiero pedirte que no le digas a Draco que estuve aquí, como te dije,él no sabe que vine.

–Está bien, no le diré nada–aceptó el pelinegro.

–Gracias–bajando los ojos y yendo con paso suave hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliese se giró–.Por cierto, mi nombre es Evan–musitó, poniendo una modesta sonrisa.

Harry por su parte, se limitó a asentir, no podía decir que le interesara saber el nombre del que sería el amante de Draco, pero su educación le impidió hacer otra cosa.

Cuando se vio fuera de la habitación y observando que nadie estuviese cerca, Evan se limpió sus mejillas aun con rastros de lágrimas y emitió una risa burlona mirando de reojo hacia la puerta cerrada.

–Fue demasiado fácil, fase uno completa y todo gracias a ti, Harry, fuiste más idiota de lo que pude imaginar–negando–.Esto será pan comido–agregó, arrogante.

Y ahora que ya había terminado su labor en el castillo, se iría antes de que Lucius se enterara de lo sucedido y le encontrara ahí. Además, debía darse un buen baño y quitarse el aroma a perro que le había dejado el pelinegro.

–Ugh–haciendo una mueca al oler la larga túnica–.En verdad apesto.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Por su parte Harry, al verse solo, fue hacia el balcón pues necesitaba aire. Cuando estuvo fuera alzó su nariz y dejó que el aire llenara sus pulmones mientras pensaba en cómo le encantaría salir a correr para desahogarse, para desahogar todo lo que sentía quemarle por dentro, pero suponía que si se transformaba y salía asustaría a los sirvientes, además que los jardines que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del castillo eran demasiado estructurados y elegantes, nada que ver con el paisaje salvaje e indómito que podía recorrer a las afueras del palacio licántropo.

–Esto no debía ser así–susurró al viento, de sus ojos esmeralda brotando nuevas lágrimas que no se molestó en borrar; igual no había nadie que le viese en esos momentos. Y además debía dejar que todo fluyera, sacar de su interior la frustración, el enojo, la decepción y la tristeza aunque fuera de esa forma, para luego calmarse y enfrentar lo que se le venía con entereza y aplomo.

*/*/*/*

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto?**

 **Primero que todo se que deben odiar mas a Evan asi que los crucios y avadas dirigirlos a él que yo debo continuar la historia.**

 **Ahora como verán el cap fue mas largo esta vez y aun falta la segunda parte donde se viene la conversación de Draco y Harry entre alguna otra cosa mas y es que no quiero adelantar mucho pero se empieza a "planear" la caída de Evan, ya leerán a que me refiero.**

 **En fin pasando a la próxima actualización tengo pensada que sea el jueves o el viernes pero como habrán notado no depende del todo de mi, de igual forma cualquier retraso o cambio de nuevo les avisare por aquí.**

 **Me despido por ahora, agradezco de nuevo a todos su paciencia y su comprensión. Cuidense mucho. Un beso y pórtense terrible.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Afortunadamente no hubo contratiempos esta vez y les traigo la actualización prometida junto con el cap especial que también prometi.**

 **Pero antes los agradecimientos como siempre:**

 **1.** **AnataYume, TsukihimePrincess, Yesenia Sss, SakuraAli y Sacha Guerra. Gracias por sus valiosas palabras que siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa.**

 **2 Gracias también a quien solo lee y sigue la historia, su presencia también es importante.**

 **Ahora si luego de lo anterior pasemos a lo importante. A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **CAP. 10**

 **REACCIONES Y CONVERSACIONES. Segunda parte.**

 **En la habitación de Draco**

El rubio príncipe estaba listo, una túnica semi larga color plata oscuro y verde cubría su perfecto cuerpo y le daba un porte magnifico, casi divino. Sus platinados cabellos de nuevo peinados de manera casual enmarcaban su rostro de facciones perfectas y masculinas. Sin duda no había nadie que no cayera ante su presencia vestido de esa manera.

Sin embargo, su misión no era conquistar realmente y lo sabía. No sería tan fácil lo que le esperaba y era enteramente su culpa.

Culpa.

Eso fue lo que comenzó a sentir desde que Thomas le reprochara sus actos. No se arrepentía de lo sucedido con Evan, pero si se arrepentía de que haber dejado plantado a Harry y que este hubiera tenido que verle con otro.

Sin importar que no sintiera amor por el licántropo pelinegro, Harry había sido sincero, honesto, y él en cambio le había engañado y no era justo. Debió hablarle con la verdad, debió acudir ayer a su lado y decirle todo. Debió rehusar el refugio que le brindaba Evan y respetar los votos que había pronunciado aunque su corazón se rehusara.

Pero era tarde para todo eso, la debilidad que representaba su amor por el peli plata había vencido al deber y debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora debía hablar con Harry, y ciertamente no creía que él fuera a ser comprensivo, sabía de la lealtad de los licántropos para sus parejas y el pelinegro debía estar indignado, debía sentirse insultado y con razón.

Él mismo no podría perdonar una traición de esa índole.

Solo esperaba que el pelinegro le dejase hablar antes de decidir cualquier cosa. No intentaría justificarse porque era imposible, pero le diría la verdad, se abriría ante quien era su esposo y si luego de eso Harry quería irse, romper el enlace, respetaría su decisión como no pudo respetar su vínculo y le permitiría marcharse.

Se lo debía.

Por supuesto, la reacción de su padre le preocupaba pero también afrontaría lo que éste quisiera hacerle, incluso se ofrecería a reparar su falta yendo con el líder licántropo, lo que fuera para que la Alianza, que Lucius se había esforzado en proteger, no se rompiera.

La Alianza que pareciera no importarle pero que lo hacía. Tal vez no pensaba mucho en ella, pero lo hacía.

–Es hora–murmuró luego de un momento el de ojos gris/plata dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su habitación y abriéndola.

No podía postergar más lo inevitable.

Thomas, que estaba recargado contra la pared, vio abrirse la puerta y evaluó a su amigo que iba saliendo. Como siempre, Draco se veía perfecto. Solo esperaba que tanto como había pensado en su arreglo hubiese pensado en lo que iba a decirle a Harry.

–Te tardaste, pero ya no me sorprende–llamó su atención el vampiro pelinegro.

–Como digas–rebatió parcamente el rubio antes de agregar–.Ahora vamos, supongo que fue enserio lo de acompañarme.

–Por supuesto–aceptó Thomas serio, enderezándose y siguiendo los elegantes pasos de su mejor amigo.

Con cada paso que se acercaban a la habitación nupcial, Thomas notaba que Draco se tensaba más y más pero no quiso decirle nada, no lo creyó prudente. Su papel en ese momento era de mera compañía, lo que quería decir ya lo había dicho, por ello abrazó el silencio que se instauró entre ambos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación nupcial.**

Era muy común ver a Thomas Nott y Draco Malfoy caminando juntos, pero siempre era impactante su presencia la cual hacía voltear a todos a su paso, pero era inevitable, ambos eran vampiros atractivos y de magnifico porte. El pelinegro un poco más alto que el rubio pero aquello carecía de relevancia real, como lo confirmarían las mucamas que se toparon a su paso en el trayecto.

Finalmente y sin mucha demora, ambos vampiros llegaron a su destino.

El rubio, parado frente a la puerta, dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente tomó el pomo y abrió. La entrada cedió a su empuje y reveló el opulento interior de la habitación, pero antes de entrar habló mirando todo el tiempo al frente.

–Le dirás a mi padre lo sucedido, ¿cierto? –Afirmó más que preguntar a su mejor amigo.

–Así es, tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano, Draco, pero Lucius no solo es mi padrino, es ante todo mi Rey y mi lealtad primero es para él–dijo el pelinegro con rotundidad.

Draco asintió vagamente antes de entrar a la estancia y cerrar tras él.

Thomas, cuando le vio entrar y cerrar, realmente esperó que todo pudiera tener una solución factible. Por el momento debía esperar a Pansy, que se supone seguía con Harry. Luego ambos irían a hablar con Lucius.

Dentro de la habitación, Draco buscó con la mirada a Harry. La cama donde debiera haber dormido estaba intacta, tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido y las puertas del cuarto de baño y los vestidores estaban cerrados. Aquello le extrañó, ¿sería que había salido?, se preguntó, no obstante un familiar aroma le llegó de pronto junto con una brisa que le hizo notar las puertas del balcón entreabiertas.

Teniendo la certeza de que Harry estaba ahí, caminó hacia el balcón y abrió una de las puertas. En efecto, la visión que le recibió fue la de la espalda del más bajo cubierta por la despeinada cabellera negra y su larga y esponjosa cola negra quieta, arrastrando por el piso de mármol. Harry parecía sereno, más de lo que hubiese pensado. Aunque esa noción cambio cuando el viento le trajo con su brisa un nuevo aroma salado. Lágrimas. Harry estaba llorando y eso inesperadamente hizo que su corazón se apretara y que de sus labios saliese el nombre de su esposo suavemente.

–Harry–pronunció sin siquiera notarlo.

El licántropo pelinegro, con los ojos cerrados, se aferraba al barandal de piedra del balcón mientras dejaba que más lágrimas fluyeran, arrasando, liberando el peso de su corazón. Tan concentrado estaba en ello, en sí mismo, que sus agudos sentidos no captaron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, hasta que sus orejas se movieron captando su nombre pronunciado por una conocida voz. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó.

Era Draco quien le llamaba y estaba justo detrás suyo, y él no se sentía listo para hablar con el vampiro rubio, no todavía. No podía hacerlo ahora, pensó secando rápidamente sus lágrimas con las mangas de la bata mientras intentaba controlarse y no seguir llorando.

Pero debía hacerlo, Draco estaba ahí y debían hablar, por lo que apelando a su valor aspiró hondo y cuando sintió que no lloraría más se giró y encaró al más alto. Su adolorido corazón latió rápido al ver al rubio, como si olvidase por un momento los daños infligidos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Draco se veía tan devastadoramente atractivo como cuando le conoció, como en la boda.

No obstante esta vez no bajó la mirada tímidamente, se obligó a verle de frente.

–Draco–murmuró cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no fallaría.

Cuando el rubio notó que había llamado a Harry quiso patearse, tal vez debió esperar un poco más antes de ir, pensó. Y es que el tener la certeza de que su esposo lloraba por su causa ciertamente le estaba afectando de maneras impensadas y toda su imperturbabilidad, su decisión, flaqueó alarmantemente. Sobre todo al notar que el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba desde las orejas a la cola. ¿Sería mejor irse y no incomodarlo más?, se preguntaba cuando frente a sus ojos y en un movimiento resuelto, Harry se giró hacia él.

Sus ojos grises conectaron de inmediato con los esmeraldas que sin quererlo habían llamado su atención desde que lo conociera. Un nuevo tirón incómodo y extraño se presentó en su interior al notar esos ojos rojos, al notar las mejillas aun húmedas en el rostro ajeno que mostraba una expresión dolorida.

¿Culpa? No, no era culpa lo que sentía, era algo más, otra cosa que no conocía pero que le estaba cayendo pésimo y que le hizo sentir mezquino, ruin por provocarle dolor a quien juró honrar. No obstante, cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios rosados intentó recomponerse y lo logró, aunque fuese en el exterior.

–Debemos hablar–soltó permitiéndose recorrer a Harry fuera de su rostro y notando que este continuaba en ropa de dormir–.Aunque supongo que desearás cambiarte antes–agregó, viendo en ello un respiro para ahuyentar aquel sentimiento extraño y recuperar su templanza.

La mirada de Draco recorriéndole tensó aún más al pelinegro, pero sus palabras le trajeron a la realidad y negó.

–No, no es necesario, es… es más importante que hablemos–mencionó Harry lo más firme que pudo, negándole con esto sin saberlo a su esposo el respiro que hubiese querido.

El rubio asintió aunque no con muchas ganas.

–Está bien, vamos adentro entonces–sugirió cediéndole el paso al más bajo.

Harry aceptó la sugerencia y caminó hacia la habitación, desviando sin querer la mirada cuando Draco le cedió el paso. En definitiva no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos y ahora, luego de lo sucedido, no sabía si le agradaban pues el rubio solo lo hacía por cortesía, por educación.

Aun así el pelinegro avanzó y seguido de Draco, entraron a la habitación. Se sentaron en divanes diferentes pero que estaban frente a frente. Ambos viéndose sin verse realmente, evitando conectar miradas.

Y el silencio tomó su lugar en la habitación. Ninguno parecía querer empezar. Draco, abrumado por lo que repentinamente le acometía y Harry, porque no sabía que decir.

Al final Harry mostró su valentía una vez más y fue quien habló primero, no queriendo demorar más una plática que sería dolorosa para él.

–No debes explicarme nada–murmuró, llevando tentativamente sus ojos esmeraldas al rostro bien parecido–. Ya sé todo, sé quién es el vampiro con quien… con quien te vi, sé sobre Evan y tú, sé que lo amas, que se aman–diciendo aquello con cierta dificultad palpable.

Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido era decir poco, sus ojos gris/plata miraban impávido a Harry. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo era que Harry sabía? No creía que Thomas le hubiese dicho nada, se lo hubiese comentado y tampoco creía que Pansy hubiera hablado, ¿pero entonces cómo?, quiso preguntar pero en realidad no podía. En cambio asintió con lentitud y dijo lo que había venido a su mente cuando oliese las lágrimas del más pequeño.

– Lo siento–dijo con una honesta espontaneidad que incluso él mismo se sorprendió, pero continuó–.En verdad, yo no… yo no quería lastimarte, debí ser honesto contigo desde el principio.

Que el vampiro rubio confirmara los hechos, su amor por Evan con su asentimiento, fue lacerante para su pobre corazón y desvió su mirada, aunque las posteriores palabras de Draco le hicieron verlo de nuevo.

Lo sentía, eso había dicho el rubio príncipe. ¿Debería creerle? La mirada esmeralda analizando el rostro, pero sobre todo la mirada gris. Para Harry los ojos hablaban mucho de una persona y lo que vio en la mirada de Draco fue algo conocido para él, sinceridad e incluso cierto tormento. Y si bien aquella disculpa tal vez no era suficiente, esas palabras estaban dichas, no por obligación, no por deber, eran genuinas y aunque no aliviaban su pesar, agradecía la veracidad del rubio esta vez.

–Debiste serlo–expuso intentando que no sonara a reproche, aunque no supo si lo logró–.Pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste–aceptó intentando sonreír aunque solo le salió una extraña mueca que por supuesto no llegó a sus ojos. Y es que a pesar de todo Harry no quería pelear con Draco.

Es decir, tal vez lo hubiese querido antes de encontrarse a Pansy, incluso tal vez antes de su charla con… con Evan, pero ahora que conocía lo que él creía eran los hechos, la verdad deseaba una plática nada belicosa con quien a pesar de todo seguiría siendo su esposo. Solo esperaba lograrlo y que lo Riddle no saliera a relucir. Hasta el momento lo estaba consiguiendo. Había logrado calmarse, no llorar más y mantener a raya el dolor, la decepción, la parte animal.

No obstante otro silencio se instauró entre ellos, silencio en el que Draco sintió aún más de ese malestar desconocido pero punzante que le hizo desviar los ojos un momento. Harry había dicho que le entendía, incluso había intentado sonreírle y en ningún momento había sentido reproche de su parte como había esperado, no, más bien se veía triste pero resignado.

Definitivamente su actitud le sobrecogía tanto como le desconcertaba, él venía preparado para todo menos para lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, esta vez fue su turno para romper el silencio con algo que necesitaba saber.

– ¿Deseas irte y terminar el enlace?–Cuestionó, volviendo sus ojos grises al pelinegro, sintiendo una inusual expectación a la respuesta.

–No–respondió Harry meciendo levemente su cola, pues luego del silencio empezaba a inquietarse y sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

– ¿No?–Susurró el rubio sin creerlo, aunque un alivio tan inusitado como la anterior expectación se instaló en su pecho sin que reparase en él más que unos segundos.

–No, si lo hago, si me voy y mi padre se entera de todo… –negando–.Yo no quiero que todo se arruine para los demás, conozco sobre la guerra pasada y no quiero eso–aceptó con franqueza.

De inmediato supo que las palabras de Harry no eran recriminaciones o una puya a su persona, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aludido, además de que la sensación para la que todavía no tenía nombre le acometió con renovada fuerza, haciéndole sentir nuevamente estragos en su interior.

Aun así se repuso y asintió.

–Entiendo, pero entonces quieres llegar a un arreglo, supongo.

–No realmente–desviando sus verdes ojos hacia la chimenea tras Draco–.Dejaré que Evan y tu sigan juntos–consintió a pesar de sentir de nuevo rechazo por su decisión–.Se aman y a diferencia de nuestro enlace, lo que hay entre ustedes no es un deber–agachando ligeramente sus orejas.

Las palabras de Harry volvieron a tomarle desprevenido e hicieron que su corazón se conmoviera y se apretara al mismo tiempo. No podía creer tanta nobleza, tanta comprensión de parte de alguien que debiera exigirle fidelidad, exigirle no ver más a Evan, estar indignado.

Pero era cierto, la expresión del licántropo frente a él no hablaba de mentira o engaño. Al contrario, de nuevo había una triste resignación rodeándole además de un aura que le provocaba una súbita ternura. Y unas ganas de abrazar a Harry le acometieron, sin embargo se contuvo, no creyó que dejarse llevar fuera lo indicado luego de lo sucedido. Quizás el mismo pelinegro no se lo agradecería, por lo que cerró las manos en puño reprimiendo el impulso y aspiró hondo antes de pronunciar.

–Harry–pronunciando sin notar el nombre con verdadera estima–, no es necesario que lo hagas, no sería justo para ti–admitió.

–Es necesario y está decidido–musitó el pelinegro con una firmeza que tal vez no sentía del todo y, retomando una vez más su valentía, fijó sus ojos de nuevo en los grises–.Solo te pediré una cosa–levantando sus orejas con decisión–, ante todos yo soy tu esposo y no quisiera… no quisiera que los demás, los otros vampiros supieran nada.

–Mantener las apariencias, ¿a eso te refieres?

El pelinegro asintió.

–Está bien–aceptó Draco, aunque nuevamente sentía algo extraño al aceptar ese "trato". Se supone que debía estar "feliz" de poder seguir con Evan sin engañar a Harry y sin provocar otra guerra pero no lo estaba, no se sentía feliz y no sabía por qué.

¿Por qué no sentía la felicidad que debiera sentir? Silencio fue su respuesta, por lo que fingiendo que no sucedía nada continuó, aún tenían cosas que aclarar en ese "acuerdo".

–Supongo que entonces dormiremos juntos–afirmó más que preguntar, dando por hecho el asunto, pero la repentina intervención de Harry le detuvo.

–Lo siento, pero no podría hacerlo–negó el más pequeño. Y es que Harry en verdad no tenía la sangre fría para compartir habitación con Draco luego de todo lo ocurrido. No cuando eso le causaría angustia e incomodidad.

Desilusión. Ese fue el sentimiento que se instaló en Draco y que le hizo fruncir el ceño ante la negativa de Harry. Pero nuevamente se preguntó el porqué de aquello, eso era bueno para él. No obtuvo respuesta a su "problema".

–Ya veo, sería lo mejor para mantener apariencias pero lo importante es que tú estés cómodo–dijo, más por cortesía.

Y siguieron hablando.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el despacho de Lucius**

El Rey vampiro estaba ocupado trabajando en asuntos del reino. Cuando observó el reloj que tenía cerca, eran casi las 12:00 y su hijo y Harry aun no daban señales de vida y eso le preocupaba. No habían acudido a desayunar, lo sabía aunque él mismo se hubiese saltado el desayuno, así que se levantó y decidido a saber qué estaba pasando, estaba por salir de su despacho cuando alguien tocó.

Tal vez era Draco. Volvió a sentarse y concedió la entrada. Para su pesar no era su hijo sino su ahijado y Pansy, quienes con una expresión nada alentadora entraron inclinándose ante su presencia.

–Majestad–pronunciaron con respeto ambos vampiros, aunque sabían que no era necesario.

–Pansy, Thomas–asintió, haciendo un vago ademán de que tomaran asiento.

–Lamentamos importunarte, padrino–empezó Thomas–, pero asuntos urgentes nos traen hasta tu puerta.

El rostro de Lucius se tensó ante aquello, no sabía por qué presentía que esos "asuntos urgentes" eran más bien malas noticias y tenían que ver con su necio hijo y Harry.

–Bien, continúa–concedió, tirante.

Ambos vampiros hablaron entonces, turnándose cuando llegaron a la parte donde se separaron.

Una a una las palabras caían como hiel en el interior de Lucius encendiendo su furia, tensando su cuerpo, alargando sus uñas y tornando sus grises ojos en un rojo oscuro y atemorizante. Tan atemorizante que Thomas y Pansy, cuando terminaron de hablar, se estremecieron a pesar de saber que la furia de Lucius no era dirigida a ellos.

–Está muerto–gruñó el rubio vampiro, levantándose abruptamente–.Esa basura de Evan está muerto y Draco también lo estaría de no ser mi hijo, pero le haré pagar–sus ojos brillando con ciego enojo–.Se lo advertí–soltó de manera rotunda y cortante.

El pelinegro y la vampira intercambiaron miradas y tragaron ante tan rotunda amenaza, pero sabían que debían intervenir y poner al tanto a Lucius del plan que tenían. El problema era ¿quién lo haría? ¿Quién le diría algo al Rey vampiro en ese estado?

Al final fue Thomas quien habló, después de todo el plan era casi todo suyo.

–Padrino, si me permites–murmuró el pelinegro con cuidado, bajando la mirada cuando los ojos rojos se posaron en él–.Tengo una opción más factible para dar solución definitiva a esto–expresó, escogiendo sus palabras para no ser víctima colateral de lo causado por su mejor amigo y la puta de Evan.

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron ante aquellas palabras.

– ¿Más factible? ¿Más factible que la muerte y el castigo?–Cuestionó con belicoso tono.

Thomas se estremeció pero asintió.

–Sí, déjame explicar por favor.

Un bufido salió de los labios de Lucius, quien lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Evan y asesinarlo dolorosamente, arrancarle cada parte del cuerpo y luego hacerle pagar a Draco su idiotez, su necedad y su egoísmo. Sin embargo se contuvo un momento y asintió lentamente.

–Bien, pero que sea rápido Thomas, no tengo paciencia ahora mismo.

El vampiro más joven soltó un suspiro aliviado y aceptó, comenzando a explicar a su Rey lo que había meditado. Cuando terminó de hablar, Lucius se notaba un poco más "sereno", por lo menos había tomado asiento de nuevo tras su escritorio.

– ¿Y bien, padrino, qué piensas?

El Rey vampiro quería negar y hacer lo que su instinto le demandaba pero sabía que los resultados no serían buenos al final; en cambio el plan de su ahijado era muy bueno y bien podría unir lo que su estúpido hijo había deshecho con sus acciones, tal vez no sería fácil pero era viable.

–Está bien, de esa forma podré encargarme de esa zorra, del tal Evan, más fácil y sin intervenciones–aceptó–.Pero tengo una pregunta Thomas, ¿quién se hará cargo de engañarlo, de hacerlo caer? –Mirando con recelo al pelinegro.

Un suspiro de fastidio salió de los labios de Thomas, quien desvió su mirada verde agua.

Eso fue suficiente para Lucius, que hizo una mueca disconforme pero entendió que su sobrino debía tener sus razones para plantearse hacer aquello en persona.

– ¿Estás seguro?–Cuestionó, sin embargo.

–Sí, así debe ser–fue la parca respuesta del pelinegro.

–Bien, tienes mi apoyo entonces, llevaremos a cabo tu plan–convino el mayor, posando su mirada aun carmín ahora en Pansy y cambiando de tema.

– ¿Confío entonces en que Harry no se irá o deshará el enlace?–Le preguntó a la vampira.

–Sí, por lo que he podido conocer de Harry puedo confirmar su nobleza, dudo que quiera provocar una nueva guerra, aunque me preocupa lo que le habrá dicho Evan–haciendo una mueca.

–Averígualo y frustra sus planes–ordenó el rubio.

La joven asintió.

–Ahora retírense, necesito calmarme antes de llevar a cabo lo acordado–expresó Lucius, despidiendo a ambos vampiros que de inmediato se levantaron y obedecieron, saliendo rápidamente de la estancia.

Ambos tenían cosas que hacer.

Cuando Lucius se quedó solo, azotó el puño contra el escritorio sin medir fuerza provocando que el mueble cediese y se agrietara, terminando por partirse a la mitad.

–Pagaras tu osadía Evan, no debiste meterte con mi familia y Harry ya es parte de ella–dijo a la nada, asomándose por una de las ventanas, sus ojos aun rojizos brillando contra el vidrio–.Lo lamento por ti, Draco, pero conocerás el sufrimiento que causaste.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación nupcial.**

La plática se tornó mecánica y algo flemática pero útil. Acordaron que fuera de Lucius, Pansy y Thomas, nadie sabría lo sucedido, ni siquiera los conocidos de Harry en Lloegr para evitar que la información llegase por accidente a los oídos de Tom y James.

No obstante varios temas sensibles quedaron en el aire y el motivo era obvio, Draco no quiso molestar e insultar más a Harry y éste sencillamente no estaba listo para hablar sobre ello todavía.

Así que notando que no quedaba más por hablar por ahora, el rubio se levantó; extrañamente no quería irse, pero la actitud de Harry a pesar del velo de resignación triste que le cubría desde que se sentaran, hablaba de rechazo e incomodidad y no quería imponerle su presencia más de lo debido.

Ya le había lastimado suficiente.

–Me retiro–anunció aunque no era necesario, dudando nuevamente si acercarse o no hacia el pelinegro que permanecía sentado como una adorable estatua de belleza poco común. Finalmente decidió que no sería adecuado, y en vez de eso agregó–.Hablarás entonces con mi padre primero–quiso confirmar.

Harry, que siguió con la mirada los movimientos del rubio junto con sus palabras, asintió.

–Sí, quiero hacerlo antes que tú, sino te molesta–murmuró, sintiendo una percepción contradictoria ante la partida de Draco. Quería que se quedara un poco más y a la vez quería terminar con aquella conversación.

–No, no me molesta–masculló.

Sus ojos grises fijos en los esmeralda, que aunque ya no estaban irritados por las lágrimas, estaban un poco hinchados. Y de nuevo la sensación que iba más allá a de la culpa subió a su garganta, pareciéndole insoportable por lo que apartó la mirada y dio media vuelta.

El pelinegro, al ver eso, supo que el rubio se iría ya y sin que pudiese si quiera darse cuenta o retener sus palabras, se puso de pie y estiró su brazo antes de llamarle.

–Draco, espera–fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Sin embargo Harry, al percatarse de lo hecho, se quedó estático y sorprendido. ¿Por qué le detuvo? ¿Para qué? Era mejor que se fuera, permitiendo que lo sucedido se asentara entre ellos y él pudiese amoldarse a lo que sería su nueva vida. A que se hiciera a la idea de lo que en verdad sucedería de ahora en adelante. La realidad borrando de su mente los tontos castillos en el aire que se había creado con respecto a Draco y su matrimonio.

Por eso, si sabía que su partida era lo mejor se preguntaba nuevamente, ¿para qué le detuvo?

Como le sucedía a Draco, no hubo respuesta, pero en el caso de Harry era por un motivo diferente pues el licántropo pelinegro ya estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Por otro lado el príncipe vampiro estaba por tomar el picaporte de la puerta cuando la suave voz de su esposo llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que se detuviese y voltease a verle.

Parado a medio camino y con el brazo levantado hacia él fue como le encontró aunque fue la mirada impactada de sus ojos lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Qué sucede?–Preguntó.

Pasada la sorpresa de su inesperada reacción, Harry bajó de inmediato el brazo y vio a Draco de manera nerviosa, ¿y ahora qué le diría para justificarse?

La respuesta llegó a él cuando bajó la mirada y la posó casualmente en su mano derecha. Ahí alrededor de su dedo y su muñeca descansaba el anillo de bodas, aquel que significara mucho en su momento pero que ahora solo le causó una mueca lastimosa y que sus orejas se agacharan.

–Yo… yo quería regresarte algo–musitó luego de un momento, volviendo a mirar al rubio–.Esto–mostrándole su mano con el anillo/pulsera, el mismo que se quitó con pena–. Yo no soy quien debe tenerlo–caminando hasta Draco y tomando su mano–.Significa amor y unión, y debe tenerlo la persona dueña de tu corazón–depositándolo en la palma abierta–.Y esa no soy yo–terminó susurrando, cerrando la palma en puño, soltando al vampiro y alejándose unos pasos.

Draco sintió un terrible peso ante las acciones y las palabras de Harry, y una fatal pesadumbre le invadió cuando sintió aquella pieza de joyería entre sus dedos.

–Pero Harry…–Quiso protestar, pero el pelinegro negó.

–Adiós, Draco–cortó el licántropo cualquier protesta, dándole la espalda y caminando nuevamente hacia el balcón y es que ya había soportado mucho y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, pero no quería que el rubio se diese por enterado de nuevo de que lloraría por él.

Esta vez quien quiso detener al otro fue Draco. Ese adiós le supo amargo, como una hiriente fatalidad que pudo haber evitado, pero a diferencia de Harry se contuvo, no tenía por qué sentirse así, se dijo y se limitó a verle avanzar.

Sin embargo, mientras le miraba antes de salir y por primera vez desde que le conociera, observo al pelinegro con otros ojos. Unos ojos desprovistos de sombras que obnubilaran su visión. Harry era alguien muy valioso y hasta ahora se daba por enterado, ahora entendía lo que su padre y lo que Thomas le habían dicho del licántropo pelinegro.

Y esta nueva noción, esta nueva certeza, sacó una inconsciente sonrisa en Draco, quien fuera de la habitación se apoyó en la puerta sin saber que esa simple certeza provocaría un silencioso cambio en su interior, que bien podría pasar inadvertido por ahora, pero que sería determinante para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía y que le daría la respuesta a sus preguntas en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Gusto?**

 **Como ven nuestro Draco empieza a padecer? Reaccionar? No se como llamarlo pero ya hay un avance en él, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que vale Harry por fin .**

 **Que les parece se empieza a gestar un plan contra Evan y aunque varios creo que ya saben por donde va la cosa, me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto.**

 **Oh si y antes que lo olvide tengo dos imágenes para ustedes:**

 **El anillo de Harry**

 **. ?fbid=10204101171800045 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**

 **Vestimenta de Draco. No es exactamente igual pero se acerca a lo que imagine, a excepción de los colores estos son los escritos en el cap.**

 **. ?fbid=10204101174320108 &set=a.10203947345154475.1073741837.1547616796&type=3&theater**

 **Ahora un comentario un poco al margen del cap y es que he visto que algunos se confunden con Thomas y Theodore asi que aquí va una pequeña aclaración, para quienes ya hayan leído mi otro fic pueden saltarse esta parte pues no creo que sea necesario que lo lean.**

 **Veran mis personajes, Lucian y Thomas son totalmente originales y son parte de un universo que invento mi cabeza y que empieza con De Otra Epoca. Para fines de este fic les cambie sobre todo a Thomas varios aspectos.**

 **Thomas y Theodore Nott en De Otra Epoca o Thomas y Theodore Zabinni en este fic ,no son la misma persona, son hijo y padre y Theodore es pareja de Lucian Zabinni, no existe Neville ni existirá en ninguno de mis fics al menos no como pareja de Theodore, lo lamento por quienes son fans de estos chicos pero en mi Universo no tienen cabida juntos.**

 **Como sea espero haber dejado claro el asunto, sino pueden hacerme sus preguntas y yo intentare contestarles.**

 **Pasando a lo importante la próxima actualización, calculo que será entre martes y miércoles, igual cualquier cambio o contratiempo se los informare por aquí.**

 **En fin ahora si luego de tan largo "discurso" me despido por hoy, cuídense mucho y como buen fin de semana pórtense muy mal. Un beso.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola aquí les dejo el cap. Especial.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **BONUS CAP.**

 **ESTANCIA Y CONVIVENCIA.**

 **Palacio Licántropo, Lloegr.**

Luego de que la comitiva conformada por Lucius, Draco y Harry se fuese, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones a la espera de un nuevo "día". Sin embargo en los pensamientos de todos estaban los recién casados, a quienes deseaban el mejor comienzo.

Aunque, por supuesto, no todos estaban muy felices con lo que tendría que suceder esa "noche".En la habitación principal, el Alpha licántropo estaba de un humor bastante volátil.

–Tom, deja de dar vueltas y ven a la cama –solicitó un amodorrado James que, como era obvio, estaba cediendo luego del cansancio y el estrés del día.

–Duerme tú, querido, yo necesito pensar–mencionó el pelinegro, viendo unos instantes a su esposo antes de seguir su caminata a lo largo de la habitación.

¿Qué atormentaba al Alpha? Era sencillo, no solo era la partida de su amado hijo a una nueva vida lejos de ellos. Había algo más y era precisamente que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía suceder entre Harry, su cachorro, y el príncipe vampiro. Su hijo era puro e inocente en esos aspectos y estaba seguro que su "querido" yerno no lo era.

Imágenes de Draco aprovechándose de Harry, lastimándolo o peor,tomándolo a la fuerza, atormentaban la cabeza de Tom y era eso lo que no lo dejaba descansar o estar en paz.

–No, tú no necesitas pensar Tom Riddle–bufó el castaño desde la cama al tiempo que, resignado, se levantaba e iba hacia su esposo, deteniendo su frenética caminata–. Sé lo que te atormenta–acariciando la mejilla del más alto–, pero no sucederá nada malo, créeme, Draco me pareció, a pesar de su actitud, un caballero y estoy seguro de que no se aprovechará de nuestro Harry.

–Pero…

–Sin peros–colocando sus dedos en los labios ajenos–.Además–sonriendo–, nuestro hijo no es ningún débil ¿cierto? Sabe defenderse, tú le enseñaste lo que sabe–agregó.

La expresión de Tom se relajó un poco al igual que su cuerpo con esas palabras. Era cierto, Harry sabía defenderse y lo hacía magníficamente, no pudo evitar pensar, orgulloso de su cachorro.

–Bien, ahora que estas más calmado–enredando sus brazos tras el cuello del Alpha–, y me hiciste levantar, ¿no crees que merezco que mi esposo me atienda como es debido? –propuso con una mirada cautivante, atravesando sus ojos avellana.

Una sonrisa predadora se dejó ver en los labios del pelinegro, quien enlazó la cintura ajena, atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo. Esa propuesta era algo que Tom no podía rechazar.

–Tú mereces todo lo que tu esposo pueda darte y más–murmuró contra los rosados labios ajenos,tomándolos luego en un devastador beso.

La temperatura comenzó a subir en la habitación tanto como subía en los cuerpos de ambos licántropos que se besaban con ardiente pasión, mientras el más alto los guiaba hacia el cómodo lecho que les esperaba a unos pasos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, fue el mismo Tom quien se separó y empujó a su esposo contra la cama mientras le miraba desde arriba de manera dominante.

– Ahora a satisfacerte como es debido–gruñó agitado el pelinegro, quitándose las calzas que usaba para dormir, dejando su perfecto cuerpo totalmente desnudo antes de abalanzarse contra su "presa", que gustosa lo recibió entre sus piernas, entre sus brazos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Al "día" siguiente.**

Luego de que se dispusiese el desayuno y todos, invitados y familia, bajasen al comedor principal, Tom dispuso que los carruajes de los invitados fueran preparados para su partida. No obstante el Alpha se vio sorprendido por una petición que no esperaba.

Algunos de los invitados no deseaban marcharse todavía y querían su permiso para quedarse unos días má supuesto, Tom concedió lo pedido aunque James ayudó mucho a que eso sucediese, pues el pelinegro no se sentía tan cómodo con vampiros merodeando su palacio durante quien sabe cuántos días. Pero el simple recordatorio del castaño de que su hijo necesitaba aliados entre los vampiros fue suficiente para que el pelinegro se tragara su inconformidad y aceptara de buen agrado.

Fue así como Severus Snape, Theodore y Blaise Zabinni pasaron a ser invitados de honor en Lloegr algunos días.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Días después**

 **En la habitación de Severus**

–Basta Sirius, debes irte–decía quejoso Severus, que luego de una agitada "mañana" rehuía de los brazos del licántropo, que intentaban regresarle a la cama–.Harás que sospechen, ¿es que no tienes obligaciones que realizar?

–Las tengo, pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido–expresó seductor el de ojos azul grisáceo, atrapando la cintura del vampiro y sonriendo con triunfo mientras le recostaba de nuevo en el lecho–.No te preocupes, Tom entenderá que me "desapareciera" estos días–colocándose sobre el provocador cuerpo desnudo de su amado, dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo "juego".

La expresión de Severus fue un poema, no solo por los rápidos reflejos que le capturaron sino por las desfachatadas palabras de su pareja. Sobre todo las últimas, que le hicieron reaccionar revolviéndose bajo el cuerpo sobre él.

–Muévete y no digas estupideces, quedamos en que guardaríamos en secreto lo nuestro un poco más–le recordó, logrando empujarle y levantarse.

–Pero Sev–protestó Sirius, haciendo una mueca al verse desplazado.

–Pero nada, y no me digas Sev, sabes que no me agrada–soltó el de ojos negros, tajante, caminando hacia donde reposaba su bata de dormir para colocarla sobre su desnudez.

Una media sonrisa depredadora apareció en el rostro del licántropo al ver ese perfecto cuerpo desprovisto de ropa deslizarse con gracia y elegancia, y se levantó sigiloso cerrando la distancia entre ambos antes de que Severus pudiese darse cuenta.

–Que yo recuerde–tomándole por la cintura y besando el cuello ajeno–, te encanta que te diga Sev en ciertas circunstancias–acariciando el vientre ajeno lánguidamente, bajando poco a poco,más al sur.

De nuevo Sirius logró sorprenderle y esta vez estaba siendo endemoniadamente persuasivo. No obstante, recurriendo a su férrea voluntad, Severus se contuvo de gemir por las caricias y los besos ajenos, deteniendo las traviesas manos del licántropo e intentando zafarse.

–No digas tonterías, ahora en serio debes irte–musitó, soltando un suspiro cuando en vez de aflojarse el agarre en su cintura, se hizo másférreo.

–No lo haré, además nadie se enterará –lamiendo la oreja ajena–.Y si lo hacen,créeme que nadie dirá nada,¿o crees que a tu Rey le moleste?Lo dudo –dijo socarronamente, recordando a Lucius Malfoy muy atento con cierto ojimiel con quien bailase todo el tiempo que duró la recepción.

El vampiro pelinegro se estremeció y soltó un nuevo leve suspiro ante él mimo a su oreja, el maldito Black sabía perfectamente que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles. Aunque lo último dicho por su pareja le hizo recobrarse nuevamente y fruncir el ceñ había hecho demasiado ese tipo de alusiones sobre Lucius estos días y le molestaba por qué no terminaba de decirle a que se refería.

– ¿Al fin vas a decirme que quieres decir?–Cuestionó sin poder evitarlo y de nuevo queriendo soltarse.

–No–respondió cínicamente el licántropo, apretando más su agarre para impedir otro escape–.Pero ya lo sabrás–mordiendo ligeramente el otro oído del vampiro entre sus brazos, mientras su larga cola negra se enredaba en el cuerpo del vampiro y le acariciaba.

Un enfurruñado Severus iba a volver a protestar, pero las atenciones de Sirius volvieron a distraerle y lograron que esta vez un gemido saliese de sus labios cuando la sedosa cola de su pareja se paseó por sus piernas y más arriba.

"Maldito Black" fue el último pensamiento coherente del vampiro pelinegro antes que sus ojos negros comenzasen a tornarse rojizos y se rindiera a la pasión, al amor que Sirius le brindaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la terraza**

–No creo que debamos esperar más a Severus, seguramente no vendrá a desayunar hoy tampoco, debe estar ocupado con Sirius hablando sobre cosas de ambos países –se escuchó la amable voz de Remus sonriendo a sus interlocutores.

Por supuesto, el licántropo ojimiel distaba de saber lo que en verdad hacían ambos hombres. Lo que les unía realmente.

–¿Tú crees?–Cuestionó suspicaz James–.Porque Tom me dijo que Sirius se reportó extrañamente indispuesto para llevar acabo sus deberes en estos días…

–Bueno,tú ya sabes cómo es tu primo–sonriendo mientras negaba–.Además, he notado que se lleva muy bien con Severus y le agrada su compañía, tal vez por eso se reportó "indispuesto".

–Cierto, podría ser–intervino Theodore Zabinni amistosamente, quien curiosamente en esos días había descubierto lo bien que se llevaba con ambos licántropos–.Severus y él pueden haberse vuelto amigos de tanto tener que tratarse y simplemente quieren pasar tiempo hablando tranquilamente, pues según sé, hace mucho que no se habían visto.

–No, algo no me cuadra aquí–expresó James entrecerrando sus ojos avellanas con sospecha–.Y lo averiguaré, averiguaré que está sucediendo, se los prometo–poniendo una expresión determinada y algo ausente.

Remus por su parte, que conocía a su amigo y reconocía esa expresión, negó y soltó un suspiro mirando a Theodore, que parecía un poco mosqueado con la actitud del licántropo consorte.

–Ignóralo–sugirió y,diplomático de inmediato, cambió de tema–. Mejor dime, ¿dónde está Blaise?¿De nuevo se escabulló?–Cuestionó.

El vampiro, desconcertado y extrañado, miraba a James sin saber qué decir, hasta que las palabras de Remus llamaron su atención y volteó a mirarle. Sí, sin duda el ojimiel le agradaba, eran muy parecidos en varias cosas.

–Sí, me desperté y ya no estaba en su cama –suspiró resignado–.En verdad no sé a dónde va y solo sé que regresa tarde y sonriente, el otro día le pregunté pero no hizo más que suspirar y mirarme sin decir nada–negando y tomando un poco del vino especial que habían traído los vampiros y del cual todavía quedaba.

–Bueno, no debe ser nada malo entonces, ya te lo dirá cuando esté listo–comentó Remus con una gentil sonrisa.

–Eso espero, no me lo tomes a mal pero su petición de quedarnos unos días me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que querría regresar lo antes posible.

Remus le miró extrañado y a su mente vino el recuerdo del otro día en que paseando por las caballerizas creyó ver al pequeño vampiro con Ron Weasley el mejor amigo de Harry.

¿Pudiera ser que…?Bueno, podía ser, pero no tenía pruebas y no quería ser imprudente al decir algo de lo que no estaba seguro, así que se limitó a encogerse un poco de hombros.

–Los chicos suelen cambiar de opinión rápidamente, tal vez es eso–se limitó a decir, tomando un poco de su té aunque una breve mirada de comprensión se posó en sus ojos miel.

Él más que nadie entendía lo que pudiera estar pasándole al joven vampiro con Ron. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en su próxima visita a Valakya y lo que ahí le aguardaba o,más bien, quien le aguardaba, y no era precisamente Harry.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el bosque cerca del lago**

–En verdad deberías dejar de seguirme, no soy buena compañía y deben estar preocupados por ti–murmuró un serio Ron al joven vampiro que iba a su lado intentando seguirle el paso.

–No digas eso, me he divertido mucho contigo estos días–rebatió Blaise, mirando de reojo al más alto con una sonrisa–.Y no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que mi papá sabe que estoy contigo–mintió, no que quisiera hacerlo pero intuía que si decía la verdad, el licántropo pelirrojo le reñiría y le haría volver, rehusándose a que siguiera "acompañándole".

Y él no quería , cuando esos días habían sido tan buenos y había podido conocer un poco mejor al imponente pelirrojo, como fuera su intención al querer quedarse unos días más en Lloegr. Y es que desde que conociera a su "salvador" y que éste le ayudara a regresar a la recepción, quiso saber más de él, pero Ron no hablómás.

Así que decidido a saciar su curiosidad y de paso averiguar qué era lo que el pelirrojo le provocaba, se empeñó en quedarse y convenció a sus padres.

Por supuesto, no todo había sido sencillo al principio, primero tuvo que escabullirse de su papá y los demás, localizar al esquivo pelirrojo y luego, cuando lo encontró, aprovechándose de su cortesía se pegó a su compañía.

Sabía que había sido osado y tal vez hasta molesto el primer día al abordarle, pero no se rindió a pesar del mutismo y la incomodidad que captó de Ron y tuvo su recompensa, pues luego de aquello, el pelirrojo parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia y a su plática. Incluso con el pasar de los días se había mostrado más dispuesto a conversar y dejarse acompañar.

Aunque siempre intentaba en vano de convencerlo de alejarse, como en ese momento, pero no le importaba.

–Está bien, si tú lo dices… –expresó dudoso el más alto, mirándole de reojo.

El pequeño vampiro ya no le incomodaba, incluso le parecía agradable aunque extraño. Y es que no entendía su fijación porque él fuese su compañía durante su estancia en Lloegr. Sí, le había ayudado, pero cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, así que, ¿qué había de diferente en él para que Blaise quisiera estar a su lado cuando podía estar recorriendo Lloegr con alguien más animado?

No lo sabía, pero luego de intentar en vano alejarlo a base de silencios y seriedad el primer día y no conseguirlo, le dejó estar, no se sentía con ánimos para discutir en esos dí después de lo de Harry, a quien extrañaba a morir.

Reconocía que la presencia de Blaise, su conversación amena y agradable le hacía sentir mejor de una manera que no podía describir. Parecía aliviar la angustia por su amor no correspondido. Tal vez era porque en algunas cosas se parecía mucho a su amado amigo o tal vez fuera porque su curiosidad inocente le hacía sonreír.

Lo que fuera, secretamente lo agradecía.

–Y bien, vas a enseñarme hoy cómo se usan el arco y la fecha ¿verdad? –Habló luego de un momento de silencio el más joven, mirando con ilusión a Ron.

–En verdad creo que…–comenzó el pelirrojo, pero al ver la ilusión de esos ojos azul zafiro no pudo negarse y soltó un suspiro antes de asentir–.Está bien, mis cosas están cerca del lago.

Una bella sonrisa se formó en los labios del vampiro y, como venía haciendo,no contuvo sus impulsos y abrazó al pelirrojo.

– ¡Gracias Ron!–Musitó.

Ron se quedóinmóvil de las orejas a la cola ante el repentino abrazo, en verdad no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos con un fértil, vampiro o licántropo, pues le parecía inapropiado. Ni siquiera se lo permitía con Harry, pero al mirar a Blaise no tuvo corazón para apartarle, por lo que se limitó a abrazarle tensamente.

–De nada, ahora sigamos –le instó para que le soltase.

–Sí, claro–aceptó un feliz pelinegro, separándose contento del más alto, que le había hecho enormemente dichoso al responder a su contacto aun a pesar de su tirantez.

Caminaron un trecho más en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos o por lo menos Ron pues Blaise le observaba tímidamente de reojo. Todo en el licántropo pelirrojo le gustaba, era muy atractivo y llamativo, desde sus singulares orejas tan rojizas como su pelo, hasta su larga y peluda cola, del mismo tono.

Sí, Ron le gustaba y mucho, incluso podía decir que ya le quería, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado luego de esos días. Por eso su corazón latía rápido cuando estaban cerca, o se sonrojaba en su presencia, aparte de sentir esas molestas mariposas en su estómago.

Tenía todos los síntomas que había leído cuando alguien gustaba de otro alguien. Ahora solo restaba saber si el pelirrojo tenía a algún licántropo en su vida, esperaba que no, pero para saber debía preguntar y no se animaba. Pero era de su conocimiento que su tiempo en Lloegr estaba terminando, así que debía ser valiente.

Sí, lo sería, por lo que bajando su mirada y sonrojándose levemente, habló.

–Ron… tú… ¿Tú tienes pareja?–Cuestionó, titubeante.

Ron, quien estaba pensando en Harry justo en ese momento deseando que el pelinegro estuviese bien, detuvo sus pasos cuando sus orejas se movieron captando las palabras del más joven. Su indómita mirada cielo se posó en Blaise, incrédulo por la pregunta.

Creyendo que había oído mal no respondió, y es que el joven vampiro no pudo preguntarle aquello ¿o sí?

Blaise, al sentir que el mayor se detuvo, hizo lo propio y esperó una respuesta aun con la mirada baja, no obstante, esta estaba tardando demasiado así que se atrevió a mirar al pelirrojo y, al notar su expresión, se puso más nervioso pensando que había arruinado el momento, por lo que intentó arreglar lo dicho.

–Es que… Es que verás, en estos días siempre estás solo… bueno, conmigo, y yo me preguntaba si…

–No–respondió tajante el pelirrojo, quien al notar los apuros de Blaise y luego de convencerse que en efecto el más joven le había hecho esa pregunta, decidió "rescatar" al pelinegro de su diatriba.

Blaise sintió un gran alivio y una gran dicha cuando Ron pronunció aquellas palabras y una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aunque intentó disimularla diciendo:

–¿No...?Bueno, tal vez no has encontrado a la pareja indicada.

–No es eso–desviando la mirada–.La encontré, pero… –Su rostro tornándose serio y nostálgico, dudando si decir algo mas–.Pero es un amor imposible–terminó confesando.

El pequeño corazón de Blaise se apretó con aquello pero también se llenó de indignación, de enojo. ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto para rechazar a Ron? Lo desconocía, pero lo que sí supo es que ese licántropo no era digno del pelirrojo si no veía lo maravilloso que él era.

Y si no era digno, él sí lo era y tomaría la oportunidad que el otro no había querido, fue su decidido pensamiento antes de decir:

–Entonces él no era indicado para ti–mencionó con terminante seguridad que contrastaba con su tímida actitud al tomar la mano ajena–.Tú eres alguien genial, eres divertido y atractivo y fantástico y…–sonrojándose más a cada cosa que decía–, y cualquiera desearía estar a tu lado–entrelazando su dedos en uno más de sus atrevidos movimientos.

Las palabras llenas de seguridad de Blaise le impactaron y le hicieron mirarle. No podía creer que el pequeño vampiro inocente y tímido hubiese dicho aquello con tanta convicción, y sin embargo sus palabras se clavaron en su interior.

Tal vez era así, Harry no era el indicado y él mismo no era el indicado para su amigo, de lo contrario las cosas no hubieran terminado como habría sido diferente, se dijo antes de sentir que su mano era tomada, su mirada azul se dirigió entonces hacia las manos de ambos mientras escuchaba al más joven halagarle, decirle cosas que quiso escuchar de Harry pero que este jamás le había dicho, por lomenos no en el sentido que él hubiese deseado.

Y cuando Blaise terminó de hablar y entrelazó sus dedos, Ron comprendió algo y sus ojos se desviaron al rostro sonrojado del vampiro pelinegro.

–Gracias–susurró, apretando la pequeña mano entre la suya, llevándola a sus labios y besándola fugazmente antes de soltarla y comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

Si lo que entendió era cierto como parecía ser, era algo inesperado pero sorprendentemente grato. Pero, antes de alentar sentimientos que no podía corresponder por ahora, debía olvidar y entonces, cuando ya no amara a Harry, cuando solo le viera como un amigo, como un hermano, entonces y solo entonces y si aún era tiempo se permitiría darle alas a tan bellos sentimientos que le eran brindados.

–Vamos–pronunció, girándose y sonriéndole por primera vez abierta y plenamente al más joven, que aun permanecía sonrojado y parado en donde le dejara.

–Sí –consintió Blaise, correspondiendo a la sonrisa y caminando hasta Ron, a quien tomó nuevamente de la mano como sin nada, suspirando cuando este apretó su mano, y continuaron caminando en un cómodo silencio.

Y es que no había más preguntas por ahora.Más bien había mucho por meditar, por sobre todo, una nueva esperanza crecía en ambos,licántropo y vampiro. En Blaise, que había entendido que en verdad tenía posibilidades con el licántropo pelirrojo y solo debía ser paciente y esperar, esperar a que ese antiguo amor menguara y se extinguiera, esperar por Ron.Y en Ron, que había comprendido que la vida seguía y le estaba dando una invaluable oportunidad y que tal vez lo que creyó un amor para siempre no lo era tanto, lo que le permitió comenzar por primera vez a sentirse en paz con Harry y su matrimonio.

Sí, un esperanzador futuro parecía asomarse en el horizonte para licántropos y vampiros.

Para Sirius y Severus, para Remus, para Blaise y Ron. E incluso para Tom y solo restaba saber si los recientes sucesos en Valakya permitirían que ese futuro llegara o lo arruinarían antes que siquiera se presentase.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto?**

 **Espero que quienes querían este cap. hayan disfrutando con su lectura, no quise alargarme mucho y por eso quedo corto pero toque a casi todas las parejas secundarias.**

 **Obviamente Lucius/Remus no fue posible por ahora por obvias razones pero ya tendrán su momento.**

 **En fin sin mas que decir me despido. Un beso.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos primero que todo lamento mucho el retraso y no quiero que suene a pretexto pero la semana pasada me enferme del estomago y no pude terminar el cap a tiempo además que la verdad sentía el cap muy largo y tedioso asi que tuve que rehacerlo antes de enviarlo a mi beta.**

 **Como sea ya estoy por aquí y mucho mejor de salud por lo que les traigo el respectivo cap.**

 **Pero antes como siempre agradecimientos.**

 **1 Gracias a quienes siguen y leen el fic sin comentar.**

 **2 Pero un gracias muy especial a quienes se toman el tiempo de hacerme saber su opinión:**

 **LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Sacha Guerra, Anata Yume, Yessenia Sss, Suuchan 1795 y TsukihimePrincess. Son geniales en verdad muchas, muchas gracias por escribir.**

 **Ahora luego de lo anterior, les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 11**

 **SANANDO HERIDAS E INICIANDO MAQUINACIONES.**

Luego de la difícil conversación con Draco, Harry se tomó su tiempo para calmarse y centrarse antes de bajar y hablar con Lucius, no sabía si estaría ya enterado de lo sucedido, pero esperaba que así fuera. Luego de cambiarse y comer un poco, le pidió a Hermione que lo guiara hasta chica asintió y lo guio en silencio mientras él le miraba, no estaba disgustado con ella por mentirle, entendía sus razones y se lo hizo saber, ganándose una mirada agradecida.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron mucho en llegar al despacho del Rey vampiro, quien de inmediato le hizo pasar. El ambiente fue tenso al principio, pues Harry no adivinaba qué tanto sabía o no Lucius, pero en cuanto tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, de los labios del vampiro mayor salió un "lo siento" tan sincero y avergonzado que le conmovió y no pudo menos que negar.

–Tú no debes disculparte, no sabías nada.

–Aun así Harry, no séni siquiera cómo compensar la ofensa que te hizo Draco…

–No hay nada que compensar, todos fuimos víctimas del destino.

Después de eso el ambiente fue ligeramente mejor aunque la conversación continuó tensa y compleja, pues la molestia de Lucius hacia Draco era obvia y palpable tanto como su comprensión y simpatía hacia Harry, lo que agradecía pues ayudó a exponerle lo que había hablado con su hijo.

–¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, Harry?–Le preguntó Lucius con seriedad.

–Sí.

–Bien, eso solo me reafirma lo valioso que eres, mi hijo no te merece–fueron las palabras rotundamente sinceras del rubio mayor.

Ante ese comentario simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa y pidió permiso para retirarse, que le fue concedido no sin antes un abrazo fraternal de parte del vampiro. Cuando salió del despacho del mayor,Harry se sentía por lo menos más tranquilo, todo era claro ahora y desprovisto del oscuro velo de la mentira y, aunque las heridas en su corazón aún se sentían frescas, sanarían e intentaría ser feliz con su destino aunque no fuera lo que él hubiese querido.

Tal vez no conociera el amor, pues jamás podría ser infiel, pero no dejaría que la amargura y la negra sombra del rencor anidaran en su corazón como habían querido hacer al principio. No, sería fuerte por los que lo querían y por la Alianza que debía mantenerse.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de dejar a Harry, el rubio príncipe, con el anillo pulsera en la mano, caminó ausente hacia ningún lado en particular pero conservando la inconsciente sonrisa que brotase de sus labios al descubrir el valor de su esposo. No obstante, los confusos sentimientos volvieron a acometerle con fuerza cuando el peso del anillo de Harry entre sus dedos le trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando el aire pareció salir de su cuerpo y la sonrisa involuntaria se borró de sus labios.

Angustia, desazón y malestar, entre otras cosas, le acometieron con tal magnitud que tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los muros. ¿Qué le sucedía? De nuevo estaba sintiendo esapesadumbre sin nombre y esta vez parecía mano donde tenía el anillo pulsera sostenía con fuerza la pieza de joyería,la que pronto llevó hasta sus grises ojos y observó con cuidado.

Era una pieza hermosa y que había sido hecha exclusivamente para Harry. Solo para él y ahora,éste se la había palabras llegando a sus oídos…

"Yo no soy quien debe tenerlo, significa amor y unión y debe tenerlo la persona dueña de tu corazón, y esa no soy yo".

…Y causándole la misma punzante amargura inentendible, tal y como si las estuviese escuchando de nuevo.

Y no lo entendía, debería sentirse aliviado de no tener que mentir más e incluso feliz, no por lo que había hecho, sino por la actitud de Harry al permitirle seguir con Evan, y sin embargo ahí estaba, con un extraño malestar que no comprendía y con un peso desagradable en su pecho.

Su mirada gris/plata desviándose y evitando seguir viendo la joya, en busca de que el confuso desasosiego pasase, pero fue un intento vano pues se topó viendo su propio anillo de bodas, la sencilla banda que surcaba su dedo anular.

¿Harry realmente quería que el anillo que complementaba el suyo fuese de Evan? Seguramente no, pero era lo indicado ¿no? Él amaba a Evan….

La imagen del peli plata formándose en su mente. Y esperó… esperó a que lo que Evan le hacía sentir diluyera los extraños sentimientos que le acometían, pero no sucedió.Para mayor angustia de Draco, seguía sintiéndose exactamente igual.

¿Qué le sucedía?¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?, se preguntó, y una voz muy pequeña, muy suave en su interior, pareció querer contestar pero él no escuchaba, no podía escucharla aun y en cambio golpeó con fuerza el muro del que seguía sosteniéndose presa de la tribulación.

–¿Está… está bien, Su Alteza?–Escuchó una voz a su lado.

Un mayordomo que iba pasando intentó caminar discretamente, sin querer llamar la atención del rubio príncipe que parecía abatido y ausente, o esa fue su intención hasta que el sonoro puñetazo del vampiro le hizo brincar del susto y mirarle preocupado.

Tal vez el príncipe vampiro estuviese mal y si era así, era su deber ayudarle, por lo que esperando no equivocarse, respiró hondo antes de preguntarle si estaba bien. La fría mirada que recibió en respuesta le hizo retroceder y arrepentirse de haber hablado.

–Si estoy bien o no, no es asunto tuyo, humano–escupió Draco con desprecio, mirando al hombre frente a él de arriba a abajo antes de avanzar y dejar atrás al inoportuno sirviente.

Y a pesar de que el tiempo pasó mientras siguió su caminata sin rumbo, el rubio príncipe se percatóde que no podía calmarse y también, de que era tarde. Seguro Harry ya debía haber hablado con su padre y por lo tanto no había razón para posponer más su plática con í que alterado o no, caminó hacia el despacho de su ía lo que le aguardaba,pero tan alto como era enderezó su postura y con su expresión más seria tocó a la puerta del despacho.

La voz mortalmente fría de su padre le indicó que entrara.

Parado junto ala chimenea y tan imponente como siempre, se encontraba la figura de Lucius Malfoy, de su Rey, de su padre, aunque para su confusión no le miraba con la furia y enojo que había supuesto. Se veía demasiado calmado y eso le preocupaba aúnmás.

–Padre–musitó con cuidado, haciendo una reverencia.

–Draco–se escuchó la calculada voz de Lucius, que se limitaba a ver a su vástago mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una copa con un espeso líquido carmesí.

Un silencio se alzó entre ellos mientras Lucius permanecía quieto y observante en una tensa calma, y Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar dilucidar lo que estaría pasando por la mente del mayor, el porqué de esa actitud inesperada.

Finalmente, harto de aquel mutismo e inmovilidad que solo crispaba sus nervios, Draco decidió hablar primero.

–Supongo que ya hablaste con Harry.

Una media sonrisa mordaz apareció en el imperturbable rostro del Rey vampiro mientras tomaba un poco de su copa y caminaba con paso acechante hacia su hijo.

–Por supuesto que hablé con él–deteniendo sus pasos delante del más joven, cuya estatura era igual a la suya, quedando ambos ojos grises frente a frente–.Es un chico muy valioso y le debes tu bienestar, Draco, y ese amante tuyo le debe su vida–siseó, entrecerrando la mirada con peligrosa expresión.

Esa mirada fue suficiente para que Draco sintiese escalofríos ante lo que esos ojos parecían prometer, sin embargo se mantuvo estoico y habló con firmeza.

– ¿Debo entender que aceptas lo que él propone, que nos dejarás estar juntos?–Cuestionó.

–Lo haré –expresó el Rey vampiro, aunque no sin obvio desprecio–.Por Harry–agregó–.Pero no te confundas, no quiero a ese… individuo en mi castillo tomándose atribuciones que no amerita, lo que sea que hagan debe ser fuera o te juro que olvidaré la petición de Harry y no contendré más mis ganas de matarlo.

–Está bien, padre, pero…

–¡No hay peros, Draco!–Alzando la voz y rompiendo la copa que sostenía–.Mi paciencia tiene un límiteasí que no empujes más, como te dije si sigues aquí de pie y siendo mi hijo es por un esposo que no mereces.

Draco, ante esas palabras,desvió la mirada y no pudo menos que asentir.

–Bien, ahora largo, no deseo hablar contigo más tiempo–ordenó Lucius, dándole la espalda y yendo de nuevo hacia la chimenea en donde sacudió los pedazos de vidrio de su mano.

Al joven rubio le dolió el obvio rechazo de su padre a su presencia, pero comprendió que él se había buscado todo aquello.

–Con permiso, padre–susurró entonces, dispuesto a irse.

Cuando Draco salió y Lucius volvió a quedarse a solas, un gruñido salió de sus había costado, vaya que le había costado contenerse de darle a su hijo lo que merecía tanto como le costaba no ir y acabar con el tal Evan, pero debía hacerlo.

Era parte del plan en que había quedado con Thomas y Pansy.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Valakya, días después.**

El tiempo había pasado luego de los desafortunados acontecimientos que se precipitaran en la noche de bodas y aunque aún era pronto para hablar de olvido, Harry se sentía mucho mejor ymás animado, eso era prueba indiscutible de que las heridas provocadas estaban sanando.

Por supuesto, el pelinegro intuía que parte de esa curación imprevistamente rápida se debía en parte a que desde que hablara con Draco aquel día, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras y solo se habían visto de que su esposo no intentara ser amable y abordarle aunque fuera por educación, pero el heredero licántropo prefería evitarle lo más posible, al menos por ahora. Siempre que le veía aparecer, se escabullía lejos y pretendía no haberle visto.

Harry sabía que tal vez estaba siendo infantil, pues tenían que mantener las apariencias, pero simplemente en este momento quería postergar las simulaciones para más adelante, cuando no tuviera opción. Ahora prefería que sus heridas sanaran con toda libertad de lo que aún le provocaba la presencia de Draco.

Afortunadamente tampoco había vuelto a ver a Evan. Desconocía si ellos se encontraban en el castillo o fuera de él, pero no dedicaba tiempo a pensar en ello, eso le lastimaría y no seríabenéfico para su persona.

Sí… mejor ocupar el tiempo en cosas provechosas y más agradables como en ese momento, queiba rumbo a las caballerizas a encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos, Pansy y un muy agradable Blaise, que había vuelto de Lloerg apenas hace dos días.

Cuando ambos le habían invitado a montar se sorprendió gratamente y es que debía admitir que jamás pensó que los vampiros tuvieran caballos y los usaran, con gran pericia cabía decir, a pesar de ser siempre tan pomposos aunque como era obvio eran diferentes de ellos hasta para eso.

Mientras ellos como licántropos los montaban sin ningún arnés o silla, simplemente sosteniéndose de sus crines y con sus piernas, vestidos lo máscómodamente posible, los vampiros, como era de esperarse, contaban con complementos especiales justo para la ocasión, tanto para los caballos como para ellos mismos. Como lo demostraban Pansy y Blaise en ese momento, mientras entraba a las caballerizas y se giraban a mirarle extrañados. Ambos vampiros lucían regios, con esa elegancia nata tan natural en ellos.

Y entendía su desconcierto. Debían de preguntarse por qué él vestía tan sencilla y discretamente.

– ¡Harry! ¿Peroqué es lo que vistes?–Cuestionó Pansy, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

–Bueno, lo que uso para montar–fue su simple respuesta, meciendo lentamente su larga cola y sonriendo al notar la expresión de su amiga, quien intercambió miradas con Blaise. Éste sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en cada mejilla a modo de saludo.

–Es cierto Pansy, ellos gustan de montar de manera máscómoda–comentó el más joven de los tres, recordando gratamente sus días en Lloerg o, más específicamente, recordando a cierto pelirrojo.

–Bueno, pero… es decir, si tu así te sientes cómodo,está bien–expresó la vampira, aun un poco turbada por la apariencia de Harry.

No es que se viera… mal precisamente… Pero aun no podía acostumbrarse del todo a la manera tan sobria de arreglarse del licántropo pelinegro, tenía túnicas hermosas y adecuadas para cada ocasión, las había visto, incluso creía haber visto un traje para montar más apropiado en su vestidor, pero Harry parecía ignorarlo y vestirse con lo que le parecía máscómodo para su pesar, pues intentaba ayudarle con su apariencia pero al parecer era en vano.

–Gracias Pansy–reconoció el de ojos esmeralda, pues sabía lo que le costaba a su amiga no decir nada en contra de su apariencia y es que no le había costado mucho conocer que Pansy era algo presuntuosa y cuidadosa de cómo lucía. Pero él mismo no lo era, jamás lo había sido y no le veía sentido a cambiar su forma de ser, tal vez por Draco se habría esmerado en ser más como su papá o la misma Pansy, pero en vista de la situación, era suficiente con que luciera presentable ante los habitantes del castillo.

–Bien, ¿vamos?–Cuestionó, luego de un silencio que estaba volviéndose un poco engorroso.

–Sí, claro,déjamemostrarte el caballo que Lucius compró para ti–respondió gentil y más repuesta la vampira, tomando la mano del licántropo.

–Es un ejemplar muy bello, Harry–comentó Blaise, que iba unos pasos detrás de ellos, observando curioso las orejas y la larga cola negra del mayor, tal y como hiciera con Ron y es que no podía evitarlo, sentía curiosidad por los apéndices lobunos.

–No era necesario que Lucius comprara uno para mí, yo podía conformarme con cualquiera que ya estuviese aquí–pronunció apenado el pelinegro, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas debido al ruido de los caballos relinchando e ignorante de la mirada curiosa de la que era objeto.

–No digas eso–negó Pansy–-Tú eres miembro de la familia real y debes ser tratado como tal,¿no es así, Blaise?–Mirando de reojo al de ojos zafiro y conteniendo una risita al notar lo que hacía.

Harry, siguiendo la mirada de Pansy hacia Blaise, captó la obvia curiosidad del más joven hacia su cola y sus orejas y no pudo menos que sonreír con afecto.

–Puedes tocarlos si quieres–murmuró al notar que el vampiro ni se había dado por enterado del llamado de la chica a su lado.

Blaise, quien absorto en su observación no había escuchado a Pansy, sí escuchó a Harry, ha quien miró sonrojándose por haber sido descubierto.

–Yo… no, es decir, no estaría bien–susurró.

–Tranquilo–deteniendo sus pasos–.Está bien–alzando su cola frente a Blaise–.Tócala, no me molesta–dijo con sinceridad el heredero licántropo mientras mantenía su comprensiva sonrisa.

Dudoso, el vampiro pelinegro miró a Pansy, quien asintió con una sonrisa dándole la seguridad que necesitaba,así quemás firme estiró su mano hacia la peluda cola negra frente a él. Su toque fue gentil y sosegado, recorriendo la lobuna cola con cuidado. Era suave y esponjosa y muy agradable al tacto.

–Gracias, Harry–musitó luego de un momento, soltando la negra cola y dedicando una sonrisa al mayor.

–De nada, pero aun te falta algo,¿cierto? –Mencionó el de ojos esmeraldas inclinándose un poco,de modo que sus orejas quedasen al alcance del vampiro–.Adelante–agregó sin importarle despeinarse.

Tal y como hiciera con la cola, Blaise llevó sus manos a las orejas lobunas con cuidado y las recorrió tranquilamente, haciendo que se movieran un poco lo que le causó gracia. Parecían ser más sensitivas al tacto, pero el pelo que las cubría era tan sedoso como el que cubría la larga cola.

Por su parte Pansy seguía el intercambio con agrado. Blaise era muy curioso por naturaleza y aún era muy joven para contener y ocultar lo que sentía, lo que ya le había traído problemas en el pasado, y por eso agradecía que Harry fuese alguien tan paciente y noble y no hubiese tomado a mal el curioseo de su primo.

Sí, sin duda Harry podía no ser tan delicado o refinado en sus gustos como ella misma o Blaise, pero su autenticidad y pureza eran refrescantes tanto como su buen corazón.

"Y eso es invaluable y vas a tener que ganártelo, Draco" fue el pensamiento que surcó la mente de la vampira antes de que su atención se viese llamada por algo, o mejor dicho alguien, en la puerta de los establos.

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro al notar la expresión de uno de los vampiros que les miraban o más bien, que miraban a Harry y a Blaise.

–Bueno chicos, vamos, se hace tarde y no podemos hacer esperar más a los caballos–mencionó la pelinegra, jalando a Harry y apresurando a Blaise.

–Eh,sí, claro–dijo el pelinegro dejándose guiar por Pansy y parpadeando un poco al notar un aroma familiar llegarle de pronto, aunque fue tan fugaz que creyó haberlo imaginado.

–Sí, ya vamos Pans, no seas tan mandona–protestó Blaise, haciendo un leve puchero.

–Yo no soy mandona–rebatió la pelinegra bufando un poco, pero sus ojos viajaron de reojo hacia la puerta de las caballerizas, que ahora lucía vacía, y una risa discreta escapó de sus labios.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de aquel día nada fue lo mismo para Draco, quien intentó por todos los medios que la extraña pesadez y desazón que se instalaron en su pecho no hicieran mella en su persona, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil a pesar de que aparentaba que todo estaba bien; la realidad era otra cosa.

Aunque por fuera no se viera diferente, lo más intrínseco de su ser hablaba por sí sentía igual o quizás peor que después de la plática con Harry, y lo peor era que seguía sin entender el por qué se sentía de esa manera, había pasado varias noches queriendo encontrar una respuesta pero simplemente se le escapaba de las manos, era como si hubiese perdido algo importante que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Aunque eso no era lo único que le quitaba el "sueño" durante eso días, había intentado ser cortés con Harry, conversar con él, pero él parecía , estaba seguro que le esquivaba y por supuesto entendía su actitud. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón aquello comenzaba a disgustarle y acrecentaba el punzante vacío en su interior, haciéndole consciente más de una vez de los desagradables sentimientos que intentaba evitar.

Y en medio de aquella sucesión de momentos incómodos y desconcertantes en que se habían vuelto sus días, estaba su relación con Evan, aquella relación que ahora debería gozar de venturosa felicidad gracias a la nobleza de Harry. No lo hacía, últimamente y debido a él más que a otra cosa habían dejado de verse tan amenudo y cuando lo hacían…Cuando lo hacían simplemente no podía disfrutar de los amantes besos, del deleitante cuerpo como si quiera Evan, ni siquiera su amor y su compañía le hacían olvidar la desdicha que le acometía en inconvenientes momentos.

Como justo en ese instante en que el peli plata había desoído su petición de no venir a verle y había acudido al castillo, a su habitación, a su cama.

–Vamos amor, quita esa cara, tu padre no se enterará que estoy aquí–murmuraba cariñosamente el peli plata, desnudo desde la cama–.Salió,¿no es así?

–Sí, pero puede no tardar y dejó muy claro que no quiere verte aquí–expresó mientras se vestía luego de una intensa actividad, que sin embargo no le fue tan placentera como en otras ocasiones.

–Cierto, pero al menos acepta lo nuestro–dijo Evan con una sonrisa "enamorada" mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al más alto con movimientos seductores.

Pero esta vez no le funciono la táctica al peli plata, quienfrunció el ceño con extrañeza cuando Draco rehusó mirarle y desvió los ojos, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceñ sucedía con el príncipe vampiro desde hace unos días y no lograba entender el qué.

–Lo acepta por Harry–susurró el rubio con la mirada en cualquier parte que no fuera Evan, pero no pudo evitarlo, ese sentimiento que iba másallá de la culpa le acometió cuando el más joven hizo ese comentario.

–Bueno, sí… Harry es muy noble– halago con "sinceridad", terminando la distancia entre ambos y abrazándose a Draco a fin de llamar su atención nuevamente, lo que logró cuando los ojos grises volvieron a su persona–.Pero cambiemos de tema, prometiste llevarme a cabalgar–mencionó, mimoso.

Era cierto, lo había prometido y lo había reprendió mentalmente e intentó sonreírle a su "amado". Evan llevaba aguantando su extraño actuar sin quejarse y no tenía que pagar por sus tribulaciones absurdas,así que haciendo un esfuerzo como llevaba haciendo, se comportó como siempre y acarició el hermoso rostro con cariño.

–Cierto, ve a vestirte mientras yo me cambio por algo más adecuado–aceptó, causando una gran sonrisa en el oji lila.

–Bien, pero mejor cambiémonos juntos, yo puedo ayudarte–batiendo las pestañas de manera sutilmente insinuante al tiempo que se apretaba al cuerpo delmás alto.

–No lo dudo–asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios–.Pero tardaríamos más y debemos aprovechar antes de que mi padre regrese–separándole con delicadeza y tacto.

Aquel "rechazo" no le agradó a Evan, quien hizo un adorable puchero en su intento por convencer al rubio y hacerle ceder como siempre a sus deseos.

–Vamos Evan, no me hagas esto, debemos cambiarnos, te prometo que te compensaré –manifestó Draco ante tan tierna expresión, que aunque removió su corazón no fue de la manera en que usualmente lo hacía.

Esas palabras no eran lo que Evan deseaba escuchar, pero aspiró hondo y asintió de manera encantadora.

–Está bien–tomando la mano de su "amado" rubio–.Esperaré por esa compensación, mi príncipe–besando el dorso con sumisión–.Ahora vamos a tu vestidor, ahí puse mis cosas–jalándole con una sonrisa coqueta.

Y Draco se dejó llevar intentando olvidar, aliviar en vano lo que ocurría en su interior, inundándose de la presencia del vampiro peli tardaron mucho en estar listos y Draco terminaba de colocarse las altas botas mientras Evan curioseaba entre sus cosas, hasta que algo llamó la atención del peli plata, quien se acercó al objeto.

Un hermoso anillo pulsera descansaba en una de las repisas y una sonrisa se instaló en el peli plata. Debía ser para él, un obsequio del príncipe como varios que ya le había dado, aunque jamás que recordara le había dado algo tan elaborado como lo que veía. Le había dado cosas costosas, muy costosas, pero nada como aquello. Sin duda la pieza de joyería era digna de la realeza, de alguien como él. Por lo que sin dudar tomó el bello ornamento y se lo puso.

Le quedaba perfecto, bueno, quizás un poco pequeño en el extremo del anillo pero bien podría mandarlo arreglar.

Ahora solo restaba enterar a Draco que se le había adelantado y había descubierto el regalo, además de agradecerle como era debido por supuesto, por lo que con pasos cautivantes caminó hacia el rubio vampiro.

–¿Cuándo pensabas darme mi sorpresa?–Preguntó con coqueta sonrisa, escondiendo tras él la mano que lucía el anillo/pulsera.

Draco, que estaba de espaldas al más joven, se giró mirándole con duda ante sus palabras.

–¿Sorpresa?–Respondió con otra pregunta, arqueando una de sus rubias cejas ante la sonrisa encantadoramente provocativa de Evan.

Una risa melodiosa salió de los labios del más joven ante lo que él pensaba, era un intento de Draco por no ser descubierto.

–Por favor amor, deja de fingir, te descubrí–musitó el peli plata mimoso, acercándose otro poco al más alto–.Es hermoso, lo más bello que me has regalado y me queda perfecto–completó, mostrándole la delicada mano rodeada del anillo/pulsera.

La expresión del rubio pasó del desconcierto a una seriedad absoluta cuando sus ojos grises observaron la primorosa joya que Harry le devolviera, en posesión de Evan. Y entonces las palabras de Harry le golpearon fuerte y alto, como hacían cada vez que recordaba ese momento.

"No soy quien debe tenerlo, significa amor y unión y debe tenerlo la persona dueña de tu corazón… y esa no soy yo".

Y no lo soportó, no soportó los sentimientos que le golpearon como olas furiosas llevándose consigo el pequeño momento de tranquilidad que pensaba había nuevo se sentía mal y atormentado por las emociones que desde la plática con Harry se estaban haciendo familiares en su interior, aunque no por ello gratas o conocidas.

Pero no fue eso lo único que no soportó, curiosamente, lo que le causó mayor desazón y una especie de contrariedad fue observar esa joya en Evan, por lo que desvió la mirada.

Evan, que no perdió de vista en ningún momento a Draco, frunció levemente el ceño al verle tan serio de pronto y no le gustó para nada verle desviar la mirada. El rubio parecía molesto y a lo único que pudo atribuirle Evan esa molestia era a que había echado a perder la sorpresa, por lo que intentó congraciarse con el más alto abrazándole.

–Lo siento amor… tal vez tenías planeado algo romántico para dármela, pero…

–Quítatela–se escuchó susurrante pero firme la voz del rubio.

–¿Disculpa?–Cuestiono incrédulo e impactado el ojilila, apartándose del rubio y mirándolo sin creer lo que había escuchado.

El mismo Draco se asombró ante sus palabras pero no pudo retenerlas, parecían correctas y le dieron cierta tregua en medio del tormento que sentía, por lo que con la misma seriedad que había mantenido, miró a Evan.

–Deseo que te la quites–repitió, intentando sonar suave y no tan rudo aunque al notar la incredulidad y la expresión que estaba posándose en el bello rostro, agregó–.Lo lamento, pero esa joya no es…–se detuvo un momento sin saber cómo poner en palabras, que no lastimaran a Evan, lo que sentía.

–¿…No es? ¿No es qué, Draco?–Le incitó Evan a continuar, aun sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada. Si, el rubio había estado actuando "extraño" en esos días pero lo había atribuido a que de seguro sentía lastima por el perrito,así que le había dejado estar, pero esto ya era demasiado y no le gustaba.

Debía hacer algo y lo haría.

–¿Qué sucede, mi príncipe? –Acercándose al más alto una vez más–.¿Hice algo mal?–poniendo una expresión preocupada–.¿Qué pasa contigo, amor?–Tomando con cariño la cara del rubio vampiro y acariciándole con ternura.

¿Qué le sucedía? Esa era la cuestión y el mismo Draco no lo sabía, no lo tenía claro. Se suponía que debía sentirse correcto que Evan tuviese aquella joya, pues era a quien amaba, pero no se sentíaasí. Y ahora estaba haciendo sentir mal a Evan, que lo único que había hecho esos días era ser paciente y cariñoso con él sin preguntar o reprochar nada.

Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con él. Pero era algo que debía resolver por su cuenta, ya que se trataba de su interior, de contradictorios y extraños sentimientos que debía dejar de evitar y qué significaban.

Pero no era el momento. No con Evan mirándole de aquella forma. Así que intentando retomar normalidad,sonrió a su joven amante y acarició su bello rostro tal y como él lo hacía con el suyo.

–No sucede nada, Evan–declaró–.Tú no has hecho nada malo, es solo que no es correcto que uses esta joya–tomando la mano donde descansaba el anillo/pulsera y retirándolo con cuidado, para luego colocarlo sobre una repisa cercana.

El peli plata, en disgusto con esas palabras y esas acciones, frunció el ceño levemente. Draco estaba siendo gentil pero le estaba negando algo que creía era para él y aun no lograba entender por qué.

–Pero Draco… eso no puede ser tuyo, cierto–afirmómás que preguntar–.Entonces ¿por qué…?

–Yo te comprare otra cosa, lo que quieras está bien, solo… solo no me preguntes más sobre esa joya–pidió el de ojos grises volviendo a desviar la mirada al tiempo que soltaba al peli plata y se alejaba unos pasos rumbo a la salida del vestidor.

No entendía por qué no podía decirle a Evan la verdad sobre el bello ornamento, simplemente sabía que no podía hacerlo, no si quería mantener la serenidad aunque fuera en el exterior.

Por su parte Evan, miró la espalda del rubio vampiro con seria frialdad. ¿Le había negado algo a él? Por primera vez Draco le había negado algo y le desagradaba la sensación.

Los ojos lilas desviándose hacia la joya que descansaba de nuevo sobre una repisa. Esa alhaja tenía algo especial y lo averiguaría. Como averiguaría que demonios estaba pasándole a su amante y su inusual actitud que empezaba a esa firme resolución de inmediato Evan cambió su expresión y caminó hacia el rubio, tomando su brazo y sonriéndole como sin nada, con la misma seductora adoración de siempre.

–Bien,¿vamos? Me muero por ir a montar contigo–murmuró "feliz".

Con obvio alivio de que Evan entendiese y no preguntara más, Draco asintió y tomó la mano más pequeña que descansaba sobre su brazo, llevándola a sus labios.

–Gracias–susurró, antes de agregar–. Vamos entonces–abriendo la puerta del vestidor y cediéndole el paso al peli plata, que se limitó a asentir con una expresión encantadora.

*/*/*/*/*/*

No tardaron mucho en dejar la habitación del rubio vampiro luego de lo sucedido en el vestidor y en aparente naturalidad caminaron hacia las caballerizas. Afortunadamente no se toparon con nadie en el camino que pudiese avisar a Lucius de la presencia de Evan, si es que el Rey regresaba antes de lo í que por lo menos por esa parte Draco se sentía tranquilo mientras mantenía una trivial conversación con Evan.

Aun así cualquiera que los viera caminar del brazo y tan sonrientes podría pensar que solo eran amigos conversando amistosamente. Quizás muy amistosamente debido a la cercanía que ambos vampiros mantenían, pero nada que pudiese resultar sospechoso.

Y es que frente a la mayoría de los sirvientes Draco y Harry mantenían la imagen de un matrimonio, sin problema alguno. Para todos, Draco dormía con su esposo y lo ocurrido en la noche de bodas jamás paso. Los pocos sirvientes que conocían la verdadera situación del matrimonio estaban advertidos de no hablar y eran quienes exclusivamente atendían a ambos jóvenes.

En cuanto al resto de Valakya, aun no eran invitados a conocer formalmente al consorte de su príncipe, pero suponían que era normal. Debían dejar que el joven licántropo se acostumbrase a su nuevo entorno y a su nueva vida antes de presentarlo a todo el reino. Además, por las noticias que les llegaban del castillo, los habitantes de Valakya nada podían sospechar de la verdadera situación que envolvía al joven matrimonio.

Para todos, todo marchaba supuesto, todo eran apariencias y los vampiros eran muy buenos en ello.

El claro ejemplo eran Evan y Draco, quienes a pesar de no estar precisamente bien luego de lo ocurrido en la habitación del rubio vampiro, continuaron sonriéndose y aparentando en su camino a las caballerizas.

Aparentando que no había sucedido nada, que todo era igual que , simplemente aparentando.

–Bien, llegamos–murmuró Evan, sonriendo cautivadoramente–.Espero que los caballos ya estén listos–agregó, ajustándose los guantes que acababa de colocarse.

–Deben estarlo, pero…–no obstante lo que fuera a decir Draco quedó en el olvido cuando se detuvo abruptamente y se quedóestático en las puertas de las caballerizas.

Evan lo miró extrañado, por lo que fue a su lado.

–¿Qué sucede?–Cuestionó, aunque obtuvo una respuesta inmediata y no precisamente del rubio, quien miraba absorto a alguien.

Ahí, a mitad de las cuadras y acompañado por la odiosa Parkinson y el insulso Zabinni, se encontraba Harry.

Y él no pudo evitar mirarle con desagrado, sobre todo al ver cómo iba vestido. Sin duda el perrito tenía cero buen gusto. Pero si iban a encontrarse con él debía fingir agrado,así que de nuevo relajó su expresión y se preparó para fingir. Aunque se encargaría de hacerle pasar un mal momento a Harry Riddle, "sin querer", por supuesto.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando se quedó tan estático como Draco al ver lo que el amigo del rubio, llamado Blaise,hacía de pronto. Repulsión y desaprobación invadieron al peli plata. ¿Cómo podía el tal Blaise tocar… tocar los desagradables apéndices del licántropo?

Era una desagradable visión.

Por su parte Draco, encuanto vio a Harry no pudo moverse, quedó anclado al piso y se vio imposibilitado para avanzar más. Sintió que le faltaba el aire como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con fuerza, pero también al mismo tiempo sus ojos grises no podían despegarse del que era su esposo. Así que inconscientemente y sin reparar en la presencia de Evan a su lado, le recorrió. Harry no lucía como cuando se casaron, vestía ropas sencillas y holgadas, parecidas a las que vistiese cuando le conoció y sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel día, le pareció que se veía lindo.

Lo que más llamó su atención fue que aunque no podía ver su rostro, el pelinegro lucía más tranquilo y relajado que en días pasados mientras hablaba con Blaise, y eso en cierta forma fue un bálsamo que calmó un poco la tormenta en que se había convertido su interior.

Y en ese momento Harry logró, para sorpresa de Draco, lo que Evan no había podido lograr en esos días y fue hacerle sentir el rubio vampiro no pudo reparar mucho en eso, pues las acciones de Blaise le distrajeron. Su amigo pelinegro recorría con curiosidad las orejas de Harry, que se había inclinado para hacerle el trabajo más fácil.

Aquello le pareció… peculiar, aunque inadecuado y fuera de lugar, y si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias habría reprendido a Blaise, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer más que seguir los movimientos de su amigo. No entendía por qué Pansy no hacía nada y tampoco entendía por qué Harry le había permitido hacer eso, pero por un segundo, un irreflexivo deseo le inundó.

Deseo estar en el lugar de Blaise y ser él quien prodigara tan inapropiadas caricias a las llamativas orejas del pelinegro. ¿Cómo se sentirían? No pudo evitar preguntarse, aunque no llegó a imaginar una posible respuesta pues sus ojos acerados de pronto se toparon con unos negros que le miraban con malicia.

La mirada que le dedicara Pansy le sacó de su inmovilidad y observación, y le regresó a la realidad cuando los ojos negros de su amiga se desviaron a su lado, él le imitó y reparó al fin en la presencia de Evan a su lado, que tenía una expresión de cierto repudio que no le gustó pero no comentó nada y regresó sus ojos a Pansy, que le sonrió de una manera que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo nada sucedió y esta se limitó a llevarse a Harry y Blaise. Él por su parte tomó a Evan del brazo y lo alejó de las cuadras con cierta brusquedad.

–¿Qué haces, Draco?

–Lo siento, pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión–expresó de nuevo serio y sin poder ocultar del todo su turbación ante lo que había visto, por lo que decidió despedirse del peli plata, no podía seguir aparentando más en ese día–. Lo lamento en verdad, Evan–besando fugazmente la frente del más joven–.Yo te busco mañana–musitó, antes de separarse y caminar hacia el castillo.

Tanta era su necesidad por irse y estar solo que no reparó en la cara conmocionada e indignada del vampiro peli plata que, se limitó a seguirle con la mirada sinpoder creer lo que estaba pasando.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En las afueras de Valakya.**

Severus, que había regresado hace poco de su estancia en Lloerg, volvía junto con Lucius de tratar unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad y en ese momento conversaban de cierto plan contra el tal Evan.

Y es que por supuesto desde que Theodore, Blaise y el mismo Severus llegasen a Valakya, habían sido puestos al tanto de lo acontecido. De más está decir lo enojado y desilusionado que estaba Severus de su ahijado y lo decepcionados que estaban ambos Zabinni. Ninguno pudo imaginar que algo así pasase, pero si antes Harry ya tenía su apoyo, luego de reafirmar la nobleza del joven licántropo con sus acciones, su aprecio hacia el joven consorte fue aún mayor. Por ello, Severus se ofreció para terminar con Evan sin que Lucius se viese involucrado, pero en cambioél junto con Lucian le explicaron el plan de Thomas.

No le parecía malo, al contrario, era realmente inteligente y definitivo pero había algo que le preocupaba. El hijo de Lucian. Aunque sus intenciones eran obvias y detestaba a Evan como todos, no sabía si tendría la frialdad necesaria para ejecutar tales acciones, sin verse involucrado. Su juventud jugaba en su contra.

–Solo espero que Thomas no resulte mal parado en todo esto–terminó comentando Severus luego de un momento de silencio.

–Tranquilo Severus, Thomas estará bien–comentó el rubio Rey desviando su mirada del paisaje fuera del carruaje para posar sus ojos grises en el pelinegro.

–En verdad eso espero–aceptó con seriedad antes de abordar otro tema importante–.¿Ya le comunicaste a Draco y Harry sobre el baile?–Cuestionó con cierto fastidio. Detestaba los bailes y en especial si eran como el que se planeaba dar. Pero en fin todo fuera por el bien del plan.

–No, aun no, lo harémás tarde–concedió el rubio con una media sonrisa divertida al ver el fastidio de Severus–. Y qué me dices tú, ¿traerás pareja esta vez o estarás solo como siempre?–Cuestionó,irónico.

Los negros ojos se entrecerraron ante el tono ocupado por el rubio pero negó, desviando la mirada luego de un momento.

–Prefiero estar solo, gracias,¿y tú?–Devolvió, mirando al Rey vampiro con atención.

Desde que había vuelto de Lloerg se había propuesto averiguar aquello que Sirius parecía haber descubierto acerca de Lucius, pero que se negaba a compartir. Hasta el momento lo único que había podido sonsacarle a su pareja era que el asunto se trataba de la "simpatía" que Lucius había desarrollado hacia cierto licántropo que no le agradaba mucho. Remus Lupin.

Ahora debía confirmar si esa afinidad entre ambos existía realmente, pero lo más importante que tan transcendental era. Por supuesto, el rubio se lo ponía bastante difícil con su hermetismo acerca del tema de Lupin, por eso ahora intentaba averiguar de manera indirecta.

–Realmente Severus, tú sabes que nunca llevo pareja a este tipo de eventos –mencionó crípticamente el rubio, desviando la mirada–.Aunque esta vez lo pensaré –esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa.

Severus, ante esa "respuesta" entrecerró los ojos. Lucius estaba más enigmático que de costumbre en esos días y eso era preocupante y desesperante, además de que detestaba que no le diera respuestas que le llevasen a confirmar o no la "teoría" de su pareja.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Valakya, horas más tarde.**

Un muy serio Evan caminaba rumbo a su casa por las empedradas calles de la ciudad, aun vestido con su elegante traje de montar. Su largo cabello plateado sujeto en una elaborada trenza se movía al ritmo de su enérgico paso, desprovisto de su típica elegante coquetería. Sus siempre altivas facciones esta vez se notaban contraídas y rígidas.

Todo su cuerpo demostraba su evidente molestia e indignación a cualquiera que quisiera no era para menos, por primera vez había sido desairado y dejado de lado por alguien que pensó, tenía comiendo de su mano.

Jamás imaginó que Draco se comportase de aquella manera con él. Que le dejase parado ahí solo y se fuese sin siquiera reparar en su irritación, en su deseo insatisfecho de ir a montar y solo besándole la frente, como si fuese ¿quién? ¿Acaso su primo?

Y todo ¿Por qué?Por haberse encontrado con ese sucio licántropo, estaba muy seguro que esa había sido la razón. Harry Riddle, que llevaba impropiamente el nombre de príncipe consorte, ese título que debió ser suyo. Maldito fuera, pero aúnmás maldecía a Draco por humillarle como lo hizo al despreciar su compañía y todo por dejarse afectar por una tontería como el remordimiento.

Porque sí, ahora estaba seguro de que ese era el motivo del extraño actuar del rubio esos últimos días. Lo sucedido en las cuadras reales se lo había confirmado. Draco sentía remordimiento por el perrito. Absurdo pero cierto, y él tenía que soportarlo, claro. Debía ser comprensivo y amoroso, sumiso, el amante perfecto.

Aunque la ira bullera en su interior queriendo salir para reclamar la afrenta hecha asu persona. Aunque fuera burlado como en ese momento, que vestido para una ocasión que no se dio, caminaba insatisfecho hacia su morada apretando el fuete que llevaba entre sus manos, tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se rompería.

–Maldito seas–salió de los labios carmín casi como un susurro, dirigido a nadie en particular.

No obstante, algo hizo que Evan detuviese sus pasos abruptamente y sus ojos lilas, que estaban ligeramente rojizos, terminasen por tornarse del color de la antigua luna. Un pensamiento vino a su mente rápidamente haciéndole enfurecer.

¿Pudiera ser que ese anillo/pulsera tan costoso y elaborado que pensó era para él, fuese para ese sucio licántropo? ¿Para Harry Riddle de parte de Draco? La sola idea le revolvía el estómago tanto como había hecho la imagen de Blaise tocando las orejas del pelinegro.

Y el fuete en sus manos cedió, rompiéndose en dos cuando lo tomó más fuerte, queriendo desquitar con el inanimado objeto lo que la idea provocó en su interior. Esperaba estar equivocado, pero todo indicaba que no y eso ya era demasiado.

Tan distraído estaba Evan en su furia, en su enojo, que para su desgracia no notó a dos vampiros que gustaban de molestarle acercándose a su persona, hasta que estos le flanquearon y con voz burlona se dirigieron a él.

–Vaya, parece que no estamos de buen humor hoy–habló uno de los vampiros, que respondía al nombre de Aldair.

Por su parte Evan, en cuanto escuchó tan desagradable voz, volvió a la realidad y vio a ambos vampiros con desprecio en sus ojos granate. Genial, lo último que faltaba para coronar tan detestable día. Esos dos idiotas pretenciosos.

–Aldair, Mael, que agradable verles–musitó con sarcasmo–.Pero si me disculpan, no estoy para sus cosas–agregó queriendo seguir su camino, pero fue tomado del brazo bruscamente por el otro vampiro, por Mael.

–Así que no estás para nosotros–expresó Mael con una torcida sonrisa, azotando al más bajo contra una de las paredes de la inusualmente inhóspita calle–.Pues deberás estarlo, ¿no es así, Aldair? –Tomándole de la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos, aprisionando con ese movimiento brazos y piernas ajenas mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con su amigo.

–En efecto –tomando la barbilla del peli plata, girando su rostro hacia el suyo, quedando a escasos metros–.Verás Evan, antes jamás intentamos nada porque eras amante del príncipe–acariciando los rojizos labios con descarado deseo.

–Cierto–confirmó Mael, que sin quedarse atrás acaricio el deseable cuerpo sobre las ropas–.Pero ahora, el príncipe está casado y tú, fuera de su vida–acercándose al expuesto cuello, sus colmillos alargándose.

–Y por lo tanto, ya no tienes su protección –continuó Aldair–. Así que…–acercándose a los labios que había acariciado–, ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo–sonriendo retorcidamente antes de tomar los labios del más joven en un mortífero beso.

Entre tanto Mael soltó una risa malvada antes de clavar sus colmillos en la blanca piel, al tiempo que dejaba que sus manos siguiesen viajando violenta y rudamente por el cuerpo ajeno. Ambos vampiros siempre habían deseado al altivo y vanidoso peli plata, pero este invariablemente les despreciaba y humillaba, mucho más desde que se hiciese amante del príncipe vampiro. Pero ahora era el momento de la venganza.

Evan por su parte, se retorcía queriendo alejar a aquellos imbéciles que tanto le repugnaban. No por su aspecto, como todos los vampiros estos eran bellos y gallardos, era por sus maneras,las cuales no eran para nada caballerosas o refinadas.A pesar de su apariencia, había algo ordinario, burdo y agreste en ellos que le era desagradable. Por eso jamás les había visto como menos que patanes indignos de alguien como él.

Pero ahora que habían osado abordarle de aquella manera sentía asco, asco de las caricias rudas de Mael, del beso que Aldair le obligaba a compartir. Y cuando Mael le mordió, contrario al placer que sentía con Draco su cuerpo reaccionó con rechazo, retorciéndose aún más y en acto reflejo mordió el labio de Aldair con fuerza, desgarrándolo con sus colmillos.

Gracias a esto el más alto se separó mirándole con la lujuria brillando en sus rojos ojos, mientras pasaba la lengua por el labio lastimado probando su propia sangre.

–No debiste hacerlo–murmuró Aldair, sonriendo retorcidamente al tiempo que le abofeteaba–.Eso es para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar ahora–agregó luego de un momento, volviendo a tomar su barbilla bruscamente haciendo que entreabriese los labios y besándole con renovada voracidad.

Por supuesto Evan no se esperó aquella reacción de Aldair y la bofetada realmente le dolió y le dejó impávido unos minutos hasta que sus labios fueron reclamados nuevamente con salvaje toque. Y volvió a removerse, a luchar, pero para su desfortunio ambos eran más grandes y más fuertes que él y no estaba logrando mucho. Fue en ese momento en que llegó a una horrorosa conclusión, era inútil, necesitaba ayuda.

Sus ojos de nuevo lilas permanecían abiertos y buscaban a alguien que le ayudase, pero extrañamente la calle estaba vacía y su desesperación aumentó cuando sintió las manos de ambos hombres rasgando su traje de montar.

–"Por favor, alguien"–pensó fugazmente mientras en vano seguía intentando detener los avances de aquellos dos.

Afortunadamente su ruego pareció ser escuchado cuando una figura se dibujó al principio de la calle. Los pasos firmes y elegantes resonaron en el empedrado anunciando cada vez más su cercanía a la dantesca escena trayendo consuelo a Evan, alguien se acercaba y seguro le ayudaría.

Sin embargo el consuelo que sintiese pasó a algo que no pudo descifrar cuando sus ojos lilas se toparon con dos fríos ojos jade. Frente a ellos un impasible e imponente Thomas Nott veía la escena frente a sus ojos con una insensibilidad tal, que Evan no supo qué esperar.

Sabía que Thomas le detestaba pero era un caballero, y no creía que le dejase a su suerte o eso esperaba, así que le miró con suplica removiéndose con renovada fuerza. De nuevo la fortuna parecía estar de su lado, pues pronto vio cómo su suplica era respondida y aquellos dos eran separados de su cuerpo y arrojados lejos por Thomas, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y miraba hacia esos imbéciles que habían querido forzarlo.

–Largo–se escuchó la dominante voz de Thomas en un tono normal, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Aldair y Mael le escucharan.

Los atacantes, aun nublados por el deseo y la pasión, miraron al alto vampiro pelinegro con desafío, pero bastó que las nubes se esfumasen de sus mentes y le reconociesen para que se levantaran de donde habían sido arrojados y se escabulleran cual vil rufianes.

Por su parte Evan, al ver la reacción de aquellos dos, arrugó la nariz con desprecio. Cobardes y aprovechados, eso es lo que eran. Pero ya no importaba, le habían rescatado de una tétrica situació le había rescatado, fue su fugaz pensamiento, observando la ancha espalda del pelinegro frente a él con admiración. El corazón en su pecho brincó con un gozo desconocido y palpitó rápidamente, no precisamente por la agitación de la que aún era preso su cuerpo, el motivo era otro, uno que no se atrevía a nombrar pues era algo que no debía sentir.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, por mucho que se rehusase, que lo ignorase, ese sentimiento latía callada pero poderosamente en su interior.

–¿Estás bien?–Escuchó la voz varonil y serena de su salvador, que ahora de nuevo le veía e incluso se había acercado unos pasos.

–Yo, sí… estoy bien, gracias a ti–musitó cuando pudo encontrar su voz y hacer que saliese lo más normal posible.

–No fue nada, cualquiera en mi posición te hubiese ayudado–respondió Thomas, recorriendo la figura del peli plata, el bello traje de montar se encontraba rasgado y desacomodado, el cabello plateado estaba desarreglado y el sombrero que este portara estaba tirado a unos pasos de sus pies. Además Evan lucía un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

Las palabras de Thomas causaron cierta desazón en Evan, pero asintió poniéndose extrañamente nervioso cuando este le recorrió con sus hipnóticos ojos jade. El aspecto que daba debía ser funesto, se dijo, desviando sus ojos lilas hacia su propio traje mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su larga cabellera. Definitivamente no era la manera en que quería verse frente a Thomas.

–Creo que debes ir a tu casa–se escuchó nuevamente la voz del pelinegro.

–Sí, claro–susurró, llevando sus ojos lilas una vez más hacia Thomas, que ahora estaba inclinado levantando su sombrero para luego acercarse unos pasos más y colocarlo sobre su cabeza con un cuidado y una delicadeza tal que le dejó sin palabras, pues jamás esperó recibir tan gentil gesto de él precisamente, lo que le sacó un sorprendente y sincero sonrojo al tiempo que una sonrisa genuina se posaba en sus labios–. Gracias–musitó, aunque pronto hizo una mueca y se tocó la mejilla lastimada.

–De nada–respondió Thomas, aun con su expresión típicamente inexpresiva, aunque fue imposible que no reparara en el repentino sonrojo de Evan y en aquella sonrisa tan diferente a las que le había visto esbozar, todas falsas o arrogantes, pero esta parecía ser verdadera lo que le causó satisfacción aunque no lo demostró.En cambio, continuó con su siguiente movida al observar que el más joven se tocaba la mejilla–. Se está poniendo morada–llevando su mano a la mejilla ajena, acariciando con suavidad la zona dañada–.Pero estarás bien en unas horas, no parece serio.

Definitivamente, si antes no se esperó el gentil gesto del mayor al levantar su sombrero y colocárselo, lo que ahora hacía le dejó impávido y cortó su respiración. Inesperadamente Thomas estaba acariciando su mejilla y lo que su sutil toque estaba provocando en su piel y en su cuerpo era algo que nunca había sentido, ni con Draco, ni con nadie, y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y se sentía estremecer pero no le importaba, solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese toque.

Desafortunadamente para Evan, Thomas se separó luego de unos segundos tan indiferente como siempre, como si él no hubiese sentido nada, dejándole anhelante y ansioso.

–Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa, pueden volver a atacarte–dijo el vampiro pelinegro, volviendo a darle la espalda al peli plata, una media sonrisa ufana surcando su rostro que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

Aun algo afectado pero ciertamente encantado por la propuesta, Evan aspiró hondo antes de ir hasta Thomas y colocarse a su lado.

–No tienes que molestarte–masculló, queriendo fingir como lo hacía con Draco, una sumisa pero coqueta para su desfortunio, Thomas no estaba mirándole.

–Bueno, ciertamente tu compañía no es exactamente grata para mí–admitió el más alto mirando hacia la calle–.Pero ante todo soy un caballero,así que mejor vamos.

Una vez más las palabras de Thomas le causaron pesadumbre pero aceptó que por lo menos esa actitud del de ojos jade sí le era conocida, y sabía cómo manejar lo que le provocaba por lo que desvió su mirada lila de la figura del pelinegro y habló.

–Está bien–enunció en un tono que intentó ser indiferente pero que no lo consiguió del todo, antes de empezar a caminar.

El silencio se instaló entonces entre ambos vampiros durante el tiempo que duró su trayecto. No compartieron más cortesías o gestos gentiles, ni siquiera miradas. Thomas miraba hacia el frente totalmente inexpresivo y caminaba destilando su elegancia natural. Evan a su lado caminaba mirando nada en particular, pero se notaba nervioso e inseguro, algo totalmente raro en él, cuya seguridad rayaba en la arrogancia.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, llegaron frente a un enrejado que bordeaba una magnifica y lujosa construcción. De inmediato la reja de entrada se abrió ante la presencia de Evan, que extrañado miró su casa, es decir, ni siquiera había reparado en que no había guiado a Thomas y aun así habían llegado, por lo que el peli plata miró a su acompañante con extrañeza.

–¿Cómo…?

Una media sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de varoniles facciones de Thomas antes que mirase de reojo a Evan.

–Es imposible que no sepa dónde vives–volviendo su mirada jade a la mansión–. Draco te la regaló,¿no es así? –Regresando sus ojos a Evan, que le miraba sorprendido–.¿Quién crees que hizo los arreglos sin que el Rey lo supiera? –Agregó, antes de avanzar hacia los jardines frontales que circundaban la mansión.

Cierta vergüenza desconocida hasta ahora para el peli plata se instaló en su interior y permeó hacia sus facciones, que se contrajeron con bochorno antes de seguir a Thomas. Así que él se había encargado de todo y por eso sabía dónde vivía. Draco jamás le dijo eso, aunque ciertamente él tampoco había preguntado, se había limitado a disfrutar de su regalo y de "agradecer" al rubio como era debido ante tan magnifico obsequio, que ahora mismo siguiendo a Thomas, ya no le parecía tan magnifico y mucho menos le causaba tanto orgullo.

–Bien, estás de regreso sano y salvo–declaró el mayor con seriedad en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, que como pasara con la reja fue abierta por los sirvientes al ver al peli plata–. Yo me retiro–anunció, dando media vuelta.

–¡No, espera!–Habló el peli plata en cuanto escuchó las intenciones del pelinegro. No quería quedarse solo–.Permíteme ofrecerte algo, tú sabes, como agradecimiento–mencionó, sin embargo al ver la mirada jade gélida y severa que le era dirigida, agregó–. No me refiero a lo que seguro estás pensando, Thomas, yo no soy como tú crees, entiendo que debes pensar lo peor de mí, pero…–bajando los ojos un momento. ¿Qué podía decir, que era una buena persona? ¿Que era noble? No, no insultaría a Thomas mintiendo de esa manera–.Pero no soy tan nefasto, en verdad… por favor quédate–terminó, intentando dejar de lado máscaras o falsedades, queriendo ser honesto por primera vez en su vida.

Los fríos ojos jade del más alto miraban implacable al peli plata y con cada palabra que este pronunciaba lo analizaba, por lo que al final cuando terminó de hablar, un fugaz brillo complacido se pudo apreciar antes de que la inexpresividad tomara su lugar y Thomas hablase.

–Está bien Evan, veremos si no eres tan nefasto–concedió, yendo hacia el peli plata–.Pero te advierto, no pienses que podrás enredarme como lo hiciste con Draco, yo no soy él–advirtió con cierta amenaza antes de entrar a la mansión.

Por su parte, el peli plata tembló un poco con esas palabras y con esa mirada que le atravesó fieramente, pero aspiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir a su invitado, a quien planeaba atender lo mejor posible y tal vez… solo tal vez lograse agradarle y si eso sucedía pudiera ser que no tuviese que renunciar a nada. Sí, si sabía manejar sus cartas podría tener amor y poder sin tener que sacrificar ninguno de los dos.

Con eso en mente y olvidándose por completo de su anterior humor provocado por el desaire de Draco, olvidándose de todo aunque fuera por esos momentos, Evan se dispuso a hacer su mejor esfuerzo en agradar a Thomas sin saber en dónde se estaba metiendo. Sin saber que aquella decisión ponía una peligrosa espada pendiendo sobre su cuello. Espada que cortaría su cabeza sin piedad atravesando de paso su corazón.

Una maquiavélica maquinación comenzaba para hacer caer al odiado "enemigo". Fuera, la luna azul/plateada brillando con intensidad en el cielo menos sombrío, como dando su aprobación.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto? Espero que si, como ven esta vez el cap fue un poco mas largo y apropósito de esto quisiera preguntarles, les gustan asi de largos los caps o los prefieren mas cortos?**

 **Pasando al cap, pueden notar que el plan contra Evan empieza a desarrollarse y puedo adelantarles que no tardara mucho en caer el odiado peli plata.**

 **Por cierto LilyMalfoy-Hansy me hizo algunas preguntas que me parecieron interesantes y cuyas respuestas quiero compartir aquí como aclaraciones del fic**

 **1 Los licanos lograron domar a la bestia en su interior al igual que los vampiros y por ello no comen humanos, solo conviven con ellos.**

 **2 Los vampiros pueden comer comida humana pero el sabor para ellos es diferente, disminuido por asi decirlo y lo unico que sacia su hambre y su sed es la sangre por lo que es opcional hay quienes si lo hacen y hay quienes lo ven como algo inecesario.**

 **3 Si, los vampiros pueden beber entre ellos y es algo que les brinda placer.**

 **4 Los vampiros pueden beber sangre licana, pero nunca lo han hecho pues antes de la alianza la mayoria los consideraba detestables por lo que desconocen los beneficios que esta podría traerles. Ahora a que sabe la sangre licana para los vampiros, deberan esperar a que Draco beba de Harry para saberlo pues sino mataría la sorpresa.**

 **5 Existen otros animales comunes, como perros, gatos, caballos, etc. En cuanto a las criaturas magicas estas desaparecieron junto con la diosa cuando cayo la noche eterna en el planeta.**

 **6 El fic es a temporal por lo que hay elementos antiguos y tambien modernos conviviendo juntos. Lo mismo pasa con la vestimenta que puede variar dependiendo del gusto de quien la porte.**

 **Luego de lo anterior, si tienen alguna otra duda al respecto ustedes díganme que yo intentare responder.**

 **Y ahora pasando a otra cosa aprovechando que tuve tiempo este fin de semana hice algunas imágenes para ustedes referentes al cap, espero les gusten.**

 **Vestimenta de Blaise.**

 **. ?fbid=10204160279877710 &l=9710dfb95e**

 **Vestimenta Draco.**

 **. ?fbid=10204160280037714 &l=a4f59e7620**

 **Vestimenta Evan**

 **. ?fbid=10204160280077715 &l=e2ec1fedea**

 **Vestimenta Harry.**

 **. ?fbid=10204160280797733 &l=0fd80a45fd**

 **Vestimenta Pansy.**

 **. ?fbid=10204160280997738 &l=0bdbe466b7**

 **Vestimenta Thomas.**

 **. ?fbid=10204160281197743 &l=ff0c6de84c**

 **En fin ahora si para terminar, lo importante la próxima actualización, puedo decir la tendrán esta semana, no quiero prometer un día pues no quiero quedar mal otra vez asi que mejor me abstengo de mencionar un día en particular.**

 **Me despido, cuídense mucho, portense moderadamente mal pues es lunes y lamentablemente el día no da para mucho. Un beso.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Bien lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen un nuevo cap. Pero antes los agradecimientos acostumbrados.**

 **1 Gracias a quien lee y sigue la historia**

 **2 Pero un gracias super especial a las siguientes personas:**

 **Dulzura Letal, Suuchan1795, TsukihimePrincess, AnataYume, Yessenia Sss, Niyushi Takamiya, SakuraAli, Mihna SG y Sarahi.**

 **En verdad les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo para escribirme en el cap anterior, leerles siempre es un enorme gusto para mi tanto como contestar a sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora si los dejo, a leer!.**

* * *

 **CAP 12.**

 **PREPARATIVOS.**

 **Valakya, un día antes del baile.**

La ciudad vampírica estaba eufórica yel movimiento en sus calles era inusualmente enérgico y exultante. La razón era muy sencilla, el próximo baile de máscaras que se daría en el castillo real para presentar ante toda la corte vampírica al nuevo príncipe consorte. La noticia había sido anunciada hacía unos días y las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas.

Los pocos afortunados que podrían asistir ahora mismo abarrotaban varias de las boutiques en busca de atuendos y máscaras adecuadas para tan grandiosa ocasión. Entre ellos, y aunque no había sido invitado oficialmente, estaba Evan, de un humor inmejorable pues todo estaba resultándole bien. Por lomenos con Thomas. Draco era otro asunto, seguía por momentos ausente y extraño en sus encuentros, pero ahora que sabía o creía saber qué era lo que le sucedía al rubio príncipe, podía manejarlo mejor.

Además, le había cobrado caro los desaires y el mal momento que había pasado aquel dí había contado del ataque a su persona. Le había hecho sentir culpable y eso le había ganado que Draco le llenase de regalos costosos y mimos que aceptó de buen agrado, por supuesto.

Pero todo eso había sido nada en comparación a lo sucedió con Thomas luego de aquel día en que se quedase gratos momentos en su mansión. Si bien el inexpresivo pelinegro había sido esquivo y se había mantenido a la defensiva todo el rato, había notado que no le era tan indiferente como pensaba. Y ahora, luego de "encontrárselo accidentalmente" varias veces a solas e invitarlo a su casa con cualquier pretexto, bien podía decir que aunque Thomas continuaba siendo reservado con él, su compañía no le era para nada desagradable.

De lo contrario,¿por qué ceder a sus invitaciones o a su compañía? No, Thomas jamás aceptaría su compañía si ésta no le empezase a ser agradable y si en cambio le fuese indiferente. Y aquello, sin duda no tenía precio, sus conversaciones, sus gestos, su misteriosa mirada jade. Todo en el vampiro pelinegro le parecía fascinante y le encantaba a un grado que jamás pensó posible. Podría fácilmente sentarse y mirarlo por horas y sería feliz. Pero sería aún más feliz cuando pudiese sacarle una sonrisa dedicada para él. Cuando estuviese en su cama y entre sus brazos.

Su piel se erizaba y se estremecía de deseo contenido al imaginar al siempre estoico pelinegro preso de la pasión más desbordante y sólo provocada por sus caricias y por sus besos… por su cuerpo, mientras su propio ardor se encendería a límites insospechados ante las caricias que el mismo Thomas le daría. Todo sería perfecto, al fin se entregaría por completo a alguien, sin pretensiones, sin falsedad, sin calcular sus reacciones.

Simplemente una entrega total, por amor.

Amor, sí, eso era lo que Thomas le hacía sentir; ahora que tenía esperanzas podía aceptarlo y pronunciarlo aunque fuese solo para él. Por eso y a pesar de que en teoría no debía ir al dichoso baile de máscaras como se lo había pedido Draco, iría. Pero no le diría al rubio vampiro. Iría solo para estar con Thomas, aunque este aun no lo supiese.

Iría porque en ese baile quería acercarse aún más al pelinegro y si la situación lo ameritaba, tentar a su suerte siendo más osado. Aunque su seguridad y coquetería se esfumaban cuando estaba con Thomas y un inusual nerviosismo y timidez le inundaban, intentaría confirmar en ese baile qué despertaba en el mayor mas allá de lo que ya había podido apreciar, por supuesto.

Así que, precisamente con todo aquello en mente, con Thomas en mente, ahora mismo Evan se encontraba en una exclusiva boutique probándose varios conjuntos.

– Se ve muy bien con eso, joven, seguro atraerá varias miradas en el baile –halagó una de las dependientas al peli plata.

El peli plata, absorto en la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, sonrió con presunción mirando de reojo a la humana que le atendía.

–Ciertamente eso espero –aceptó antes de regresar sus ojos hacia el espejo–.Aunque espero atraer una mirada en particular –susurró más para sí mismo, colocándose la máscara que tenía entre las manos para observar el conjunto ojos lilas resplandecieron complacidos ante lo que veían através de ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Castillo Vampiro**

Tal y como pasaba en la ciudad, en el castillo también las cosas estaban bastante movidas. A un día del memorable evento todo estaba casi listo y sin embargo, el movimiento entre sirvientes, cocineros y demás empleados del castillo no cedía. Cada uno poniendo lo mejor de sí para que todo resultase perfecto, justo como el Rey vampiro quería.

–Los felicito, la decoración es justo lo que Su Majestad tenía en mente–se escuchó en el salón principal la voz seria pero ligeramente más afable que de costumbre, de Severus quien felicitaba a algunos empleados.

Para esta ocasión, el rubio Rey le había encargado detalles como esos a su pelinegro amigo a pesar de las protestas de este.

–Vaya Severus, te sienta bien ser anfitrión, serás muy buen esposo, cuando te decidas, claro–dijo Lucian Zabinni con una media sonrisa, entrando al salón donde sería la recepción.

Severus, al escuchar aquel comentario simplemente bufó y se giró hacia Lucian, mirándolo con frialdad.

–Eres tan gracioso como Lucius–mencionó sarcástico–.Bien sabes que detesto hacer esto, Theodore es mejor que yo en estos asuntos y sin embargo, les encanta incordiarme…

–Oh, por favor, nadie está incordiándote–intentó negar el más alto, aunque él bien sabía que Lucius sí lo había hecho con esa intención–.Además, mi esposo está ocupándose de otros asuntos–apuntó el de mirada zafiro.

El más bajo entrecerró sus ojos negros sin creerse nada de lo que su amigo decía.

–Sí, claro… otros asuntos –negando.

–Es cierto, en este momento está con Harry, Blaise y Pansy, ayudando a nuestro príncipe consorte a escoger lo que vestirá.

–Y eso le mantuvo ocupado toda la semana, cierto–rebatió el pelinegro con ironía.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el siempre estoico rostro de Lucian, pero pronto volvió a ponerse serio y contestó.

–No, claro que no… también estuvo instruyendo a Harry sobre algunas cosas, ya sabes, protocolo que él desconocía.

Rodando los ojos, Severus dejó el tema por la paz, era inútil discutir con Lucian Zabinni pues siempre tenía salidas para todo.

–Sí, como sea, si me disculpas, tengo aun cosas que verificar–murmuró con cierto fastidio, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

–Está bien, pero antes dime,¿Lucius sigue hablando con Thomas?–Cuestionó Lucian, aceptando el cambio de tema pues no quería seguir tentando la suerte al empeñarse en "molestar" a Severus.

Severus, que estaba caminando hacia la salida del salón para ir hacia los jardines, se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo al más alto.

–No, ya terminaron de hablar, ahora debe estar con Draco tratando cosas del reino–fue su respuesta antes de seguir su camino.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el despacho de Lucius**

Una conversación práctica y fluida se desarrollaba entre padre e hijo acerca de ciertas cuestiones básicas en el reino. Lucius explicaba con habilidad y serenidad a Draco cuestiones de economía que el más joven no dominaba del todo, y éste miraba con atención a su padre.

Pero aun así, a pesar del tono cordial entre ambos vampiros, el ambiente que se respiraba aún era ríspido y tenso entre los dos, sobre todo de parte de Lucius, cuyo trato hacia su heredero se mantenía frío e impersonal la mayor parte del tiempo. Por supuesto, dicho trato dolía a Draco más de lo que podía aceptar, pero lo llevaba con estoicismo.

Con el mismo estoicismo que llevaba los nuevos sentimientos que atormentaban su tranquilidad pero que ya le eran más familiares y que empezaba a reconocer. Por lo menos había identificado del todo la causa de sus tribulaciones: Harry, su joven esposo con quien en esos días apenas había hablado unas cuantas palabras y solo por el dichoso baile que había decidido dar su padre.

Por supuesto iban a mantener las debidas apariencias y era por eso que Harry ya no huía de su presencia, o por lo menos ya no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia. Aun así, cuando coincidían y sobre todo si se quedaban a solas, el entorno entre ellos no era precisamente muy bueno, podía sentir la incomodidad y la reticencia del joven licántropo ante su compañía. Nada que ver a aquella vez que se conocieron y que Harry intentó hablar con él.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, ahora podía admitir que le hubiese gustado que aquel ambiente agradable entre ellos hubiese continuado igual. Si tan solo hubiese sido sincero con él… ahora sabía que Harry le hubiese aunque no hubiese amor entre ellos, tal vez hubieran podido ser amigos.

Amigos… esa palabra había estado rondando su mente esos últimos días.

Ahora que sabía de la valía de su esposo y al verle conversar tan amablemente con Pansy, Blaise, Thomas e incluso su padre, podía reconocer aunque fuera solo para él, que tenía envidia de ellos.

No solo porque ellos se habían alejado de su compañía y les extrañaba, sino porque entorno a ellos Harry parecía feliz, alegre y desenvuelto, todo lo contrario de lo que sucedía con él.

Amigos… Sí, aceptaba que quería la amistad del joven licántropo. Quería conocerle, pues ante todos los demás sentimientos la curiosidad era últimamente lo que más punzaba en su interior cuando veía a su esposo.

Harry había despertado no solo extraños sentimientos que le mortificaban y confundían, también había despertado curiosidad, por él. Y sin embargo poco podía hacer con eso ahora. No podía quejarse, no podía mencionar su desagrado ante la situación entre Harry y él. Como hacerlo si él mismo había provocado todo. No, definitivamente debía soportar, esperar que todo pudiese mejorar en el futuro para todos.

El futuro… esa era otra cuestión que pasaba por la mente atribulada del rubio príncipe. Quería creer que su futuro estaba con Evan, a quien se suponía amaba, pero esa era otra cuestión, dudas estaban comenzando a atenazarle y agobiarle, aun mas cuando en la soledad de su habitación pensaba en ambos. En Evan y en Harry, en lo que ambos le hacían sentir.

–Draco,¿me estás escuchando? –Se escuchó de pronto el cuestionamiento de Lucius, interrumpiendo la meditación de su vástago quien parecía haberse desconectado de pronto de la charla que mantenían.

–Lo siento padre, me distraje–se disculpó el rubio, parpadeando y regresando al presente en donde su padre le miraba con fastidio.

–No me digas–mencionó irónico el mayor–.Deja de distraerte pensando en ese amante tuyo–replicó con obvio desprecio, levantándose de la cómoda butaca tras su escritorio–.Debes aprender todo esto, aunque no lo parezcas ahora, algún día serás Rey y será tu deber…

–No estaba pesando en Evan–interrumpió Draco bruscamente.

Lucius, que permanecía de espaldas sirviéndose un poco de vino, miró de reojo a su hijo y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Ah, no… interesante–admitió volviendo sobre sus pasos para tomar nuevamente asiento–.Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te mantiene tan distraído e intranquilo estos últimos días? Porque aunque te esmeres por verte bien–analizando la facha de su primogénito–, a mí no puedes engañarme–terminó, tomando un sorbo del rojo liquido de su copa.

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Draco ante tan certeras palabras, pero agradeció que el trato de su padre estuviese siendo más a como era antes, que a la molesta frialdad que había mantenido hasta ahora. Aunque algo le decía que era más por curiosidad que por que le hubiese perdonado su actuar, pero al menos era algo.

–Bueno, hay algo–admitió entonces, pues en verdad necesitaba el sabio consejo del hombre frente a él–.¿Qué sentías por mi madre?–Cuestionó, no queriendo revelar sus dudas, sus tribulaciones del todo.

Aquella pregunta hizo que una de las rubias cejas del Rey vampiro se levantase y mirase a su hijo extrañado. Sinceramente no se esperaba ese cuestionamiento, pero cuando una idea se abrió paso en su mente casi quiso reír. Así que Draco estaba dudando de su tan defendido amor por la furcia que tenía por amante.

Perfecto, nada podía ser mejor y más adecuado, por lo que decidió contestar con honestidad y de paso darle un ligero empujón a su idiota vástago. El empujón definitivo se lo daría después de todo el mismo Evan, con ayuda de Thomas.

–Tu pregunta me resulta interesante–habló Lucius luego de un momento–, y dudo mucho que sea eso lo que te mantenga en el estado en el que estás, pero lo dejaré pasar–concedió, dejando la copa entre sus manos, sobre el escritorio–. Lo que sentí por Narcissa era un gran cariño, inmenso… pero no fue amor si eso es lo que quieres saber–admitió, esperando la reacción del más joven a sus palabras.

Draco miró a su padre algo incrédulo por la rotunda sinceridad, pero luego frunció el ceño.

–¿No la amaste entonces?

–No, pero siempre respeté nuestro vínculo–contestó tajante–.Y lo hubiese hecho toda la eternidad–desviando la mirada al recordar a cierto licántropo ojimiel.

–¿Lo hubieses hecho?Eso quiere decir…

–Quiere decir que entendí que tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida, pero ese no es el tema, el asunto es que querer a alguien, desear a alguien, no es lo mismo que amarlo, Draco, te lo dije muchas veces–tomando otro sorbo de su copa antes de seguir hablando–.Debes calmar la tormenta que cargas y encontrar la diferencia, o sufrirás en consecuencia y seguirás haciendo sufrir a quien te ama –mencionó críptico.

El ceño del más joven se frunció aúnmás con esas palabras, ¿su padre reharía su vida? ¿Con quién?,se preguntaba. Ante lo último mencionado desvió la acerada mirada. Esas palabras le calaron realmente y estaba por agregar algo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y su padrino entró, deteniendo lo que iba a decir.

Lucian, que fue quien entró, al notar el ambiente serio observó a su rubio amigo como preguntando si debía irse,pero al notar negativa en los ojos grises, habló.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero deseaba hablar contigo sabes, respecto a cierto invitado que estás esperando–murmuró.

–No te preocupes Lucian, está bien, Draco y yo ya terminamos–aclaró el Rey vampiro, sus ojos brillando interesados cuando su mejor amigo mencionara a su invitado–.Claro, mi invitado,¿sucede algo malo?–Cuestionó con cierta preocupación que no pudo enmascarar del todo.

Por su parte, Draco se limitó a escuchar y cuando su padre mencionó que habían terminado, se levantó y estuvo por despedirse pero no lo hizo, en cambio miró a ambos vampiros mayores con intriga, sobre todo a Lucius.

–¿Qué invitado?–No pudo evitar preguntar.

Lucian se limitó a sonreírle de medio lado a su ahijado ignorando su pregunta y en cambio contestó a su amigo.

–No sucede nada malo, solo que escribió informando que no vendrá solo.

Esta vez fue el ceño de Lucius el que se frunció y como hiciera Lucian, ignoró la pregunta de su hijo a fin de cuestionar.

–¿No vendrá solo?

–No, viene con un amigo o eso dijo, puedes leerlo por ti mismo–sacando lo que parecía una carta, la cual extendió al Rey vampiro.

Lucius la tomó y abrió el sobre extrayendo su contenido, el cual leyó ávidamente al tiempo que soltaba un bufido.

Draco, de su lado, miraba alternadamente a ambos vampiros, algo molesto porque su pregunta no había sido contestada y parecían ignorarle.

No entendía nada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Harry**

Mientras, ajenos a lo que sucedía en el despacho, tres vampiros intentaban convencer a un contrariado Harry, que movía suavemente su cola y les miraba sin saber cómo seguirse negando a lo que le decían sin parecer grosero o mal educado.

–Es que debes llevar máscara completa, Harry–explicaba un poco frustrada Pansy, mirando al de ojos esmeralda con toda la paciencia que podía tener.

–Pero ustedes mencionaron que Lucius no lo hará, igual que Severus, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué yo debo hacerlo? No se ofendan–mirando a los tres vampiros frente a él con cariño–.Estas máscaras –observando las diversas y elaboradas piezas sobre su cama–, son muy bellas pero me serían incomodas y no me dejarían ver bien por donde piso, y si ya debo lidiar con la vestimenta que usaré… –mirando de reojo las finas ropas colocadas sobre una percha–.Por lo menos deseo no tropezar o peor aún, pisar a alguien–aclaró suspirando, esperando esta vez hacerse entender.

Blaise intercambió miradas con su papá y Pansy, desde su punto de vista debían ceder, a fin de cuentas Harry había accedido a casi todo lo que le habían indicado a pesar de no parecer muy agusto y lo había hecho con la amabilidad siempre. Así que qué más daba que llevase un antifaz en vez de la correspondiente mascara completa.

De la misma idea fue Theodore, que mirando a su hijo y Pansy asintió antes de sonreírle al joven licántropo.

–Está bien, Harry… traeremos antifaces para ti entonces–musitó con gentileza el vampiro castaño.

Un agradecido pelinegro correspondió a la sonrisa.

–Gracias por entender–expresó, aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco al mirar que la única que no parecía muy convencida era Pansy por lo que suspiro nuevamente–. Lo siento Pansy, pero ya te había dicho que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas–yendo hasta la vampira y tomando sus manos–.Nosotros no acostumbramos hacer bailes tan elegantes y elaborados, pero ¿qué te parece si a cambio tú escoges el antifaz que quieras para mí? –propuso, no queriendo disgustarse con la pelinegra que había sido tan gentil y buena amiga.

Pansy, incapaz de enojarse con alguien como Harry, terminó sonriendo y apretando las manos que tomaban las suyas con gentileza mientras negaba.

–No tienes que disculparte Harry, al contrario, soy yo quien debe hacerlo–aceptó–.Y por supuesto que no escogeré tu antifaz,debes escogerlo tú, ya decidimos mucho por ti–mirando de reojo las elegantes ropas y demás accesorios.

Antes de que Harry pensase en decir algo, dos toques se escucharon en la puerta antes de que Hermione entrara e hiciese las correspondientes reverencias.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero Lord Thomas desea hablar con… contigo Harry… te espera fuera–musitó la castaña con la mirada baja y es que aún no se acostumbraba a llamar al pelinegro tan informalmente enfrente de otros, en especial miembros tan distinguidos de la corte vampírica como lo eran los Zabinni y Pansy.

–Está bien Mione…–consintió Harry gentilmente antes de soltar a Pansy y disculparse, para luego salir de la habitación.

– ¿Mi hermano desea hablar con Harry ahora? ¿Qué creen que desee?–Cuestionó Blaise curioso, mirando a su papá y a la pelinegra.

–No tengo idea–respondió Pansy mirando de reojo a la castaña, que permanecía alejada y con la cabeza baja–.¿Tú sabes algo?–Le cuestionó, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ante su llamado, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

–N..no… mi Lady–fue la temblorosa respuesta de la castaña al caer en cuenta que la bella vampira le hablaba a ella.

–Ya veo –concedió la vampira aun sonriendo, hasta que miro a Theo– .Y qué me dices tú, padrino, ¿sabes algo?

–Realmente no Pansy, lo único que sé es que al parecer Thomas ha hecho tan buena amistad con Harry como tú o Blaise–fue la amable respuesta del mayor.

Y así era, a pesar de que Thomas no había conversado mucho con Harry debido a cierto asunto que lo mantenía ocupado fuera del castillo, las veces que habían coincidido habían logrado que entre ellos se forjase una linda amistad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

–Thomas… que agradable visita–musitó Harry con la debida cortesía y amabilidad, sonriéndole al vampiro más alto que le miraba seriamente.

A decir verdad jamás pensó que formaría tan buena amistad con Thomas en particular, era cierto que habían conversado en Lloerg y había notado que tenían algunas afinidades, pero el pelinegro siempre parecía tan serio e inexpresivo que le intimidó desde el principio. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que su manera de ser solo era una apariencia, una fachada, como la que parecían ocupar casi todos los vampiros.

Pansy por ejemplo, parecía altiva y arrogante pero era sensible y amable.

Y lo mismo pasaba con Thomas. En realidad, el mayor era bastante gentil y caballeroso, además de muy agradable y, en cierta forma, le hacía sentir la misma confianza que sentía con Ron.

–Bueno, supuse que debías estar harto de mi hermano, mi papá y Pansy, así que quise ayudarte–contestó Thomas encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa leve pero sincera, de esas que pocas veces mostraba.

Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco ante ese comentario mientras balanceaba levemente su larga cola y movía sus orejas.

–Ciertamente estaba un poco cansado de tanto protocolo y esas cosas, así que te lo agradezco–admitió luego de un momento.

–Lo sabía… ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? –Propuso el de mirada jade, cortando la distancia entre él y el más joven hasta quedar más cerca.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó ante la propuesta. Amaba estar al aire libre y esos días luego de que Lucius le anunciase la noticia sobre el baile no había podido salir mucho debido a las múltiples cosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer.

–¡Sí, vamos!–Aceptó con una gran sonrisa, tomando descuidadamente la mano del vampiro más alto y apurándole a caminar.

Thomas por su parte se dejó arrastrar por su nuevo amigo mientras pensaba en lo extraño que le resultaba haber entablado ese vínculo con Harry. Aunque no era tan extraño si lo pensaba bien. Harry era parecido a su hermano Blaise, pero con un aire no tan delicado que le resultaba muy grato. Además estaba el hecho de que el joven licántropo no era como los vampiros fértiles que él conocía, en Harry no había falsedad o pretensión, al contrario, su inocencia y nobleza eran genuinas.

Tan diferente de cierto peli plata. Si bien Evan era hermoso y llamaba la atención, jamás podría compararse a Harry.

Los ojos jade del pelinegro recorriendo a su acompañante discretamente pero con atención, mientras él le comentaba sonriente sobre lo mucho que le gustaba correr por los bosques de su país, Lloerg.

Definitivamente la belleza que poseía Harry era menos llamativa pero más natural, le gustaba más que lo que podía provocarle Evan ahora que estaba tratándolo, y por eso no entendía a Draco. La ceguera de su amigo era inentendible para él.

Él, que siempre había querido encontrar a alguien como Harry, alguien cuya belleza no fuese solo en el exterior.

Sí, estaba seguro de que si Draco no fuese su mejor amigo y estuviese casado con el bello licántropo que sonreía a su lado, las cosas serían diferentes.

–¿Y qué me dices Thomas, me ayudaras?–Preguntó el pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente con sus expresivos ojos esmeralda, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

–Lo haré –aceptó, sintiendo cierto alivio de tener la habilidad de mantener su atención en dos lados al mismo tiempo, por lo cual no perdió el hilo de la conversación–.Practicaré contigo–concedió cuando salieron a una parte de los jardines traseros.

–Perfecto, debo practicar–dijo animado el más joven–.Verás que soy un buen contrincante–agregó con orgullo.

–Eso lo diré yo–expuso el más alto con una media sonrisa un poco arrogante.

Los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron un poco ante aquel comentario y el tono empleado.

–¿Estás retándome acaso, Thomas?

–¿Y si lo hago, qué? –Rebatió, cruzándose de brazos.

–No debiste decir eso–sonriendo traviesamente al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Oh sí, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si él hubiese conocido a Harry en otras circunstancias, fue el fugaz pensamiento de Thomas al tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una nueva sonrisa sincera, aunque esta duró más tiempo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Horas más tarde, Habitación de Harry.**

Luego del refrescante paseo con Thomas, Harry regresó de muy buen ánimo a su habitación en donde Hermione le esperaba, como todos los días, para ayudarle a cambiarse, entre algunas otras cosas. Y aunque realmente no la necesitaba para ello, ya estaba más habituado a la inteligente chica y agradecía su compañía.

–Harry –saludó respetuosamente la castaña al verle entrar.

–Mione –correspondió él, sonriendo ampliamente y balanceando levemente su cola–. ¿Ya se fueron Pansy, Blaise y el señor Theodore? –Cuestionó extrañado, pues supuso que le esperarían.

La joven castaña miró indulgente al más joven y asintió.

–Sí, se fueron hace un rato. Digamos que tardaste un poco, ¿no crees? –Musitó mientras continuaba alistando una mesa circular con variados platillos.

El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza ante esas palabras. ¿En serio había tardado tanto?, se preguntó, llevando su mirada esmeralda a un reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Las nueve, vaya, sí que era tarde pero sencillamente la pasó tan bien que no reparó en el pasar de las horas.

–Cierto, me tendré que disculpar con ellos –admitió luego de un instante antes de caminar hacia donde la chica, mirando curiosamente la mesa dispuesta al tiempo que los diversos aromas llegaban a su sensible nariz. Todo lucía y olía delicioso.

–Sí, creo que sería lo correcto –aceptó la castaña, sonriendo cuando un gruñido proveniente de Harry o más bien de su estómago, llegó a sus oídos–. Parece que tú te olvidaste de comer pero tu estómago no se olvida –comentó.

–Oh… –sonrojándose un poco–.Sí, eso parece –riendo suavemente–.Es que hice algo de ejercicio –concedió el pelinegro, sentándose en una de las sillas.

– ¿Ejercicio? –Cuestionó Mione, de pie al lado del licántropo, mirándole sin entender.

–Sí, verás Thomas y yo…

No obstante, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando cierto aroma conocido llegó a su nariz y le hizo voltear a la entrada de la estancia. Parado cuan alto y gallardo era, Draco le observaba. Sin duda venía para decirle algo del baile tal vez, por lo que debía atenderle.

El buen humor que había conseguido menguó un poco, pero intentó una vez más que la incomodidad, que ahora relacionaba con su esposo, no permeara en él, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio príncipe.

–Draco, adelante–concedió, levantándose.

Le observó caminar tan elegante y estoico como siempre hasta llegar a donde él estaba. Sus ojos acerados recorriéndole le ponían nervioso. Hacía varios días, desde el anuncio del baile, que había tenido que dejar de rehuir a la presencia de su esposo y comenzar a tratar con él. No podía decir que su presencia le era cómoda, sobre todo porque podía detectar el claro aroma de… "él" en su persona, intentaba sobrellevar el asunto lo mejor que podía.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aunque aún dolía lo ocurrido, también estaba presente cierto sentimiento en su corazón. El amor que había descubierto que sentía por el rubio, permanecía latiendo fuerte, sin importarle la aflicción causada y esto le hacía aún más incómodo el trato con Draco.

Pero debía hacerlo, habían acordado que mantendrían las apariencias y ahora ante el baile que se aproximaba, debían empezar a fingir.

–Lamento interrumpir–llamó el rubio su atención–.No quería molestarte, pero padre estaba preocupado porque no acudiste a la cena.

–Oh sí, lo siento–desviando ligeramente su mirada, al tiempo que agachaba un poco sus orejas–.Es que estuve con Thomas y se me hizo tarde–confesó.

– ¿Con Thomas?–Escuchó que Draco preguntó.

–Sí –respondió sin saber que más agregar, jugando con sus dedos.

Un tenso silencio se instauró y ante eso, él se atrevió a mirar a su esposo. Lo que vio le desconcertó, Draco parecía molesto ¿tal vez? No podía saberlo del todo pero tenía una expresión cerrada y fría, además que su ceño estaba fruncido levemente.

¿Qué le sucedía al rubio? No había dicho nada para que se pusiese así, ¿o sí?

–Ya veo… bueno, te dejo cenar, con permiso–le escuchó decir en un tono tirante antes que le diera la espalda y se alejara.

–Espera–no pudo evitar retenerlo y caminar hacia él, con curiosidad de saber qué había sucedido. Si bien sus conversaciones no eran precisamente muy largas o satisfactorias, Draco siempre intentaba amistarse con él y jamás se iba tan rápido–. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te sucede algo a ti?–Cuestionó observando la espalda del más alto, que cerca de la puerta había detenido sus pasos.

–No… no es nada, espero disfrutaras de la compañía de Thomas–fue la simple respuesta del príncipe vampiro antes de continuar su camino hasta salir de la habitación.

Harry, parado en medio de la habitación, se quedó sin saber qué pensar ante esa respuesta.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el cuarto de Draco.**

Luego de abandonar la habitación de Harry, un muy serio rubio se dirigió a la suya propia. Para su fortuna no se encontró a nadie en el camino, y es que repentinamente se sentía de muy mal humor.

Había ido a buscar a su esposo, por órdenes de su padre, pero también porque él mismo estaba preocupado aunque no lo hubiese dicho. Por ello, cuando le vio tan contento conversando con su mucama personal sintió cierto alivio y estuvo por irse para no incomodarlo, como cada vez que se veían, pero su presencia fue advertida por Harry, quien le cedió la entrada.

No le había visto en todo el día, así que sin siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos le recorrieron. Como siempre, el licántropo pelinegro lucía ropas sencillas y holgadas pero se veía bien, aunque su cabello lucía ligeramente más despeinado de lo usual, lo cual le extrañó, pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando llegó hasta él y notó que no decía nada, supo que como siempre él debía iniciar la conversación. Y lo hizo, lo que no esperó fue lo que resultaría de esto. En cuanto Harry mencionara que había estado con Thomas y que por eso había olvidado ir a cenar, una amarga hiel subió hasta su garganta.

Un conocido pero a la vez confuso sentimiento se hizo presente en su interior.

Celos, cruentos y viscerales, le azotaron y no pudo ocultarlo, lo supo al ver la expresión de Harry cuando luego de un corto silencio le miró fijamente. Por ello decidió que debía irse y lo hizo saber. No era sensato quedarse ahí en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Harry hizo algo inesperado y sorpresivo. Le detuvo. Aquello le frenó sin que pudiera oponerse y es que siempre era el pelinegro el que parecía apremiarle en silencio, para que terminase sus confluencias. Cuando le hizo aquellas preguntas, supo que no podía contestarlas y que en verdad necesitaba irse, así que contestó lo primero que vino a sus labios.

Por supuesto, una vez fuera de la habitación se arrepintió de hablar sin pensar. ¿Porqué demonios había dicho aquello? Todo era tan desconcertante, ¿sentía celos? ¿De Thomas por pasar tiempo con Harry y hacerle olvidar la cena?

Inverosímil. No tenía motivos para sentir tal cosa y aun así...Los sentía.

– ¡Demonios!–Maldijo, azotando la puerta de sus aposentos tras él en cuanto entró. Aunque no tuviera motivos para sentir lo que sentía, no por ello aquellos quemantes celos se iban.

Y de todas formas, ¿qué tenía que estar haciendo Thomas con Harry tan tarde? No era adecuado, ni apropiado. Tampoco estaba bien visto, se dijo, apretando los puños.

Pero ¿quién era él para decir algo? Después de todo, él tenía a Evan y su relación distaba mucho de la de Harry con su mejor amigo. Así que volvía a lo mismo, no tenía motivos para sentir celos.

¿Y entonces porqué los sentía? Algo le decía que la respuesta a esa pregunta, aliviaría no solo esa cuestión, sino también el tormento en el que se había convertido su vida, desprovista de tranquilidad y paz desde la noche de bodas. Pero la respuesta no llegaba. No podía escucharla todavía. Lo único que sabía era que si continuaba así, acabaría enloqueciendo o haciendo más daño a quienes no lo merecían.

– "Debes calmar la tormenta que cargas y encontrar la diferencia, o sufrirás en consecuencia y seguirás haciendo sufrir a quien te ama."–Las palabras de su padre resonaron entonces en su mente, como queriendo ayudarle.

Pero no sólo esas palabras, toda la conversación con Lucius vino a su mente mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el balcón.

El perpetuo cielo oscuro le recibió con sus brillantes estrellas. Y en lo alto, desprovista de nubes, la nueva luna azul/plata resplandeció, mientras la mirada acerada la observaba y una suave brisa acariciaba el atractivo rostro del príncipe vampiro.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Espero les haya gustado, como ven fue un cap. de nuevo algo largo pero como casi todos los que comentaron dijeron que los preferían así, no me preocupo por ello.**

 **Como notaron el baile se acerca y todos se están preparando y Draco comienza a ser consciente de sus celos lo que ya es algo. Por cierto he notado que algunos son fans de Thomas por lo que tengo una pregunta para ustedes respecto a este personaje.**

 **¿Desean que se quede con un reformado Evan? ¿ o prefieren a alguien mas para él? Si es asi tienen alguna sugerencia, porque yo no he pensado en alguna pareja para este personaje todavía.**

 **Ahora pasando a otro asunto Gema Talerico, apreciada lectora, hizo algunos dibujos de cómo lucía Harry en el cap. pasado y le quedaron geniales por lo que quiero compartirlos con ustedes.**

 **. ?fbid=10204180654867072 &l=9f2d44d887**

 **. ?fbid=10204180654747069 &l=d9ce5ab743**

 **. ?fbid=10204180655027076 &l=a440de1d7f**

 **Tambien quiero compartir con ustedes la imagen de la mansión de Evan que se me olvido poner en el cap pasado.**

 **. ?fbid=10204180656227106 &l=54f30d8ee5**

 **Pasando al tema de la próxima actualización, como en el anterior cap prefiero no dar un día en concreto pero de que tendrán cap la próxima semana, lo tendrán.**

 **En fin ahora si me despido, que tengan un excelente fin de semana, pórtense ahora si todo lo mal que quieran. Un beso y cuídense mucho.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, espero hayan tenido una buena semana, yo como prometí les traigo el cap. de esta semana, quizás un poquitín tarde pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer de la Universidad.**

 **Como sea ya estoy por aquí, pero antes como siempre agradecimientos:**

 **1 Gracias a quien solo sigue y lee la historia.**

 **2 Pero como siempre un, Gracias muy especial, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el cap. anterior que fueron los siguientes:**

 **Sarahi, Suuchan1795, Lupita1797, Yessenia Sss, Anata Yume, TsukihimePrincess, SakuraAli, Minha SG, Mariposa de cristal, Mestefaniab, Sacha Guerra y LadyMalfoyBlack36.**

 **3 Y finalmente Gracias a Juliethika y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, dos lectoras nuevas, que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, espero les siga gustando la historia chicas!**

 **Ahora luego de lo anterior, a leer!**

* * *

 **CAP. 13**

 **MASCARADA Primera parte.**

El día había llegado y las horas parecían apurar el momento en todo el reino vampiro. Los afortunados invitados estaban ansiosos por acudir al castillo que aunque siempre lucía imponente, en esta ocasión resplandecía con un brillo especial, como si supiese la importante ocasión que tendría lugar entre sus muros. Dentro, sus ocupantes estaban alistándose con la ayuda de los asistentes, mientras el resto de los sirvientes, mayordomos y mucamas, ya estaban listos y confirmando instrucciones para tan notable eventoque daría inició en breve.

La mascarada se llevaría acabo en el enorme salón principal que gracias a Severus, lucía impecable al igual que los jardines frontales y traseros. Todo iluminado bellamente por la Pimeä Aine, la materia que daba energía, descubierta por los vampiros. Cada candelabro, lámpara y tenebrario funcionabandebido a tan útil descubrimiento, alumbrando con ello cada rincón del castillo con su brillante luz.

Así, gracias a la perfecta iluminación la fastuosa elegancia del interior del castillo vampiro quedaba de manifiesto:sus pinturas, su fina cristalería, sus delicadas esculturas y sus adornos elaborados en paredes y escalinatas,en su totalidad podían ser vistos con la mayor claridad.

Lujo y ostentación por doquier. Todo digno de la realeza vampírica y los miembros más allegados de la corte.Y en medio de todo ese esplendor se suscitaría la presentación del nuevo príncipe consorte de Valakya.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Harry**

Desde que había despertado ese día, supo que sería una jornada agitada y no se había equivocado. Luego de que Hermione le trajese el desayuno a sus aposentos habían arribado Pansy y Blaise. Ambos exudaban su acostumbrada distinción y gracia a pesar de llevar ropajes más bien "sencillos" a lo que les había visto. Por supuesto, el motivo de tan inusual vestimenta quedó al descubierto de inmediato. Venían a repetirle una vez más lo que sucedería en el día y hacer un repaso de todo lo que había aprendido últimamente, cosas como a quiénes conocería durante la mascarada, quiénes eran vampiros importantes y a quiénes simplemente podía pasar de largo.

Habían estado en aquello desde que Lucius anunciara el baile en su honor y aunque tenía todo claro, definitivamente era inevitable que pensara lo complicados que eran los vampiros.

Entre ellos había claras divisiones y rangos. No que entre licántropos no hubiese diferencias, pero ellos no tenían títulos nobiliarios ni esas trivialidades. Duques, Condes, Marqueses y demás; para él todo aquello era absurdopero aun así debía aprenderlo.

Como tuvo que aprender a comer con una gran cantidad de cubiertos, cada uno para una cosa diferente y según Pansy, no podía equivocarse. Otra cosa absurda para él, ya que un tenedor, un cuchillo y una cuchara eran suficientes para comer como era debido, pero por supuesto nada era tan sencillo en el reino vampírico. Los vampiros, aunque ni siquiera tenían que comer sino lo deseaban, eran complicados hasta para eso.

Ahora estaba entendiendo el porqué de las absurdas y aburridas lecciones que su papá y Remus insistían siempre en darle, y de las cuales él astutamente escapaba con ayuda de Ron o de su padre.

Pero nada se comparó a las lecciones de baile. Aquello sí que había sido una tortura, él era torpe por naturaleza y no se movía con gracia y soltura como Pansy y Blaise le indicaban, por lo que pasaron varias horas al día practicando y practicando engorrosos estilos de bailes que se abordarían en la mascarada. Y esta vez, a diferencia de en Lloegr, no podía escapar, así que resignado pero amable hizo lo que le podía decir que se hubiese convertido en un distinguido bailarín como ellos, pero por lo menos se movía con soltura y ya no tropezaba con sus pies o su cola y se sentía más seguro realizando tan incómoda tarea.

Por supuesto, su vestimenta era otra ía sin sentirse cómodo con ella, pero de todo lo que le mostrasen fue lo menos inconveniente de llevar.

Y es que cuando el señor Theodore le enseñó diferentes bocetos de lo que era apropiado que usara, sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, todos eran modelos hermosos y elegantes pero no tenían nada que ver con él. Ni siquiera su papá le había hecho usar nada parecido jamás. Al final, y apelando a su gentileza y su razón, los tres vampiros le convencieron de aceptar usar uno de esos modelos. El eligió por supuesto, pero aun no podía creer que se pondría aquello, solo esperaba no caer en ningún momento de aquella botas de medio tacón. Por eso se empeñó tanto en escoger un antifaz, veía mejor con aquel ornamento que con las máscaras completas.

Como fuera, ya todo había pasado y el día había llegado, estaban a unas cuantas horas y justo en ese momento, luego de que repasaran todo, Pansy y Blaise se habían retirado para arreglarse, dejándole a él con Mione y otras asistentas que le ayudarían a vestirse y peinarse.

–No te preocupes, Harry–le decía la castaña mientras salía de la enorme tina de baño–, quedarás hermoso.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Mione–murmuró, tomando una mullida toalla para envolver su largo cabello azabache.

–Tranquilo,estarás muy bien, ya verás–sonrió la castaña, dándole confianza al más joven.

–Eso espero, en verdad eso espero–musitó antes de salir del cuarto de baño hacia el vestidor, donde las asistentas preparaban sus atavíos para la mascarada.

Y en verdad lo esperaba, pues másallá de las reglas de etiqueta, el baile o su vestimenta, lo que más le preocupaba era tener que fingir al lado de Draco el estar viviendo un matrimonio bien avenido. Y él no era muy bueno fingiendo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Draco**

Sin duda alguna no había pasado una buena noche, entre la plática con su padre y los celos que le invadieron, las horas se habían escurrido entre sus dedos sin que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Su mente era un caos, aunque ya no le extrañaba, era algo muy familiar para él estos últimos días, por lo que se limitó a permanecer en el balcón hasta que consideró que debía por lomenos intentar recostarse. Lamentablemente no sirvió de mucho,así que intranquilo y no de muy buen humor, fue como inició ese nuevo día.

Como era previsible debido a lo que se celebraría más tarde, el movimiento en todo el castillo era más rebosante que otros días y tardaron un poco en llevarle el desayuno, pero realmente no tenía mucho apetito. La noche anterior se había encargado de saciar su sed, por lo que esperó con paciencia a pesar de su humor volátil.

Y no solo era lo ocurrido el día anterior lo que le tenía en ese estado, a esto se le agregaba lo que debía ocurrir hoy. Todo debía salir perfecto, debían mantener una perfecta apariencia frente al resto de los vampiros. Ninguno tenía derecho a mostrar debilidad o conflicto o resultaría perjudicial, pues entre vampiros esas cosas, esos sentimientos, eran mal vistos, sobre todo si provenían de la familia real.

Aquello era algo que había aprendido de muy joven gracias a su padre. Este siempre decía que debía mostrarse controlado y dueño de sí, jamás titubeante o blando o lo pagaría caro, ya que los vampiros no perdonaban la debilidad por lo que nunca se mostraban como eran.

Todo usaban mascaras en público, su padre, sus padrinos… todos, él mismo había aprendido a hacerlo y ahora era un experto pero su esposo… Harry era transparente, auténtico, y eso le preocupaba.

Se preguntaba si Harry podría fingir como debía. A Evan no le costaría trabajo hacerlo, eso era seguro, pero Harry no era Evan. Ambos eran muy diferentes y extrañamente no le molestaba ese hecho, al contrario, junto a la curiosidad que le había despertado el licántropo pelinegro había admiración por ser como era.

Si bien era cierto que lamentablemente no había tenido muchas oportunidades de tratar a Harry gracias a sus acciones, lo poco que habían tratado y sobre todo lo que había observado cuando él trataba con otros, le llevaban a saber que su esposo era admirable. No solo por lo que había hecho por él y como había reaccionado a su engaño, sino por lo gentil y amable que era con todos.

Eso y más era lo que le causaba admiración. Ahora solo esperaba que Pansy, Blaise y su padrino Theodore hubiesen aconsejado bien a Harry, igualmente él intentaría apoyarle lo más posible, lo más que él le permitiese.

Con ese firme pensamiento en mente fue que terminó de desayunar y se vistió. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de prepararse para el por suerte dichas cosas no le demoraron mucho y pronto estuvo de regreso en su habitación, ahora a unas horas del evento, y estaba preparándose cuando alguien a quien no deseaba ver por ahora entró a su vestidor.

–Bueno veo que estás casi listo–escuchó la voz de Thomas a su espalda.

Su ceño se frunció cuando los celos volvieron a cometerle, recordándole lo sucedido con Harry apenas ayer, por lo que sin querer hacer o decir alguna tontería intentó ignorar a su mejor amigo y continuó vistiéndose.

–Vaya,¿no estamos de humor?Qué extraño, a ti te gustan mucho estos bailes–comentó amistosamente el pelinegro acercándose a su amigo, sin saber lo que sucedía en el interior del rubio–.¿O será que estas así porque tu amado Evan no viene?–Cuestionó sarcástico.

Esas palabras espolearon su mal humor y un bufido salió de sus labios al tiempo que miraba a su mejor amigo, que ahora estaba a su lado. Sus acerados ojos brillando de manera peligrosa cuando dijo:

–No tientes a tu suerte, Thomas–expresó fríamente.

Una negra ceja se levantó en el estoico rostro del mayor ante aquella contestación, pero sobre todo ante la tormenta que podía ver en esos ojos grises.

–Perdona, pero no creo haber hecho algo para merecer tu mal humor, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amante no pueda venir–comentó el vampiro pelinegro.

Total descaro, eso le pareció al rubio que, terminando de colocarse la larga capa negra, se giró por completo hacia Thomas y le encaró. Ambos igual de altos, igual de gallardos, igual de peligrosos.

–Deja de mencionar a Evan y mejor dime, ¿desde cuándo te ves con mi esposo hasta tan tarde?–Soltó sin poder controlarse más, sabía que no debía haber dicho nada pero no pudo contener su lengua.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Lo que escuchaste –los grises ojos amenazando con volverse rojizos–,¿o te volviste sordo? –Dándole un leve empujón.

Una risa irónica se dejó escuchar de la boca de Thomas al tiempo que miraba estoicamente a su mejor amigo.

–Creo, Draco, que tu actitud está fuera de lugar–aclaró–. Harry puede ser tu esposo, pero no eres nadie para reclamarme nada–alzando la barbilla con reto–.No es como si él y yo hubiésemos estado haciendo lo que tú y Evan hacen, y aunque así fuera… aun así no podías reclamar ¿o sí?

La mirada acerada se endureció con esas palabras y se tornó ligeramente carmesí. Thomas estaba jugando con fuego.

–Estás queriendo decirme que te gusta mi esposo.

En los labios del pelinegro se formó una media sonrisa mientras desviaba levemente su mirada jade.

–No voy a negarlo, Harry es extraordinario, pero…–volviendo sus ojos al rubio que lucía nada feliz por su respuesta–.Aunque no lo valores es tu esposo y yo jamás te traicionaría de esa forma, además él nunca te sería infiel, no está en su naturaleza,así que nunca debes dudar de él–advirtió, antes de agregar–. Definitivamente eres un maldito afortunado.

La furia que sintiese cuando Thomas le confirmó su gusto por Harry menguó al escuchar eso último. Era cierto. Todo lo dicho por su amigo lo sabía pero no podía evitar los celos que le acometieron, que le seguían acometiendo hacia Thomas. Aun así intentó calmar la tensión que él mismo había creado entre ambos.

–Bien–mencionó sin saber qué otra cosa decir y desviando la mirada antes de que, luego de unos instantes, repitiese algo que no solía decir mucho–. Lo siento, siento haberme comportado así, tú tienes razón, no tengo derecho a decir nada… es solo que…–no pudo terminar, él mismo aun no aclaraba lo que sentía.

–Está bien Draco, olvídalo–mencionó el mayor soltando un profundo suspiro ante lo que vislumbraba en su rubio amigo. Al parecer estaba empezando a reaccionar y su plan le daría el empujón definitivo, aunque tal vez durante un tiempo dejasen de ser amigos por ello, pero al final valdría la pena el sacrificio–.Mejor dime, ¿se lo devolverás? –Mencionó, tomando el anillo/pulsera de Harry de uno de los estantes.

Los ojos de nuevo acerados fueron hacia lo que Thomas sostenía entre sus manos.

–No lo sé… ¿Debiera hacerlo?, al parecer tú lo conoces más que yo–musitó,intentando no sonar celoso antes de agregar–. ¿Qué opinas?

Ignorando el vano intento de Draco por ocultar los celos que al parecer aun sentía, se limitó a asentir.

–Sí, creo que sería una buena idea, de todas formas debe lucirlo en el baile así que podrías aprovechar el momento –aconsejó.

–Ciertamente es un buen punto–admitió, mirando a su mejor amigo fijamente un momento, aún tenía una duda que le asaltaba punzante al recordar la imagen de un Harry más despeinado de lo usual–. ¿Y vas a decirme?

– ¿Decirte que?–Cuestionó extrañado el mayor.

–Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo hasta tan tarde…

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el pelinegro antes de contestar.

–Nada en particular… solo practicamos con la espada–la sonrisa en su rostro aumentando a medida que los recuerdos de la pasada tarde/noche llegaban a su mente–.Y debo decirte que tienes un esposo muy hábil–halagó.

La sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de su mejor amigo le sorprendió tanto como le molestó. Thomas no sonreía de aquella forma muy amenudo y que lo hiciese al recordar lo hecho con su esposo volvió a encender los celos en su interior, pero aspiró hondo y comentó lo otro que le había causado sorpresa.

– ¿Espada...? ¿Harry sabe usar la espada y muy bien?–Ganándose un asentimiento del pelinegro–.Vaya no lo imaginé –admitió.

–Entiendo tu desconcierto, pero al parecer los fértiles licántropos son educados diferente a los vampiros o por lo menos, Harry lo fue y no solo sabe usar la espada, al parecer es bueno con diferentes armas.

Las rubias cejas se arquearon en asombro ante esas palabras. Al parecer su esposo era una caja de sorpresas que cada vez le causaba más curiosidad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Lucius**

El rey vampiro, estaba terminando su arreglo mientras pensaba en todo lo que acontecería esa noche. Sabía por lo que habían mencionado Theodore y Pansy, que sería una noche complicada para su yerno pero confiaba en Harry, era un joven inteligente y astuto a pesar de su nobleza. Además estaba seguro de que todos quedarían encantados con su pureza y su sencillez.

Aquellas cualidades no eran muy vistas en Valakya pero eran valoradas, sobre todo por aquellos que importaban. Los demás no le preocupaban. Eran sustituibles en todo caso y si osaban hacer sentir mal a Harry, él se encargaría de que en efecto fuesen remplazados en la corte, quitándoles todos los privilegios que pertenecer a la nobleza vampíricatraía consigo.

Así de simple, por algo era el Rey y no le daba cuentas a nadie de sus actos.

Pero no se encontraba preocupado, al contrario, se sentía de un humor inmejorable. La razón era sencilla. Las cosas estaban saliendo magníficamente con cierto plan encontra de ese detestable peli plata. Y había algo más que le mantenía expectante y feliz, y eso era la visita de su invitado que aunque iba acompañado, sería su pareja en el baile.

Remus Lupin.

Ese licántropo de bellos ojos miel y larga cabellera castaña le hacía sentir como jamás pensó. Desde que le conociera no podía quitárselo de la mente y es que a pesar de lo ocurrido entre su vástago y Harry, el recuerdo de Remus jamás se esfumó de su cabeza. Acompañaba sus sueños y sus días y por ello, aunque también por Harry, decidió escribirle e invitarle al baile para adelantar así su invitación de le que le visitara.

A horas de tan anhelado encuentro, se preparaba con esmero.

–Su Majestad, con su permiso–habló su mayordomo personal, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al tiempo que entraba al vestidor–. Lord Zabinni desea verle –anunció.

Lucius le miró con una expresión tan impasible que nadie podría decir que realmente estuviese tan feliz.

–Bien,déjale entrar–ordenó, para luego volver a girarse y continuar colocándose la larga capa que usaría esa noche.

No tardo mucho para que Lucian Zabinni entrase a la habitación y sonriera de medio lado al notar a su amigo colocándose minuciosamente su capa.

–Vaya, veo que la llegada de cierto invitado en verdad te importa–expresó el vampiro pelinegro, manteniendo su media sonrisa.

Através del gran espejo Lucius miró a su gran amigo alzando una de sus rubias cejas.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Por favor Lucius, no te había visto arreglándote con tanta atención, ni siquiera cuando estaba Narcissa–aclaró Lucian–.Además, estos días desde que llegáramos de Lloegr y conocieras a Remus Lupin has estado… diferente–dijo a fin de no encontrar una mejor palabra que describiese lo que había visto en el Rey vampiro.

–¿Diferente...? Claro que no, son ideas tuyas–desestimó Lucius, haciendo un vago gesto y girándose para quedar frente a frente con su amigo.

Lucian negó divertido por la negativa del rubio.

–Podrás engañar a Theodore, a mi sobrino e incluso a Severus, pero no a mí, te conozco muy bien Lucius Malfoy–musitó el pelinegro con una mirada segura en sus ojos zafiro.

Tenía razón, Lucian tenía razón y él lo sabía, quien más le conocía y a quien nunca había podido engañar era al pelinegro, pero jamás lo aceptarí ó los ojos y pasó por un lado de su mejor amigo, murmurando.

–Ideas tuyas–dijo–.Mejor dime, ¿llegarán a tiempo? –Cuestionó, saliendo del vestidor a la habitación con Lucian siguiéndole.

–En efecto, no habrá demoras–respondió el pelinegro, aun sonriendo divertido ante la necedad del rey vampiro en admitir lo que sentía hacia cierto licántropo.

–Perfecto, espero que a Harry le guste la sorpresa.

–Le gustará, aunque le hubiese gustado más si sus padres hubiesen asistido también–mencionó, tomando asiento en uno de los mullidos divanes que había en la habitación de Lucius.

–Lo sé, pero Tom lo dejó claro, el reciente estado de su esposo no les permitía el viaje–admitió el rubio.

–Ya veo… Bueno, igualmente tu yerno estará feliz cuando lo sepa.

–Cierto–confirmó Lucius con una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Sí, sin duda Harry estaría feliz cuando Remus le dijese que pronto tendría un hermano o hermana.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Valakya, hora del baile.**

El momento había llegado y los invitados comenzaron a arribar al castillo vampiro, algunos en refinados y ostentosos carruajes y otros más, a pie atravesaban los bellos jardines frontales comentando entre sí la magnificencia que podían contemplar. Y el comentario general en cada vampiro era que todo lucía aúnmás grandioso que de costumbre.

Pero era de esperarse, no era un baile cualquiera, era la presentación del nuevo príncipe consorte y la ocasión ameritaba la mayor distinción posible, como lo evidenciaban los fastuosos atuendos que todos utilizaban para tan distinguido momento. A pesar de ser una mascarada, cada vampiro fue cuidadoso con los atavíos que habían elegido, costosas joyas, bordados en oro y finas plumas, entre otros ornamentos, eran vistos en el amplio salón principal donde todos se fueron congregando.

Cada invitado era anunciado propiamente antes de bajar una escalinata de mármol. Abajo, se distinguía la imponente figura del Rey vampiro y sus más allegados recibiendo a los asistentes como indicaba la etiqueta.

Los únicos que aún no hacían su arribo, como era predecible, eran Harry y Draco, y debido a eso la presencia de ambos príncipes era altamente esperada.

– ¿Esperamos pronto la presencia de Draco y su esposo, Majestad?–Cuestionaba uno de los vampiros a Lucius, aprovechando que él en su papel de anfitrión estaba recibiéndoles a su llegada.

Totalmente impasible y con una mirada un poco desdeñosa, Lucius observó al vampiro que le preguntaba, por unos momentos antes de contestar.

–Mi hijo y mi yerno aparecerán cuando sea el momento, Lord Diggory–expresó diplomática pero seriamente.

–Disculpe a mi padre, Su Majestad–intervino Cedric Diggory, un joven y apuesto vampiro hijo del Conde Diggory, quien se había atrevido a cuestionar al monarca vampiro.

La mirada gris de Lucius se posó sutilmente en el joven que se disculpaba por la actitud de su padre, y no pudo menos que asentir y despedir a ambos, pues alguien más llegaba y los Diggory no eran tan importantes en la corte vampírica para dedicarles más de su tiempo.

A su lado, tanto Lucian como Severus esbozaron una media sonrisa bajo sus máscaras. Definitivamente Lucius sabía cómo quitarse "elegantemente" de encima a los imprudentes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **A las afueras de la Habitación de Harry**

Un inquieto Draco esperaba a su esposo retorciendo entre sus manos el elaborado bastón que completaba el atuendo que lo hacía lucir regio y gallardo a la vez. La acerada mirada parecía aúnmás profunda e hipnótica, enmarcada por la máscara que usaba.Y sus platinados cabellos peinados cuidadosamente se acomodaban perfectamente bajo el sombrero de alta copa que conclusión lucía tan aniquiladoramente atractivo y soberbio como siempre.

En cuanto la puerta de los aposentos de su esposo se abrió, la imponente presencia del príncipe vampiro quedó eclipsada con lo que sus ojos veían.

–Harry… te ves hermoso…–Fue lo que salió de sus labios sin que siquiera lo meditara.

Pero no se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, pues era cierto. Su esposo se veía sencillamente bello. Increíblementemás bello que en su enlace y por unos momentos, se quedó tan embelesado recorriendo la radiante figura frente a él, que se olvidó hasta de respirar. No que los vampiros necesitasen hacerlo realmente pero lo hacían por costumbre.

Por su parte Harry, antes que Mione abriese la puerta, aspiró hondo. Sabía que Draco ya estaba esperándole para bajar y los nervios que habían ido en aumento desde hacía un rato querían hacerse presentes con mayor fuerza. Sin embargo, intentó relegarlos a lo más profundo de su ser y con decisión asintió a su castaña amiga.

Entonces ante su mirada esmeralda, la puerta fue abierta revelando la figura de su esposo. Su corazón se detuvo y luego volvió a latir con fuerza al ver a Draco parado a unos pasos de él, tan distinguido y apuesto como siempre o quizás más, no estaba seguro y no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que su esposo siempre era tan perfecto. Aunque no llegó a pensar en una respuesta, pues lo que el rubio enunció a continuación le provocó que desviase la mirada y que su corazón corriese aúnmás rápido.

Hermoso, eso había dicho Draco respecto a cómo lucía y, sinceramente, no esperaba tal , apretó el abanico entre sus enguantadas manos antes de atreverse a mirar a su esposo nuevamente.

La acerada mirada se topó con sus ojos esmeralda entonces y sintió cómo un repentino sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, aun así se animó a hablar.

–Gra… gracias, tú también luces bien–musitó, balanceando nerviosamente su larga cola.

En cuanto su mirada chocó con la de Harry y le vio sonrojarse adorablemente, un fuerte impulso de acariciar sus mejillas le acometió. Seguramente su consorte debía tener una piel suave y cálida y quería comprobarlo, pero sabía que su gesto no sería bien recibido por lo que refrenándose, en lugar de hacer aquello llevó una de sus manos al interior de su capa y sacó cierto objeto al tiempo que Harry estaba halagando su apariencia, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Sonrisa que por supuesto no fue apreciada por el licántropo, pues su máscara ocultaba sus atractivas facciones.

–Gracias–correspondió entonces antes de adelantar la mano que contenía el anillo/pulsera del más bajo–. No sabíacómo regresarte esto–empezó, abriendo su palma–, y me pareció que esta era una perfecta ocasión, después de todo debes llevarlo aunque uses guantes–terminó, esperando la reacción del pelinegro que miraba estático el bello ornamento.

Sin palabras, era así como se sentía Harry al observar el objeto que su esposo había extendido hacia él mientras le escuchaba hablar. Pensaba sinceramente que Draco ya se lo habría dado a Evan, y el verlo frente a él y que el rubio vampiro le dijese aquellas cosas le confundía tanto como tontamente le ilusionaba, dejándole sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Al final, y observando que su esposo al parecer esperaba una reacción de su parte, hizo lo más sensato.

– ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué deseas que yo lo tenga?–Cuestionó, observándole a los ojos que era lo único que la máscara que Draco llevaba le permitía ver–.Es decir, entiendo que deba portarlo esta noche, pero… Tú hablas de regresármelo y no entiendo–confesó con sinceridad moviendo sutilmente sus orejas.

Esas preguntas eran predecibles y sin embargo él no tenía respuestas para darle a Harry, pero sabía que debía decirle algo por lo que cerró un momento sus ojos buscando en su interior las palabras adecuadas. Y cuando creyó haberlas encontrado, conectó su mirada con la esmeralda.

–Deseo que tú lo tengas porque es tuyo y nadie más debe tenerlo–murmuró e hizo un ademán para que el licántropo no le interrumpiera–. Sé lo que significa para ti, me lo dejaste claro cuando me lo regresaste –aclaró–, pero siendo honestos, algo aquí–llevando su mano desocupada hacia su pecho–, me dice que tú eres quien debe tener este anillo y yo quiero que tú lo tengas–afirmó con seguridad esperando haberse hecho entender a pesar de su propia confusión.

Y al parecer así fue pues en los labios de Harry se dibujó una linda sonrisa luego de un momento, mientras tomaba el anillo/pulsera de su mano.

Sin duda las palabras de Draco encendieron una nueva esperanza en su interior, que aunque pequeña y breve fue suficiente para terminar de curar las heridas en su corazón. No sabía si aquello era una promesa o algo parecido, pero sabía que lo expresado por su esposo había sido sincero y honesto, sus ojos gris/plata se lo decían y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios mientras tomaba el preciado ornamento que pensó jamás volvería a tener.

–Está bien, lo tendré conmigo entonces–dijo luego de un momento, sacándose el guante derecho para colocarse el anillo/pulsera aunque dudó unos instantes y llevó su mirada tímidamente al más alto, atreviéndose a decir–. Quieres… ¿Quieres ponérmelo tú?

Aquella pregunta de Harry le tomó desprevenido pero pronto se vio asintiendo y cerrando la distancia que aun mantenían entre ellos, al tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza la pequeña mano entre las suyas y colocaba en ella, tal y como hiciera en el enlace, el elaborado símbolo de su matrimonio. Cuando este brilló en la mano ajena, sabía que debía soltar al más bajo pero no lo hizo, no pudo.

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron nuevamente rojas ante el delicado toque del rubio y cuando él, luego de ponerle el anillo/pulsera continuó sosteniendo su mano, no supo qué hacer excepto quedarse muy quieto. Una parte de él quería que Draco le soltase y otra que se quedase así, sosteniendo su mano para siempre.

Esmeralda y gris conectándose y creando un momento solo de ellos. Un momento que no habían tenido.

Sin embargo alguien reventó la burbuja que se había creado. Un mayordomo les avisaba que estaban esperándoles.

–Bien, vamos en seguida, puedes retirarte–le despidió fríamente Draco, que ante la interrupción había soltado a su esposo.

–Claro, con su permiso altezas–dijo respetuoso el hombre, haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente a solas, Draco fue quien habló primero, mientras observaba a su esposo colocarse nuevamente el guante.

–Bueno, debemos ir…–mencionó, sin saber si hablar de lo que había pasado, al final optó por dejarlo de lado al no querer incomodar a Harry, por lo que agregó–.¿Listo?

Un nervioso Harry terminaba de ponerse el guante y miraba hacia otro lado cuando sus orejas se movieron, captando las palabras de su esposo a lo que se atrevió a mirarle nuevamente y asentir.

–Sí, vamos.

Draco asintió y le ofreció su brazo galantemente antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha al salón principal en silencio. Cada uno pensando en el momento compartido hacia unos instantes.

Momento que aunque había quedado atrás, no sería olvidado por ninguno de los dos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el salón principal.**

Casi todos los invitados habían arribado ya y Harry y Draco ya habían sido llamados por Lucius para que hiciesen su aparición, cuando los esperados invitados del Rey hicieron su aparición. O más bien el esperado invitado y su acompañante.

Tal y como pasara con el resto de los invitados, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black fueron anunciados con la debida propiedad y varios rostros, entre ellos el de Lucius y un sorprendido Severus, voltearon hacia donde ambos licántropos bajaban con distinción. Por supuesto, la presencia de ambos causó revuelo y murmuraciones, pues aunque varios de los vampiros presentes conocían a Sirius, jamás habían escuchado del tal Remus. Aunque querían suponer que era la pareja de Black.

–Majestad, un placer asistir a su baile, me disculpo nuevamente por Tom y James que no pudieron asistir–habló Sirius cuando llegaron hasta Lucius, aunque su mirada cobalto se dirigió hacia un costado, hacia su pareja que le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía, lo que le causó una sonrisa que Severus jamás llegaría a ver debido a su máscara.

Lucius por su parte, sólo le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Black, toda su atención se la llevaba el bello licántropo de mirada miel.

–Sí, es una lástima, pero es un gusto que ustedes–mirando fijamente a Remus–, estén aquí–agregó, detestando desde ya la máscara que llevaba el ojimiel, pues le impedía ver su hermoso rostro.

–El gusto es nuestro… Majestad–habló entonces Remus, que aunque apenado por la intensa mirada de la que era objeto, sabía que no podía quedarse sin decir nada.

Por su parte Sirius veía la situación con bastante gracia y mientras una traviesa idea acudía a su mente,interrumpió el intercambio de miradas entre Lucius y Remus. Solo esperaba no tener problemas con Severus luego de lo que quería hacer.

–Bien, será mejor que pasemos y no le quitemos más tiempo, Majestad–anunció, haciendo una breve inclinación al tiempo que guiaba a su amigo hacia el salón.

No obstante su camino fue interceptado por el mismo Lucius, que como suponía, le miraba de no muy buena manera.

–" _Es tan predecible"_ –no pudo evitar pensar Sirius antes de decir–. ¿Ocurre algo, Majestad?–Cuestionó "extrañado".

–No realmente, solo que Remus es mi pareja para el baile, Black–comentó en un tono ligeramente posesivo el Rey vampiro, la mirada gris brillando con cierta amenaza.

Aunque por supuesto Sirius no se sintió para nada intimidado y con una media sonrisa que era invisible para Lucius, contestó:

–Lo lamento Majestad, pero yo vine como pareja de Remus así que si nos disculpa, creo que debe atender a otros recién llegados–señaló a dos vampiras que eran anunciadas y caminó con seguridad llevándose a Remus consigo, dejando pasmado a Lucius y a sus acompañantes, entre ellos Severus, que fruncía el ceño y apretaba fuertemente su abanico.

–Calma Lucius, más tarde reclamarás a tu pareja–intervino Lucian al notar que varios estaban viéndolos y murmuraban.

–Pero… lo escuchaste, ese Black se atrevió a desafiarme–musitó indignado el rubio vampiro.

–Ya le darás lo que merece, pero en algo tiene razón y es que debes seguir recibiendo a los invitados que faltan–expresó serenamente el pelinegro al notar que las dos vampiras recién llegadas se acercaban a ellos.

La mirada gris se volvió ligeramente carmesí y resplandeció peligrosa antes de que su dueño aspirara hondo y continuase con su deber como Rey y anfitrión. Ya se las pagaría, Black.

Y no era el único que quería la cabeza de Sirius.

Severus a su lado, aunque permanecía impasible, distaba mucho de estarlo realmente. Sus ojos ónix miraban de reojo hacia su pareja y Lupin mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo Sirius aquí y lo más importante, ¿de pareja de Lupin...? Sin duda necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría, como también obtendría respuestas de Lucius.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Lupin era la misteriosa pareja de Lucius? Increíble, entonces todo era más serio de lo que pensara entre ellos…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de lo ocurrido con la llegada de Sirius y Remus, todo transcurrió más rápido y sin tanto últimos invitados terminaron de llegar y el arribo de Harry y Draco fue anunciado. Ante aquello, el salón principal por entero puso su atención en lo alto de la escalinata de mármol.

La imponente figura de Draco apareció escoltando a su consorte y el silencio se hizo presente por diferentes motivos a lo largo y ancho del majestuoso salón.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Y que les pareció?**

 **Como ven hubo un pequeño momento Drarry entre nuestros chicos y Draco volvió con los celos, lo que en efecto es un avance pequeño pero no se preocupen pronto el dragón abrirá los ojos respecto a Evan lo que le ayudara a aclarar la confusión de sentimientos que aun no resuelve y eso en cierta forma le acercara a Harry, pero no digo mas o terminare por revelarles lo que sigue y no tendría chiste. Y para los que gustan de los personajes secundarios y sus respectivas parejas, también hubo un poquitin de eso en el cap, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Lo que me lleva a la situación que plantee en el cap anterior y debo decirles que las opiniones son divididas y reñidas entre quienes quieren que Thomas se quede con Evan y quienes no. Ya estoy pensando en una solución que satisfaga a ambos lados.**

 **Ahora pasando a otra cosa, les traigo imágenes de los looks de nuestros personajes para la mascarada, espero les agraden, las hice para ustedes:**

 **Lucian mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225188340381 &l=1d26182f9e**

 **Theodore mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225188740391 &l=1b5faaa5c2**

 **Pansy mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225189460409 &l=8061ddc7bb**

 **Blaise mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225190260429 &l=c6a85dbbca**

 **Lucius mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225190740441 &l=d262c7bcc7**

 **Remus mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225191220453 &l=0668ad9a0a**

 **Sirius mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225191780467 &l=7adc3fbf7f**

 **Severus mascarada:**

 **. ?fbid=10204225192100475 &l=67d744cf64**

 **En cuanto a las imagenes de Draco, Harry, Thomas y Evan lo lamento pero me temo que deberan esperar al proximo cap.**

 **Pasando a la próxima actualización, no quiero dar un día pero al igual que en esta semana no pasarán sin cap. la siguiente semana.**

 **Me despido, espero tengan excelente fin de semana y ya saben pórtense todo lo mal que quieran o puedan claro. Cuidense. Un beso.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero aunque tarde aquí esta el próximo cap y es largo asi que espero lo disfruten, por cierto de antemano aviso que habrá una tercera parte del mismo pues sin querer este cap se me fue alargando a la hora de escribirlo.**

 **Pero bueno antes de dejarles leer, los agradecimientos como siempre:**

 **1 Gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leer y seguir de mi historia.**

 **2 Aunque como siempre, un gracias muy especial, a quien se tomo el tiempo de también comentar en el cap anterior que fueron los siguientes:**

 **LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Susigabi, Renesmee Black Cullen, TsukihimePrincess, Anata Yume, Suuchan1795, Sarahi y Mihna SG. En verdad gracias a todos, es un gusto leer cada uno de sus comentarios y contestarlos.**

 **En fin ahora si, sin mas que agregar a lo importante. A leer!**

* * *

 **CAP. 13**

 **MASCARADA. Segunda parte.**

La entrada de Harry y Draco cortó las conversaciones y murmullos del salón, donde se instauró un silencio sepulcral. Todos y cada uno de los asistentes pusieron sus ojos y su total atención a la pareja que venía bajando lentamente por la escalinata.

Por supuesto a nadie le sorprendió la regia y magnifica apariencia de Draco, a quien miraron con complaciente admiración para luego mirar a su acompañante, el nuevo consorte del príncipe, a quien la mayoría de los presentes no conocía. Tras las máscaras los vampiros escrutaron al licántropo de pies a cabeza.

–Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –dijo en un susurro el rubio vampiro, consciente del escrutinio al que era sujeto su esposo e intentando infundirle seguridad al sentirle estremecer ligeramente a través del agarre que Harry mantenía en su brazo.

–Sí… gracias –fue el murmullo vacilante que el príncipe recibió de regreso.

No era para menos, Harry no era alguien cobarde pero detestaba llamar la atención sobre su persona y en ese momento, tenía a toda la corte vampírica indagando sobre él y por ello, su temor de hacer algo torpe o dar un mal paso con las malditas botas que llevaba, era mayúsculo. Aunque ciertamente las palabras y el leve apretón a su enguantada mano de parte de su esposo le hicieron sentir mejor; quizás seguía sintiéndose inseguro pero la ansiedad disminuyó junto con el temor.

Estaría bien, fue el pensamiento que el licántropo pelinegro se repitió mientras seguía avanzando junto con Draco.

Pronto y para alivio de Harry, las escaleras se terminaron y ambos llegaron al final de la escalinata sin mayor problema. Ahí les esperaban Lucius y su comitiva.

Todos lucían soberbios y perfectos, como debía ser, y como era de esperarse hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a los príncipes. Excepto por supuesto por Lucius, quien se limitó a hacer una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia Draco antes de quedar frente a Harry y tomar su mano libre, llevándola hacia sus labios y depositando un educado beso en el dorso de esta antes de dirigirse a los presentes con una orgullosa sonrisa surcando sus labios.

–Mis hermanos, es un honor presentar ante ustedes a mi yerno –la complacencia y la suficiencia destilando en cada palabra dicha–. Harry Malfoy, príncipe consorte de Valakya –terminó el mayor, volviendo a depositar otro beso en la mano enguantada antes de soltarla.

Luego de aquellos gestos que significaban mucho entre los vampiros, rotundos aplausos se escucharon rompiendo por completo el antiguo silencio al tiempo que algunos vampiros importantes se acercaban para conocer más de cerca a su nuevo príncipe.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

–Increíble… ¿Ese es Harry? –Musitó Sirius intentando ver mejor al pelinegro, quien era solicitado por varios vampiros que le obstruían la vista.

Remus, aunque honestamente también se encontraba sorprendido por la apariencia de su ahijado, sonreía encantado. Sin duda James hubiese estado gratamente satisfecho de ver a Harry tan… hermosamente arreglado.

–Sí, lo es Sirius, pero no me extraña, tú lo viste en su enlace, ¿no es así? –Respondió el de ojos miel, negando al notar que su amigo se movía queriendo tener mejor visión, por lo que le tomó del brazo y le jaló sutilmente un poco más atrás de donde estaban–. Basta, vas a arruinar la sorpresa si Harry te ve –le reprendió.

Un gruñido se escuchó entonces provenir de Black. Detestaba cuando Remus lo reprendía pero sabía que tenía razón, por lo que se limitó a asentir y ser más discreto al mirar hacia su ahijado.

Ya quería ver su reacción cuando Lucius lo llevase hasta ellos. Además, quería asegurarse de que estaba todo lo bien que lucía y que el petulante rubio menor lo estuviese tratando bien. No solo porque Tom se lo había ordenado, sino también porque de no ser así, estaba dispuesto a llevarse a su ahijado de ahí sin importarle nada.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Sirius, Remus también quería observar la reacción del más joven al verlos ahí, pero sobre todo quería observar su reacción cuando le diera la buena nueva. El embarazo de James, sin duda algo inesperado pero muy dichoso. Todos en Lloerg estaban radiantes ante la noticia de un nuevo vástago de su Alpha.

Aunque algo más acometía al ojimiel que distaba mucho de la imagen tranquila y apacible que mostraba: nervios. Intensos y crecientes cuando pensaba en cierto Rey vampiro que hizo saltar su corazón cuando anunció que él sería su pareja en el baile. Aun no se recuperaba de aquello y pronto lo tendría cerca de nuevo, y si bien era cierto que habían "hablado" del baile y su invitación a éste, Lucius jamás le había dicho que sería su pareja y ahora no sabía qué hacer, pues no era falso que Sirius fuera su pareja para el baile. Él se había ofrecido y había aceptado sin imaginar las intenciones del rubio Rey y ahora… No sabía cómo debía actuar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

–Es hermoso –se escuchaban los murmullos de una vampira que hablaba con su compañera. Ambas, desde un punto menos concurrido del salón, veían hacia donde el príncipe consorte y esperaban que se desocupara para acercarse.

–Cierto, a pesar de ser licántropo lo es y hace buena pareja con el príncipe Draco –respondía la otra vampira con una sonrisa.

–Hacen la pareja perfecta –confirmó la primera vampira antes de agregar–, y…

No obstante la conversación se vio interrumpida por un bufido de fastidio que ambas mujeres escucharon a un costado suyo, lo que les hizo voltear, extrañadas.

– ¿No estás de acuerdo? –Cuestionó una de ellas al desconocido joven a su lado, que parecía mirar hacia la comitiva real.

–No realmente, como yo, hay mejores partidos que Harry Malfoy… –fue la respuesta desdeñosa del altivo joven, que sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia otra parte escondiendo parte de su enmascarado rostro tras su abanico negro.

Las dos damas le siguieron con la mirada. No reconocían al joven pero su comentario no les agradó, sobre todo por el tono despectivo con el que dijese el nombre de quien era su príncipe consorte.

Ajeno al desagrado que dejara en las dos vampiras, Evan caminó elegante hasta el otro extremo del salón. Debía pasar lo más inadvertido que fuese posible, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario cuando escuchó a esas dos hablar tan complacidas del perrito pelinegro. Le daba nauseas el solo observar como todos parecían "cautivados" por ese animal.

¿Es que todos se habían vuelto idiotas? Tal vez sí, y su madre tenía razón. Todo aquel plan del cual él era parte importante, era necesario para abrir los ojos de los suyos nuevamente a la realidad. Los licántropos no merecían ningún privilegio, ni siquiera el de existir. Eran animales, enemigos peligrosos que debían ser exterminados.

Y lo serían, gracias a él y a los suyos todo volvería a ser como antes. La guerra se desataría nuevamente y esta vez acabarían con esa pestilente raza de una vez por todas.

Con eso en mente el peli plata se recargó cerca de una de las paredes y miró de nuevo hacia la comitiva real, en donde el pelinegro parecía seguir siendo la sensación, lo que le sacó otro bufido pero su molestia solo duró lo que sus ojos lilas demoraron en captar a cierto vampiro pelinegro. Entonces un suspiro remplazó al bufido y los malos pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza.

Thomas… era él quien importaba ahora. Estaba ahí por él y no debía pensar en nada más por esa noche. El pelinegro lucía tan apuesto, tan perfecto como siempre, que no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente.

Solo esperaba que el baile iniciase pronto para poder acercarse a Thomas sin ser visto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

– ¿Qué sucede, hermano? –Cuestionó Blaise a Thomas, que de pronto se puso tenso a su lado.

El pelinegro, quien junto con sus padres y su hermano permanecían al lado de la familia real, de pronto sintió una mirada insistente reclamando su atención y por ello no pudo evitar abstraerse de la conversación que era mantenida y ponerse alerta. No era amenaza lo que sentía, era otra cosa pero no quería preocupar a nadie, así que negó viendo a Blaise a través de su máscara con calidez.

–No es nada –respondió, volviendo a poner su atención en las palabras que el Marqués de Coburg le dedicaba a Harry.

Sin duda el pelinegro estaba recibiendo la venia de uno de los vampiros más influyentes, luego de su padre y su padrino, y eso le alegraba por Harry. Él parecía brillar con luz propia esa noche y a pesar de que debía estar muy nervioso, no lo aparentaba.

Punto y aparte que lucía verdaderamente bello y aunque era claro que jamás haría nada sobre su "agrado" hacia Harry, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia de Draco en momentos como ese.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Momentos después.**

Luego de que pasasen varios de los vampiros importantes a presentarse personalmente con Harry, Lucius despidió al resto y ordenó que la música comenzase y el baile diera inicio. Quería darle su sorpresa a su yerno y ese era el momento perfecto, con todos ocupados bailando y dándoles espacio, por lo que buscó a Remus y Black con la mirada. Cuando los encontró, sonrió y se dirigió al más joven llamando su atención.

–Sé que debes estar abrumado por todo esto, Harry, por ello tengo una sorpresa que te distraerá y te hará sentir muy feliz –anunció, tomando la mano ajena que todo el tiempo se mantuviera firme en el brazo de su hijo y le guio, no sin antes mirar de determinada forma a Draco antes de seguir avanzando con el pelinegro.

Harry, quien se había mantenido sereno y amable, a pesar de sus temores y su nerviosismo durante las múltiples presentaciones y felicitaciones que le siguieron a la introducción de Lucius, miró a su suegro dudoso. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?, se preguntaba, pero se dejó guiar por el mayor. Aunque su mirada esmeralda se desvió un poco hacia su esposo cuando este, en vez de acompañarle como pensó que haría, se quedó conversando con Lucian Zabinni.

Y no es que Draco no hubiese tenido la intención de acompañar a Harry y Lucius, pero la sola mirada de su padre le hizo entender que no era requerido y por eso, aunque no estaba del todo conforme, continuó su charla con su padrino como si nada. Pero a pesar de ello, en todo momento observó a Harry y su padre mientras se preguntaba qué sería esa sorpresa que su progenitor tenía para su esposo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A pesar de que había logrado no dar un mal paso y terminar cayendo escaleras abajo junto con Draco, aún no se acostumbraba a caminar con las altas botas que llevaba, eso y la vestimenta aun le hacía sentir incomodo en cierta medida pero intentó caminar al ritmo que marcaba Lucius, a quien veía de reojo con cierta envidia. Igual que todos los vampiros ahí presentes, se movía con elegancia y gracia a pesar de la larga capa que portaba.

Él por su parte estaba seguro que a pesar de las clases de Pansy, Blaise y el papá de éste, no caminaba con la mitad de gracia que Lucius y un suspiro casi imperceptible abandonó sus labios ante esa noción, pero negando levemente apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedicó a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, como venía haciendo desde que arribase al salón.

Además, en ese momento sus nervios y temores estaban menguados por otra cosa más intensa. Curiosidad, simple y franca azotándole al mirar que se alejaban un poco del centro del salón e iban hacia una zona menos concurrida.

¿Qué era esa sorpresa que quería darle Lucius? No lo sabía, pero en verdad se moría por saber.

En cuanto se acercaban a dos personas "desconocidas" que miraban en su dirección. Los labios del más joven comenzaron a esbozar una sonrisa cuando un familiar aroma fue captado por su nariz. Sus orejas se movieron levemente y su larga cola se meció un poco más.

Era imposible que Harry no reconociese a quienes a solo unos metros les observaban.

Por ello y a pesar de que seguramente no era lo correcto, el más joven se soltó de Lucius y, olvidándose de incomodidades, corrió confiado al encuentro de ambos hombres tan queridos para él.

– ¡¿Remus, Sirius!? –Exclamó emocionado el pelinegro, abrazando primero al ojimiel y luego a su padrino, que como siempre lo estrechó sin el menor cuidado–. ¡Los extrañé mucho, es genial que estén aquí!

–Harry, nos alegra mucho verte también –respondió sereno pero feliz el castaño, recibiendo con afecto el abrazo del más joven, pero arrugó un poco la nariz en disgusto al notar las formas tan bruscas de Sirius.

–Sí cachorro, también te extrañamos –agregó más exaltado Sirius, que sin importarle la seguramente expresión reprobatoria que debía tener Remus, estrujó a Harry como siempre hacía, quitándose la máscara para admirar mejor a su ahijado–. Pero mírate, tan delicado y tan parecido a James… Mmm no sé si me gusta –admitió–, como que no eres tú… –le miró pensativo.

–Oh… bueno, es que… –balbuceaba un avergonzado Harry, bajando un poco sus orejas y sin saber cómo responder a las palabras de su padrino. Se sentía como si hubiese decepcionado al mayor al dejar que le vistieran de esa forma.

Remus, al notar lo que las palabras de su amigo hacían en Harry, soltó un bufido y al igual que hiciera Sirius, se quitó la máscara al tiempo que alejaba a al más joven del descuidado abrazo del mayor y le daba a éste una mala mirada antes de observar nuevamente al de ojos esmeralda y suavizar su expresión.

–No le hagas caso Harry… Te ves muy hermoso y es normal que cambies tu estilo respecto a tu nueva vida –decía sonriendo dulcemente mientras le acomodaba al más joven la vestimenta, que había un poco quedado arrugada gracias al abrazo de Black–. Y no por ello vas a dejar de ser tú, sé que lo importante de ti jamás cambiará, no importa lo que vistas o como luzcas –terminó, acariciando la mejilla ajena.

Como siempre, Remus sabía qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor y lo agradecía, agradecía mucho sus palabras tanto como había extrañado sus consejos, por lo que no pudo menos que sonreír al mayor y abrazarle nuevamente.

–Gracias, Remus –musitó antes de separarse y mirar a su padrino, quien le observaba apenado, ante lo cual negó–. No te preocupes Sirius, no lo dijiste con mala intención –mencionó, parándose frente a su padrino y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego separarse y sonreírle meciendo leve su sedosa cola negra.

–Sí Sirius, no lo dijiste con mala intención –intervino Remus viendo a su mejor amigo–. Pero a la próxima piensa antes de hablar, ¿quieres? –Agregó con obvia intención en su tono.

Sirius estaba por replicar pero le robaron la palabra antes que algún sonido saliese de sus labios.

Lucius, quien desde que Harry lo soltase se había mantenido al margen observando a cierta distancia, decidió que era el momento de anunciar su presencia y acortó la distancia sonriendo fugazmente ante lo que su ojimiel había dicho. O sí, porque Remus ya era suyo aunque éste no lo supiese todavía.

–Deberías escuchar los consejos de Remus, Black… –expresó, colocándose a un lado del ojimiel, a quien sonrió contento de poder ver su rostro–. Te evitarías muchos problemas y serías más sabio –agregó con ironía, viendo esta vez al ojiazul antes desviar su mirada a su yerno continuar–. Como sea, espero te guste la sorpresa, Harry –mencionó, gentil.

–Oh sí, yo… en verdad estoy feliz, Lucius, gracias –respondió el pelinegro aun sonriente y, como hiciera con Sirius, besó la mejilla del rubio Rey sin pensarlo, simplemente guiándose por lo que hacía siempre con sus seres queridos y su familia. Y Lucius ya formaba parte de ese círculo.

El gesto del más joven fue bien recibido por Lucius y bien visto por Remus y el resto de los vampiros que estaban cerca y habían podido observar tan familiar trato entre el Rey y su yerno. El único que no estuvo conforme con aquello fue Sirius, que como buen padrino celoso, entrecerró los ojos.

En verdad no toleraba mucho a Lucius. No congeniaban y no le caía especialmente bien, mucho menos desde que fijara sus ojos en Remus, quien era como su hermano. Pero esto ya era el colmo. Primero el pedante vampiro rubio le retaba con sus irónicas palabras como si fuese un niño, lo cual solo permitía a Remus y Severus, y ahora osaba ganarse el cariño de su ahijado en solo unos pocos días… Imposible, como que se llamaba Sirius Black que el Rey vampiro no tendría las cosas tan fácil, por lo menos no con Remus. De hecho se lo probaría ahora mismo.

Una mirada malévola se instauró en los ojos azul cobalto antes que sus negras orejas se movieran captando un vals que le era muy conocido.

– ¿Escuchas Moony? –Expresó cariñoso, yendo a colocarse del otro lado de Remus y muy cerca de éste–. Tu vals favorito, es inevitable que no bailemos –diciendo esto como si fuese obvio, al tiempo que se colocaba la máscara y tomaba la delicada mano del ojimiel–. Si nos disculpan –mirando fija y seriamente a Lucius al decir esto, para luego suavizar su mirada y mirar a Harry–. Lo siento, Harry, te veremos luego, de todas formas estaremos unos días aquí –explicó fugazmente antes de casi arrastrar a un sorprendido ojimiel al centro del salón.

–Pero Sirius… éstas no son formas… y yo quería decirle a Harry la buena noticia antes que… –se escuchaba la suave voz de Remus, que protestaba volteando levemente hacia atrás para ver a cierto rubio sobre todo, aunque pronto la mirada miel y la voz que le acompañaba se perdieron entre la música y la multitud.

Parados, viendo a la pareja partir, se quedaron Harry y Lucius.

El primero ladeando un poco la cabeza y moviendo sus orejas extrañado, pues aunque le alegraba saber que ambos hombres se quedarían unos días, no entendía el repentino deseo de su padrino por bailar con Remus cuando casi nunca lo hacía, además tampoco entendía eso último que escuchó. ¿Una buena noticia?

Y el segundo, bueno, Lucius simplemente deseaba destrozar a Black lentamente, primero por osar bailar con Remus, que técnicamente tendría que ser su pareja y por lo tanto él sería el único en bailar con él y segundo, ¿Moony...? ¿Cómo se atrevía el pelinegro a ponerle un apodo cariñoso a su ojimiel y a decirlo con aquel… tonito que le provocara nauseas? Inconcebible, Black estaba metiéndose en terrenos peligrosos y estaba dispuesto a dejárselo claro en ese momento.

O así hubiera sido si a su lado Harry no le hubiese hablado lo que le clavo en su lugar y le hizo mirarle. Su mirada antes nublada por un ligero tono rojizo pasando a ser gris nuevamente.

–Disculpa Harry, ¿qué dijiste?

Ajeno a las tribulaciones y ganas asesinas de su suegro hacia su padrino, Harry dirigió su mirada esmeralda al mayor.

–Decía que si tú sabías a que se refería Remus con lo de buena noticia –cuestionó parpadeando, esperanzado de que Lucius supiese algo y pudiera decirle.

El más alto miró con comprensión al licántropo pelinegro. Él también había alcanzado a escuchar lo último que había dicho Remus y entendía el interés de Harry, pero aunque estaba al tanto no creía que fuera su deber informarle a su yerno de tan buena nueva, por lo que se limitó a decir:

–Creo que Remus querrá ser quien te lo diga, pero puedo adelantarte que se trata de tus padres y el motivo por el que no pudieron asistir hoy –mencionó crípticamente.

Sin duda las palabras de Lucius no fueron lo que esperaba pero al menos le decían que se trataba de sus padres, y si era una buena noticia debía ser algo muy importante para que no pudiesen venir.

–Ya veo… supongo que deberé esperar entonces –aceptó, soltando un suspiro antes de mirar sin poder evitarlo, hacia donde Draco. Las imágenes de lo sucedido hacía no mucho golpeando su mente y haciéndole sonrojar un poco, aunque no por ello apartó la mirada de donde su esposo seguía conversando con Lord Zabinni.

Lucius, conteniendo sus ganas de ir tras Black y alejarlo de Remus sin contemplaciones, continuó observando a su yerno y a su mente vinieron ciertas palabras que le dijese Thomas hacía algunas horas luego de que dejase a Draco en su habitación.

Si era honesto, no pensó que su hijo se sintiese celoso tan pronto y precisamente de su ahijado, pero eso le estaba dando una buena idea. Los ojos grises despegándose de Harry para ubicar a Thomas. Este estaba bailando con Blaise, pero en cuanto los ojos jade se toparon con los suyos, no dudó y le hizo una discreta seña. Como era de esperarse el pelinegro más joven le entendió y disculpándose con su hermano menor, fue hasta ellos.

–Majestad, Alteza –dijo Thomas educado, en cuanto llegó hasta su padrino y Harry. No era necesaria tanta formalidad entre ellos en privado, pero debían mantener cierta etiqueta frente a los demás vampiros miembros de la corte.

–Thomas… –correspondió Lucius con una media sonrisa, dejando ver un brillo malicioso en sus ojos a través de su antifaz–. Me preguntaba si podrías bailar con Harry, Draco sigue hablando con tu padre de algunas cosas acerca de Lord Astor por lo que prefiero que termine esa conversación antes de atender a su esposo –aclaró, antes de mirar al de ojos esmeralda–. No te molesta, ¿cierto Harry?

Sin duda aquello no era algo que esperaba, sinceramente le hubiese gustado bailar con Draco antes que con nadie y mostrarle lo que Pansy y Blaise le habían enseñado. Sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero no quería molestar a su rubio esposo cuando seguramente era algo importante de lo que hablaba con el padre de Thomas. Además, no es como si le fuera desagradable la compañía del mayor.

–No, yo… no me molesta en absoluto –murmuró sonriendo a su suegro y a Thomas.

–Perfecto, entonces te lo encargo, Thomas –consintió Lucius con un doble sentido en sus palabras que esperaba el vampiro más joven captase.

Y como era de esperarse Thomas no le falló a su Rey y en cuanto Lucius dejó salir esas palabras captó lo que estaba pidiéndole. Más bien lo confirmó, pues desde que viese la seña de su padrino y notase su actitud cuando estuvo cerca, supo lo que éste tenía en mente. Y por supuesto él lo haría… no le costaría mucho trabajo después de todo.

–Por supuesto, Majestad –contestó entonces con una sutil sonrisa antes de mirar a Harry y extender su mano galantemente, recibiendo en respuesta la enguantada y pequeña mano ajena la cual sostuvo con delicadeza mientras guiaba a su dueño al centro del salón.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A lo lejos y aunque no había perdido el hilo de la plática que mantenía con su padrino, Draco había mantenido también su atención en Harry y su padre, por lo que había observado todo lo acontecido y aunque el puñal de los celos le había acometido de no muy buena forma cuando observó a su esposo abrazando a dos desconocidos, pronto enfocó mejor la mirada y notó que estos no podían ser más que licántropos, y si era así entonces debían ser parientes de Harry. ¿Sus padres tal vez? No lo sabía debido a la distancia, pero pudiera ser por eso que su padre no quiso que los acompañara.

No obstante, en ese momento deseaba haberle desobedecido pues sus acerados ojos se entrecerraron y dejó de prestar atención a su padrino cuando observó a Thomas acercarse a ellos y luego de unas palabras tomar la mano de Harry y llevarlo con obvias intenciones hacia donde todos bailaban.

Nuevos y quemantes celos subieron hasta su garganta y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente a sus costados al ver aquello. Sabía, por lo que había hablado con su mejor amigo, que no sucedía nada entre él y su esposo, pero era inevitable lo que sentía. Simplemente no podía controlarlo. Era algo irracional y primitivo tanto como inadecuado e inverosímil.

Se repetía que no debía sentir aquello, no tenía reales derechos sobre Harry y como había dicho Thomas, si Harry en teoría quería estar con alguien más, él no tenía derecho a reclamar o decir algo al respecto. Pero eso era en teoría porque la sola idea le afectaba más de lo que hubiese supuesto tanto como le desagradaba.

No sabía todavía de dónde venía de pronto esa posesividad cuando él tenía a Evan. Solo sabía que no quería a Harry con nadie más.

Y le estaba costando bastante no ir y apartarlo de Thomas, provocando con ello un escándalo que no convenía a nadie.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras a un lado de Draco y ajeno a su tormento, pues él mismo estaba lidiando con lo suyo, Severus no despegaba sus ojos de cierta pareja desde que habían empezado a bailar. Sentía celos, lo admitía. Sentía celos de lo bien que se veía Lupin a lado de Sirius. Sentía celos de lo bien que ellos se llevaban y de lo mucho que se entendían.

Y lo principal, sentía celos de que Sirius estuviese con ese detestablemente amable ojimiel y no con él en ese momento. Después de todo, Sirius era su pareja, suyo aunque nadie lo supiese todavía, y no tenía derecho a estar tan… tan a gusto bailando con su "amigo" y siendo su pareja esta noche.

Es más, ¿por qué demonios Black no le había avisado que venía? ¿Es que en verdad pretendía estar al lado de Lupin toda la velada? No lo sabía, no tenía respuestas a aquello pero sí sabía que no lo toleraría mucho tiempo.

Los ojos negros entrecerrándose y las manos enguantadas apretando fuertemente el abanico entre sus manos cuando en un movimiento del baile, Lupin quedaba demasiado cerca de Sirius. Tan cerca que si Remus y Sirius no trajesen mascaras bien podrían haberse besado.

Y entonces un sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que un estoico Lucian quitara la atención de su hijo bailando con Harry y volteara a ver a su amigo. El abanico en las manos de Severus estaba partido por la mitad y éste sin notarlo continuaba apretándolo mientras veía a las parejas que bailaban.

– " _Que demonios" –_ pensó Lucian, alzando una de sus negras cejas tras su máscara sin entender el comportamiento del vampiro pelinegro.

Entendía el comportamiento de Draco, quien por cierto le causaba gracia, pero a Severus no lo entendía por lo que compartió miradas con Theodore, su esposo, que a un lado de Snape también lucía una mirada confundida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ella sonreía tras su máscara, no podía menos que sonreír ante todo lo que estaba pasando y es que todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Harry se veía hermoso y distinguido y había causado la admiración de todos los vampiros de la corte tal y como estaba planeado, y a eso se debía su felicidad.

En verdad se sentía contenta por su nuevo amigo aunque no podía negar que parte de esa felicidad también era por lo que estaba viendo. Un poco alejada del bullicio, Pansy observa a los demás bailar mientras se mantenía pensativa.

Aun no podía creer lo que Thomas les había platicado hacía no mucho. ¿Draco celoso de él por Harry? No podía haber nada mas inverosímil y a la vez genial, pues el que su rubio amigo sintiese celos de su esposo tan pronto solo significaban buenas noticias para ellos y para su plan.

Por eso y mientras veía a Thomas y Harry bailar tampoco perdía detalle de Draco. La máscara que este llevaba le ocultaba los rasgos del rubio príncipe pero por su expresión corporal podía decir que estaba molesto y tenso y eso le hacía gracia en cierta forma.

–Ni hablar, tú lo pediste Dragón –susurró a nadie en particular mientras continuaba su interesante observación.

O eso pretendía, hasta que un gruñido de disgusto y algo más le llegó desde su izquierda y le fue imposible no voltear. Tal exclamación había provenido de un joven vampiro algo alejado que no paraba de ver hacia Thomas y Harry y apretar el negro abanico entre sus manos. No creía conocer al joven, aunque al agudizar la vista y notar la cabellera plateada peinada de manera elaborada entrecerró sus negros ojos.

¿Podría ser Evan? Pero no estaba invitado y sabía por Lucius, que Draco le había dicho que no podía asistir así que… si era el peli plata ¿qué hacía ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿qué quería? No lo sabía y aunque no estaba segura que fuera Evan, mantendría vigilado a ese joven.

Por su parte y ajeno a que Pansy había reparado en su presencia. Evan respiraba agitado mientras sus ojos lilas se tornaban de a poco en un color carmesí. El motivo era lo obvio. Ver a Thomas bailar con Harry.

Y es que aunque había intentado acercarse al vampiro pelinegro en cuanto empezara el baile, sus intentos habían resultado infructuosos. Primero porque este había permanecido con Draco y luego porque había sacado a bailar a su patético hermano menor y ahora… estaba bailando con ese detestable animal y los dos se veían… muy cercanos, y él no podía soportarlo.

Jamás había sentido celos, ni por Draco ni por nadie. No conocía ese sentimiento, aunque sabía que él despertaba los celos de muchos por estar con el rubio príncipe, pero nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia y podía decir que era desagradable. Sentía un abrasante fuego en su pecho y unas ganas inmensas de apartar al sucio licántropo de su Thomas.

No lo quería cerca de Thomas, no soportaba verlos juntos, ni siquiera en algo tan inocente como un baile y las uñas en sus dedos picaban por alargarse y enterrarse en el licántropo pelinegro, desgarrarlo, destrozarlo, por atreverse a acercarse tanto a alguien que debía pertenecerle solo a él.

Incluso en su nublada mente Evan llegó a pensar que podría aceptar ceder a Draco, pero a Thomas, a él jamás. Aunque aún no lo tenía, no podía, luego de haber disfrutado momentos agradables con el pelinegro, renunciar a este.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ajenos a lo que estaban suscitando, Thomas y Harry continuaron bailando armoniosamente e incluso llamaron la atención de algunos vampiros que bailaban a su lado debido a la buena pareja que hacían. Parecían complementarse muy bien en la danza, y la gallardía y elegancia de Thomas ocultaba los fallos que Harry podía tener en sus pasos.

–Lo siento –susurró apenado Harry bajando sus orejas, pues había estado a punto de pisar al mayor al perder el paso.

–No te preocupes, está bien… Estás haciéndolo muy bien –fue la respuesta de Thomas que miraba gentilmente al más joven mientras le guiaba por el salón con maestría. Detrás de su máscara una perpetua sonrisa le acometía desde que iniciara el baile.

No solo porque había visto el cambio en la corporalidad de Draco ante sus acciones, sino también por el placentero momento que estaba disfrutando con Harry. Tal vez y conociendo a Draco como lo hacía, no volvería a tener la oportunidad de bailar así con el más joven y por eso, pensaba deleitarse con ello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La música continuó y mientras las parejas continuaban bailando en el majestuoso salón, entre ellas Sirius y Remus, al igual que Thomas y Harry. Un impertinente se acercó a un volátil Draco diciendo un comentario que más le valía no haber hecho.

–Bueno Alteza, creo que su esposo hace buena pareja con su amigo, el joven Zabinni, ¿no cree? –Fue la inoportuna frase que soltó Amos Diggory, intentando llamar la atención del rubio príncipe.

Por su puesto lo logró, pero no de la manera que hubiese querido.

Los acerados ojos que ahora tenían un velo carmesí y se mantenían fijos en Harry y Thomas se posaron en un rápido movimiento en quien había externado aquellas pestilentes palabras. La mirada de Draco era tan fría y dura que ante su presencia pudo ver estremecer al Conde Diggory.

– ¿Quién le autorizó para hablarme? –Dijo cortante–. ¡Largo! He dicho que largo, ¿o no me escuchó? ¡Y ya me encargaré de que usted y su familia no vuelvan a ser bienvenidos en la corte! –espetó con furia el rubio príncipe, sin importarle la mirada suplicante del hombre frente a él.

–Pe… pero Alteza, yo…

–Mejor retírese, Lord Diggory –intervino Lucian, sintiendo lastima por el vampiro que temblaba e intentaba suplicar a Draco.

–Haga caso a Lord Zabinni o terminará sin cabeza –advirtió Draco apretando la mandíbula y aprovechando que la música había cesado, avanzó decidido hacia cierta pareja dejando atrás a un pasmado Amos Diggory.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lucius mientras tanto sonreía con deleite desde su posición al notar el repentino movimiento de su vástago. Todo había salido como esperaba y eso le encantaba. Ahora él mismo imitaría a Draco y reclamaría a su pareja. Nadie le quitaba lo suyo a un Malfoy, y Black estaba por descubrirlo.

Por su lado y con el mismo pensamiento que Lucius y Draco sin saberlo, Severus, sospechando que no soportaría más aquello, decidió plantarse delante de Black y llevárselo con cualquier pretexto. Por lo que ignorando las preguntas de Theodore avanzo hacia Lupin y Sirius.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional e impulsivo, algo que no iba con él por cierto, pero sencillamente no quería y no podía seguir viendo a Sirius bailando tan cercano con Remus y él como sin nada. No era de hielo aunque la mayoría lo pensara.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Con paso determinado y rotundo, Draco se acercó a Thomas y Harry que luego que terminase la melodía que bailaban, habían caminado hacia un lado del salón.

–Estuviste muy bien, Harry –halagaba el pelinegro al más joven, aun sosteniendo su mano cuando Draco llegó hasta ellos, lo que hizo que una media sonrisa invisible a los ojos de los demás se posara en los labios del mayor mientras miraba los ojos acerados levemente carmesís– ¿Sucede algo, Draco? –Preguntó, más por decir algo y parecer casual.

Harry, ignorante de lo que su baile con Thomas había provocado en su esposo, estaba por contestar al vampiro pelinegro cuando Draco llegó frente a ellos. No podía ver su expresión, como era obvio, pero le notaba tenso y el color de sus ojos era una leve combinación de plata y escarlata, lo que le preocupó. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?, se preguntó entonces, mirándolo con inquietud. No obstante cuando Thomas hizo la pregunta que él no se atrevía a hacer, observó con mayor fijeza a su esposo esperando su respuesta.

– ¿Que si sucede algo? –Repitió el rubio príncipe con un tono seco. Sus ojos fijos en las dos manos que se mantenían unidas, lo cual no le agradó en absoluto, por lo que avanzó otro paso y con suavidad pero con cierta posesividad tomó a Harry del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando que soltase a Thomas–. No, nada –agregó luego de aquella acción–. Sólo venía por mi esposo –terminó con suficiencia y sin dar tiempo a que Thomas o Harry dijesen algo, Draco caminó llevándose consigo al licántropo pelinegro.

Sabía que Thomas debía saber el porqué de esa actitud y tal vez luego lo molestaría pero no le importaba, no pudo evitar hacer todo aquello. Aunque se preguntaba sino estaría siendo descortés con Harry. Este le estaba siguiendo sin dudar, pero sentía su mirada esmeralda fija en su persona por lo que se detuvo un momento y le miró.

Esos expresivos ojos esmeraldas hablaban de confusión y duda, parecían pedir una explicación, lo que era comprensible pues su actuar debía estar pareciendo extraño.

–Lo lamento –musitó solo para los dos, conectando su mirada ahora de nuevo acerada con la esmeralda–. Tal vez tú querías seguir bailando con Thomas, pero no sería adecuado, deben vernos juntos –comentó, intentando sonar convencido de lo que decía. Aquello no era mentira, pero bien sabía él que no era ese el motivo real de que actuase de esa manera.

Pero de todas formas esa era la única explicación que podía darle a Harry.

El que Draco respondiera pero sobre todo actuara de aquella forma ante la pregunta de Thomas, le sorprendió tanto como le desconcertó. Sin duda su rubio esposo le parecía incomprensible, pero aun así le siguió pero no podía dejar de verle, quería descifrar qué era lo que sucedía con Draco. Por eso cuando el rubio detuvo sus paso y le miró, no rehuyó su mirada.

Esos ojos plateados seguían siendo intensos, pero ya no estaban nublados con tenue carmesí y aunque sentía el familiar vuelo de mariposas en el estómago y el latir rápido de su corazón, se esforzó por permanecer sereno y escuchar lo que su esposo estaba diciéndole.

Tal y como lo había pensado antes, Draco era inexplicable para él, pero agradecía que le explicara el porqué de su repentino actuar, por lo cual contestó aun con la mirada fija en la ajena.

–Entiendo, no te preocupes –expresó sonriéndole y moviendo tentativamente sus orejas–. Está bien –agregó luego de no encontrar más que decir mientras se miraba en los ojos de su esposo y de pronto, como le sucediera en el irreal momento que vivieron hace no mucho, comenzó a sentir que su interior se agitaba pero a pesar de ello no dejó de mirar los iris plata.

Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiese dejado de existir.

Y para Draco no era diferente, había algo en esos ojos, en esa mirada que le cautivaba, así había sido desde el principio aunque intentó negárselo. Y ahora, en ese momento luego de los celos que experimento una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Deseaba que esos ojos esmeralda, que resaltaban tras el antifaz que llevaba su portador, le vieran siempre a él, solo a él.

Absurda, inexplicable y fuera de lugar, sí, tal vez lo era… tal vez no debía pensar de esa forma, tal vez no debía permitir que tal idea se instalase en su mente y sin embargo esta vez el rubio príncipe no evadió la situación y se permitió pensar, sentir de aquella manera. Sin cuestionarse, sin objetar… solo permitió que aquello que parecía correcto tomara su lugar acallando las dudas y la confusión. Acallando la parte de su mente que le recordaba a cierto peli plata.

Acallando todo lo que no fueran esos ojos esmeralda que le miraban.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó gentilmente cuando la música llegó a sus oídos nuevamente. Todo rastro de celos y enojo olvidados gracias a Harry, que sin saberlo asintió para su satisfacción.

No sabía cuánto habían estado en tan cómodo silencio, solo observándose y reconociéndose como hicieran fuera de sus aposentos, pero cuando la voz de Draco llegó a sus orejas al fin pudo parpadear y con una nueva sonrisa asomando en sus labios, asintió.

–Sí –susurró, dejándose guiar por su esposo de nuevo hacia el centro del salón.

Después de todo, ese había sido su deseo desde el principio, bailar con Draco y mostrarle lo mucho que gracias a Pansy y Blaise había mejorado. Y no sabía por qué, pero intuía que con Draco, no le pasaría lo que con Thomas, con el rubio vampiro no perdería el paso.

A su alrededor, los vampiros que habían presenciado el momento vivido entre ambos esposos sonrieron al verlos dirigirse a la pista. Por supuesto nadie había escuchado nada de lo hablado entre ellos, pero lo que habían visto había sido suficiente para que cualquier duda que hubiese habido en el aíre respecto al matrimonio quedase en el olvido.

Lo que había entre Draco y Harry era obvio para la mayoría y se alegraban por la familia real, por su príncipe pero sobre todo por Valakya.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

–En verdad hacen muy buena pareja y por ese intercambio de miradas, parece que les va mejor de lo que tú y Tom pensaron –comentaba Remus sonriendo, mientras seguía a Harry y Draco con la mirada.

Sirius y Remus, en cuanto habían dejado de bailar, se habían apartado de donde se desarrollaba el baile y se habían colocado cerca de un gran ventanal de pesadas cortinas desde donde habían podido observar libremente el momento entre Harry y su esposo.

–No todo lo que se ve siempre es cierto, Moony… los vampiros son muy buenos fingiendo –fue la respuesta de Sirius, quitándose la máscara. A él todavía no le convencía del todo Draco.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista, Padfoot? –Imitando a Sirius se quitó la máscara, en verdad era algo incómodo llevarla todo el tiempo–. Tú los viste, la manera en que se miraban y míralos ahora –señalando discretamente a la pareja que se deslizaba por el salón–. Parecen aún más a gusto que cuando bailaron en el enlace y lo hacen mucho mejor.

–Harry también bailó bien con ese otro vampiro y eso no significa nada, ¿o sí? –Insistió el pelinegro, moviendo su cola un poco en desacuerdo a los comentarios de Remus respecto a la pareja.

–No, claro que no… pero no es lo mismo… ¿Acaso estás ciego…? –Reiteraba también el de ojos miel agitando su cola impaciente al no creer que Sirius fuese tan cerrado a ver lo que para él era obvio.

Los ojos cobalto de Black se entrecerraron y miraron fijamente a su amigo de la infancia. Remus siempre había sido un romántico, y aunque era muy inteligente, en ese tipo de cuestiones tendía a pensar más con el corazón y que con la cabeza.

–No lo estoy y lo que yo veo es solo a una pareja que baila bien junta –expresó tajante y estaba por agregar algo más cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lucius ir hasta ellos y sonrió, cambiando su expresión por una predadora al tiempo que tomaba a un desprevenido Remus por la cintura y lo acercaba hacia sí–. Es decir, tú y yo también bailamos bien juntos y no hay nada entre nosotros –terminó diciendo, acercando su rostro un poco más al ajeno hasta casi rozar los rosados labios del ojimiel.

Esto era divertido, seguro Lucius se pondría furioso y perdería su estoicismo y él se reiría a su costa, fue el pensamiento del licántropo pelinegro, quien esperaba el respectivo estallido de Malfoy en cualquier momento. Por su puesto Sirius no reparó en cierto otro vampiro que también venía hacia ellos.

Remus por su parte, se encontraba sonrojado y parpadeaba impactado por el comportamiento y la cercanía de Sirius, es decir, estaba acostumbrado a sus cosas pero esto era demasiado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al comportarse de esa manera frente a extraños y vampiros? Lo que debían estar pensando todos...

–Basta, Sirius. ¿Qué crees que haces? –Susurró abochornado el ojimiel, queriendo apartar al más alto pero éste no se movía ni un poco y tampoco le soltaba.

–Nada Moony… solo… –acercándose más a los labios ajenos.

– ¡Black, no te atrevas!

– ¡Sirius, ni se te ocurra!

Dos voces cortaron el movimiento de Sirius y evitaron que este "besase" a un conmocionado Remus. Alrededor, los vampiros que se encontraban observando a Harry y Draco se giraron a mirar a su Rey y al siempre serio Severus Snape, que eran quienes habían subido la voz de aquella manera intimidante.

Ambos vampiros lucían afectados y con igual mirada rojiza, la cual gritaba amenaza por todos lados. De hecho, todo en Lucius y Severus gritaba peligro a tal grado que los que estaban cerca de ellos, sobre todo de Lucius, se apartaron con temor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Del otro lado del salón, mientras tanto y sin notar lo que sucedía con su Rey y Lord Snape, Pansy observaba a Harry y Draco bailar y se sentía aún más satisfecha. El licántropo pelinegro se deslizaba a la perfección a lado de Draco, que por cierto había actuado como era predecible luego de ver a Thomas con Harry.

Sí, todo estaba saliendo perfecto definitivamente. Solo había algo que podría arruinarlo todo y era el joven al que mantenía vigilado. Ahora sabía que sí era Evan y tenía que informárselo a Thomas, por lo que sin quitarle la vista al peli plata se deslizó hasta donde su primo rechazaba a una vampira que deseaba bailar con él.

–Como siempre manteniendo tu imagen inalcanzable, ¿no es así, Thomas? –Mencionó con ironía al mayor, quien al escucharle se giró a verla.

–Muy graciosa, Pansy… pero dime, ¿por qué no te he visto bailar? –Mirando hacia donde Draco y Harry terminaban de bailar con el resto de las parejas al tiempo que la música se detenía.

–Bueno, digamos que he estado ocupada vigilando –respondió crípticamente, volviendo a ganarse que la mirada jade se desviara hacia ella.

– ¿Vigilando? –Cuestionó sin entender Thomas, pero interesado en las palabras de su prima.

–Voltea discretamente a tu derecha –indicó–. ¿Ves al joven vestido de rojo y negro que no deja de mirarte?

Haciendo lo que la vampira pelinegra le indicó, Thomas asintió levemente, enfocando al vampiro que Pansy quería que viera.

–Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

–Es Evan –fue la rotunda respuesta de la joven.

Tras la máscara, la mandíbula del más alto se apretó y puso mayor atención en el joven que pareció notarlo, pero no apartó la mirada de su persona… al contrario.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

–Bien, yo me encargo –respondió Thomas, categórico.

Una media sonrisa nada amable formándose en sus labios, sonrisa que fue ocultada por la máscara que portaba y que por lo tanto Evan jamás podría divisar, ni leer.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Les gusto?, se que fue mas largo de lo usual por lo que espero no les haya resultado tedioso pero en verdad cada detalle de este cap. tenia que quedar tal cual quedo plasmado.**

 **Y como habran leído hubo varios celosos, si les soy sincera a mi me divirtió mucho escribir esas partes. Tambien hubo otro pequeño momento Drarry luego de los celos del dragón y esa parte fue otra que disfrute escribir pero ya me diran que les pareció a ustedes el cap en general.**

 **Pasando aun asunto que ha causado mas revuelo de lo que pensé y ese es por supuesto el asunto de Thomas y Evan, puedo decirles, como ya les comente a algunos, que ya tome una decisión al respecto, no quisiera adelantar mucho pues prefiero que lo lean en su momento por lo que les pido que no se dejen llevar por lo que lean en el próximo cap y no adelanten conclusiones que no todo es lo que parece.**

 **Ahora antes de despedirme, gracias a un comentario de Anata me di cuenta que los links de las imágenes aparecen incompletos por lo que me disculpo por no haberlo notado antes, igual si a alguien le interesa checar las imagenes puede escribirme un mensaje para pasarles los links.**

 **Y antes de decir adios, lo importante, la proxima actualización, quisiera decirles que será a media semana pero aun no termino el cap. asi que lamentablemente deberán esperar de nuevo aunque lo que si puedo asegurar, es que como ahora aunque sea tarde, tendrán cap la próxima semana.**

 **En fin ahora si me despido, que tengan un excelente fin de semana, pásensela muy bien y pórtense muy mal pero cuídense mucho. Un beso.**


	21. Chapter 22

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, buenas noticias al fin, luego de tanta espera les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Pero antes los debidos agradecimientos:**

 **1 Gracias a quienes me escribieron en el cap. pasado:**

 **SakuraAli, TsukihimePrincess, AnataYume, Suuchan1795 y Sacha Guerra**

 **Chic s tod s son geniales! Y en verdad adoro leerlos y contestarles asi que sigan comentando.**

 **2 Un gracias extra a quienes me expresaron su apoyo ante la situación de mi compu:**

 **AnataYume, Citlali395, mariposa de cristal, Guest y SakuraAli.**

 **Gracias a tod s por sus palabras de animo, en serio me ayudaron mucho a que no me diera el bajon y pudiese rehacer este cap.** **Asi que el presente cap. va dirigido para ustedes en especial!**

 **En fin ahora si, no los hago esperar mas… a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **CAP. 13**

 **MASCARADA. Tercera parte.**

Cuando las palabras de Lucius llegaron a sus orejas Sirius casi pudo reír, pero lo que no esperaba era lo dicho por su pareja. Entonces sí sintió su cola erizarse un poco, bueno mucho, y de inmediato se separó de un sonrojado Remus.

Lo ojos cobalto de inmediato reparando en Severus, que le miraba de una manera que jamás había hecho y no pudo menos que tragar saliva. Lucius no le intimidaba, es más, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero Severus…

–Sev, yo… –musitó sin saber qué decir.

Aún turbado por el hecho de que Sirius, su mejor amigo y casi hermano había intentado besarle, Remus llevó sus ojos miel de Snape a Lucius. Ambos lucían realmente alterados y en su aturdida mente él no lograba discernir del todo el porqué de aquello. No obstante en cuanto Sirius habló, un poco de luz se abrió paso en su cabeza.

¿Sev? Esa simple contracción en el nombre del vampiro pelinegro aunado a varias cosas que llegaron a su mente de pronto, le hicieron llegar a una conclusión.

Sirius y Snape.

Sin embargo Remus no tuvo tiempo terminar la idea, pues la voz de Lucius le sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando los ojos miel se enfocaron en el Rey vampiro, supo que él había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Lucius estaba orgulloso de su perfecto autocontrol. Siempre, no importaba qué sucediera, mantenía la cabeza fría y centrada, pero el ver a Black tan cerca de Remus, el verle a punto de besarle, le sacó de base y la ira terminó estallando en su interior diseminándose por todo su cuerpo. Fue así como se olvidó de quién era y donde estaba, y sin importarle consecuencia alguna se acercó a la pareja dispuesto a esta vez sí, destrozar al licántropo pelinegro.

Pero en ese momento y luego de escuchar, pero sobre todo observar a Black y a Severus, ya no estaba tan seguro de sus deseos homicidas. Al parecer entre esos dos había algo más que una amistad como pensara. Y si era así debía saberlo, por lo que aspirando hondo y resistiendo el impulso de aniquilar a Black, habló de nuevo consciente de las miradas curiosas e indiscretas de las que eran objeto, sobre todo él.

–Black… debemos hablar los cuatro… ahora –ordenó, sin dejar lugar a replicas en sus aun ojos granate, comenzando a caminar hacia un balcón cercano que se encontraba vacío.

Severus, quien había estado por replicar a Sirius doblemente furioso por el casi beso y la mención de ese apodo inadecuado con que solía llamarle Black, fue cortado por las palabras de Lucius, a quien miró un momento antes de seguirle sin dirigir una sola mirada más a su pareja o a Lupin. Seguía furioso y celoso, claro, pero al mirar a Lucius sabía que no era prudente contrariarlo en ese momento, sobre todo por lo que pudo leer en esos ojos carmesí.

–" _Lo sabe, Lucius ya lo sabe"_ –se dijo con fastidio y todo por culpa de los dos licántropos, porque sí, también culpaba a Lupin.

Por su parte Remus soltó un suspiro y miró un momento a Sirius antes de avanzar hacia donde Severus y Lucius. Sentía un poco de lastima por su amigo, pues si él y Severus eran pareja y por la forma en que éste les había mirado, sabía que no le sería fácil a su amigo hacerse perdonar. Pero ni hablar, Sirius se lo había buscado y no entendía para qué o porqué complicarse así las cosas, y de paso arruinarle el baile y lo que pudo ser en compañía del Rey vampiro.

Y Sirius, bueno… él tenía la cola entre las piernas, literalmente. Solo había querido divertirse a costa de Lucius pero aquello se le había salido de las manos, no había meditado que Severus pudiera estarles viendo. Aunque tal vez no todo había sido tan malo, pensó mientras seguía a Remus.

Si lo que había visto en los ojos de Lucius cuando les ordenó hablar era cierto, podría ser que tuviese algún provecho de su inmadura jugarreta. Por supuesto le costaría horrores hacerse perdonar por Severus, pero por fin podrían estar juntos sin ocultarse, pues sabiendo Lucius la verdad, él se lo diría a Tom.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras cierto peli plata que también había padecido el tormento de los celos, en ese momento se encontraba un poco mejor observando a Thomas ya sin la compañía del detestable licántropo aunque ahora se encontraba acompañado de la no tan grata presencia de Pansy Parkinson, lo cual tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. En un momento, la mirada jade se posó en él y de pronto aquellas emociones que solo Thomas le hacía experimentar inundaron su interior.

No podía explicarlo, pero desde que viera por primera vez al vampiro mayor había quedado prendado de él y aunque en ese entonces ya estaba con Draco, este jamás le había hecho sentir de ninguna forma lo que Thomas le hacía sentir solo con su presencia. Por supuesto, en todo ese tiempo quiso negar incluso a sí mismo lo que sentía por el pelinegro. Después de todo era perjudicial para él y para su objetivo, además de que no tenía esperanza alguna, así que para darle alas a aun sentimiento que no podía ser… O eso pensó hasta el día en que Thomas le salvara de esos idiotas.

Luego de eso todo parecía haber cambiado.

Sentía que no le era indiferente al vampiro pelinegro y si eso era así, tenía una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de tener lo que jamás pensó conocer, por eso estaba decidido a no dejar escapar esa ocasión, por lo que sin contenerse, en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la ajena que seguía observándolo mientras hablaba con Parkinson.

Por supuesto él quería que toda la atención de Thomas fuese suya, pero no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento con la odiosa vampira cerca del más alto. No quería descubrirse precisamente frente a Pansy, pues estaba seguro que esta le delataría y eso le resultaría altamente infructuoso, por lo que se quedó quieto pero sin dejar de mirar al objeto de su amor. Deseaba despertar intriga en Thomas, la suficiente para que este fuese quien se acercase hasta él y así poder estar juntos sin levantar sospechas sobre su persona.

Afortunadamente para él, parecía haber conseguido su objetivo pues Thomas no tardó en despedir a la pelinegra y caminar hacia donde él estaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Así que había venido. Realmente jamás lo pensó, jamás pensó que el atrevimiento de Evan llegase a tanto. Tenía entendido que Draco le había solicitado que no fuese y sin embargo ahí estaba, a unos pasos y viéndole de aquella manera que era ciertamente enigmática, pues por la distancia y la máscara que el peli plata portaba no podía discernir mucho aunque era obvio que quería llamar su atención.

Los ojos jade recorriendo la figura cada vez más cercana.

Ciertamente el más joven lucía escultural. Pero siempre lo hacía, su belleza externa no era cuestionable, podía aceptar que la hermosura que irradiaba Evan era agresiva e hipnótica, pero su interior era lo que le parecía altamente dispar. No le conocía realmente muy a fondo pero no lo creía necesario, las acciones del ojilila hablaban por sí mismas y lo que decían no era para nada halagador. Evan era alguien ambicioso y malintencionado, un experto mintiendo a pesar de ser tan joven. Alguien incapaz de nada noble y por lo tanto incapaz de amar.

Por eso no me merecía su compasión. Ejecutaría lo acordado sin mostrar piedad. Después de todo él no era exactamente tan bueno, como todos los vampiros dentro suyo latía una parte oscura que no podía negar y el la abrazaría con el fin de llevar a cabo su cometido.

Y si Evan había venido al baile con malas intenciones, conocería a un Thomas diferente de con quien había estado tratando.

–Acompáñame –musitó serio en cuanto llegó frente al peli plata, tomándole un poco bruscamente del brazo y llevándole con él, discretamente, hacia fuera del salón a un pasillo lo suficientemente desierto y alejado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando tuvo a Thomas frente a él, aun sabiendo que no podría ver su rostro, no pudo evitar la sincera sonrisa que se formó en sus rojizos labios. Ahí estaba por fin y aunque quería lanzarse a sus brazos, no lo hizo, no sería adecuado y primero debería descubrirle quién era, así que aclaró su garganta intentando controlar lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar el pelinegro se le adelantó y en un tono que no le agradó demasiado, le pidió que le acompañara al tiempo que le tomaba inesperadamente del brazo con poca delicadeza. Evan le siguió sin protestar, más porque quería estar a solas con él que por otra cosa, pero se preguntaba si Thomas lo había reconocido… pero no lo creía. No le trataría así si lo supiese, ¿cierto?

No obtuvo respuesta de su interior.

Cuando Thomas convino que estaban lo suficiente retirados, detuvo sus pasos y soltó al más joven, a quien observó unos instantes antes de quitarse la máscara que portaba. Sus atractivas facciones impasibles y su mirada jade fría como el hielo cuando dijo:

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

En cuanto el pelinegro detuvo sus pasos y le soltó, Evan aspiró hondo y fijó sus ojos lilas en el más alto, suspirando levemente cuando éste descubrió su rostro.

No le extrañó que se mostrase tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero lo que no le gustó fue su gélida mirada. Aunque supuso que era porque desconocía quién era, así que de nuevo intentó hablar, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por Thomas.

Pero esta vez sus palabras le fueron aún más inesperadas. Entonces sí sabía quién era… ¿Y entonces? Confundido, removió la máscara de su rostro y se mostró ante el mayor, sin saber si responder.

– ¿No vas a contestar? –Insistió Thomas, para nada asombrado de ver el rostro de Evan surgiendo detrás de la máscara. Sus facciones igual de inalterables, pero un leve rastro de impaciencia surcó su mirada jade al notar el mutismo del peli plata–. ¿Así que no piensas hablar? Bien, seré más claro con mi pregunta: ¿Estás aquí para estar con Draco? –cuestionó, mirando fijamente a los ojos lilas, que primero lucieron sorprendidos y luego lucieron aliviados e incluso un poco complacidos, lo cual le intrigó.

¿Así que era eso? Por eso Thomas estaba actuando así con él, creía que había ido al baile para estar con el rubio príncipe. ¿Sería posible que estuviese celoso...? La sola idea podía hacerle suspirar, pero con esa intensa mirada jade mirándole y esperando una respuesta de su parte, decidió aclarar el malentendido.

–Yo… No, no estoy aquí por Draco… Él ni siquiera sabe que decidí venir –expresó, queriendo aparentar normalidad–. De hecho me pidió que no lo hiciera –agregó sin pensar.

Una negra ceja se levantó en el rostro de Thomas al confirmar de boca del mismo Evan aquella información, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sentir sospecha. Los ojos jade entrecerrándose.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo, aunque esta vez de manera intimidante y acorralando al más bajo contra una de las paredes–. ¿Planeas algo, quizás…? Porque te advierto que… –sin embargo no pudo continuar, pues la réplica de Evan se lo impidió.

No le gustaba para nada la manera en que Thomas estaba hablándole y sobre todo la manera en la que le veía, le observaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes de que le salvara y eso le hería mucho más de lo que podía decir con palabras. Le hería más que antes y, cuando el pelinegro avanzó y le acorraló hablándole de aquella forma, no pudo menos que replicar.

–Vine por ti, para estar contigo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Cuestionó incrédulo Thomas mientras analizaba el bello rostro frente a él en busca de un atisbo de que estaba mintiendo.

–Lo que escuchaste… Estoy aquí –desviando un poco la mirada antes de agregar–, por ti –susurró con una timidez verdadera y hace mucho tiempo olvidada por el peli plata. Definitivamente toda su seguridad y arrogancia se esfumaban cuando se trataba de Thomas.

Sin duda no esperaba eso y por lo que observaba, Evan no parecía mentir y no estaba fingiendo la timidez que le mostraba al decir aquello, lo cual sinceramente le causó cierta sorpresa. Pero sin dejarse envolver, su astuta mente pensó que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pues era Evan y no él quien debía dar el primer paso para lo que debía suceder entre ellos.

Por eso y más calmado al notar que el peli plata no sería una amenaza para Harry y Draco o para la fiesta que tan exitosamente continuaba su curso en el salón, esbozó una media sonrisa y dejó que la oscuridad le invadiera, nublando la parte racional y dejando solo el instinto, que era lo único que necesitaba para lo que iba a suceder.

–Ah, ¿sí? –Murmuró, acercándose más al peli plata, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se encontraran de manera más íntima aunque pareciendo casual–. ¿Y por qué harías algo así? –Cuestionó, tomando el mentón ajeno para hacer que Evan le mirase–. ¿Por qué te arriesgarías a venir solo por mí, cuando el mismo Draco te pidió que no lo hicieras? –Agregó, acariciando el mentón que sostenía mientras era consciente de que su mirada jade se mezclaba levemente con un oscuro tono carmesí.

El suave agarre en su mentón junto con el repentino acercamiento del mayor, le tomaron por sorpresa y cuando sus ojos lilas se encontraron con los de Thomas, que ahora mostraban una mezcla atrayente de jade y escarlata, no pudo menos que sentir unos inusuales nervios invadirle. Aun así no desvió la mirada esta vez, ni siquiera ante la pregunta que le formulaba el más alto.

Y sin que lo pensara, un ligero suspiro salió de entre sus rojizos labios cuando sintió la suave caricia a su mentón. Electricidad pura que erizaba su piel haciéndole estremecer, era eso y más lo que esa simple y sutil caricia le hacía sentir. Tan diferente de lo que sentía con Draco, muy diferente.

Con Thomas sentía que podría derretirse con solo esa suave caricia y nada más. Pero estaba dudoso, ¿debía acaso contestar con la verdad tan pronto? Era riesgoso, una movida atrevida, pero luego de lo que había dicho anteriormente tampoco es que le quedase otra cosa por hacer ¿o sí?

Además quería confiar, creer en que aquella cercanía entre ambos provocada por el mismo Thomas y esa caricia no podían ser eran más que señales positivas, confirmaciones de lo que tanto anhelaba, por lo que sin despegar sus ojos de los de Thomas se decidió a contestar parcialmente.

–Lo hice porque tú me gustas, Thomas. Siento algo por ti –soltó esperando la reacción del más alto a sus palabras. Una media sonrisa casi imperceptible y fugaz surcó los labios del pelinegro. Justo lo que quería escuchar.

– ¿Así que te gusto? –Enunció lenta y casi seductoramente, cerrando un poco más la distancia entre ellos, haciendo que Evan golpeara su espalda contra la pared de mármol sólido tras él–. ¿Y sientes algo por mí? Interesante, ¿pero será cierto o es lo mismo que le dijiste a Draco cuando lo conociste? –Cuestionó, tomando un poco más bruscamente el mentón ajeno, dejando de lado la sutil caricia que había mantenido en él, al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un poco más de color escarlata y dejando solo un poco del verde jade a la vista.

–No… yo no… –intentó negar Evan, un poco intimidado por esa mirada pero a la vez extrañamente encantado con la ferocidad que veía en esos ojos. Totalmente hipnotizado por ellos, tanto que no reparaba en el brusco trato a su mentón.

–Mentiroso –interrumpió Thomas, apretando un poco más el mentón ajeno–, pero está bien… –admitió con una sonrisa perversa, extrañamente vista en su rostro, al tiempo que soltaba su agarre a la barbilla del más joven y acariciaba los rojizos labios con uno de sus largos dedos antes de agregar–. Digamos que te gusto y sientes algo por mí… ¿Qué pretendías al venir aquí hoy, qué significa? ¿Qué, viniste a estar conmigo? –Cuestionó.

Esa faceta que estaba viendo en el mayor le era desconocida pero le parecía fascinante, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba cautivado. Su mente se encontraba obnubilada por Thomas, por sus caricias a sus labios y por su mirada, por lo que tardó en procesar las palabras dichas por el pelinegro. Y tardó un poco más en poder contestar

–Significa…–murmuró luego de que las caricias a sus labios cedieron–. Significa eso, vine a estar contigo… Quiero estar contigo –musitó, atreviéndose a hacer un movimiento osado y envolver con sus brazos el cuello ajeno.

Sabía que tal vez era arriesgado hacer y decir aquello justo ahí, donde podrían verles, pero simplemente estaba reaccionando a lo que veía en Thomas. Y definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad que parecía estarse presentándosele en bandeja de plata.

La mirada jade, casi por completo cubierta con carmesí, detalló al peli plata antes de volver a sonreír lascivamente, dejando entrever sus colmillos los cuales se hallaban ligeramente más largos de lo usual.

–Estás jugando con fuego, Evan –expresó Thomas, tomando de la cintura al más joven–. Y vas a quemarte –inclinándose un poco, hasta casi rozar con los suyos los rojizos labios ajenos–. Pero saldrías mal parado, Draco sabrá que estuvimos juntos, ¿no te importa? –viendo fijamente los ojos lilas que también comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

Ciertamente había pensado mucho en lo que le decía el pelinegro, pero conocía métodos para que el aroma de Thomas no fuese evidente para el rubio príncipe, pero aun si no los hubiera, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Había tomado su decisión al venir al baile y ya no podía retractarse.

No, no podía, ni quería y menos cuando lo que creyó imposible, inalcanzable, estaba tan cerca de sus manos. No, no había vuelta atrás…

Ya se ocuparía de Draco y todo lo demás mañana. Ahora solo quería perderse en la mirada de su Thomas, perderse entre sus brazos e incendiarse en el fuego que estaba seguro, desatarían juntos.

–No, ahora mismo nada es relevante, solo tú y yo… –expresó, aunque no pudo evitar que cierta imagen que le causara celos le llegase de pronto y le hiciera preguntar–. ¿Y a ti? ¿No te importa que sepan que estuvimos juntos? Porque mi aroma quedará en ti.

Por supuesto, la respuesta de Evan la esperaba, siempre había sabido que éste no amaba a Draco y ahora solo lo confirmaba, pero lo que no se esperó fue lo siguiente dicho por el peli plata, ante lo cual se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

–Yo no tengo compromisos con nadie, a diferencia de ti… No tengo pareja –dijo, antes de cerrar la distancia con los labios ajenos y así evitar que Evan siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Sumergiendo a ambos en un beso que resultó apasionado y vibrante. Un beso oportuno, pues no era conveniente que el peli plata pensase más o hiciera más preguntas. Y Thomas lo sabía, sabía que debía nublar la mente del más joven con la bruma de la pasión justo como estaba haciendo… llevarlo hasta un estado en que no hubiese más que instinto entre ambos para iniciar el juego.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el salón**

Durante todo el tiempo que duro la música y que ambos se deslizaron junto con las demás parejas ninguno emitió palabra alguna. Tan solo se limitaron a mirarse en silencio y bailar al compás de los suaves acordes que retumbaban en las paredes del magnífico recinto. Plata y esmeralda observándose fijamente tras las máscaras que portaban o, en el caso de Harry, tras el antifaz.

No importó si debían dar un giro o hacer una caravana, en ningún momento despegaron sus ojos el uno del otro, creando entre ellos un nuevo momento en que las miradas parecían hablar más que las palabras. En que las miradas decían lo que sus dueños no se atrevían o no podían decir, pero que era evidente para los ojos de la concurrencia que les observó danzar.

Y como auguró Harry, no hubo ningún accidente o mal paso en esta ocasión para él.

Así luego de que culminara la música y todos se detuvieran, el licántropo pelinegro no pudo evitar que un leve suspiro saliese de sus labios, estaba aliviado de haberlo hecho correctamente pero sobre todo, se sentía muy bien de pronto y sabía que tenía que ver con haber bailado con Draco. La experiencia había sido similar pero a la vez muy diferente a la vez que lo hicieron en el enlace.

Esta vez no había habido el usual ataque de pánico en su persona y eso hacía una gran diferencia, pero no solo fue eso lo que hizo a esta vez diferente ni que ni siquiera había reparado en la música, en los pasos o en la incomodidad de su vestimenta. No, eso no había sido en esta ocasión realmente. Lo diferente, lo importante, fue que en esta ocasión Draco no dejó de mirarlo ni un solo momento. Su intensa mirada acerada no dejó su mirada esmeralda y él no pudo dejar la mirada acerada.

Su corazón latió fuerte y rápido en todo momento y no precisamente por el baile, pero no le importó, como tampoco le importó que su estómago se llenase de mariposas revoloteando. Simplemente no pudo abandonar la mirada que tan vehementemente le observaba. Esa mirada que parecía incomprensible para él pero que se sentía tan correcta, esa mirada que sin saberlo….

…. atisbó un poco más la pequeña esperanza que había nacido nuevamente en su interior luego de que Draco le regresara el anillo/pulsera que jamás esperó volver a tener con él.

–En verdad lo hiciste muy bien, mejoraste mucho –llamó su atención de pronto la voz varonil del rubio vampiro a su lado.

–Eh… yo… –sonrojándose levemente y bajando sus orejas, no solo por el comentario sino porque había reparado en que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y en la mirada que el rubio aún continuaba dándole a pesar de ya no estar bailando–. Gracias… aunque el mérito no es mío, es de Pansy y Blaise –admitió meciendo levemente su cola con timidez.

–Ya veo… Igualmente no debes quitarte mérito, debió ser complicado tener a esos dos como maestros, en especial a Pansy –admitió el rubio que aún continuaba viendo a su esposo sin reparar en nadie más, justo como había hecho durante todo el baile.

Justo como había hecho desde que dejaran a Thomas. Sabía que tal vez pudiera estar incomodando a Harry pero sinceramente no lo creía. Lo que había visto, lo que aun veía en esos ojos esmeralda no era incomodidad. Esos ojos puros y francos le estaban mirando como cuando le conoció en vez de rehuirle y ese era un cambio que sin rodeos admitía que le gustaba, al mismo tiempo que le hacía sentir aún más curiosidad por Harry, pues aunque la mirada esmeralda parecía un libro abierto también había algo en esos ojos que parecían invitarle a ver más allá de lo que revelaban.

Una invitación que no podía negar le tentaba más de lo que debería en vista de su relación con cierto peli plata, en quien por cierto no había pensado en ningún momento desde hacía horas.

– " _Evan… tu deberías ocupar siempre mis pensamientos pero en este momento… sencillamente es a Harry a quien no puedo dejar de ver, sus ojos esmeralda me llaman con fuerza obnubilando tu imagen"_ –fue el inesperado pensamiento que surcó su mente mientras seguía observando a su esposo, que negaba apenado ante su anterior comentario.

–Eh, no, en realidad no fue tan malo –susurró el pelinegro, sin conocer el fugaz e inesperado pensamiento que había provocado en Draco y negando a lo comentado por este, realmente no había sido sencillo pero francamente Pansy y sobre todo Blaise, habían sido muy pacientes con él y su nula habilidad para bailar.

Una sonrisa que Harry no pudo ver surcó el rostro del rubio ante esa respuesta. En verdad dudaba que no hubiese sido tan malo teniendo a Pansy maestra, pero aquellas palabras solo le demostraban una vez más, la benevolencia del licántropo pelinegro al no decir nada malo de su amiga.

–Está bien, si tú lo dices te creeré pero…

No obstante el rubio no pudo continuar pues alguien llamó la atención de todos. Era su padrino Lucian, quien anunciaba a los presentes el inicio del banquete en el comedor principal, motivo por el cual la música había cesado. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa y le hizo mirar extrañado al mayor, era su padre quien debía dar tal anuncio pues como anfitrión, le correspondían esos menesteres.

Excepcionalmente inusual, fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de mirar en derredor y darse cuenta que su padre no estaba a la vista y ese era el motivo para que su padrino hiciera el anuncio.

– " _¿Donde estas, padre?"_ –No pudo evitar preguntarse con cierta inquietud pues Lucius no era alguien que se ausentara de su propio baile. Su padre era muy estricto con ese tipo de cosas y si no estaba, debía ser por un motivo importante. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello pues Harry llamó su atención apretando sutilmente su brazo, lo que le hizo devolver la mirada al de ojos esmeralda.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el pelinegro luego de un momento, un poco preocupado al notar como luego del anuncio de Lucian, Draco se pusiera levemente tenso y llevara su mirada alrededor como buscando algo.

–No… no es nada, vamos –respondió neutralmente sin querer preocupar o intranquilizar a Harry, avanzando hacia donde todos se dirigían. Después de todo no había por qué alarmarse, ¿o sí? No necesariamente debía ser algo malo lo que ocasionara la ausencia de su padre. De ser así, su padrino le hubiese llamado y comentado algo.

Sí, no debía ser nada de qué preocuparse.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el balcón**

En cuanto los cuatro estuvieron fuera, las puertas del balcón se cerraron por órdenes de Lucius. El ambiente sin duda era tenso y ambos vampiros aunque lucían más calmados, no lo estaban del todo como mostraban sus miradas aun amenazantemente carmesís puestas sobre cierto licántropo pelinegro que aunque se notaba seguro de sí mismo, en sus ojos cobalto que miraban fijamente a Severus se notaba incertidumbre.

–Y bien, ¿desde cuándo están juntos? –Interrumpió Lucius el silencio que se había instaurado y que nadie parecía querer romper.

La dura mirada de Severus se desvió de su pareja hacia quien era su Rey y emitió un leve bufido antes de volver a mirar a Sirius. Se esperaba esa pregunta pero no tenía ningún deseo de contestar y mucho menos, luego del mal momento que había pasado por culpa de Black. Él había sido el idiota que hizo que los descubrieran, pues bien, que él contestara y lidiara con el mal humor de Lucius y sus preguntas.

Por su parte Sirius, al notar la reacción de su vampiro ante el cuestionamiento directo de Lucius, supo que le tocaba a él explicar, no que le molestara pero realmente estaba inquieto por la mirada que le daba Severus. En verdad sí que la tendría difícil cuando ambos estuviesen solos, no pudo evitar pensar al tiempo que un escalofrío atravesaba su cuerpo y llevaba su mirada al Rey vampiro para responderle.

–Desde hace unos años –contestó entonces con propiedad. Las apariencias ante todo, no quería mostrarse débil o vulnerable frente a Malfoy precisamente.

Una aristocrática ceja rubia se alzó sobre la amenazante mirada de Lucius cuando escuchó eso. Realmente jamás hubiera imaginado que Severus tuviese una relación al parecer seria con Black desde hacía años.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, a su mente acudían algunos momentos que podría haberle dado pistas si hubiera reparado en ellos lo suficiente. ¿Pero cómo iba él a imaginarse algo así? Severus y Black no eran precisamente afines, al contrario, y aun así estaban juntos desde hacía años. Curioso, muy curioso y hasta podría causarle gracia el hecho si no estuviera todavía furioso con el licántropo pelinegro.

–Así que desde hace años. Interesante –habló con cierta ironía, caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con Black. Ambos eran de igual estatura por lo que se miraron directamente–. Realmente no es de mi incumbencia a quien escoja Severus, aunque creo que pudo encontrar algo mejor ciertamente –observando de arriba abajo a Sirius con obvia altivez reflejada en sus ojos carmesí–. Aun así es su decisión y la respeto, como respeto su decisión de haberme ocultado su… relación –aceptó el rubio antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y volver a mirar con advertencia a Black–. No obstante lo que sí me incumbe es qué demonios pretendías con Remus si tú ya tienes pareja –soltó mirando de reojo un momento al licántropo de ojos miel que se mantenía en silencio a un lado de Black, antes de regresar su airada mirada al licántropo frente a él en espera de una respuesta, la cual sinceramente esperaba Black meditara bien, pues en ese momento no gozaba de paciencia alguna.

Nervios, inquietud y conmoción.

En ese orden se manifestaron tales sentimientos en Remus que, a un lado de Sirius, había preferido guardar silencio hasta ese momento y es que sinceramente no se sentía precisamente cómodo. Lo cual se hizo más evidente cuando Lucius le miró unos instantes, esos ojos por lo general grises le mostraron la furia que sentía el rubio Rey hacia su amigo y él no lograba entender del todo por qué, aunque ante lo que el rubio vampiro soltara, su corazón latió rápidamente como queriendo darle una respuesta.

Sin embargo no quería hacerse vagas ilusiones y prefirió ser prudente. Como esperaba fuera Sirius con su respuesta a Lucius, sobre todo porque su amigo ya tenía suficiente con la clara irritación de Severus como para lidiar también con la furia del Rey vampiro.

– " _Por favor sé prudente, Sirius"_ –pensó mirando al pelinegro y a Lucius alternadamente.

Por supuesto Remus no contaba con que, a pesar de sentirse inseguro por lo que pasaría cuando Severus y él estuviesen a solas, Sirius ahora mismo sentía algo más y era molestia. Y es que no le había caído nada en gracia el comentario de Lucius acerca de que Severus podría haberse conseguido algo mejor. Y bueno Sirius, siendo Sirius, no era precisamente alguien que gustara de quedarse así como así frente algo que consideraba un insulto a su persona. Al contrario y este caso desafortunadamente no fue la excepción, por lo que alzando su barbilla de manera orgullosa encaró la mirada amenazante de Lucius antes de decir.

–Realmente Malfoy, no tengo por qué contestarte –musitó con una seguridad que rayaba en la arrogancia al tiempo que mecía su larga cola–. Y te diré por qué en este caso tu reclamo no viene al caso: es a Severus y solo a él a quien debo responder por mis acciones, en cambio a ti –mirándolo de la misma manera en que Lucius le había mirado a él–, a ti no tengo por qué contestarte nada porque simplemente no tienes ningún derecho de preguntar –terminó con una media sonrisa que podía interpretarse como retadora.

La evidente consecuencia luego de esa respuesta se dio rápidamente.

En un rápido movimiento, Lucius sostuvo a Sirius del cuello y lo estrelló contra el barandal de piedra que delimitaba el balcón.

–Respuesta equivocada, Black… –siseó el rubio vampiro apretando un poco más su agarre al cuello ajeno y mostrando levemente sus colmillos, los cuales se habían alargado.

Por supuesto Sirius no se dejó avasallar y en un violento empujón apartó a Lucius, siendo él quien esta vez tomara del cuello al rubio y lo estrellara contra una de las puertas que mantenían cerrado el balcón, al tiempo que sus ojos cobalto adquirían un tono dorado.

–No creo que mi respuesta haya sido equivocada, Malfoy –gruñó el pelinegro mostrando esta vez él sus afilados colmillos al Rey vampiro. Sus garras alargándose e incrustándose levemente en la blanca piel del cuello ajeno.

– ¡Sirius basta! –Se escucharon entonces dos voces al unísono.

Ambos, Severus y Remus, al ver que aquello podría terminar de mala manera debido a la impertinencia de Sirius, decidieron intervenir y aunque a Severus no le hizo ni pizca de gracia tener que cooperar con Lupin, lo primero era detener a esos dos antes de que iniciaran algo que terminaría siendo infructuoso, por lo que luego de intercambiar miradas y de notar que su llamado no había servido de nada. Fue Severus quien se acercó para apartar a Sirius de Lucius y contener a este último.

Mientras Remus hizo lo propio con Sirius, a quien sostuvo antes de que intentara abalanzarse nuevamente contra el rubio vampiro.

–En serio Sirius, tienes que calmarte –mencionaba el de ojos miel, arrastrando varios metros al pelinegro lejos de Lucius. Afortunadamente el balcón era lo suficiente amplio.

– ¿Calmarme? El muy imbécil me atacó –gruñía Sirius, queriendo zafarse del agarre de Remus y con sus ambarinos ojos fijos en Lucius, que de igual forma intentaba pasar de Severus para ir hasta él.

–Tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto, Sirius Black –gruñó entonces Remus agitando su cola con enojo al tiempo que empujaba al más alto y le miraba con molestia, pero manteniendo su expresión tranquila aunque más seria de lo normal–. Ahora más vale que te calmes y pienses, ¿cómo crees que quedaría parado Harry si te peleas con su suegro? O peor, si causas un escándalo delante de todos esos vampiros que están afuera. ¿Es que no piensas que todo podría arruinarse para todos, incluidos tú y Snape, por tus acciones infantiles?

Cada palabra dicha por el ojimiel sirvió para controlar la fiereza que se había despertado en el interior de Sirius y pronto la mirada dorada dio paso nuevamente al cobalto, mientras su dueño respiraba agitado y meditaba lo dicho por su amigo.

Sin duda Remus tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

–Lo siento Moony… –musitó luego de un momento ya totalmente calmado.

–No es a mí con quien debes disculparte, ¿o sí? –Respondió Remus aun serio, negando al tiempo que se acomodaba la vestimenta que portaba y que había quedado desarreglada luego de forcejear con su pelinegro amigo–. En verdad debes aprender a controlarte Sirius, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no los hubiéramos detenido?

–Lo sé pero… pero también Malfoy debió controlarse –intentó excusarse en vano el pelinegro, viendo hacia donde el rubio Rey era contenido por su pareja.

–Lucius –desviando un poco la mirada al decir el nombre del rey vampiro–. Él también estuvo mal pero tú lo provocaste con tu imprudente respuesta, era obvio que no estaba precisamente en condiciones de ser tolerante –mencionó con cierta condescendencia inconsciente.

–Sí, claro, el malo aquí soy yo ¿cierto? –Refutó con sarcasmo bufando un poco y negando a su vez al notar cómo las mejillas de Remus se habían puesto tenuemente sonrojadas justamente al mencionar al arrogante Rey–. En verdad estas perdido por ese idiota ¿no? –Se atrevió a cuestionar aunque ya sabía la respuesta–. Tienes un pésimo gusto, habiendo tantos licántropos agradables tras de ti, tenías que venirte a fijar en Malfoy, en serio Moony –agregó.

Las mejillas antes levemente sonrojadas se tornaron más rojas y los ojos miel parpadearon rápidamente antes que su dueño volviera a desviar la mirada de los ojos cobalto que le observaban con atención.

–No sé de qué hablas, Sirius… y no cambies de tema, que no estamos hablando de mí.

–Por supuesto que sabes… –expresó el más alto, ignorando lo último dicho por Remus.

Viendo que Sirius no le permitía evadir la situación, de los labios del castaño salió un ligero suspiro antes de regresar sus ojos a su amigo y decir:

–En los sentimientos no se manda, Sirius, y tú deberías saberlo, ¿o es que acaso tú puedes controlar lo que Snape te hace sentir? –Mirando de reojo hacia el vampiro que parecía hablar con un más calmado Lucius.

La mirada cobalto se desvió de Remus hacia donde Severus y la expresión de Sirius se suavizó al tiempo que una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–No, ciertamente no puedo –respondió soltando un breve suspiro.

–Ahí… ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces –murmuró Remus imitando el suspiro de Sirius cuando sus ojos se posaron en Lucius.

Un suspiro más salió de los labios de Sirius aunque este fue en un tono de total resignación.

–No puedo decirte que estoy de acuerdo, pero… –volviendo a mirar a Remus–. Supongo que no puedo interferir con tus… sentimientos hacia Malfoy –agregó con cierta reticencia–. Sólo no se la pongas tan fácil, ¿quieres?

Una sonrisa breve apareció en el rostro de Remus ante esas palabras.

– ¿Tú se lo pusiste fácil a Snape? –Cuestionó volviendo sus ojos miel a su amigo.

Una media sonrisa enigmática surcó los labios de Sirius ante aquel cuestionamiento y cuando estaba por contestar la voz profunda y masculina de Lucius interrumpió sus palabras.

–Fuera Black –ordenó el rubio desde su posición aun algo tenso pero evidentemente más calmado ya que su mirada había vuelto a ser grisácea–. Quiero hablar con Remus –aclaró–, y tú estorbas. Además creo que te gustaría ir tras Severus, ¿o me equivoco?

Y es que luego que Lucius entro en razón gracias a Snape, ambos habían mirado hacia donde ambos licántropos y al notar la complicidad con que parecían conversar y las sonrisas que se regalaban, Severus se había disculpado con Lucius y había decidido retirarse. Era eso o terminaría actuando de la misma manera por la que había censurado a su rubio amigo y en palabras del mismo Severus, "No le daría el gusto a Black", así que con toda dignidad se había despedido de Lucius y había atravesado las puertas del balcón sin mirar atrás.

Los ojos cobalto de Sirius se entrecerraron por la orden pero al notar que en efecto su pareja se había esfumado el licántropo pelinegro tuvo que darle la razón a Lucius. Quería y debía ir tras Severus y aclarar todo antes de que pasase más tiempo, por lo que a pesar de detestar tener que dejar a Remus con el Rey vampiro asintió reticente antes de mirar una vez más hacia Remus y mencionar:

–Recuerda lo que te dije, ¿quieres? –Pidió con una escueta sonrisa antes de ponerse serio y voltear y encarar al rubio, al tiempo que caminaba hasta él–. Cuidado Malfoy, te lo advierto, si lastimas a Remus esta vez no habrá nadie para salvarte –advirtió cuando pasó por un lado del vampiro.

–Lo mismo digo Black, Severus es uno de mis mejores amigos así que más te vale andarte con cuidado –replicó Lucius en un tono neutral pero que dejaba entrever indudable amenaza.

Finalmente, luego del tirante intercambio de palabras, Sirius terminó por irse y Lucius cerró tras él antes de acercarse al licántropo de ojos miel que se notaba inquieto, lo cual sinceramente le hizo sonreír brevemente. Porque si Remus se ponía nervioso con su presencia, sólo podía significar que no le era para nada indiferente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Tiempo después**

El banquete, al igual que el resto de lo acontecido en esas horas, había sido un rotundo éxito. Una diversidad de deliciosos platillos dignos de los delicados y aristocráticos paladares de los vampiros fueron servidos y degustados con el más absoluto deleite. Y es que si bien los vampiros podían abstenerse de consumir alimentos, pues estos realmente no les saciaban como la sangre, gustaban de consumir "comida" siempre y cuando esta estuviese a la altura de sus exigencias, justo como la que disfrutaron en esa noche.

Y tal fue el deleite del que disfrutaron que en ningún momento repararon en la ausencia de su Rey, la cual se alargó hasta el final de la velada, lo que de hecho se dio poco tiempo después de terminado el banquete. Draco fue el encargado de despedir a los invitados y disculpar con ellos a su padre, que en palabras de su padrino, "Había tenido algo urgente que solucionar".

Dicha excusa fue suficiente para dejar complacidos a los vampiros de la corte, que con agrado aceptaron y se despidieron sin más de Draco y Harry, quienes fueron los encargados de fungir las funciones de anfitriones y despedir hasta el último invitado.

Finalmente, cuando todos se hubieron ido y solo quedaban ambos príncipes y los Zabinni, Lucian habló antes de que Draco iniciase con los cuestionamientos que ya veía venir.

–Todo está bien, es solo que como te dije antes, Lucius tuvo que encargarse de algo sin importancia –mencionó, quitándose la máscara que había portado durante casi toda la velada.

–En serio, y si todo está bien y solo fue a atender algo sin importancia, ¿por qué la tardanza? –Cuestionó el rubio príncipe imitando los movimientos de su padrino y quitándose la máscara, para nada convencido con el argumento del mayor.

–Eso deberás preguntárselo mañana a él –dijo evasivo el mayor antes de agregar–. Ahora será mejor que acompañes a tu esposo a sus aposentos, ha sido un día largo y debe estar cansado –sugirió, mirando hacia donde Harry conversaba con Theo y el menor de sus hijos.

Un resoplido nada complacido brotó de los labios del rubio príncipe, pero al llevar sus ojos plata hacia donde Harry terminó asintiendo.

–Bien, tienes razón, iré con Harry, pero que te quede claro que no creo nada de lo que dices –advirtió el más joven antes de ir hacia donde su esposo.

Lucian por su parte se limitó a esbozar una semi sonrisa. Por supuesto que no le creía pero él no era quien para decirle a su ahijado el por qué real de la ausencia de Lucius. Solo esperaba que a este le hubiese ido bien o mañana tendría que lidiar con el mal humor de su rubio amigo y esa era realmente una tarea que no deseaba. Tal vez no era una mala idea ir a investigar y no esperar hasta mañana para saber a qué atenerse…

Por su parte, unos pasos más allá de donde Lucian estaba, Harry recibía los halagos de Theodore y un animado Blaise.

– ¡En verdad estuviste increíble Harry! ¡Perfecto! –Decía sonriente el más joven de los Zabinni, causando un evidente sonrojo en el licántropo pelinegro por sus efusivas palabras.

–Bueno, no creo que haya estado perfecto, pero si lo hice bien fue por su ayuda –admitió, balanceando su cola con timidez antes de hacer una breve reverencia hacia Theodore y Blaise–. Muchas gracias a ambos por su paciencia –agregó, esbozando una linda sonrisa–. También me hubiese gustado agradecer nuevamente a Pansy y a Thomas, pero ambos se fueron antes –comentó ladeando levemente la cabeza.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, Harry –contestó Theodore con simpleza, negando–. Fue un placer ayudarte, en cuanto a Pansy y mi hijo, ya tendrás tiempo de agradecerles –terminó regalándole una sonrisa al más joven que al estar ya sin mascara, Harry pudo apreciar.

–Sí, es cierto Harry, aunque lo que se me hizo extraño fue que Thomas se fuese sin decir nada, digo, de Pansy no me sorprende pero mi hermano… –expresó un pensativo Blaise.

Sin embargo las palabras de Blaise quedarían en el aire pues en ese momento llegó hasta ellos Draco para llevarse consigo a Harry.

–Hasta mañana entonces y gracias de nuevo –dijo el pelinegro besando la mejilla de ambos vampiros antes de seguir a su esposo, que se limitó a musitar un educado "Hasta mañana" correspondido por ambos Zabinni.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la entrada de la habitación de Harry**

Luego de dejar a los Zabinni, el camino hacia los aposentos de Harry fue más corto de lo que ambos hubiesen querido y es que para qué negarlo, luego de que bailaran y durante el banquete se había instaurado entre ellos un ambiente más que cordial y libre de incomodidades. Como si nada de lo sucedido en días pasados hubiera ocurrido y acabasen de conocerse.

Draco al fin pudo conocer una parte de su esposo de la que el mismo se había negado a percatarse y sinceramente admitía que le agradaba y solo aumentaba su curiosidad respecto a Harry, respecto a lo que silenciosamente y sin querer estaba despertando en él. Aun se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, claro, pero había algo más naciendo en su interior que estaba desplazando los malos sentimientos que le habían impedido hasta ahora estar en paz, y aunque no entendía aun lo que estaba comenzando a experimentar, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo sin más cuestionamientos. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ser.

Y Harry por su parte por fin pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Draco sin sentirse incómodo o dolorido con él. No era que se hubiese olvidado de lo que había sucedido o de la presencia de Evan constante entre ellos, pero desde que Draco le devolviese el anillo/pulsera y se dieran la sucesión de momentos, de miradas entre ellos, la incomodidad parecía haberse esfumado junto con el dolor y el resentimiento que aun hubiera albergado su corazón. Y gracias a eso había podido conversar e incluso sonreír con alguno que otro comentario que su esposo le hacía sobre tal o cual situación.

Sí, sin duda había sido una velada provechosa para la pareja y por eso ahora que estaba llegando a su fin los dos se sentían nerviosos, cada uno a su manera pues temían que lo ocurrido hubiese sido solo producto de la ocasión. De que se suponía tenían que fingir delante de todos ser un "matrimonio feliz", aunque la realidad era que en ningún momento habían tenido que fingir nada, ni si quiera lo habían recordado.

–No… no tenías que molestarte en acompañarme, en serio –se escuchó la titubeante voz de Harry rompiendo el repentino silencio instaurado cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

–No fue una molestia –reparó Draco quizás un poco más brusco de lo que pensó pero es que ese comentario le tomo desprevenido, además que no quería realmente que Harry pensase tal cosa.

Las orejas del pelinegro se movieron levemente al captar la réplica del más alto, la cual debía admitirlo le hizo sentir bien y lo expresó esbozando una sutil sonrisa antes de atreverse a ver a su esposo, que permanecía a su lado y muy cerca suyo.

–Gracias Draco… en verdad la pasé bien –se permitió admitir meciendo su larga cola en un tímido movimiento mientras sus dedos inquietos jugaban con el antifaz y el abanico entre sus manos.

Los ojos acerados suavizaron su mirar ante la imagen tan condenadamente linda que le mostraba Harry y una sonrisa atractiva se posó en su rostro.

–No tienes que agradecer… yo también lo pase muy bien –mencionó el más alto, recorriendo con la mirada el rostro de su esposo notando como un travieso mechón de negro cabello se deslizaba de su lugar incomodando la visión de Harry, por lo que sin pensarlo simplemente hizo lo que le nació hacer.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro ajeno y apartó con cuidado el sedoso mechón, colocándolo con suavidad en su lugar. No obstante no retiró su mano del rostro ajeno y sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, acarició sutilmente la mejilla del licántropo.

Las palabras de Draco hicieron revolotear aún más las mariposas que se habían mantenido permanentes en su estómago en toda la velada, pero intentó controlarlas aunque no contó con la sonrisa que le regalara su esposo, lo que no solo hizo imposible su cometido sino que provocó que un adorable sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Sonrojo que se acentuó intensamente cuando en un inesperado movimiento Draco quedó más cerca de él, prodigándole una sutil caricia a su mejilla.

Ante aquello simplemente se quedó quieto y con el corazón corriéndole veloz, y justo como pasara cuando el rubio sostuviera su mano, una parte de él quería que Draco no parase, que se quedase justo así. Aunque no fue todo lo que sintió esta vez, un nuevo anhelo se abrió paso en su interior cuando sus ojos quedaron prendados de los acerados. Quería que su esposo le besase, que le besase justo como al momento de sellar el enlace entre ambos. Deseaba volver a sentir los labios de Draco reclamando los suyos.

Aun inconsciente de sus acciones pero muy consciente de sus deseos instintivos, Draco se acercó un poco más a Harry. Sentía como si esa mirada esmeralda que ahora brillaba intensamente le llamara, clamara por él y no podía negarse a su fuerza, a su ruego. Todo a su alrededor no existía. Nada ni nadie era importante en ese momento y lo único que él sabía en ese momento era que necesitaba… quería cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

La proximidad entre ambos era ineludible. Draco se inclinó entonces hacia su esposo que con la mirada fija en él, permanecía quieto y esperando lo inevitable.

No obstante un ruido interrumpió el momento e hizo que ambos esposos se separasen.

La puerta tras Harry fue abierta y por ella una sonriente Hermione salía sin imaginarse lo que había interrumpido. Sin embargo al notar la presencia de ambos príncipes y el sonrojo en Harry junto con la gélida mirada que le era lanzada de parte de Draco, bajó la mirada y se limitó a hacer una reverencia.

–Sus Altezas –susurró.

–Mio… Mione… –correspondió apenas Harry, quien aún sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil miraba hacia la chica y evitaba mirar a Draco.

Draco por su parte, al reparar en lo que había estado por hacer se sintió algo perplejo por sus acciones pero no arrepentido, al contrario, en verdad hubiese deseado que no les hubieran interrumpido. Pero nada podía hacerse ya, aunque eso no le evitó ver fríamente a la humana que se encargaba de su esposo.

Ni hablar, el momento había pasado y creía que lo conveniente era retirarse, no quería arruinar lo vivido con Harry hasta ahora por el mal humor que sentía inundarle por la interrupción, por lo que aclarándose la garganta, habló.

–Hasta mañana Harry, me retiro. Que descanses –musitó, ignorando la presencia de la inoportuna castaña.

Aun inquieto por lo que casi sucedió pero no queriendo que Draco malinterpretara su reacción, Harry se obligó a mirar a su esposo.

–Hasta mañana Draco… que descanses también –dijo lo más amable que pudo, apretando nervioso las cosas entre sus manos.

Con un asentimiento a lo dicho por Harry, el rubio se permitió una fugaz sonrisa hacia su esposo antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia sus propios aposentos, dejando a un agitado Harry junto a una apenada Hermione que en cuanto estuvieron a solas intentó disculparse con el más joven.

–No te preocupes, Mione… está bien… –susurró el pelinegro, soltando un suspiro antes de entrar a la estancia seguido por la chica castaña.

Por supuesto que lamentaba la interrupción de la chica pero no podía culparla por algo fuera de su control. Además, tal vez fue mejor así por ahora.

En ese momento era mejor tranquilizar su interior y prepararse para dormir, mañana le esperaba un día interesante con Sirius y Remus, a quienes por cierto no había vuelto a ver ni siquiera en el banquete, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ellos mañana.

Ahora debía descansar y quizás soñar con cierto atractivo vampiro rubio y el momento que no pudo ser.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En los aposentos de Severus**

Localizar a Severus había sido complicado y mucho, pero al final Sirius pudo encontrar a su pareja cuando dirigió sus pasos a las habitaciones designadas para la estancia de este en el Castillo vampiro. Estando ahí captó el inconfundible e intoxicante aroma de su Severus en la habitación de este, por lo que no dudo en ir hasta ahí.

Ciertamente le sorprendió que la puerta estuviese abierta y no cerrada como esperaba, pero confiado se adentró en la habitación.

Grave error, pues en cuanto puso un pie en el interior fue empujado bruscamente contra una de las paredes dándose un sonoro golpe en la cabeza cuando rebotó contra el mármol producto del inesperado asalto.

–Auch… –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrir los ojos que había cerrado por el impacto y el dolor que le causó.

Frente a él, el causante del golpe le miraba fríamente con sus ojos negros mezclados con un tono de oscuro carmesí. Esa mirada le causó escalofríos, pero sin querer mostrarse débil se enderezó y aspiró hondo antes de hablar.

–Severus yo… lo siento… no… no quise hacerte enojar, verás, es que… –intentaba explicarse antes de verse interrumpido.

–No me interesan tus excusas Black –expuso glacial el pelinegro, cambiando su frío mirar por uno que mostraba total desagrado–. Lo que hagas con Lupin me tiene sin cuidado, ¿quieres cogértelo? Hazlo, adelante –apretando los puños con fuerza a medida que decía eso–. Sin embargo hacer que Lucius supiese lo que teníamos –enfatizando la palabra–, no fue grato para mí y tendrás que pagar por eso –terminó el vampiro pelinegro, esbozando una perversa sonrisa al tiempo que iba hacia un sorprendido Sirius y lo estampaba nuevamente contra la pared.

–Sev, ¿pero qué dices? Yo no quiero a Remus de esa forma... ¿y dijiste teníamos? –balbuceaba Sirius fuera de lugar, sin creerse lo que había escuchado pero más lo que veía, su pareja jamás había actuado y menos le había sonreído como lo hacía en esos instantes. No obstante el nuevo "ataque" a su persona le hizo perder el hilo de lo que quería agregar.

–Hablas mucho Black… –siseó Severus sobre los labios del licántropo manteniendo su perversa sonrisa que acompañada de una nueva mirada fría que hacía ver al vampiro realmente intimidante.

–Pero yo… –intentó protestar Sirius.

–Te dije que hablas mucho –tomando de los cabellos bruscamente al más alto, jalándole hasta sus labios para depositar en ellos un venenoso beso que poco a poco se hizo más intenso.

En verdad se hallaba confundido, primero esas inesperadas palabras y ahora esto. Definitivamente no entendía lo que sucedía aunque el beso estaba despertando cierta parte salvaje en Sirius que pronto intentó tomar el control de la situación, girando ambos cuerpos para dejar acorralado a su pareja contra la pared. Lamentablemente el intento se vio frustrado por el mismo Severus, que usando su propia fuerza le mantuvo en esa posición antes de morder con saña su labio y separarse del beso que compartían.

–Te dije que pagarías, Black –murmuró el vampiro pelinegro, volviendo a sonreír de aquella manera que intimidaba a Sirius antes de lamer la sangre que brotaba de la herida hecha por sus colmillos.

El sabor de la sangre de Sirius era único, intoxicante para Severus, que emitió un gemido totalmente sensual antes de mirar con sus ojos ahora del todo rojizos al licántropo frente a él.

–Dime, ¿estás dispuesto a pagar, Black? –Cuestionó incitante pero amenazante al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo Severus no esperó respuesta alguna y en un fluido y rápido movimiento, tomó a Sirius por las solapas del saco que vestía y le arrojó sobre la amplia cama que engalanaba la habitación.

Al verse arrojado de aquella forma y mientras meditaba las palabras y actitud de su pareja, Sirius creyó saber entonces lo que pretendía Severus. Quería castigarlo ciertamente y no estaba jugando y aunque intuía o creía intuir lo que ese castigo implicaría, lo aceptó. No era que la situación le agradara, por naturaleza él siempre era el dominante, sin embargo sabía que su pareja merecía esa satisfacción, él se había buscado el "castigo" que Severus quisiera darle, por lo que cuando sintió el blando soporte de la cama tras su espalda sus ojos entre dorados y cobalto recorrieron la figura de Severus, que de pie frente a la cama le miraba de aquella inusual forma que hacía a cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse.

–Estoy dispuesto –confirmó–. Estoy dispuesto si con eso puedes perdonarme.

Una media sonrisa complacida, pero no por ello menos maliciosa, surcó el rostro del vampiro.

–Ya lo veremos… –musitó Severus deslizándose con pasos cautivadores pero acechantes hacia Sirius y subiéndose a horcadas sobre el fuerte cuerpo del licántropo, que ahora estaba por voluntad propia a su merced–. Ya veremos si mereces o no mi perdón –agregó altivamente antes de alargar sus colmillos y morder sin piedad el cuello de Sirius, quien ahogó un gemido al sentir el ya familiar y ardiente dolor placentero atravesar su cuerpo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En los aposentos de Thomas**

Mientras, a varios metros de donde estaban Sirius y Severus, algo similar se vivía. Dos cuerpos sobre una amplia cama caldeaban el ambiente de la habitación del primogénito Zabinni. No hacía mucho que habían llegado y sin embargo el rastro de ropas rasgadas que había sobre la mullida alfombra era un signo evidente de la pasión que se desató en cuanto Thomas y Evan pusieron un pie en la habitación.

Intoxicante y lasciva pasión que dio paso a lo que sucedía entre ambos vampiros justo en ese momento, en el que solo sonidos deleitantemente excitantes inundaban cada rincón de la habitación, resonando entre las paredes de mármol sólido.

Sonidos que evidenciaban el desenfreno del que eran presos ambos vampiros que enredados entre las sabanas de seda, se entregaban con vehemencia.

– ¡Ahh…! Thomas… –gimió entonces mitad dolor, mitad placer el peli plata al sentirse invadido repentinamente por el miembro de su amado pelinegro, mientras encajaba sus uñas en la amplia y fuerte espalda ajena, rasguñándola en el proceso.

Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, la sola sensación de tener a Thomas dentro suyo por primera vez era totalmente intensa y tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento en brazos de Draco o de cualquier otro. No podía describirlo a ciencia cierta, pero era como estar completo por fin. Su cuerpo más sensible que en cualquier otra ocasión se erizaba y se estremecía con las caricias y los besos que le eran prodigados, mientras él se entregaba sin reservas al vampiro entre sus muslos como no lo había hecho jamás.

Como no lo haría jamás, pues en ese justo momento en el que Thomas embestía en su interior con arrebato y mordía su cuello enterrando sin piedad sus colmillos sobre su sensitiva piel, supo que a partir de ahora no podría ser de nadie más.

Thomas era y sería el único para él, las caricias, los besos y la entrega de esa noche la llevaría tatuada por siempre en la piel, como una huella imposible de borrar, como un juramento irrompible, como un recordatorio constante de a quien pertenecía.

De quien era su dueño.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Antes que me lancen algún avada por lo que esa pasando con Evan y Thomas recuerden lo que les dije en las notas del cap anterior, no adelanten conclusiones, en serio nada es lo que parece y aunque ahora todo parece ir bien para el peli plata puedo adelantarles que le vienen cosas no muy agradables.**

 **Oh si, tambien les pido que se guarden los crucios por el momento Drarry interrumpido, tranquilos que ya se dara ese beso lo prometo.**

 **Ahora pasando a otro asunto, espero nuevamente que el cap no les haya parecido tediosin, de nuevo es largo y abordo a los otros personajes también pero como dije en cap. pasado, cada detalle tenía que quedar tal cual quedo plasmado. Y si soy sincera a mi me gusto como quedo en general el cap, pero ya me diran ustedes que les pareció.**

 **Bien, abordando ahora el tema de la nueva actualización, debo decir que aun no tengo mi lap pero afortunadamente cuento con una biblioteca cerca de mi casa en donde puedo hacer los caps sin presiones, lo que son buenas noticias para ustedes pues a menos que otra cosa ocurra o que mi beta tenga algún contratiempo, el próximo cap. lo tendrán la próxima semana.**

 **En fin ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y ya saben ahora que viene de nuevo un fin de semana mas, aprovechen y pórtense muy mal pues el verano tristemente se esta terminando. Besos a todos.**


	22. Chapter 23

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, lamento la demora pero tarde un poquitín en terminar el cap y por otro lado mi beta estuvo ocupada con algunas cuestiones personales y no había podido corregirlo pero lo importante es que ya lo tienen aquí.**

 **A propósito hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que me saltare por única vez los agradecimientos, pero quiero que sepan todos los que me escribieron en el anterior cap que ¡ Les Agradezco mucho sus invaluables palabras y como siempre fue un placer leerles y contestarles!**

 **Ahora luego de lo anterior les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 14 PRELUDIO. Primera parte.**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para los habitantes del castillo vampírico luego de la mascarada y pronto un nuevo día se abría paso. El cielo perpetuamente oscuro, con su nueva luna azulada brillando en el cielo como un imperecedero Sol que iluminaba cada rincón del planeta con sus plateados rayos, anunciaba el inicio de una nueva jornada.

Una nueva jornada que traería consigo cosas interesantes. Sucesos trascendentales.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos de Thomas.**

El recinto perteneciente al hijo mayor de los Zabinni estaba en completo silencio a tan tempranas horas. Su ocupante, como era de esperarse, yacía aun en la amplia cama al centro de la lujosa estancia. No obstante en esta ocasión no se encontraba solo, producto de los hechos que se desencadenaron varias horas antes.

Su acompañante, cierto joven vampiro de larga cabellera plateada, reposaba tranquilamente contra el fuerte cuerpo de Thomas enredado a él de manera íntima, por lo que si alguien desconocido entrase en ese momento bien podría interpretar la escena como natural de dos jóvenes amantes que cedieron a la pasión.

Mucho más porque era obvio que bajo las sábanas negras de fina seda ambos vampiros se encontraban desnudos. Y los ropajes arrojados descuidadamente en el alfombrado piso no hacían sino evidenciar ese hecho. Ropajes que a decir verdad parecían más jirones de tela que atavíos elegantes como lo eran hacía no mucho.

Una pista más de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación. Como si los dos cuerpos que yacían en el cama no hicieran más que evidente lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, lo que esas paredes habían atestiguado quedaría en secreto por ahora, ese era el objetivo. Objetivo de una maquinación astutamente trazada por Thomas pero desconocida por Evan, quien había caído rotundamente en la trampa creyendo lo que no era sino una falsa ilusión de la cual despertaría muy tarde.

Pero hablando de despertar, en el lecho uno de los cuerpos comenzó a removerse.

Era Evan, quien luego de removerse un poco más y sentir un pecho fuerte bajo él abrió sus ojos lilas en un instante y se incorporó de un solo movimiento, mirando a su alrededor confundido. No obstante en cuanto miró hacia un costado enfocando a su acompañante, lo ocurrido la noche pasada aclaro su confusión. Variadas imágenes y sonidos acudieron a su mente haciéndole sonreír.

Había sucedido, realmente había pasado, había estado con Thomas, había sido suyo y ante esa certeza no pudo menos que suspirar mientras contemplaba al vampiro pelinegro dormir serenamente.

Los ojos lilas recorriendo el rostro, el torso ajeno sobre el que había dormido, mientras sus pensamientos rememoraban una vez más lo ocurrido hacía unas horas entre ellos, aunque esta vez más lentamente, degustando, disfrutando con cada imagen que venía a su cabeza. Thomas había sido tan apasionado y ardiente como había supuesto, aunque quizás un poco brusco y salvaje, lo que sí le sorprendió.

No que se quejase. Aunque si comparaba lo vivido con Thomas a lo que sucedía entre él y Draco podía admitir que en los besos y las caricias el príncipe vampiro era más cuidadoso, más atento ciertamente, pero jamás lo había hecho sentir como Thomas, jamás lo había elevado al cielo y lo había hecho olvidarse hasta de su nombre para luego dejarlo caer tan tranquilo, tan en paz… tan completo.

No, definitivamente Draco jamás le había hecho sentir así, jamás lo haría.

Por ello no le había importado si Thomas tal vez había sido más brusco de lo que imagino. No le importaba que durante algunos momentos, mientras Thomas lo tomaba, recuerdos nada gratos hubiesen salido de la oscuridad de su mente para atormentarle. No le importaba tener que lidiar con dolor y placer, mientras fuera al lado del vampiro mayor.

–Si es a tu lado… Si es por ti, no me importa enfrentar demonios del pasado –musitó suavemente el peli plata, acariciando la mejilla del durmiente pelinegro–. Haría lo que fuera por ti –agregó rotundo luego de un momento, soltando un nuevo suspiro que salió de sus rojizos labios y fue a parar al rostro ajeno pues en un movimiento, Evan había terminado por inclinarse para besar a Thomas.

El beso fue superficial y duró apenas unos momentos, por lo que Evan estaba por abandonar los inmóviles labios ajenos cuando al abrir los ojos se topó con una intensa mirada jade que le observaba fijamente, lo que le hizo sonreír decidiendo entonces en vez de apartarse, profundizar el contacto sobre los labios de Thomas.

Esta vez el beso por supuesto no fue superficial. Para regocijo del peli plata, Thomas enredó una de sus manos entre los largos mechones plateados y correspondió lo iniciado por Evan, tornando el beso en un contacto demandante e intenso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos de Severus**

Las sábanas arrojadas fuera del lecho, prendas destrozadas regadas por el piso alfombrado y un acentuado aroma almizclado producto de una intensa noche de sexo desenfrenado era lo que increíblemente se podía apreciar en la habitación de Severus Snape, vampiro que aunque era reconocido por su autocontrol y su gélida manera de ser, en vista de lo hecho por su pareja, tuvo a bien dejar libre su lado más oscuro y perverso hacía unas horas, motivo por el cual en esos momentos, mientras se levantaba del lecho, era observado de manera atenta por un mesurado Sirius.

– ¿Me perdonaste ya…? –Se atrevió a preguntar entonces el licántropo, que mostraba su desnudez desde la cama en la que había despertado hacía solo unos instantes al sentir que Severus se incorporaba.

Una media sonrisa surcó el rostro del vampiro pelinegro al escuchar el tono diligentemente estudiado empleado por su pareja. Al parecer Sirius había aprendido la lección esta vez.

–Puede ser…–soltó Severus mirando por sobre el hombro a su pareja, que aún permanecía sobre la cama–. ¿Entendiste ya tu lección?–Cuestionó y, sin esperar respuesta, caminó con tranquilidad y soltura hacia su vestidor, al cual entró. No demoró en salir cubierto por una larga bata negra y sosteniendo entre sus manos una similar, la cual arrojó a su pareja en cuanto estuvo cerca de la cama.

Recibiendo en vilo la bata que le era arrojada, Sirius se levantó y la colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, el cual tenía numerosas marcas hechas a consciencia por Severus durante el bien llamado "castigo" que sin dudar Black recibió sumisamente, hecho por el cual ahora caminaba lenta y trabajosamente hacia su pareja que le contemplaba de pie aun lado del lecho. Los ojos negros exigiéndole una respuesta, la cual Sirius no tardó en dar.

–La entendí –respondió cuando estuvo a escasos metros de Severus, a quien no dejaba de ver directamente a los ojos.

Una nueva media sonrisa surcó la siempre escueta expresión del vampiro pelinegro antes de avanzar hacia Sirius y enredar sus brazos tras el cuello del más alto.

–Eso espero Black–susurró en el oído ajeno mordiéndolo solo un poco antes de posar su mirada ónix en los dos orificios que habían dejado sus colmillos al hundirse en el cuello de Sirius. Estos eran tenues y ya casi desaparecían, pero aún eran visibles y eso le complacía, lo cual demostró pasando su lengua sobre ellos ligeramente antes de mirar el rostro de su pareja–. Tú eres mío, solo mío–agregó de manera fiera, posesiva.

En la relación él siempre era el posesivo, el territorial, pero al ver esa fiereza en los ojos ónix al pronunciarle suyo con palabras por primera vez, Sirius no pudo menos que sentirse halagado de que Severus le hubiese escogido a él y no a nadie más para entregarle su corazón y todo su ser.

–Lo soy… solo tuyo –contestó entonces con rotundidad, pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de su vampiro para acercarlo hacia él y compartir un beso diferente de los de la noche pasada.

Un beso en el que no hubo furia apasionada. En éste solo hubo entrega y amor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Despacho de Lucius**

A pesar de que la velada anterior el Rey vampiro había permanecido varias horas despierto y pensativo, como era su costumbre se levantó temprano para cumplir sus obligaciones, las cuales quería adelantar pues tenía planeado emplear el resto del día para pasear con cierto licántropo de bellos ojos miel, quien por cierto había sido el causante de su desvelo.

Remus Lupin…

…Definitivamente no podía apartarlo de su mente.

Mucho menos luego de lo sucedido apenas hacía unas horas.

Imágenes de la conversación entre ambos pasaron por la mente de Lucius, abstrayéndole unos instantes de los documentos que revisaba. Afortunada o desafortunadamente fue sacado de tan gratos recuerdos por la puerta de su despacho siendo abierta.

–Sabía que ya estarías aquí–mencionó una voz grave y profunda perteneciente a Lucian, que era quien había entrado.

–Por supuesto, igual que yo sabía que no tardarías en llegar–aludió el rubio vampiro con una media sonrisa antes de indicarle a su mejor amigo y mano derecha que se sentase.

–Supongo que entonces ambos somos muy predecibles–expresó Lucian tomando asiento elegantemente frente a Lucius–. Aunque no creo que eso sea agradable ¿o sí?–Agregó arqueando una de sus negras cejas al tiempo que correspondía a la media sonrisa que le era brindada.

–No, ciertamente no lo es–aceptó el rubio mientras volvía sus ojos grises a los papeles que antes revisaba y le extendía a Lucian otros que necesitaba que él viera.

El vampiro de ojos zafiro tomó los papeles que le eran extendidos pero no dejó de observar a Lucius. Ayer había acabado decidiendo dejar estar a su amigo y no había querido importunarlo, por lo que aún no sabía qué tal le había ido con el tal Remus, aunque si juzgaba por lo que veía, las cosas no debieron ir mal, pues Lucius no se notaba frustrado y mucho menos de mal humor. Solo un poco más apremiado en terminar lo que debía hacer, lo que le causó cierta curiosidad pues Lucius siempre se tomaba su tiempo, por lo que empleando un tono casual interrumpió el pequeño silencio entre ambos.

–Y bien,¿qué tal fueron las cosas ayer?–Cuestionó como si tal cosa mientras revisaba los documentos que le habían sido extendidos.

Deteniendo su revisión el rubio Rey volvió sus ojos grises al vampiro frente a él. Lucian no le miraba pero era obvio a lo que se refería, no había necesidad de que agregase nada más para que él entendiera su pregunta. No pudo refrenar una sutil sonrisa que apareció en sus labios antes de contestar.

–Bien, con Remus todo fue bien –empezó, provocando que ahora sí, Lucian le viese.

– ¿Con Remus?–Cuestionó el pelinegro, dudoso por esas palabras.

–Sí, verás…–y procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido con Black, deteniéndose un momento luego de terminar para dejar que Lucian, quien le miraba sorprendido e incrédulo, se recompusiera.

Lo que no tardó mucho en suceder.

–Un momento, entonces… ¿Severus y el tal Black?–Ganándose un asentimiento del rubio–. Increíble, jamás lo imaginé –aceptó, soltando un resoplido–. Ni hablar, tendremos que aceptarlo entonces, pero creo que Severus tenía mejores opciones…

–Lo sé, pero nada se puede hacer ya–confirmó Lucius con forzada resignación.

–Sí, supongo que es tarde para intervenir–concedió Lucian, compartiendo la resignación obligada de su rubio amigo. No había tratado mucho a Black pero le no le caía particularmente bien, no porque fuese Licántropo; eran otros motivos los que hacían imposible que Black le agradase.

–Como sea, solo espero que Severus le haya dado un buen escarmiento a Black, no lo quiero tan cerca de Remus, no me importa si son solo buenos amigos–refunfuñó entre dientes el rubio vampiro.

La mirada zafiro brilló con interés ante lo dicho por Lucius, aquello solo indicaba lo que ya suponía. Lucius sentía más que un gusto pasajero por Remus Lupin, lo quería realmente como su pareja.

–Bueno, si son tan amigos será difícil que no estén cerca, mucho más viviendo ambos en Lloegr–indicó sabiamente Lucian antes de volver sus ojos a los papeles que debía revisar.

Lucius sabía que lo dicho por su mejor amigo tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero eso no evitó que bufara por lo bajo.

–Claro, pero me aseguraré de que Remus, no pase mucho más en Lloegr–citó, volviendo a ganarse la atención de Lucian.

– ¿Te refieres a…?

–Matrimonio, por supuesto–confirmó el rubio con una orgullosa sonrisa.

–Pero ¿no es muy pronto? Y no olvides que aun debemos asegurarnos que el plan de mi hijo llegue a buen término y que mi ahijado y Harry consoliden su relación…

–Lo sé, pero eso saldrá a la perfección, confío en Thomas tanto como en ti y respecto a si es muy pronto tal petición…Déjame terminar de contarte lo que sucedió luego que Severus y Black se fueron y ya me dirás tú si es muy rápido o no–añadió el Rey vampiro con un brillo especial en su mirada gris, procediendo a contarle a Lucian el resto de los hechos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos ocupados por Remus**

El día le había sorprendido demasiado pronto y aunque acostumbraba levantarse temprano en Lloerg, definitivamente esta vez hubiese preferido dormir un poco más, pues en honor a la verdad le había contado conciliar el sueño. Pero ¿cómo no, luego de lo sucedido con Lucius?

Después de que Sirius se fuese y que Lucius y él se quedaran a solas, todo sucedió rápidamente. Él, como era de esperarse, estaba muy intranquilo a diferencia de Lucius, que se había mostrado seguro en todo momento. Incluso cuando le confesó sus intenciones había permanecido sereno, mientras él era un manojo de nervios y sonrojos.

Las manos le sudaban y su corazón había latido fuerte todo el tiempo cuando él mismo había confesado sus sentimientos al Rey vampiro, no había sido fácil pero al ver verdad y honestidad en la mirada gris no pudo hacer lo que Sirius le había pedido. ¿Cómo hacerle difícil las cosas a Lucius cuando él le había abierto su corazón?

No, definitivamente no pudo.

No tuvo el corazón para hacerse el difícil cuando lo único que quería desde que conociera a Lucius era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni hablar, tal vez decepcionaría a su amigo pero sencillamente él no era de ese tipo de fértiles que gozaban haciendo padecer a sus pretendientes.

Pero eso no fue todo, oh no, lo que definitivamente le quitó el sueño no fue precisamente esa confesión mutua, fue el momento que se dio luego de que Lucius le acompañara a sus aposentos.

Ambos se habían quedado conversando un rato más luego de aquella declaración recíproca, simplemente conociéndose mejor, cuando al notar que era tarde el rubio vampiro galantemente le ofreció llevarlo a su habitación. Salieron entonces del balcón y atravesaron por el desierto salón hacia uno de los pasillos del palacio, todo en un cómodo silencio solo interrumpido por discretas miradas y sonrisas compartidas que solo habían logrado sonrojarle aún más.

Al final llegaron a su puerta y cuando estaba por despedirse, sucedió. Lucius enlazó su cintura y acercándolo a su fuerte cuerpo lo besó. Primero el beso fue tímido, superficial, pero cuando pasó el impacto causado por este, el beso se tornó más agitado, más apasionado… Tanto que él recobrando un poco la cordura, tuvo que separarse y despedirse rápidamente antes de hacer algo para lo que era muy pronto.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, le costó tomar esa decisión, como su estado jadeante y alterado, casi necesitado, le manifestó. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, era demasiado rápido para entregarse a Lucius, debían ser prudentes.

Y fue precisamente esa prudencia la que le costó el sueño y el buen descanso. Pero ni hablar, había sido lo mejor y ahora, mientras terminaba de arreglarse con ayuda de una atenta mucama dispuesta para su servicio, lo sabía.

–Lord Lupin, está listo–habló la jovencita a su izquierda–. ¿Desea algo más?

Para Remus aun resultaba extraño que le dijeran Lord, pero al parecer según le había comentado Sirius esas habían sido las órdenes de Lucius para referirse hacia cualquier licántropo que les visitara, por lo que intentando hacerse a la idea, contestó:

–A decir verdad, me gustaría ir con mi ahijado–pidió con una cálida y amablemente sonrisa.

–Claro mi Lord, le guiaré a los aposentos de su Alteza, el príncipe Harry–asintió la chica con un leve asentimiento.

–Gracias–pronunció el de ojos miel saliendo del vestidor acompañado de la solicita joven que de inmediato le cedió el paso para que saliese de la habitación, cerrando luego tras ellos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos de Harry**

En la habitación aún se respiraba un tranquilo silencio cuando Hermione entró cautelosamente a despertar al licántropo pelinegro. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero habían sido órdenes de Su Majestad que todos se presentasen a desayunar en el comedor principal y eso, lamentablemente, incluía a Harry también.

Esa era la única razón de que estuviese ahí, si por ella fuera dejaría dormir al más joven un poco más pues había descubierto que no era muy bueno para levantarse particularmente temprano. Pero ni hablar, órdenes eran órdenes y ella debía acatarlas.

Así que con el mayor de los cuidados se acercó al amplio lecho. La negrura aun reinante en la estancia, debido a que no había encendido las luces, se lo hizo trabajoso pero cuando estuvo cerca contempló con cierta pena al durmiente licántropo, que sin percatarse de nada, dormía apaciblemente pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios o eso le parecía, no podía estar segura debido a su poca visión. Sin embargo ese hecho llamó su atención, no recordaba haber visto ese gesto en particular en Harry las veces que le había encontrado dormido.

Tal vez, el más joven tenía un sueño agradable, motivo extra para que lamentara tener que despertarle, pero debía hacerlo o llegaría tarde al desayuno y no creía que fuera buena idea. Así que soltando un suspiro resignado, la castaña puso manos a la obra.

–Harry, Harry–llamó muy suavemente, moviendo ligeramente al licántropo.

Para su desfortunio, Harry pareció no querer escucharla pues se removió entre sueños y emitió un leve sonido que sonaba a descontento antes de volver a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, por lo que soltando un suspiro más, Hermione se dijo que debía ser más "agresiva" esta vez así que alzó un poco más la voz.

–¡Harry! Por favor, debes…–mencionaba antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Alguien llamaba y debía atender, por tanto dejó un momento al más joven seguir durmiendo, por lo menos en lo que ella iba a ver quién solicitaba entrada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Fuera de la habitación**

Sin duda el castillo era más grande de lo que pensó. Después de caminar un largo camino desde los aposentos que ocupaba, la joven que le guiaba le indicó que habían llegado donde Harry.

–Bien, gracias por traerme, puedes retirarte–expresó con gentileza.

Al instante la chica asintió y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró dejándolo ahí frente a la puerta que daba a los aposentos de su ahijado. Por un momento dudó antes de tocar y pensó en si había sido buena idea venir así sin más.

Debía recordar que Harry ya no era el mismo jovencito que se fuera de Lloerg hace varias semanas. Ahora estaba enlazado y seguro compartía habitación con su esposo. ¿Qué tal si a este le incomodaba su presencia? Podría ser, pues aunque no había tratado mucho al hijo de Lucius, se notaba alguien serio. Como fuera, lo único que no quería era causar problemas.

Frente a la puerta Remus se reprendía por haber actuado sin pensar cuando de pronto a su mente vino un recuerdo o más bien un aroma de la noche pasada. El aroma de Harry… Le pareció que no había cambiadocuando él le abrazó,pero no quiso preguntar nada en ese momento. Y ahora que se debatía frente a la puerta de los aposentos de su ahijado ese recuerdo le hizo decidirse.

Debía saber si estaba en lo cierto y si era así, quería saber el motivo pues si el aroma de Harry seguía siendo el mismo solo había una razón. Así que con decisión alzó su mano y llamó a la puerta que se alzaba frente a él.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Con pasos suaves la castaña se acercó a la puerta y abrió, divisando de inmediato a un licántropo de largo cabello castaño y de expresión amable, el cual le sonreía. Por reflejo, correspondió el gesto antes de decir:

–Buenos días, mi Lord–haciendo la debida reverencia–. Supongo que quiere ver a Ha… a Su Alteza–recompuso.

–Así es… pero no me gustaría importunar si es que Harry está con su esposo–mencionó Remus, divisando el interior que aún se notaba a oscuras. Sin embargo, para su preocupación del interior solo le llegó el aroma de su ahijado tan igual a como lo recordaba y nada más. No había rastro del aroma de otra persona a parte de la chica frente a él, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Bueno, Su Alteza se encuentra solo en estos momentos, así que puede pasar–respondió con corrección la castaña haciéndose aun lado, después de todo aunque notaba que el licántropo era familiar de Harry, no era a ella a quien le correspondía exponer la intimidad de la pareja real.

Regresando su mirada miel a la joven, Remus mudó su expresión a una afable y le regaló una nueva sonrisa a la chica antes de asentir y decir.

–Gracias, mmmh…

–Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione y soy la encargada de Su Alteza–se presentó la castaña al notar el titubeo del licántropo mayor.

–Un gusto Hermione, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, soy padrino de Harry –exteriorizó el ojimiel con atenta cortesía.

Hermione, quien no había esperado esa cortesía, asintió con una sutil sonrisa antes de esquivar la mirada del mayor. Sin duda el padrino de Harry era un hombre muy hermoso y muy amable, reconoció para sus adentros.

–Estaba por despertar a Su Alteza… debe bajar a desayunar a tiempo–comentó entonces la castaña, más por llenar el repentino silencio pero aun sin atreverse a ver al bello licántropo frente a ella.

–Ya veo…–dijo Remus llevando sus ojos a la cama del fondo–. Supongo que debe estarte costando levantarlo tan temprano–esbozando una sonrisa divertida–. Si quieres déjamelo a mí.

–Eh… pero mi Lord, no es necesario que se moleste–refirió Mione mirando ahora sí a Remus, quien negó.

–No es molestia–rebatió el ojimiel caminando hacia donde su ahijado descansaba.

Hermione entonces sin refutar nada más, se limitó a observar al licántropo avanzar hasta donde yacía Harry.

Los ojos miel pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que aun reinaba en la habitación y Remus avanzó con confianza a través de la alcoba. Su visión era casi perfecta gracias a ser licántropo así que cuando llegó ante el lecho donde reposaba su ahijado, pudo apreciar su rostro pacífico y relajado que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ante aquello él no pudo menos que sonreír con ternura, en verdad su ahijado continuaba teniendo casi la misma expresión al dormir de cuando estaba en Lloerg. Casi, pues esa sonrisita que lucía no recordaba habérsela visto, pero eso no era tan importante al fin y al cabo. Lo importante era que Harry parecía feliz y eso sinceramente le tranquilizaba, aunque no acallaba las mayúsculas dudas del por qué Draco no había consumado el matrimonio aun y de por qué Harry dormía solo… pero todo a su tiempo, ahora debía despertar a su ahijado.

Con eso en mente como prioridad, Remus se inclinó hacia el más joven y con suavidad, pero no por ello menos firme, susurró sobre la negra oreja que se movió ligeramente al captar su voz.

–Harry, cachorro, debes levantarte–expresó antes de alejarse del durmiente y esperar el resultado de sus palabras, que si bien podrían parecer simples e inocentes, tenían un efecto rotundo.

Tal y como lo atestiguaría la reacción del licántropo pelinegro.

Primero, parecía que nada sucedía pero luego de un momento Harry se removió y soltó un claro resoplido antes de bostezar y abrir sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Moony… en serio, es muy temprano–dijo con voz adormilada, medio sentándose al tiempo que se estiraba y lanzaba otro bostezo–. ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿Es que papá te envió?–Agregó sin pensar, aun amodorrado mientras se restregaba suavemente uno de sus ojos.

Con una leve risa divertida, Remus se acercó nuevamente a Harry y se sentó a su lado antes de mencionar.

–No pequeño, James no me envió. Ni siquiera está aquí–añadió, acariciando con cariño la cabeza del más joven como siempre solía hacer.

Ante aquellas palabras, el sueño terminó por esfumarse del ojiesmeralda y parpadeó, recordando por fin donde estaba, sonrojándose apenado por la confusión y sin poder menos que ver a su padrino con una sonrisa azorada.

–No, supongo que no está aquí... Es solo que me confundí al escucharte–admitió antes de abrazar al castaño–. Pero me alegra que estés aquí–admitió muy feliz, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno. El aroma de Remus siempre le había gustado mucho y le relajaba.

Correspondiendo el abrazo, Remus se permitió suspirar contento ante el momento tan familiar mientras pasaba sus dedos por el largo cabello negro.

–Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí y verte. Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes? Sirius moría por verte y a Ronald también le hubiese gustado venir, pero sobre todo a quienes más les hubiera gustado venir es a tus padres–murmuró, deteniendo sus dedos cuando Harry se incorporó de un tirón para verle.

–¿Y por qué no vinieron? –Cuestionó Harry sin poder evitarlo, en sus ojos esmeraldas se notaba una clara confusión.

Remus sonrió con cierto misterio antes de hablar.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el baile antes de que Sirius me arrastrara con él? –Cuestionó ganándose un asentimiento del más joven–.Pues bien, la buena noticia que te tengo es el motivo por el que tus padres no pudieron acudir.

Las orejas del más joven se movieron con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que los ojos esmeraldas brillaban ansiosos.

–Dime entonces –pidió con impaciencia.

Bien sabía él que Harry no era muy paciente para algunas cosas, algo que había sacado de Tom por cierto, pero en este caso su ahijado debería esperar.

–Más tarde, primero debes alistarte para bajar a desayunar–mencionó, y sin dejar lugar a réplicas, añadió–. Hermione, abre las cortinas y prepara el baño para Harry, por favor–solicitó con gentileza antes de regresar su mirada miel a un enfurruñado pelinegro que le miraba haciendo un puchero–. Oh, vamos Harry, sé bueno y obedece, o ¿qué va a pensar Hermione?, además ya no eres un niño y eso ya no te funciona conmigo–terminó antes de levantarse.

El puchero en los labios del más joven se deshizo a medida que esos vocablos llegaban a sus orejas. Definitivamente ese tipo de "chantajes" ya solo le funcionaban con su padre y Sirius. Una lástima que este no estuviese ahí ahora, pensó antes de mirar con resignación al ojimiel. Remus podía ser dulce y gentil pero también era firme y estricto, como en ese momento.

–Está bien, haré lo que dices, pero mira que soltarme eso y ahora dejarme con la duda… – negando a medida que se incorporaba del lecho–. Eres malo, Remus–murmuró una vez de pie.

Una nueva risa divertida escapó de los labios del mayor ante aquello.

–No, no lo soy... Solo sé paciente, cachorro, prometo decirte todo antes de bajar a desayunar–prometió el mayor con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Un resoplido resignado se escuchó provenir del pelinegro antes que asintiera.

–Bien, esperaré.

–Así se habla–congratuló Remus, palmeando afectuosamente el hombro de su ahijado.

Por su parte Hermione, quien escuchaba más que ver la interacción de ambos licántropos,tenía una leve sonrisa mientras recorría las pesadas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales que servían de puerta al balcón de la estancia. Cuando terminó de hacer aquello, la luminosidad de la brillante luna azulada iluminó la habitación dejándole ver ambos licántropos con claridad, ante lo que solo pudo aumentar su sonrisa por la imagen tan familiar que sus ojos apreciaban.

Sin duda Lord Remus había hecho un mejor trabajo despertando a Harry que ella, fue lo que pudo pensar antes de continuar con lo solicitado y dirigir sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos de Draco**

Una nueva jornada se hizo presente y tomó al príncipe vampiro ya levantando, hacía poco que habían acudido a informarle que su padre les deseaba a todos presentes en el desayuno y Draco había iniciado su arreglo a fin de estar listo a tiempo.

Mientras terminaba de secar su bien formado cuerpo, a su mente no dejaban de llegar los sucesos ocurridos hacía varias horas, sobre todo los referentes a él y Harry. Aunque tampoco era que esos momentos hubiesen abandonado su mente en algún momento.

Cuando dejara a Harry con esa molesta humana, no había tardado en llegar a su recámara y, ya en ella, le había costado bastante tranquilizarse luego de lo ocurrido.

Casi había besado a Harry, y aunque estaba incrédulo ante sus actos no se arrepentía de lo que había estado por hacer, al contrario, pudo reconocer en ese momento que realmente había deseado que ese beso se hubiese dado. Realmente sintió que les interrumpieran.

Aunque tal vez… tal vez había sido lo mejor.

Porque, ¿qué habría sucedido con ellos si hubiese besado a Harry…? Lo último que quería era haber roto ese ambiente distendido que había reinado entre ellos durante toda la velada; además tampoco deseaba volver a lastimar al pelinegro con su impulsivo actuar, suficiente había hecho ya.

Y estaba Evan.

En ese momento el peli plata ni siquiera había estado en su mente, lo admitía. De hecho no había pensado en nada ni en nadie, había sido como si nadie fuera de Harry importara realmente. Y de hecho así había sido el resto de la noche. Cuando logró calmarse y conciliar el sueño, su último pensamiento había sido para cierto licántropo de ojos esmeraldas.

Pero ahora que su mente estaba en su sitio, no podía evitar pensar irremediablemente en Evan. No habría sido justo para Harry, ni para Evan, que se dejase llevar por sus impulsos.

A Harry habría terminado lastimándolo de nuevo al quizás darle esperanzas de algo que no era, y a Evan lo habría traicionado.

Sí, sin duda había sido lo mejor que esa humana les interrumpiera.

–Aunque aún así… No me arrepiento de haber cedido a ese inesperado impulso por unos momentos –murmuró a su reflejo, los ojos acerados reflejando seguridad mientras terminaba de vestirse–. En ese momento… Sé que fue lo correcto–susurró a la nada, cerrando un momento sus ojos ante lo que acababa de pensar.

–"Lo siento Evan"–se disculpó mentalmente con su amante peli plata ante lo que acababa de decir, pero aunque se disculpara, aunque se sintiera culpable por pensar de esa forma, seguía sin arrepentirse de lo que casi había sucedido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos de Harry.**

No habían demorado mucho durante el baño de Harry y ahora tanto Hermione como Remus se encontraban "convenciendo" al más joven de usar un atuendo adecuado, aunque todo parecía resultar infructuoso, pues un aburrido pelinegro miraba a uno y otro con un claro fastidio, hasta que finalmente interrumpió las diatribas que le daban.

–En serio, dejen de gastar saliva en vano… tú ya me conoces, Rem–mirando a su padrino–. Si ayer vestí con… con lo que me viste, fue por compromiso, para no dejar mal a Lucius o a… a Draco–sonrojándose un poco al decir el nombre de su esposo–, frente a todos los vampiros de la corte, pero ni en sueños pienso arreglarme así todos los días–terminó, meciendo su cola con decisión.

–Pero Harry…–intentó argumentar el de ojos miel.

–Pero nada Rem, además no hay problema, he vestido como siempre desde que llegué aquí y nadie me ha dicho nada por ello, ¿cierto Mione? –Mirando a la castaña que ya resignada, como todos los días buscaba entre la diversidad de ropa del más joven, un atuendo que fuera del agrado de este.

–Eh, sí… así es… Alteza–agregó la castaña con formalidad ante la presencia del licántropo mayor.

A Harry tal formalidad no le agradó, pero supuso que era por la presencia de Remus, por lo que se relajó y le sonrió a su amiga humana.

–No te preocupes Mione, puedes decirme Harry frente a Remus–mirando a su padrino de reojo–. Él tampoco se rige por esas formalidades absurdas–mencionó, viendo un momento a su amiga antes de volver su vista por completo a su padrino–. ¿Lo ves padrino?, no hay problema con que vista como siempre–agregó.

A Remus todo eso le parecía sospechoso, tanto como lo era el que Harry al parecer durmiese solo y no hubiese sido reclamado por Draco, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora. Para abordar ese tema necesitaba a un Harry con la guardia por completo baja, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

–Bien, pero te peinarás al menos como debe ser–expresó determinado el mayor, a por lo menos ganar en ese aspecto.

Ver esa mirada decidida en los ojos miel de su padrino le sirvió para darse cuenta que en eso no ganaría por más argumentos que diera, por ello terminó cediendo y asintiendo.

–Muy bien Rem… supongo que no tengo opción–susurró, soltando un ligero suspiro al tiempo que agachaba sus orejas con resignada sumisión.

–No, no la tienes,así que haces bien al entenderlo–rebatió el mayor con una sonrisa triunfal antes de hacer girar a Harry y tomar el cepillo para comenzar a peinar los largos mechones negros.

El momento pasó y mientras Remus peinaba a Harry, Hermione se limitó a vestir al más joven aunque no fue trabajo sencillo, pues este se removía y lanzaba pequeños gruñidos descontentos ante los movimientos de su padrino tras su espalda. No obstante, Remus le ignoraba y continuaba diligentemente con su labor.

Finalmente los movimientos entorno a Harry cesaron dentro del vestidor y este estuvo listo.

El licántropo pelinegro lucía ropas sencillas y cómodas parecidas a su traje de montar, pero su peinado era esta vez ligeramente más elaborado. Sus negros cabellos caían sueltos y ondulados y una trenza surcaba su cabellera de lado a lado.

–Quedaste muy bien, Harry–se animó a decir Mione luego de un momento y sintiéndose más en confianza luego de lo que le había dicho el más joven de su padrino.

–Sí, puede ser, pero es muy incómodo llevar el cabello así–musitó con honestidad el pelinegro antes de voltear y enfrentar a Remus con decisión–. Pero bueno, ahora ya estoy listo, así que dime –exigió mirando demandante a su padrino.

Por la expresión de Remus en ese momento aquella réplica no le tomó desprevenido y sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería su ahijado, le miró sin eludir su demanda. En verdad le causaba gracia la impaciencia heredada de Tom a Harry, la mirada del Alpha en situaciones así, era justamente igual a la que Harry le daba en ese momento.

–Bien… cumpliré con mi parte entonces–murmuró antes de detenerse un momento. En verdad ansiaba ver la cara de su ahijado con semejante noticia–. Verás Harry, la noticia que te tengo y el motivo por el que tus padres no pudieron venir es… es que tendrás un hermano o hermana, James esta embarazado–soltó y esperó alguna reacción.

La expresión del más joven al escuchar aquello fue un poema. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban abiertos cuan grandes eran y sus labios formaban una curiosa forma de una "O" que no fue impacto era claro. Sin embargo Harry no tardó mucho en reaccionar y una bella y plena sonrisa de felicidad comenzó a formarse en sus labios al tiempo que un brillo especial pareció nacer en su mirada esmeralda.

–Embarazado… papá…–susurró gratamente sorprendido–.¡Tendré un hermano o hermana! –Agregó sin dejar de mirar a su padrino, quien se limitó a asentirle–.Eso es… es… ¡Genial, Remus!–Casi saltó de alegría el pelinegro mientras mecía su larga cola de manera jubilosa–. Es decir, sé que papá siempre quiso tener más hijos, pero por la guerra no lo hizo y ahora… Debe estar feliz y mi padre también–continuó, exultante–. ¡Me encantaría estar con ellos! –No pudo evitar aceptar.

La reacción de Harry fue hasta cierto punto lo que hubiese esperado, pero cuando este hizo ese último comentario, intervino antes de que a su ahijado se le ocurriese pedirle algo imprudente.

–Es entendible, pero tu lugar está aquí ahora, Harry. Es muy pronto para que abandones Valakya, tal vez más adelante –mencionó, antes de proseguir–.Y sí, tus padres están muy felices y hubiesen querido darte ellos la noticia, pero el sanador recomendó que no era muy bueno para James que viajase en este momento del embarazo.

Ante aquellas palabras la sonrisa que adornaba a Harry disminuyó un poco y miró preocupado a su padrino.

–Entiendo, entonces su embarazo es riesgoso, ¿cierto? –Bajando sus orejas y dejando de mecer su cola.

Odiaba mentir, sobre todo a Harry, pero James les había dicho a él y Sirius que si Harry llegase a preguntar aquello, lo negaran e inventaran una buena excusa, pues no quería angustiar a su primogénito estando lejos por algo en lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo, negó.

–No realmente–indicó–, es solo que James solo tiene un mes y los cuidados normales para esta etapa del embarazo indican que no se debe viajar largas distancias, pero es solo precaución, no hay nada malo con el embarazo de tu papá–terminó el mayor, diciendo justo lo que habían quedado él y Sirius que mencionarían en este caso.

Los ojos esmeraldas parpadearon y observaron fijamente a su padrino antes de que una sonrisa aliviada apareciera en sus labios. Creía en lo que le decía Remus, este jamás le había mentido, por lo que asintió.

–En verdad escucharte decir eso me quita un peso enorme–admitió Harry soltando un suspiro y llevando sus ojos a la chica castaña, que había permanecido en silencio y simplemente observando con una sonrisa en sus labios–. ¿Escuchaste Mione? ¡Tendré un hermano o hermana! –Mencionó de nuevo alegre, queriendo compartir su felicidad con la joven que había sido tan amable y cuidadosa con él, en el tiempo que llevaba en Valakya.

–Felicidades, Harry–correspondió Mione a las felices palabras de su amigo.

Remus, viendo a su ahijado supo que ese era el momento que había esperado desde que entró a la habitación y notó ciertas cosas inusuales, no quería nublar la felicidad de Harry pero en verdad necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando y si es que algo iba mal en el matrimonio de su ahijado. Si era así, era mejor escucharlo cuanto antes y a solas, que acompañado de Sirius, por lo que se puso serio y soltó tajante su pregunta, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Harry hacia la joven humana.

– ¿Por qué duermes solo, Harry? ¿Dónde está tu esposo y por qué no han consumado el matrimonio?

Las palabras tan repentinas de su padrino lo hicieron quedarse estático de pronto y con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, y es que jamás se esperó semejantes preguntas en ese momento. Por supuesto que había supuesto que Remus y Sirius le preguntarían algo así en algún instante durante su visita, pero no esperó que tan pronto. Aun así, intentó reponerse, había prometido una cosa a Draco y a Lucius y cumpliría. Aunque sería difícil, a Sirius podía mentirle, pero a Remus… bueno, este siempre notaba cuando mentía, pero se esforzaría, lo haría.

Así que decidido, relajó su cuerpo y aun sonriendo, deslizó su mirada de Hermione a Remus, que le observaba serio.

–Era imposible que no notaras nada,¿cierto? –Comenzó en un tono casual, sin embargo al notar que la seriedad de su padrino no se esfumaba, aspiró hondo y él también se puso serio–. Duermo solo porque Draco y yo decidimos conocernos mejor antes de… de intimar–enunció con seguridad y mirando a los ojos al mayor para no dejarle ninguna duda de sus palabras.

Los ojos miel se entrecerraron analizando al más joven y a sus palabras. Le parecía algo sensato y lógico, pero seguía pareciéndole sospechoso, además a pesar de la seguridad en la mirada de Harry, sentía que este estaba mintiendo, ocultando algo, por lo que cuestionó.

– ¿Así que es eso? Interesante y muy maduro de su parte, pero estas seguro que esa es la razón, ¿no hay nada más? Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, Harry, lo sabes– suavizando su expresión para darle confianza al más joven de que hablase con libertad.

Durante un minuto titubeó ante lo dicho por Remus, detestaba mentirle a su padrino pero no podía hablar, lo había prometido, por lo que rápidamente se recompuso y respondió.

–Esa es la razón, Rem… ¿Cuál otra sería sino? –Esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada–.No te preocupes, todo está bien con mi matrimonio, tú mismo pudiste verlo ayer en el baile ¿o no? Me estoy llevando cada vez mejor con Draco…–desviando su mirada esmeralda cuando cierto recuerdo del casi beso entre ellos acudió a su mente haciéndole sonrojar–. Tal vez no comenzamos bien, pero las cosas están mejorando–admitió esta vez siendo honesto cuando sus ojos se posaron en su mano derecha, en el anillo/pulsera que desde ayer volvía a descansar en su mano. Ese anillo que junto con la sucesión de momentos ocurridos entre ellos, estaba haciendo renacer su perdida esperanza.

El ceño de Remus se frunció cuando Harry mencionó que él y Draco no habían comenzado bien y quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero cuando notó el sonrojo y el tono en el que el más joven pronunciaba lo siguiente, junto a la mirada que daba a su anillo de enlace se abstuvo de cuestionar nada. Esta vez al mencionar lo dicho, su ahijado sí había sonado del todo sincero. Tal vez sí era cierto el motivo del por qué Harry dormía solo y no habían consumado el enlace, pero ante todo debía estar seguro así que hizo una pregunta más.

–Muy bien, digamos que te creo Harry, pero el que tú y Draco quieran conocerse antes de intimar no quiere decir que tengan que dormir separados, al contrario, eso les ayudaría a sentirse más cómodos uno con el otro, ¿no crees?

Lo dicho por su padrino le hizo desviar sus ojos de su mano y hacerle volver a mirarlo, moviendo sus orejas levemente. Esas palabras eran sensatas y su mente trabajó rápido para refutar certeramente aquello.

–Bueno, tal vez, pero… Draco… él quiso darme mi espacio y a mí me pareció una buena idea–murmuró, esperando que aquello convenciera a su padrino.

La pausa de su ahijado al contestar le causó dudas de si creerle o no, pero quiso darle el beneficio de la duda por ahora así que asintió. Ya se encargaría él de juzgar si Harry le mentía o no en los días que estuviese ahí.

–Ya veo… Bueno, igualmente espero conversar con Draco para reconocerle su gentileza y caballerosidad al darte espacio y tiempo para adaptarte a tu nueva vida–reconoció, volviendo a sonreír y dejando de lado cualquier seriedad.

Al ver la sonrisa en Remus, Harry se permitió relajarse de nuevo, al parecer su padrino había quedado satisfecho por ahora con sus respuestas o eso parecía, aunque ante el hecho de que Remus quisiera conversar con Draco se tensó un poquito pero pronto se recordó que su rubio esposo igual que todos los vampiros eran muy buenos aparentando, así que no creía que tuviese problemas con su padrino, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la del mayor y contestó:

–Claro, Rem… seguro que a Draco no le molestará, es más amable de lo que dio a notar en Lloegr, ya verás–expresó, recordando nuevamente lo vivido ayer con su esposo. Y es que en verdad Draco le había sorprendido gratamente con su repentina cordialidad y encanto durante el tiempo que pudieron conversar, y de verdad quería que Remus conociera esa parte de su esposo.

Mientras Harry y Remus hablaban, Mione seguía su conversación como siempre en respetuoso silencio y tuvo que reconocer que el más joven había sabido manejar la situación sin revelar nada de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Realmente Harry lo estaba haciendo bien y aunque tal vez no hubiese convencido del todo a su padrino, estaba segura que el mayor se quedaba por lo menos un poco más tranquilo luego de esa conversación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Habitaciones de los Zabinni.**

No hacía mucho había llegado el aviso de que el Rey les solicitaba en el comedor principal para desayunar, y por ello Theodore y Blaise Zabinni ya del todo listos estaban por abandonar la estancia que precedía a las habitaciones designadas en el castillo para el uso de la familia Zabinni, cuando el más joven miró a su papá.

– ¿En verdad Thomas salió tan temprano? –Cuestionó extrañado por el actuar inusual de su hermano mayor, actuar que había comenzado desde la velada pasada.

–Es cierto Blaise, tu padre me informó antes de irse que Thomas ya había partido a un poblado cercano por órdenes de Lucius a tratar asuntos importantes–musitó el vampiro castaño apurando a su hijo menor a abandonar la estancia o llegarían lamentablemente tarde al desayuno.

–Pero…

–Blaise, por favor, debemos apresurarnos.

–Está bien papá, pero…–desviando su azul mirada hacia el pasillo que conectaba la estancia con las habitaciones de cada uno–. En verdad creo haber escuchado ruidos en la habitación de mi hermano…

–Debieron ser las mucamas, Blaise, ahora deja de pensar cosas que no son y vamos–terminó Theodore la conversación, pues conocía perfectamente la imaginación de su hijo y si le daba cuerda en verdad no terminarían por salir y llegarían tarde.

Dudoso pero asintiendo, Blaise hizo caso a su papá y le siguió fuera de la estancia, cerrando tras de sí. No obstante estaba seguro que los ruidos que había escuchado no eran producto de las mucamas arreglando los aposentos de su hermano.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Aposentos de Thomas**

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y agotado y no tenía ningunas ganas de abrir los ojos, sin embargo un aroma extraño, aunque no desagradable, le llegó muy cerca, despertando su curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que olía tan bien? Esa pregunta que comenzó a instalarse en su somnolienta mente le hizo despertar poco a poco. En ese momento no recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas, pero cuando sus ojos terminaron por abrirse y vio a cierto peli plata besándole, recordó todo….

En rápidos flashes, imágenes de lo ocurrido en la velada pasada circularon por su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba hecho, el paso crucial en su plan se había llevado a cabo pero contrario a lo que se hubiese pensado no sentía orgullo de sus acciones, su conciencia ahora libre de la oscuridad que le envolvió comenzaba a reprocharle su actuar pero no era momento de arrepentimientos.

No cuando tenía al peli plata sobre él profundizando el beso, este podría darse cuenta y entonces… entonces todo se iría por la borda y no podía permitir eso,así que acallando su conciencia al recordarse que Evan fue quien decidió jugar con fuego al meterse con Draco y engañarlo, además de lastimar a Harry con sus acciones, hizo lo que se esperaba de él, lo debía hacer y alzó una de sus manos enredándola en la nuca del más joven para atraerlo más hacía si y responder al beso que le era otorgado.

Pronto y como era previsible, el beso iniciado se tornó quemante… excitante y dejando que esas sensaciones le inundaran, nublando lo que quedase de sus escrúpulos, pronto tuvo el cuerpo de Evan bajo el suyo una vez más. Sus ojos, que se teñían de carmín nuevamente, miraban intensamente el rostro del peli plata bajo él, detallándolo y llegando a una categórica conclusión.

Verdaderamente el rostro de Evan era demasiado erótico, muy incitante, justo como estaba en esos momentos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos lilas bordeados con carmín, mirándole con expectación y deseo y los labios aún más enrojecidos que de costumbre e hinchados por el beso compartido, entreabiertos, invitándole a devorarlos una vez más.

Sin duda una invitación tentadora, demasiado, podía reconocer, pues como había constatado hacia solo unas horas, los besos de Evan eran voluptuosos y apasionados, capaces de incendiar con fuego abrazador la sangre del mas gélido vampiro, pero aunque deseaba besar una vez más al joven y hacerlo suyo, tal vez debería ser prudente… por supuesto sabía que no les molestarían, pues seguramente Pansy había informado a su padre del porqué de su ausencia tan inesperada del resto de la velada, pero no quería confiarse, ¿qué tal si Blaise entraba sin llamar, como solía acostumbrar, y les veía?

No, eso podría poner en peligro el plan, aun no era momento de que alguien los descubriera…

– ¿Sucede algo?–Escuchó de pronto la voz de Evan llamando su atención y haciendo que se percatara de que se había quedado callado y quieto de pronto, demasiado tiempo si debía juzgar por la mirada preocupada y quizás hasta un poco temerosa del más joven.

¿Temor? Eso era algo que no esperaba encontrar en la mirada lila de Evan, ¿qué era a lo que temía…? ¿Tal vez a que se hubiese arrepentido de lo sucedido entre ellos? ¿O de que no siguiese lo que habían iniciado? No lo sabía, pero le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Después de todo, necesitaba a un Evan confiado y en sus manos, así que esbozando una media sonrisa seductora, habló:

–No, realmente solo admiraba tu rostro–llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del de ojos lilas y prodigando una caricia suave–.Y me preguntaba si las expresiones endemoniadamente sensuales que me regalaste hace no mucho se las has dado también a Draco –musitó, aumentando su sonrisa cuando sintió a Evan estremecerse con sus palabras.

–Thomas yo…–empezaba a pronunciar Evan, pero los dedos del pelinegro detuvieron su diatriba.

–No debes decir nada–acariciando los labios entreabiertos que ahora depositaban besos cariñosos en sus dedos–.A veces las palabras sobran… –añadió, sintiendo su excitación de nuevo presente y por lo que sentía, Evan estaba igual que él, por lo que decidiendo rápidamente se alejó del joven cuerpo y se levantó, mostrando su perfecta figura en todo su esplendor.

Evan, quien volvía a mostrar una mirada preocupada, imitó al mayor y cuando estuvo de pie se abrazó a la amplia espalda de Thomas, en la cual aún se notaban los rastros de sus uñas, por lo que besó cada línea rojiza antes de decir:

–Yo jamás me he entregado a Draco como lo hice contigo–enunció sincero y esperando que Thomas le creyera.

Sin duda no espero esa demostración cariñosa del más joven y mucho menos su declaración, que aunque sonaba genuina no quiso creer. Evan era muy bueno mintiendo y fingiendo, se recordó, y él no podía permitirse caer en sus falacias como lo hiciera Draco. No obstante, aprovechando la situación, decidió dar otro paso más en el plan por lo que separando los suaves brazos de su cuerpo se giró para encarar al peli plata.

Sus ojos ya casi del todo jades de nuevo le miraron unos momentos antes de soltar sus brazos y tomarle del mentón.

–A mí no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, Evan…–pronunció con cuidado, notando complacido la sorpresa que sus palabras habían causado en el más joven–.Y tú ya eras mío ahora, así que te prohíbo que sigas con Draco.

Los ojos lilas abiertos y una expresión impávida fue lo que Thomas obtuvo como respuesta en primera instancia, sin embargo el peli plata pronto pareció recomponerse y sonrió antes de decir.

–Yo… yo no hay nada que quiera más… que me haga más feliz que ser tuyo, solo tuyo–mencionó, soltándose del agarre del mayor para abrazarse fuertemente a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho ajeno, el cual besó con ternura.

Si la anterior demostración acompañada de la confesión del más joven no la esperaba, esa respuesta sencillamente estaba fuera de sus parámetros. ¿Tan fácil? ¿Evan renunciaría tan fácil a Draco?No lo creía, por lo que sin querer que Evan le engañase volvió a separar al peli plata de él, quizás esta vez un poco más brusco y le hizo mirarlo.

–Te lo advierto Evan, no estoy jugando… quiero que termines con Draco–expresó seriamente, sus ojos jade esbozando una mirada fiera.

Esta vez la expresión que Thomas obtuvo como respuesta fue de una cierta desilusión y un leve atisbo de dolor antes que Evan hablase.

–Sé que es normal que dudes de mí, pero te prometo que terminaré con Draco… Solo dame tiempo–Pidió antes de desviar la mirada–.No quiero lastimarlo y no creo que tú quieras hacerlo–agregó, haciendo una leve mueca dolorosa.

Esas palabras si las esperaba, sabía que Evan no dejaría tan rápido y fácil a su amigo pero lo que sí se le hizo el colmo fue lo que el peli plata agregó. ¿Que no quería lastimar a Draco? Por favor, ¿se podía ser más cínico?, se preguntó, apretando un poco más su agarre a los brazos ajenos los cuales aún sostenía. Aunque al notar la mueca del más joven, le soltó.

–Bien… te daré tiempo, pero no quiero que Draco te toque más, ¿entiendes? Si lo hace lo sabré y esto entre nosotros terminará –advirtió con firmeza.

Los ojos lilas regresaron al más alto y una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Evan.

–Como digas, evitaré que Draco me toque y el alejamiento entre nosotros será bueno, así cuando termine con él… no será tan doloroso, además sé que el terminará entendiendo y ¿quién sabe? Hasta podría terminar siendo feliz con… con su esposo–musitó, intentando que su voz no reflejara desprecio al mencionar a Harry, antes de añadir con ilusión–.Y entonces nosotros podremos estar juntos delante de todos–acercándose nuevamente a Thomas y pasando sus brazos tras la nuca del más alto–.Me ganaré a tus padres y a tu hermano, ya verás, e incluso al Rey Lucius… Seré mejor por ti –asintiendo–.Haré lo que sea por ti –terminó expresando las mismas palabras que le dijese al mayor mientras este dormía, pero es que quería que Thomas supiese, estuviese consciente que era real lo que sentía por él.

La ilusión, pero sobre todo la categórica verdad que pudo leerse en la mirada de Evan durante sus palabras, removió algo dentro de Thomas, compasión, pena… no lo sabía, pero de nuevo se sentía mal de estar haciendo todo aquello. Peor, se sintió mal de estar haciendo aquello a Evan pues aunque este no merecía piedad alguna, aunque era alguien ambicioso e interesado, en esos escasos segundos en que duraron sus palabras pudo ver reflejado en los ojos lilas una parte desconocida e inesperada que pensó que Evan no tenía.

Así que para calmar su conciencia o quizás como una disculpa adelantada a esa parte que Evan le permitió conocer de él, hizo lo que no había hecho en ningún momento de la velada anterior. Acarició con genuina ternura el rostro del más joven y llevó sus labios a los ajenos, depositando en ellos un beso diferente de los compartidos entre ellos hasta ahora.

Un beso de sentimientos, no de primitiva pasión. Un beso en el que se disculpaba por adelantado con el Evan que había visto fugazmente en los ojos lilas. No sabía que habría sucedido para que esa parte del más joven no hubiera florecido, pero en verdad lamentaba tener que lastimar a ese Evan que aun parecía existir oculto entre las sombras del interior del peli plata.

Pero no había marcha atrás, el plan ya estaba llegando a su parte clímax y no podía ni debía dar ningún paso en falso. Evan quedaría descubierto delante de Draco, eso era lo que importaba y nada más, y aunque él quedaría como el peor de los amigos delante del rubio príncipe y de paso delante de Harry, pues este se enteraría, valía la pena el sacrificio con tal de que ambos al final fueran felices.

Como sabía que lo serían, pues en lo que había tratado a Harry, sabía que este y su amigo era el uno para el otro y solo faltaba que Draco terminara por abrir los ojos y descubrirlo. Y ese era después de todo el fin de todo este plan en el que sacrificaría su hermandad con el rubio por un bien mejor.

Aunque sin duda contaba que con el tiempo sobre todo Draco perdonaría sus acciones y entendiese porqué lo había hecho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Entrada al comedor principal.**

Luego del pequeño "interrogatorio" al que se vio sometido por su padrino y del cual parecía haberse librado de momento, Harry se encaminó junto con Remus hacia el comedor principal, donde se llevaría acabo el desayuno. El más joven guiaba al licántropo mayor mientras ambos platicaban animadamente del próximo miembro de la familia Riddle.

La conversación entre ambos era tan amena y tan fluida que no se percataron que habían llegado a la entrada que daba al comedor principal hasta que coincidieron con Draco, que estaba por entrar.

El rubio príncipe, al notar que ambos licántropos no se habían percatado de su presencia, carraspeó ligeramente para hacerse notar. Cuando los dos pares de ojos se posaron en él se permitió sonreír cortésmente a ambos antes de hacer lo que era lo indicado teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Remus.

Se acercó a Harry y tomó su mano entre las suyas, llevándola hacia sus labios y depositando en esta un suave beso antes de decir.

–Buenos días… espero hayas descansado bien–musitó galante, conectando sus ojos acerados unos instantes con los esmeralda, que lucían cierto bochorno por su acción pero que no le evadieron, lo que le sacó una sonrisa más amplia antes que agregase–. Fui por ti a tus aposentos pero tu doncella me indicó que ya habías salido hacia acá con tu padrino–separando su mirada de la de Harry para posarla en Remus, a quien saludó educadamente–. Señor Lupin, espero las habitaciones dispuestas para usted hayan resultado de su agrado. Es un gusto tenerle de visita–inquirió con diplomática cordialidad antes de enlazar la mano de su esposo a su brazo.

–El gusto es mío, Draco –correspondió amablemente Remus con una sonrisa antes de agregar–, pero no seas tan formal, ya somos familia, puedes tutearme –solicitó mientras un fugaz pensamiento que involucraba lo hablado con Lucius la velada anterior se formaba en su cabeza, pero no era momento de pensar en eso por lo que rápidamente alejó aquello de su cabeza y continuó–.En efecto, agradezco su hospitalidad, las habitaciones fueron de mi agrado.

–Me alegra escuchar eso y está bien, ya que tú me lo pides, dejaré las formalidades entre nosotros–concedió el rubio aunque ciertamente se sentía un poco incómodo refiriéndose de esa manera al mayor.

Por su parte Harry se dejó hacer pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquiriesen un tono carmesí y que en sus labios se posase una sonrisa tímida ante las acciones del vampiro. No había esperado toparse con Draco en ese momento y menos que su esposo tuviese aquel gesto con él; aquello solo le trajo los recuerdos de lo sucedido entre ellos al llegar a sus habitaciones o más bien, de lo que no sucedió entre ellos, pero que si sucedió en sus sueños.

Oh, sí, había tenido sueños gratos sobre Draco y ese beso que no pudo darse entre ellos.

Pero no era el momento para recordar aquello, no cuando su padrino y su esposo estaban hablando y él, por tener la mente en las nubes, no estaba poniendo atención, lo cual no era adecuado así que aspiró hondo y se centró en la plática, captando lo último dicho por el rubio príncipe.

–Ciertamente, Rem es tan enemigo de las formalidades como yo, así que haces bien–mencionó, decidiendo intervenir en la conversación y logrando con ello que los ojos acerados volviesen a verle y aceleraran su corazón, cuando a su mente llegaron esos mismos ojos pero más cerca y apunto de ser cerrados debido aun casi beso compartido. Tal memoria simplemente le puso más inquieto y sonrojado, por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada ligeramente antes de agregar, esperando no sonar tonto–. Yo también espero que hayas descansado bien–susurró, moviendo un poco sus orejas y meciendo levemente su cola producto del bochorno que sentía, pero tenía que corresponder las palabras que Draco le había dedicado.

La sonrisa que el rubio esbozó a Harry luego de su intervención fue de esas pocas que solo algunos habían tenido el privilegio de ver, sincera, honesta y que hizo que Remus a su vez sonriera satisfecho, pero lo que definitivamente le dijo algo importante al castaño fue la mirada en esos ojos plata, la manera en que Draco miraba a Harry le hizo saber algo definitivo al ojimiel…

Esa mirada en los ojos del rubio vampiro era una mirada cálida, una mirada que hablaba de un profundo sentimiento que antes no estaba ahí pero que ahora parecía florecer como las flores en primavera.

Eso le dejó sin palabras y borró de un plomazo las dudas que pudiese tener respecto a lo que Harry le había dicho. Aun así hablaría con Draco antes de irse, no estaba de más, pero ya no dudaba de lo que estaba naciendo entre su ahijado y su esposo. Era algo demasiado obvio para quien quisiera verlo y ahora mismo, Remus lo tenía delante.

Nuevamente Harry le daba una imagen demasiado adorable para ignorarla, eso y la manera en que le dijo aquello le hizo sonreír desde lo más profundo de su ser sin importarle que no estuvieran solos. No pudo evitarlo, sencillamente su esposo le pareció encantador, tal vez de una manera diferente a la velada pasada donde lucía arreglado exquisitamente, pero la sensación era la misma que había tenido ayer durante toda la gala y mientras conversaron.

Por ello no pudo evitar sonreír como lo hacía y llevar su mano contraria a las mejillas tan dulcemente sonrojadas en una caricia suave antes que de sus labios saliese un susurro que pretendió ser íntimo y solo entre ambos.

–Gracias, supongo que descansé bien pero no puedo negar que mi mente estuvo ocupada un buen rato luego que te dejé –dijo con toda intención, ganándose que esos ojos esmeraldas volviesen a regalarle una mirada.

Harry se estremeció con esa inesperada caricia pero aun así volvió a mirar directamente a su esposo debido a sus palabras, ante las cuales no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido al captar un mensaje entre líneas que hizo que las familiares mariposas en su estómago revolotearan intensamente. Y quiso preguntar, quiso saber si lo que creía entender era correcto pero no se atrevió, no solo era porque no estaban solos, también era porque sintió un repentino temor de la respuesta, no quería escuchar una negativa si se equivocaba así que decidió no decir vez estaba siendo cobarde, pero en ese momento prefirió serlo.

–Harry, Draco –se escuchó la voz de Blaise al fondo del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos y el instante entre ambos esposos se rompió una vez más.

Los Zabinni llegaron entonces hasta donde los esposos y Remus, a quien saludaron antes que este propusiese entrar al comedor.

Dentro ya les esperaban Sirius, Severus y Lucian junto con Lucius, que en cuanto los vio ingresar sonrió y se levantó caballerosamente dándoles los buenos días. En Remus reparó un poco más para bochorno de éste, pero luego de eso les pidió tomar asiento para que diera inicio el desayuno.

Platillos diversos fueron traídos ante la orden del Rey vampiro y la comida se dio en una particular calma. Aunque por supuesto esta no duró mucho, pues Lucius no pudo evitar hacer cierto comentario a Sirius sobre lo descompuesto que lucía esa mañana y cómo esperaba que Severus no hubiese sido tan rudo con él.

Aquello sin duda desató una pequeña discusión de la que los únicos sin entender y por lo tanto sin participar de ella eran Blaise, Draco, Harry y Theodore.

No obstante, gracias a Remus y Lucian la aguas no demoraron en volver a su cauce y cuando eso ocurrió, el resto de los comensales que se limitaron a mirar sin comprender, fueron informados por exigencia de Draco, de lo que sucedía. Se omitieron detalles por supuesto durante el relato, pero la clave del asunto quedó descubierta, la relación de Sirius y Severus fue entonces conocida al fin por todos los ahí presentes.

Las reacciones fueron variadas desde incredulidad hasta desconcierto, pero después de la impresión cada uno dedicó palabras de felicitaciones para la pareja, que se limitó a agradecer en el caso de Sirius, sonriente y en el caso de Severus, con la debida seria amabilidad.

Luego de aquello no hubo más sobresaltos y en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Lucius le pidió a un sonrojado Remus que le acompañase, pues quería hablar unas palabras con él a solas. Este asintió y se despidió de Harry y el resto de los ahí presentes, aunque antes de irse del brazo del Rey vampiro pudo captar una mirada disgustada de Sirius pero prefirió simular que no le había visto.

Después de la partida de Lucius y Remus, el matrimonio Zabinni se retiró. Lucian, argumentando que aun tenía cosas por hacer y Theodore, disculpándose pues había quedado de salir con la madre de Pansy.

Así, en el comedor solo quedaron Sirius, Severus, Draco, Harry y Blaise. Sin embargo este último pronto siguió a sus padres cuando Sirius le entregó un misterioso sobre dirigido a él de parte de cierto licántropo pelirrojo.

– ¿Para mí? ¿De… de Ron?–Cuestionó el joven vampiro observando a Black con ilusión en sus ojos zafiro.

–Así es, me encargó que te la diese personalmente–respondió Sirius–. Me dijo que espera una respuesta–añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

El rostro de Blaise se iluminó con aquellas palabras y asintió.

–Sí, claro, se la daré antes que se vaya–confirmó y sin ver a nadie se disculpó y salió a toda prisa del salón, dejando miradas desconcertadas tras él.

–¿Ron?–Se atrevió a preguntar Draco a Sirius, luego que Blaise se perdiese de vista.

El licántropo pelinegro asintió y luego miró a Harry.

–Tal parece que tú y yo no seremos los únicos unidos con vampiros–dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

Sonrisa que compartió el de ojos esmeraldas que, captando lo que Sirius quería decirle con aquello, se sintió feliz por su mejor amigo. Blaise era un buen chico y estaba seguro que si Ron y él llegaban a algo se harían felices uno al otro.

–Eso parece–respondió entonces a su padrino, compartiendo miradas con él.

Al lado de cada uno, los dos vampiros que les acompañaban también intercambiaron miradas aunque estas fueron de incomprensión.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Fuera del Castillo, parte norte.**

Luego del inentendible momento entre Sirius y Harry, el primero propuso salir a los jardines pues quería estar tiempo con su ahijado. Harry por supuesto asintió encantado, pero miró de reojo a Draco, ciertamente quería que este les acompañase pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Sirius por su parte miró a Severus, sabía que no tenían muchos ratos para ellos pero quería estar con Harry y esperaba que su pareja entendiese y decidiera unírseles.

Ambos vampiros al sentirse observados por sus parejas se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir. Draco había captado la mirada de Harry y creía reconocer una petición velada en esos ojos esmeralda, petición que quiso aceptar no solo porque debían aparentar delante de Black, sino también porque quería hacerlo, quería acompañar a Harry y estar con él aunque solo fuera un rato. Una vez más el príncipe vampiro actuaba por instinto y sin cuestionarse su actuar, pero este supo que no quería meditarlo ahora.

Por su parte Severus hubiese querido tiempo a solas con Sirius, pero entendía que este extrañara a su ahijado a quien tanto quería, por lo que decidió complacer a su pareja y de paso acompañarlo. Parte para estar con él y parte para que Sirius no terminase discutiendo con Draco, quien estaba seguro acompañaría a Harry pues ambos debían aparentar un matrimonio bien avenido delante de ambos licántropos que estaban de visita.

Así fue como ambos vampiros terminaron aceptando acompañar a sus parejas, haciendo que tanto Harry como Sirius les sonrieran encantadoramente por su decisión.

Y por ello todos ahora se encontraban ahí en los jardines de la parte norte, conversando o quejándose en el caso de Sirius, para malestar de Severus, que notaba la mirada seria de su ahijado conforme su pareja hablaba.

–Pero es que en serio, no es que tengan nada de malo sus jardines pero son demasiado… –rascando su barbilla mientras buscaba una palabra adecuada para describir lo que veía–. "Delicados"–terminó diciendo el licántropo, mirando a Draco.

–¿Delicados?–Cuestionó el más joven, arqueando una de sus rubias cejas sin entender el punto del mayor, que desde que salieran se la había pasado criticando los magníficos jardines de los cuales su padre y él estaban orgullosos.

–Sí, nosotros–mirando a Harry, que le miraba con cierta suplica, la cual por supuesto no escuchó y continuó– estamos acostumbrados a algo más… natural y no tan artificial, además que por nuestra otra forma necesitamos lugares amplios para correr y ejercitarnos–concluyó Sirius como si dijese una verdad absoluta.

–Disculpe, ¿pero dijo otra forma?–Inquirió Draco, que creyó haber escuchado mal.

Sirius, ante esa pregunta rodó los ojos y bufó.

–Sí, pequeño Malfoy, me refiero a nuestra forma de lobos… ¿No me digas que Harry no te ha mostrado su apariencia como lobo?–Cuestionó él, esta vez mirando incrédulo a su ahijado, pues este adoraba correr en su forma de lobo todos los días.

Harry, al sentir la mirada de Sirius y antes de que este empezase a hacerse ideas raras, intervino antes que Draco dijese alguna cosa.

–No, no se la he mostrado aun. No lo creí prudente, como bien dices los jardines aquí son diferentes y no quería estropear nada–expresó, pidiendo con la mirada a su padrino que dejase ahí el tema.

Por supuesto, Sirius no lo hizo.

–Oh, ya veo–mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Tú qué dices, pequeño Malfoy? ¿Crees que tu esposo estropearía algo?–Preguntó con toda intención.

–Sirius–advirtió Severus que, notando la fugaz mirada airada de su ahijado, decidió intervenir. En verdad Sirius no había aprendido que no debía jugar con la paciencia de un Malfoy.

Un fastidiado Draco debido al "nombre" con el cual Black se refería a él, afiló su mirada en cuanto entendió lo que este quería decirle con sus palabras. En verdad no soportaba al padrino de Harry y quería decirle algunas cuantas cosas, pero amarrando su afilada lengua hizo acopio de lo último de su paciencia por Harry y por la Alianza y respondió tranquilamente.

–Harry no estropearía nada, pero si lo hiciese no importaría porque todo esto–abriendo sus brazos para referirse a los jardines y al castillo en general–, es tan suyo como mío–terminó con firmeza.

Al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta, Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a su expresión relajada, con la cual observó a su ahijado que le miraba con reprobación. Ese gesto le recordaba mucho a James y no le gustaba que Harry le viese de esa forma, por lo que se acercó al más joven y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al tiempo que susurraba en una de sus orejas.

–Lo lamento cachorro, solo quería asegurarme de ¿por qué no le muestras tu otra forma a tu esposo? –Propuso, ganándose una mirada espantada del más joven–. Oh, vamos–mirando nuevamente a Draco–.¿Verdad que quieres ver la otra forma de Harry?

Draco no se esperaba esa pregunta luego de que Black casi lo saca de sus casillas, pero meditó sus palabras. ¿Quería ver a Harry transformado? La respuesta le llegó clara.

–Sí, realmente en eso le secundo–respondió a Sirius antes de posar sus ojos en Harry y decir gentilmente–.¿Podrías mostrarme?–Pidió.

Esa simple petición de su esposo fue suficiente para que soltara un resignado suspiro y asintiera. No tenía las ganas de negarle eso a Draco y menos luego de que este había estado pasando tan mal momento gracias a su padrino y sus cosas.

–Bien, solo… solo dame un momento–musitó un poco nervioso, desviando la mirada y soltándose de su padrino para luego caminar detrás de un gran arbusto que había cerca. No entendía por qué le ponía inquieto que Draco le viese transformado, pero decidido a hacerlo cerró los ojos y empezó la transformación.

Mientras Severus, Sirius y Draco a unos pasos, esperaban.

– ¿Por qué fue a ocultarse para transformarse?–Cuestionó Severus extrañado, a su pareja.

–Buena pregunta, jamás había hecho algo parecido–respondió Sirius tan extrañado como su vampiro ante el comportamiento de su ahijado.

–Pudiera ser que le de vergüenza hacerlo delante de Draco–sugirió Severus antes de añadir–. Y por cierto Black, deja en paz a mi ahijado… Draco es más paciente que Lucius pero tiene un límite…

Sirius miró la advertencia en los ojos ónix de su pareja y al no querer hacerle enojar, de nuevo mencionó:

–No te preocupes, como le dije a Harry, solo quería asegurarme de algo pero ya lo hice y ahora dejaré estar a tu ahijado–prometió

–Eso espero Black, eso espero… no creo que tu cuerpo soporte otra de mis reprimendas después de todo– inquirió Severus con una media sonrisa irónica.

Draco mientras tanto y ajeno a la conversación de su padrino y Black, miraba con expectación hacia el arbusto por donde se había ido Harry.

Finalmente, luego de escasos minutos, una cabeza lobuna se dejó ver tras el arbusto. Los ojos esmeraldas miraron con timidez hacia donde estaban su esposo, Severus y su padrino y estos le devolvieron la mirada.

–Vamos Harry… ven con nosotros–le animó Sirius, haciéndole una seña que indicaba lo que decía.

El ahora lobo negro se quedó pensativo unos instantes, mostrando solo su cabeza hasta que, decidido, caminó fuera del arbusto que le ocultaba mostrándose así por completo a los espectadores, pero a quien no dejó de ver en ningún momento, de quien quería saber su reacción, era de Draco, quien le miraba con atención.

Realmente jamás había visto a un licántropo transformado, había escuchado relatos y leído sobre ello pero verlo… verlo era totalmente diferente. Frente a sus ojos tenía a un bello espécimen de lobo, aunque un poco más grande que los normales, cuyo pelaje negro brillaba con los rayos de la luna plateada sobre sus cabezas y cuyos ojos esmeraldas seguían sus movimientos con obvio interés.

Motivo por el cual se permitió sonreír una vez más en el día de manera genuina. Sin duda su esposo era imponente y peligroso, tal y como lo demostraban sus fuertes patas con afiladas garras, pero al mismo tiempo Harry también le pareció hermoso… realmente magnifico. Así que sin dudar ni un momento y con paso firme, se acercó hacia él.

Cuando llegó frente a la formidable figura le sonrió aún más y estiró su mano, colocándola sobre la gran cabeza comenzando una caricia entre las peludas orejas. El pelaje bajo sus dedos se sentía tan suave y terso…Entonces a su mente vino cierta escena sucedida con Blaise hacía no mucho. Pudiera ser que…

–Realmente eres magnifico–se escuchó entonces susurrarle al lobo, llevando su mano hacia una de las orejas, la cual recorrió como lo hiciera su amigo.

Detrás de ellos y viendo tan linda escena, Severus jalaba a Black para que les dejasen a solas.

–Pero Sev, ¿por qué debemos dejarles solos? –Protestaba el de ojos cobalto a su vampiro que, tomándole con fuerza del brazo, le invitaba "amablemente" a que le acompañara.

–Eres un idiota Black, camina–fue toda la respuesta que le dio Severus al licántropo cabeza dura que tenía por pareja, realmente no quería darle explicaciones de algo que debería serle obvio.

Las reacciones de Harry fueron diferentes a cuando Blaise le acariciara las orejas y no pudo evitar estremecerse y emitir un muy leve resuello complacido saliendo de sus fauces al tiempo que dejaba que Draco hiciese a voluntad, mientras él se limitaba a escucharle.

Magnífico… Jamás pensó que lo fuese, pero si Draco lo decía estaba bien… tan bien, que acabó aceptando y dejándose acariciar por la gentil mano del vampiro rubio, hasta que este se detuvo y entonces le miró e hizo algo que se le ocurrió en el momento. Apoyando sus patas delanteras con cuidado en el fuerte pecho del más alto se sostuvo en dos patas y acercó su hocico a la mejilla ajena, la cual lamió con timidez. Solo esperaba que a su esposo no le molestase tal gesto, pero quería agradecerle sus palabras y su amabilidad.

Por supuesto, dicho gesto distó mucho de molestar al rubio, quien aunque un poco sorprendido jamás dejó de sonreír y contuvo con facilidad el peso del lobo mientras este terminaba la caricia a su mejilla. Realmente Harry le sorprendía cada vez más y más, siempre de manera grata.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la casa de Evan**

Por su parte y ajeno a los acercamientos que estaban dándose entre Harry y Draco, un complacido y feliz peli plata llegaba a la que era su residencia con una enorme sonrisa soñadora y enamorada en sus labios.

Se sentía entre nubes, volando muy alto luego de dejar a su Thomas para que este llevase acabo sus respectivos deberes. No hubiese querido irse tan pronto, pero su vampiro se lo había pedido y él no pudo negarse, jamás le negaría algo a Thomas, no si estaba en sus manos complacerlo.

Así que por eso ahora se encontraba ahí en su casa, suspirando y extrañando ya la calidez que le había acompañado durante toda la noche. Pero no sería por mucho, Thomas le había dicho que vendría a verlo más tarde y ese era su aliciente para no caer en el desespero durante esas horas.

– Mi señor, ¿desea algo? –Llamó su atención una de las mucamas, que al verlo entrar y quedarse recargado en la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa un poco boba, se preocupó por su señor.

–No, Mary… no quiero nada–respondió, soltando un suspiro–.Todo cuanto pudiera desear ya lo obtuve en la velada pasada–mencionó soñadoramente, tomando de las manos a la humana y haciendo que bailara con él, aunque pronto recordó algo que lo bajó un poco de la nube en la que se encontraba.

La carta… Debía escribir a Draco cuanto antes para verlo y… hablar con él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Y que les pareció?**

 **Como pudieron leer otra vez fue un cap. largo e interesante?… eso espero… ya me diran ustedes.**

 **Tuvimos un poco de cada pareja, se dieron una idea de lo que sucedió con Remus y Lucius y lo que paso con Severus y Sirius y Harry al fin se mostro ante Draco como lobo como alguien me lo había pedido… pero lo mas importante lo sucedido entre Thomas y Evan que no gusto a varios desencadenara que estemos a 1 cap de que la venda de los ojos de Draco respecto a Evan caiga y con ello empiece el sufrimiento para el peli plata, lo cual seguro gustara a sus detractores y no tanto a los que gustan de este personaje, pero ni hablar asi debe pasar.**

 **Por cierto antes que lo olvide una amiga me compartió una imagen de un personaje de anime que es igual a como yo imagino a Evan y quiero compartirla con ustedes haber que me dicen:**

 **. ?fbid=10204436278457502 &l=0c605f86d5**

 **Ahora pasando a lo importante, la próxima actualización, como dije al principio mi beta esta un poquitín ocupada y como de ninguna manera quiero presionarla me temo que no puedo darles una fecha exacta pero estén al pendientes que no tardara demasiado la siguiente actualización, asi que no se preocupen.**

 **En fin me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho y aunque estamos casi a mitad de semana procúrense tiempo para portarse mal que siempre hace falta. Un beso.**


	23. Chapter 24

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos primero que todo debo decir que haciendo caso a la mayoría de quienes amablemente comentaron el cap presente no se subió antes.**

 **Habiendo aclarado lo anterior puedo decir que el cap presente ya esta corregido y pueden leer a gusto pero antes agradecimientos como siempre.**

 **Gracias a quienes me expresaron su opinión en el aviso que fueron:**

 **Yunitha- san, SakuraAli, Yumeatelier, susigabi, suuchan 1795, mestefaniab y Hello. En verdad les agradezco sus palabras a todos y sus buenos deseos para mi beta, ella como dije esta bien gracias al cielo y les agradece también su apoyo.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir por ahora, lo dejo leer, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **CAP. 14 PRELUDIO segunda parte.**

Luego del momento compartido con Harry en su forma de lobo, Draco se sintió con un especial buen humor durante el resto del día, y ni siquiera cuando encontraron de nuevo a Black y Severus, el primero pudo sacarle de sus que realmente lo hubiese intentado nuevamente, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho no lo hubiera logrado.

De hecho hubiera jurado que nadie hubiese logrado sacarle de ese estado de extraña felicidad en el que se encontraba… O eso había pensado hasta que un sirviente fue hasta él y discretamente le entregó una nota horas después, diciéndole que era urgente. El remitente no se mostraba pero los trazos en la letra que rezaba su nombre le eran inconfundibles.

Esa nota era de Evan.

Aquella noción esfumó su buen humor, logrando instalar en su lugar cierta sensación incómoda en su pecho, la cual obviamente intentó ocultar de sus acompañantes. Aun se encontraba con Harry, Severus y Black y debía actuar con naturalidad así que sonriendo con cortesía se disculpó alegando tener un compromiso importante e ineludible.

En verdad lamentaba retirarse pero la culpa y la preocupación ante la calidad de urgente de la nota le hacían imposible ignorar el mensaje de Evan.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo a solas en un pasillo alejado del castillo abrió la misiva. Para su extrañeza y mayor preocupaciónno rezaba gran cosa en ella. Lo único que Evan le decía era que quería verle cuanto antes, que era urgente lo que tenían que tratar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Mansión de Evan**

Hacía un par de horas que había enviado la nota en la que urgía a Draco a verle y en ese momento se arreglaba para recibirle. Estaba seguro que el príncipe vampiro no tardaría en llegar y debía estar tan hermoso y fragante como siempre, aunque quizás en esta ocasión estaría más perfumado que de costumbre, pues a la mezcla con que se bañaba normalmente le había agregado una loción especial. Una loción que arrasaría por completo con cualquier rastro del aroma de Thomas de su piel.

La simple idea no le resultaba agradable pero era necesario, Draco no podía saber que había estado con alguien más aunque tal vez…

–Tal vez sería lo mejor –susurró sentado en un cómodo taburete mientras se admiraba en el espejo de su tocador–. Terminar con la mentira y cumplir con lo que Thomas me pidió realmente–añadió a su reflejo.

Terminar con las mentiras le haría libre y mejor para Thomas pero…

–Lord Evan, perdone la intromisión pero tiene un visitante esperándole en los jardines traseros–expresó una de las doncellas de la casa desde la entrada de su habitación, llamando su atención.

– ¿Un visitante en los jardines traseros?–Musitó elevando una de sus plateadas cejas, mirando con duda a la chica humana a través del espejo. Esas palabras le resultaban extrañas, solo esperaba un visitante, bueno dos, pero uno de ellos no llegaría hasta mucho más tarde y el otro, Draco, jamás iba a esa parte de la casa. Fue inevitable levantarse y caminar hacia la chica a quien cuestionó–. ¿No es Draco, cierto?

La joven negó educadamente antes de añadir:

–No, Su Alteza aun no llega, es otra persona que dice ser una vieja amiga suya–respondió.

Aquellas palabras en vez de hacerle algún sentido, le extrañaron aún más. ¿Amiga suya? Él no tenía amigas.

–Así que es una mujer–dijo más para él, pero la joven asintió para confirmarle la información–. Bien, puedes retirarte entonces–agregó luego de unos segundos, despidiendo a la mucama que se limitó a hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación.

Cuando Evan estuvo de nuevo a solas se permitió mostrar su confusión. Realmente no entendía quién podía ser esa "vieja amiga" pero no le agradaba para nada que alguien le visitara sin invitación, sobre todo ahora que lo último que necesitaba eran distracciones. Tenía cosas que pensar antes de que Draco llegase, así que muy dispuesto a deshacerse de la inesperada visitante salió de su habitación con su caminar altivo y arrogante rumbo a los jardines traseros.

No tardó mucho en llegar pero sus pasos se detuvieron y toda su seguridad se esfumó al notar la figura de la mujer, que sentada en una banca de mármol, le esperaba con una familiar sonrisa.

–Evan querido… Un gusto verte–le saludó la misteriosa mujer con un tono que intentó ser amable pero que era evidentemente falso.

–Bellatrix– balbuceó inseguro, sin creer lo que veía. Jamás esperó que esa persona se atreviese a visitarle en Valakya y ciertamente no le agradaba para nada verle, pero intentando rehacerse sonrió de la misma manera hipócrita que su "invitada" antes de agregar–. El gusto es mío pero, ¿a qué debo tu visita? –Cuestionó quedándose donde estaba, no quería a esa mujer más cerca de lo necesario.

Bellatrix rio levemente por la pregunta y se levantó agitando su largo cabello ondulado, cuando en un movimiento estuvo frente al vampiro de cabello plateado.

– ¿A que debes mi visita?–Repitió la pregunta con una media sonrisa torcida que pronto dio paso a una expresión glacial mientras enfrentaba su mirada demencial con la mirada inexpresiva del ojilila–. Creo que mi visita se debe a tu falta de noticias, ¿o es que te olvidas que no eres sino un peón que actúa bajo mis órdenes? –Tomando el rostro del más joven con agresividad–.No debes olvidarlo querido Evan, que el que te acuestes con Draco no te hace superior… tu único talento, para lo que naciste, radica en tu hermosura y en que aprendiste lo necesario para explotarla–inquirió con saña volviendo a sonreír de medio lado.

La repentina cercanía de Bellatrix le enfermaba tanto como sus venenosas palabras pero sabía lo que la mujer pretendía, quería hacerle reaccionar, que cometiera un paso en falso para así poder castigarle pero no lo haría. Años de tratar con la vampira le habían enseñado a controlarse y no seguirle el juego, por lo que sin inmutar su expresión retiró el brusco agarre a su rostro y con voz neutra, habló.

–Supongo que insultarme te hace sentir mejor ¿cierto? Pues bien ya lo hiciste, ahora tratemos lo que te trajo aquí–alejándose unos pasos de la presencia de Bellatrix y es que por muy bien que fingiese algo era cierto, en el fondo la mujer aun lograba imponerle por lo que desvió su mirada un momento antes de continuar–.Mi falta de noticias se debe a que todo está marchando tal cual fue planeado y no creí necesario informar nada hasta lograr el objetivo–explicó.

Que Evan no cayese en su juego no era agradable, pero sus palabras le irritaron un poco más de lo que ya estaba y volvió a cerrar la distancia que le separaba del más joven.

–Escúchame, pequeño idiota–volviendo a tomarle del mentón para hacer que le mirara–.Tú no eres nadie para decidir cuándo informar y cuando no, ¿entiendes? –Clavando sus uñas en la blanca piel del rostro de Evan–. Tú estás aquí disfrutando de todo esto porque yo así lo decidí, solo obedeces ordenes, no decides eres nadie–inquirió agresiva–, solo la puta que entretiene a Draco para que haga lo que nos conviene, así que ten eso en mente la próxima vez que se te pase por tu platinada cabecita que puedes decidir algo ¿entendido?–Cuestionó, disfrutando de la leve mueca de dolor que surcaba el rostro que sostenía.

Más insultos, más agresividad… Pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. De Bellatrix solo había obtenido ese trato desde siempre así que sus palabras ya no le afectaban o era lo que quería pensar, de todas formas otra cosa que había aprendido con los años fue que la vampira no viese lo que sentía, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba resultándole del todo pues el violento agarre a su mentón combinado con las afiladas uñas enterrándose en su piel le estaban ocasionando bastante dolor y sin que pudiese controlarse más, una mueca terminó surcando su rostro antes de que respondiera a la mujer con la mayor neutralidad de la que era capaz en ese momento.

–Entendido –dijo sin poder resistir más, empujando a Bellatrix lejos.

Ella era más poderosa y más fuerte y bien pudo mantenerse firme en su lugar pero, satisfecha por provocar esa reacción de dolor en Evan, se dejó apartar. Siempre había gozado haciendo sufrir al más joven pero ya no era tan fácil. Y es que aunque quebrarle había sido tan divertido en el pasado aquello había tenido una desagradable consecuencia, Evan había adquirido cierta resistencia, por así decirlo, y ahora solo los castigos físicos le sacaban alguna expresión de sufrimiento.

–Bien, me alegra que quedara entendido–canturreó con una sonrisa mientras lamía las sangre que había quedado en sus uñas–. Ahora solo espero que realmente me estés diciendo la verdad–mirando al más joven fijamente–, por tu bien espero que nada este saliendo mal o…–ladeando la cabeza–. O que me estés ocultando algo. No me ocultas nada, ¿verdad, querido?

El tono con que Bellatrix le hablaba ahora le era francamente repulsivo, incluso prefería la agresividad de hace unos momentos pues detestaba esa falsa dulzura empalagosa que era discordante con lo que la mirada rojiza reflejaba. Esa mirada solo reflejaba crueldad y locura. Sin embargo las palabras de la vampira esta vez sí le perturbaron un poco, ¿acaso Bellatrix podría ver si estaba ocultando algo? No, era imposible, ella no podía saber lo que había ocurrido entre él y su Thomas,¿cierto?

No, era solo uno más de sus juegos para ver si caía y se descubría solo. Sí, eso debía ser, por lo que enfrentando sin dudas la mirada ajena negó como sin nada mientras se sobaba su lastimado rostro.

– ¿Ocultarte qué? Yo no tengo nada que ocultarte a ti. De todas formas, si solo viniste a eso debo pedirte que te vayas, ya sabes lo que querías y yo estoy esperando a Draco. No creo que quieras que te encuentre aquí ¿o sí?–Inquirió, queriendo que la mujer se fuese ya de su casa. No deseaba seguir soportándole.

Una risa un tanto maniática se dejó escuchar antes que los ojos carmesí de Bellatrix se desviasen de Evan unos instantes.

–Así que esperas a Draco, ahora entiendo por qué estás tan perfumado. Aunque creo que es demasiado–volviendo a mirar al más joven–.No debes saturarte de aromas querido, o podrías fastidiar el olfato de Draco y no queremos que se aleje de ti ¿cierto? –Mencionó antes de ponerse nuevamente seria–. Ahora realmente espero que no me ocultes nada porque de todas formas terminare sabiéndolo, nadie tan estúpido como tú puede guardar secretos de mí tanto tiempo–advirtió con desprecio antes de añadir–.Oh sí, y agradece que perdonaré tu insolencia al correrme solo porque tienes que ver a nuestro príncipe, de lo contrario… esto no se quedaría así–advirtió antes de darse media vuelta ondeando nuevamente su ondulado cabello.

Pero antes de que se alejase miró sobre su hombro al más joven y agregó.

–Espero informes regulares, pues si me haces venir una vez más a Valakya mi siguiente visita no será tan amistosa como esta, ¿comprendes? –Expuso antes de continuar caminando hacia la entrada trasera por la que había entrado.

Evan la vio irse en silencio y cuando al fin estuvo solo, se desquitó con lo primero que encontró: la banca de mármol y unos rosales fueron los receptores de su enojo y su frustración.

Odiaba a la vampira casi tanto como odiaba a los licántropos, pero a pesar de eso la inesperada visita de Bellatrix le había recordado lo que no podía hacer. Le había recordado que a pesar de su amor por Thomas tendría que seguir jugando aquel juego… no podría terminar con las mentiras, no podría ser libre… no al menos todavía.

Sus objetivos habían cambiado sin duda, ya no quería el lugar del sucio perro que Draco tenía por esposo, ya no quería el poder que Draco representaba pero a pesar de eso seguiría con lo planeado, no por Bellatrix o por lo que pudiese hacerle sino porque los licántropos merecían desaparecer de la tierra. Pero ahora que tenía algo con Thomas cambiaria los métodos porque de algo estaba seguro, aunque no se alejara de Draco no podría volver a intimar con él.

No podría traicionar a Thomas de esa manera… aunque tuviera que mentirle, no podría traicionarle.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Castillo vampiro.**

–Pero entonces en verdad debió ser muy importante el compromiso de tu esposo para que decidiera dejarnos tan abruptamente ¿cierto Harry? Lo que se me hace raro es que tu no sepas a donde fue –mencionaba un suspicaz Sirius, meciendo su larga cola. Desde que Draco se había despedido de ellos con tanta prisa sospechaba de ese supuesto "compromiso" y no había parado de querer sacarle respuestas a su ahijado.

–Ya déjalo Black, ya te lo dije, Draco tiende a olvidar sus obligaciones a veces así que esto no es nuevo y seguro olvidó mencionarle tal compromiso a Harry–intervino una vez más Severus, mirando fríamente a su pareja ante su insistencia con el tema que no hacía sino poner más nervioso al más joven.

–Pero Sev–rebatió Sirius ganándose un bufido por parte de su vampiro, lo que le sacó una media sonrisa al saber el motivo del mismo, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció antes de que agregara–.No has dejado que Harry me conteste.

En verdad detestaba que Sirius se dirigiera a él en público con ese vergonzoso sobrenombre, por lo cual no pudo menos que bufar antes de contestar.

–Es que lo pones nervioso con tus impertinentes preguntas Black, solo míralo–mirando a Harry, quien los miraba removiéndose inquieto–.Además tus cuestionamientos están fuera de lugar, a ti no te incumbe como lleven su relación mi ahijado y el tuyo–mencionó resuelto antes de añadir en un tono más íntimo solo para ellos dos–.Y te lo repito por última, vez deja de decirme de esa forma–susurró con advertencia.

Olvidándose un instante del asunto de Harry y Draco, Sirius se permitió sonreír una vez más ante ese susurro y enlazó la cintura de su vampiro atrayéndole cerca antes de murmurarle al oído:

–Pero si a ti te gusta que te diga Sev–mordiendo levemente la oreja ajena mientras miraba con picardía a su apenado ahijado, que sonrojado se había alejado unos pasos de ellos.

Severus de inmediato se estremeció ante aquella acción de su pareja y se sonrojó levemente, pero de inmediato se repuso e intentó apartarse de Sirius.

–Basta Sirius, no estamos solos–inquirió con toda la seriedad de la que pudo ser capaz en vista de la situación–.¿Es que no tienes respeto por tu ahijado? –Mirando al más joven, que ahora les daba la espalda intentando darles cierta privacidad.

–Por supuesto que le tengo respeto pero…–volviendo a capturar entre sus brazos a su esquivo vampiro–.No hacemos nada que él no haga con tu ahijado ¿o sí? –Haciendo que Severus le viese–. O puede que me equivoque, pues Harry sigue siendo tan virgen como cuando llegó aquí –repuso poniéndose serio y cambiando el tono que había mantenido, cuestionó–. Dime Severus ¿debo ignorar tal hecho? ¿O también me dirás que eso no me incumbe? –Guardando un tenso silencio antes de agregar con cierta sospecha–. ¿Es que hay algo que me ocultes al respecto acaso?

La intensa mirada cobalto de Sirius y ese repentino cambio en el giro de la situación le tomaron desprevenido. Jamás se esperó que su pareja le cuestionase directamente sobre ese tema y menos tan pronto, pero debió suponerlo, Sirius era bajo su máscara de relajamiento y displicencia casi infantil alguien con una mente sagaz y astuta y era obvio que notaría que Harry no había sido reclamado por Draco y eso le crearía sospechas.

Sin embargo que sospechara de él le dolía, pero no tenía de qué quejarse, después de todo él tendría que mentirle a la cara, no que le gustara pero tenía que hacerlo, si su pareja sabía lo que había sucedido en la noche de bodas de su ahijado y Harry la guerra se desataría y él no quería eso. No solo por la Alianza o por Lucius, sino por ellos mismos. Si licántropos y vampiros entraban en guerra nuevamente, él debería escoger un bando y no quería llegar a eso porque aunque amara con todo su ser a Sirius, era indudable a quien pertenecía su lealtad.

Por ello y para evitar el sufrimiento de muchos, incluidos ellos, aspiró hondo de manera inapreciable e hizo lo que hacía mejor, aquello que le hacía ser quien era entre los vampiros y sin mostrar un ápice de duda respondió mirando directamente a la amada mirada cobalto.

– ¿Que podría ocultarte al respecto, Sirius? No veas enemigos donde no los hay… y tampoco adelantes conjeturas de algo que tiene una simple explicación que seguro tu ahijado o Draco mismo estarán gustosos de darte–indicó, acariciando la mejilla del licántropo frente a él–.Confía Sirius, todo está bien–le dolía decir aquello pues no todo estaba bien pero pronto lo estaría, así que aquello no era una mentira del todo.

Ahora solo esperaba que en verdad la mentira dejara de serlo y las cosas salieran realmente como parecían entre Draco y Harry, y en ese plan de Thomas hacia ese impertinente peli plata.

La expresión de su vampiro y lo que podía leer en los ojos ónix junto a las palabras que salían de los labios de Severus calmaron de apoco la aprensión que había sentido y le creyó… quiso creer en lo que su pareja le decía. Severus no le mentiría en algo tan primordial, él sabía lo mucho que quería a Harry y lo importante que era para él que su ahijado fuese feliz en su nueva vida, además estaba seguro que si algo estuviese mal Severus se lo diría, ellos siempre eran honestos el uno con el otro. Así que con ese firme conocimiento, se permitió relajarse y sonreír dejando de lado cualquier seriedad y volviendo a su tono juguetón expresó.

–Está bien, lo siento Sev–siendo él quien acariciara esta vez la mejilla ajena–.Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, pero es que es muy raro que tu ahijado aun no haya reclamado a Harry, y luego está su repentina partida y que Harry no sepa a dónde fue–suspirando–.Todo eso me hizo pensar que…–negando–.Pero olvidémoslo, tienes razón, debe haber una buena razón para todo, así que antes de hacerme ideas equivocadas mejor le preguntaré directamente a mi ahijado–mirando hacia donde Harry había estado.

"Había", pues el más joven ya no se encontraba ahí.Extrañado, olfateó el aire.

–Bueno, parece que Harry decidió dejarnos solos después de todo–murmuró, volviendo a mirar a Severus luego de no captar cerca el aroma del pelinegro.

Una risa pocas veces escuchada salió de los labios del vampiro pelinegro antes que mencionara.

–Al parecer tu ahijado tiene mejor sentido común que tú, Black–bromeó entonces Severus, en parte feliz de que Sirius hubiese vuelto a su usual tono pero aun sintiéndose culpable por la recompensarle de alguna forma se recargó en el alto tronco tras su espalda y atrajo a Sirius hacia su cuerpo–. Como sea, ya que estamos solos… Tal vez podríamos invertir el tiempo en algo más placentero–musitó con una mirada que decía mucho, antes de besar al más alto.

Sirius adoraba escuchar la risa de su vampiro tanto como adoraba lo que le estaba proponiendo, y sin poder objetar terminó acorralando el cuerpo de Severus contra el tronco y dejó que sus manos se encargasen de mimar a su pareja como lo hacían sus labios, que impetuosos respondían al beso que le era regalado.

Más tarde hablaría con Harry… ahora su atención era reclamada por su pareja y él jamás le negaría algo a Severus.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Jardines, parte Oeste**

Mientras Severus y Sirius se entregaban a la abrazante pasión que les consumía cuando estaban juntos, un pensativo y apenado Harry caminaba lejos de la pareja, con la mirada baja y un claro sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero su intuición le decía que Draco no se iba por ningún compromiso realmente. Era por otra cosa, otra persona quizás, y aunque no dejó que aquella idea se formase, inevitablemente el nombre de cierto vampiro peli plata surcó su mente. Evan. ¿Draco les habría dejado para reunirse con él?

No tuvo una respuesta y sinceramente tampoco la querí ánimo había decaído sin que pudiera evitarlo. Había vivido momentos tan lindos con Draco desde ayer y ahora la realidad parecía querer arruinar sus recién recuperadas esperanzas.

Afortunadamente, Severus estuvo ahí para hablar por él y distraer a Sirius, aunque luego de unos momentos las cosas entre su padrino y el serio vampiro pelinegro comenzaron a ponerse demasiado íntimas y, queriendo darles privacidad, se apartó de ellos optando por dejarles a solas y caminó lejos sin despedirse.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba caminando sin rumbo y sonrojado.

Seguro Sirius y Severus estaban ahora mismo… Bueno, seguro estaban haciendo cosas de las que él no podía ser partícipe y estaba bien, se alegraba mucho por su padrino aunque se había sorprendido mucho de que su pareja fuese el siempre formal vampiro pelinegro; en verdad estaba feliz por los dos.

Aunque no había hablado mucho con Severus le caía bien, era un hombre muy inteligente y observador, muy diferente de Sirius, pero intuía que era eso precisamente lo que los había unido, sus diferencias.

Se preguntaba si eso podría suceder con Draco y él. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensifico al llegar a su mente el casi beso y los demás momentos ocurridos entre ellos en tan poco tiempo, las miradas, el baile que compartieron.

Sin embargo el recuerdo de la reciente y rápida partida de su esposo hacía unos momentos esfumó de su rostro el tímido sonrojo al recordarle la probable razón de esa abrupta retirada. No tenía la seguridad que había sido por Evan pero…¿Y si hubiera sido por él?

Un suspiro casi doloroso salió de sus labios cuando detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia la luna azulada que brillaba sobre su cabeza.

–Tengo esperanzas pero ¿qué significo para Draco realmente si aún ama a Evan?–Preguntó al astro luminoso como si esperase que le diese una respuesta.

El astro inmóvil brilló para él pero no le dio el veredicto a su ó una vez más antes de mirar a su alrededor. No reconocía en donde estaba pero a unos pasos de él se alzaba una construcción circular que le causó curiosidad y caminó hasta ahí. Aunque cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos deseó no haberse acercado, pues a sus orejas llegaron sonidos y leves retazos de conversación que le hicieron volver a sonrojarse y que se quedara parado sin creer lo que escuchaba.

No podía ver a quienes conversaban pues estaban ocultos tras una enorme columna, pero no era necesario, le resultaba obvio quienes eran los que estaban dentro de quiosco bellamente tallado en piedra.

Remus y Lucius eran los emisores de tan inédita conversación. Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Desde cuándo era que ellos…? ¿Lo sabría Draco? ¿Lo sabrían sus padres o su padrino?

Un poco aturdido por esas preguntas sin respuesta y notando que al fin podía moverse de nuevo, caminó unos pasos hacia la izquierda queriendo alejarse del lugar. Craso error, pues en cuanto se movió sus ojos contemplaron una escena que le hizo ruborizarse intensamente.

Sus asombrados ojos esmeraldas parpadearon azorados al notar a Lucius besando vehemente a Remus. Aquello solo confirmaba lo que ya había escuchado, desvió la mirada apenado y esta vez se movió más rápido para marcharse. Lo último que deseaba era que su suegro y Remus le descubriesen viendo algo que se suponía era privado.

Si juzgaba por la distancia de ese lugar del castillo era obvio que Lucius había querido privacidad para estar con su padrino y él había sido el "intruso" que había llegado ahí por error, así que lo mejor era alejarse lo más posible de ellos también.

Pasos rápidos pero silenciosos se deslizaron entonces por el camino que lo llevaría lejos. Y una vez que consideró estar a una distancia prudente de Lucius y Remus se permitió detenerse, al tiempo que mecía levemente su cola y movía sutilmente sus orejas para estar seguro que esta vez sí se encontraba a solas y no se toparía con otra sorpresa por caminar sin prestar atención.

No captó ningún sonido u olor cerca confirmando que no había nadie cerca esta vez, lo cual le hizo relajarse y sentarse en un banco de mármol que quedaba frente a una bella fuente. De nuevo no reconocía esa parte de los jardines pero no importaba, ya encontraría el camino de regreso al palacio.

Luego de unos minutos y ya más relajado, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras meditaba lo que había descubierto. Si jamás hubiese adivinado lo de su padrino y Severus, lo de Lucius y Remus le resultaba completamente inesperado aunque si lo pensaba ahora la actitud de su suegro hacia Remus durante el desayuno le parecía más lógica.

Pero volvía a preguntarse si Draco sabría algo. ¿Alguien sabría algo? No lo creía, pero tal vez era reciente y por eso Remus no había dicho nada.Sí, seguro era eso, y ahora que le había pasado la sorpresa le daba mucho gusto por Lucius, pero sobre todo por Remus. Su padrino siempre le había parecido un hombre gentil y dulce que merecía una familia propia al lado de una pareja que le apreciase y le amase, y aunque llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Lucius le parecía que el vampiro mayor podría ser esa persona.

Si, Remus y su suegro hacían una buena pareja.

–Harry.

De nuevo se había quedado tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien conocido se acercó a él hasta que sus orejas se movieron captando su nombre y su mirada esmeralda se topó con la sonriente figura de Pansy frente a él. Le sonrió a la chica, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga.

–Hola Pansy–saludó gentilmente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La vampira pelinegra había llegado desde hacía un rato al palacio vampírico preguntando por Harry, quería disculparles con él por haberse ido la velada anterior sin despedirse y de paso felicitarle por lo bien que habían salido las cosas. Sin embargo pronto le informaron que Harry estaba dando un paseo con Draco, su padrino y Severus por lo que sin querer ser inoportuna decidió esperar y caminó hacia su lugar preferido en los amplios jardines del castillo.

Lo último que deseaba era interrumpir el paseo de su amigo y mucho menos si estaba con Draco y su famoso padrino del que les había hablado tanto. Además, Harry y Draco debían pasar tiempo juntos frente a las visitas llegadas desde Lloerg, era importante que aparentasen. Aunque por lo que pudo notar la noche anterior en el baile, ya no había tantas apariencias entre ambos esposos.

Tal parecía que para sorpresa de todos los que conocían su situación real, Draco estaba empezando a ver con otros ojos a Harry y ambos repentinante parecían cómodos el uno con el otro. Tan cómodos que si ella no conociera a Harry hubiera jurado que solo estaba actuando muy bien, pero no era el caso, su amigo licántropo era demasiado puro y genuino para fingir tan bien algo que no sentía, por lo cual la cómoda complicidad que habían destilado durante el baile y durante el banquete tenía que ser real.

Lo cual le alegraba aunque se preguntaba cuándo es que había comenzado esa situació tenía idea, pero ya haría que Harry le contase sobre eso. Todo estaba pasando justo a tiempo, para estas horas Thomas ya debía haber dado el paso definitivo en el plan contra Evan y si era así, la fecha para que Draco se deshiciera la venda de los ojos con respecto a Evan estaba cada vez más pró sería sin dudas un momento tenso y violento, pero era necesario y su rubio amigo terminaría agradeciéndole a su primo a la larga, estaba segura. A pesar de lo mucho que Draco pudiese odiar a Thomas en ese momento, valoraría las acciones de su primo cuando se diera cuanta de por qué lo había hecho.

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba de todo aquello era precisamente Thomas. Su primo era una buena persona al final y jugar con Evan, por muy maldito que este fuese,sabía que no le sería grato.

–Todo hubiese sido más fácil si ese idiota se hubiera alejado–no pudo evitar susurrar a la nada con los puños apretados contra la fina tela de su vestido.

Sus ojos negros entrecerrándose ligeramente de solo recordar a Evan. No lo soportaba, detestaba al vampiro peli plata que a sus ojos era un cualquiera, arribista e indigno que solamente quería de Draco poder y lujos.

Solo evocar algún recuerdo de Evan la ponía de pésimo humor, pensó soltando un leve resolló al tiempo que continuaba avanzando, queriendo llegar pronto a su destino, un escondido laberinto con una magnifica fuente en el centro que siempre lograba ponerle de buen humor.

Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, se dijo.

Afortunadamente para ella, no demoró mucho más en llegar, aunque lo que encontró en su lugar predilecto le sacó una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa.

Ahí a unos pasos y con una expresión pensativa se encontraba el motivo de que hubiese ido al palacio vampiro. Harry estaba sentado viendo sin ver hacia la fuente y al parecer no había notado su presencia, algo raro pues su amigo tenía los sentidos muy finos, lo que le llevaba a pensar que lo que fuera que le mantenía tan absorto debía ser importante.

¿Tal vez pensaba en Draco?

No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría justo ahora mismo y de paso averiguaría qué hacía Harry ahí solo si se suponía estaba de paseo con el rubio, su padrino y Severus.

Así, con una mirada decidida caminó hasta quedar frente a su licántropo amigo y le llamó.

–Harry–dijo con cortés tono.

Frente a sus ojos entonces notó con otra sonrisa que las orejas del pelinegro se movían captando su voz y pronto los ojos esmeralda la enfocaron al tiempo que su dueño le dedicaba una sonrisa y le saludaba tan gentil como siempre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

–Hola Harry, ¿qué haces por aquí? Tenía entendido que estabas de paseo–habló la vampira pelinegra, yendo a sentarse a un lado del más joven.

Harry la observó parpadeando sorprendido unos momentos, pero terminó asintiendo mientras procedía a relatarle a su amiga lo ocurrido o por lo menos parte de ello.

–Oh… ya veo… No te preocupes, seguro fue algo importante para que Draco tuviese que irse–le animó al notar su expresión un tanto apagada luego de mencionar lo sucedido con el rubio vampiro. Por supuesto ella no creía sus propias palabras e intuía quien era el causante real de la retirada abrupta de su amigo, pero no iba a mencionarlo, en cambio evitó el tema y agregó–. Pero dime, eso no explica por qué estás aquí solo. Deberías estar con Severus y tu padrino Sirius, creo recordar que se llama ¿cierto? –Mencionó, en espera de una respuesta.

Aunque lo que obtuvo no fue lo que esperaba, pues Harry se ruborizó súbitamente y evitó su mirada. Esa reacción inesperada le intrigó sobre manera.

– ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo? –Preguntó entonces.

Harry, que al relatar lo que había sucedido con Draco había vuelto a sentir esa dolorosa incertidumbre, en cuanto Pansy pronuncio el nombre Severus y su padrino no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. No obstante cuando su amiga habló una vez más tuvo que verla y negó con cierta timidez.

No sabía si contarle o no a Pansy lo que había sucedido con ellos, pero luego de ver unos instantes a la vampira se decidió, confiaba en ella, además por lo que había visto en estos días la pelinegra "era parte" de la familia por así decirlo así que le relató de lo que había sido testigo cuando estuvo con Severus y Sirius.

Y tal y como se esperaba Pansy se notaba tan sorprendida como estuvieron todos al enterarse de lo que había entre Severus y Sirius, pero luego que le pasó el impacto le sonrió comprensiva.

–Es entendible que quisieras dejarlos a solas–masculló la pelinegra acariciando benevolente la cabeza de Harry–, pero no hiciste nada malo y lo que viste es normal entre dos personas que se aman–inquirió antes de ocurrírsele agregar como si tal cosa pero con toda intención de resolver sus dudas sobre él y Draco–. Ya me lo dirás tú mismo si las cosas entre tú y mi amigo siguen de la forma que parecen ir.

Ese comentario le hizo volver a ruborizarse y bajar los ojos, sin saber cómo contestar a eso.

–Bue… bueno yo… no se… tal vez–Balbuceó luego de un momento, moviendo sus orejas nervioso al sentir los ojos negros de Pansy sobre él.

En verdad Harry le daba mucha ternura, era tan inocente y se veía tan lindo todo sonrojado y apenado que daban ganas de achucharlo.

Entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo?, se ás le había dado una respuesta que entre líneas confirmaba que él y Draco en verdad estaban avanzando en su trato, lo cual le hizo sonreír y decidirse a romper su imagen de fría y ególatra en pos de abrazar al más joven con cariño. Igualmente nadie estaba viendo.

Por su parte Harry, al sentir de pronto el súbito abrazo de su amiga, se sonrojó aún más pero le correspondió sonriendo tenuemente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Mansión de Evan**

Luego de la desagradable visita de Bellatrix y de que lograse calmar lo que le provocaba cada que tenía el infortunio de verla, Evan ingresó en la mansión con paso decidido y arrogante. No iba a dejar que esa inesperada entrevista le afectara más de lo necesario, no cuando tenía que atender a Draco, quien seguro no demoraría en llegar y luego… Luego a Thomas, que vendría a verle más tarde.

Thomas.

Su simple imagen y la noción de su próxima visita fueron suficientes para que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa soñadora. Estaba ansioso por volver a sentirle cerca, por volver a ser suyo.

Un suspiro enamorado brotó entonces de lo más profundo de su pecho. Desafortunadamente la campana de la entrada le sacó de su ensoñador estado, anunciando que alguien había llegado. Debía ser Draco, se recordó al tiempo que borraba su sonrisa e iba hacia un gran espejo que se encontraba cerca para cerciorarse de su aspecto.

La imagen que se reflejó contra el cristal le dio una grata bienvenida confirmándole que lucía perfecto y hermoso como siempre, como debía lucir para ver al príncipe vampiro.

Si bien cuando le había escrito había tenido una vaga idea de poner fin a todo y terminar realmente con Draco, ahora que le habían recordado que eso no era posible, poniéndole los pies en la tierra, se preguntaba cómo manejar este asunto. Thomas le había dado tiempo pero no quería arriesgar lo que comenzaba a tener por algo que era una mentira.

Su ceño se frunció al cavilar sus opciones y, justo cuando creyó encontrar una solución válida fue que apareció otra de sus mucamas para anunciarle que Draco le esperaba en la estancia. Él la despidió indicándole que le informase a Su Alteza que enseguida estaba con él.

Luego de que la humana se retirara, volvió a mirarse al espejo una última vez.

–A comenzar la farsa entonces–susurró a su imagen, que le sonrió engreídamente en respuesta.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había demorado un poco más en llegar donde Evan de lo que tenía pensado, pues para su desfortunio se había encontrado en la ciudad con Lord McMahon, un vampiro de la vieja guardia que había servido a su abuelo y que al no haber podido asistir a la velada pasada había sentido la obligación de disculparse profusamente con él y relatarle sus razones. Por supuesto él ni siquiera había notado su ausencia, pero con la cortesía y educación que ameritaba su rango asintió y disculpó al vampiro mayor diciendo que comprendía su situación y que él le transmitiría sus palabras a su padre y sus disculpas a su esposo.

Contento con el resultado, Lord McMahon por fin se despidió dejándole marchar, pero le había retrasado bastante por lo que apuró su paso preocupado por Evan y su mensaje.

Afortunadamente no tuvo más contratiempos en el camino y llegó ante la reja de la mansión que ocupaba su amante. Como era usual, esta se abrió dejándole entrar y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de entrada anunció su presencia y esperó a que le atendieran, jugando nerviosamente con el bastón que portaba en su mano derecha.

En verdad esperaba que nada malo estuviese ocurriendo con el peli plata o eso solo incrementaría la culpa que sentía, no solo por no haber pensado en él ni un momento en el día anterior, sino por lo que había estado pasando entre él y Harry.

Evan no se merecía lo que de pronto estaba sintiendo hacia Harry o su desinterés por verle.

Con eso en mente se dijo que tenía que compensarle y lo haría, pensó firme cuando la puerta se abrió ante su mirada acerada. Una de las doncellas que atendían a Evan fue quien le recibió y le hizo pasar a la lujosa estancia mientras le indicaba que iría a avisarle a su señor de su presencia.

Él entonces se limitó a despedir a la humana con un gesto displicente y tomó asiento en el cómodo diván de una plaza que era parte de la sala de estar. Su mirada acerada recorriendo el fino y costoso decorado del lugar. Todo había sido dispuesto tal y cual Evan había querido, él personalmente se había encargado que fuese así, que todo fuese del gusto de su amado.

Su amado…

De pronto esa palabra le sonó inadecuada para describir a Evan. Era como si de pronto llamar de esa forma a Evan fuera totalmente incorrecto, pero eso no podía ser, era lo indicado, él amaba al vampiro más joven, ¿cierto? El silencio fue su respuesta, sin embargo no pudo pensar sobre su repentino desacuerdo consigo mismo pues en el marco de la entrada apareció cual bella aparición el peli plata sonriéndole tan encantadoramente como siempre.

Como era usual Evan lucía arrebatador y no reparó en hacer cierto alarde de ello cuando con pasos elegantes pero seductores se dirigió hacia él, que ya estaba de pie mirándole.

Simplemente mirándole.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En cuanto apareció en el marco de la entrada y los familiares ojos gris plata le enfocaron, sus labios se encargaron de esbozar una encantadora sonrisa que solo dirigía a Draco, antes de caminar hacia el gallardo vampiro rubio con estudiados pasos que había aprendido, encantaban al mayor.

El efecto por supuesto fue inmediato. Los ojos acerados le observaban fijamente, cautivados y prendados de su imagen.

Era una lástima que Draco no le hiciera sentir ni un ápice de lo que sentía con Thomas, fue su fugaz pensamiento antes de abrazar al príncipe vampiro mientras se reprendía por pensar en su amado era momento de pensar en Thomas, en ese momento solo Draco debía ocupar su mente al menos, pues su corazón ya tenía dueño y no era el rubio príncipe.

–Te extrañé… Te extrañé mucho–susurró cariñoso al tiempo que miraba al mayor, sus ojos lilas destilando falso amor.

Draco, en cuanto sintió los suaves brazos envolverle, correspondió en automático el íntimo abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Evan y aspiró el aroma de los cabellos plateados. El aroma de Evan siempre había encantado sus sentidos pero en ese momento solo le hizo fruncir el ceño por dos razones. El aroma que esperaba encontrar se notaba diferente, saturado, como si el peli plata quisiese cubrir algo… Aquello le distrajo un momento de la segunda razón, pero pronto ésta se hizo presente en su mente. No era lo mismo. Ese simple abrazo íntimo, tan común entre ellos, no se sentía igual que siempre.

Pero ¿por qué sucedía aquello de pronto? La respuesta tardó en llegar pero fue clara: Harry. Lo ocurrido entre ellos la velada pasada y hacía apenas unas horas, ese era el inesperado motivo que le golpeó cual mazo haciéndolo entrecerrar la mirada unos instantes antes de que la mirada de Evan se alzara hacia él y le hiciera borrar la anterior expresión, cambiándola por una tranquila como si no sucediera nada.

Aunque él bien sabía que no era así, ese imprevisto motivo continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza pero no podía hacer sentir mal a Evan con sus dudas y menos cuando le miraba de aquella manera enamorada.Él hubiera querido decir con honestidad que también le había extrañado pero no era cierto.

Aun así lo hizo, repitió esas palabras y las cubrió de la honestidad que hubiese querido, fuera verdad.

–Yo también te extrañé –mencionó acariciando la mejilla del más joven, aunque pronto recordó la nota que le había enviado y preocupado, preguntó–. Evan, tu nota, ¿te pasa algo?¿Porqué la urgencia?–Cuestionó mirándolo de manera diferente, como queriendo averiguar si se encontraba con alguna dolencia. Aunque las enfermedades o padecimientos en los vampiros eran muy poco comunes, se llegaban a dar casos.

Las palabras que esperaba fueron dichas y él sonrió ampliamente. Era obvio que Draco lo había extrañado y no lo culpaba, ¿quién no lo hubiese hecho luego de tener que fingir interés a alguien tan soso y bobo como el perro que tenía por esposo, que si bien no se veía mal en el baile, no por ello ocultaba sus defectos?

Pobre Draco, lo compadecía, se dijo antes de notar la preocupación bailando en los ojos ajenos, eso le intrigó pero antes que preguntase algo, el rubio vampiro le sorprendió con sus palabras.

La sorpresa pasó rápidamente y comenzó a decir lo que había pensado antes de ir donde el mayor, así que desvió su mirada con tímida coquetería al tiempo que decía:

–Lo siento, Draco, lamento haberte había urgencia, es que…–ruborizándose–.Te extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba verte–inquirió antes de agregar, volviendo a mirar al más alto con angustia bailando en sus ojos lilas–.Espero no haberte causado problemas, sé que parientes de tu esposo están en Valakya, pero en verdad… No pude evitarlo–susurró, volviendo a abrazarlo y ocultando su rostro contra el fuerte pecho del rubio.

Listo, una perfecta actuación como siempre, ahora solo esperaba la reacción del príncipe vampiro, la cual estaba casi seguro cómo sería.

Que Evan rehuyese de esa forma su mirada le hizo mirarlo con más interés, pero esperó a lo que tuviera que decir. Las palabras que brotaron de los rojizos labios del peli plata le causaron diferentes emociones que se mezclaban con la indudable culpa, cierta ternura y comprensión y cariño, pero sobre todo duda. ¿Cómo es que Evan sabía de la presencia de Black y Lupin? Estaba por preguntarle pero el gesto casi infantil de esconder su rostro contra su pecho le conmovió, sacándole una sonrisa.

En verdad había veces que olvidaba que su amante era casi de la edad de Blaise, se dijo suspirando mientras envolvía más cerca el cuerpo más pequeño.

–Tranquilo, está bien… No me causaste problemas, pero sí me preocupaste–mencionó con calma, acariciando los largos mechones plateados que eran como seda entre sus dedos–.Pero no importa, después de todo yo te llevéa actuar así–reconoció–.No te he visto estos últimos días como debería y…–"y tampoco he pensado en ti como debería", quiso agregar, pero en vez de eso dijo–.Y te he dejado un poco de lado, pero te lo compensaré –separando un poco a Evan para hacer que le mirase–.Lo prometo–musitó antes de obligarse a besar al peli plata.

Después de todo, debía ser con Evan como siempre sin importar los recientes acontecimientos, para los cuales solo tenía más dudas que certezas.

– "Justo como lo pensaba"–se dijo Evan con una media sonrisa fugaz mientras escuchaba a Draco. El rubio era muy predecible pero eso le alegraba, pues sabía cómo actuar en tal o cual situación para provocar ciertas respuestas del mayor como en ese momento, que tenía a sus pies a un comprensivo y tierno amante que le prometía una compensación.

Aunque sus alarmas saltaron cuando vio a Draco inclinarse hacia él en un obvio intento por besarle. Su cuerpo se tensó unos minutos pero se obligó a relajarse, debía besarle o le parecería extraño, pero la realidad era que no quería. No luego de sentir el verdadero amor en los besos de Thomas, sobre todo en el último que éste le había dado donde había sido tan suave, tan tierno.

Pero ni hablar, debía ía actuar sin importar su reticencia, por lo que cuando sintió los labios de Draco cerró los ojos de inmediato y pidió perdón a su vampiro pelinegro mientras se dejaba besar y correspondía el beso recordando lo que había aprendido en su "entrenamiento" con Bellatrix.

No tardó mucho en separarse del rubio, ya no era lo mismo. Antes, cuando besaba al príncipe vampiro quizás no sintiera amor o genuino cariño pero al menos lo disfrutaba, pero ahora sencillamente el contacto entre ambos le resultó insípido e incluso incómodo. Aun así en su afán por continuar la farsa y que Draco no notase nada, le sonrió coqueto y le tomó la mano para hacer que tomase asiento en el amplio sillón a sus espaldas.

Después de todo aun debían tratar un tema importante.

–Draco, ¿sabes?, estaba pensando… Seguro te preguntaras como sé que los parientes de tu esposo están aquí, ¿cierto? –Ganándose un asentimiento del príncipe, que le miraba intensamente–. Bueno, verás solo de eso se habla en la ciudad, los vampiros que asistieron al baile lo comentan y llegó a mis oídos–confirmó, antes de continuar–.Lo que me lleva a algo importante que estuve pensando mientras te esperaba–acariciando con su mano desocupada el atractivo rostro frente a él–.Verás, supongo que te resultará difícil escaparte para venir a verme con ellos aquí y por eso… Aunque te extrañaré cada día como un condenado–aclaró–, tal vez sea mejor que dejemos de vernos el tiempo que los licántropos estén en Valakya–soltó, mirando a los ojos acerados con fingida devoción.

Sabía que Draco aceptaría y eso le daría a Thomas la sensación de que había cumplido su palabra de alejarse del rubio, además de darle tiempo a él para manejar la situación a su favor para no perder a su amado vampiro pelinegro.

La petición de Evan le resultó inesperada, tanto como su alejamiento durante el beso que compartieron, pero apartando esto de su mente caviló las palabras del más joven mientras le miraba a los ojos y sentía los dedos ajenos acariciar la mano que mantenía unida con la del peli plata.

Realmente aquello resultaba una buena idea que le era muy beneficiosa, pero no quería ser injusto con Evan, por lo que cuestionó antes de aceptar su propuesta:

– ¿Estás seguro?–Notando cómo Evan asentía y le sonreía con afecto. Sin duda el peli plata estaba siendo más comprensivo de lo que hubiera podido contemplar y le estaba evitando problemas, lo cual le hizo sentir de nuevo culpable cuando dijo lo siguiente–. Bien, entonces así será. No nos veremos hasta que los parientes de Harry se hayan ido, pero en verdad te compensaré por todo esto–agregó, siendo él quien acariciase el rostro de rasgos finos.

–No te preocupes por eso, Draco, yo no necesito más compensación que tu amor–recitó el peli plata rodeando el cuello del vampiro más alto y mirándolo con infinita ternura.

Luego de aquello no hubo más plática entre ambos, pues Draco volvió a besar a como antes, el beso no duró mucho y nuevamente el peli plata aprovechó para mencionar su siguiente "sugerencia". En ella le indicaba al príncipe vampiro que lo mejor era no intimar en esos momentos más allá de esos besos, pues aunque los licántropos no conocían su aroma podría resultar infructuoso que quedase impregnado en él si hacían el amor.

Igual que antes Draco caviló esa sugerencia y terminó aceptando, aunque parte de él lo hizo por sí mismo, a pesar de que Evan lucia hermoso e incitante no deseaba hacer el amor con él. De esa forma y luego de esa última sugerencia el peli plata sonrió complacido, y más relajado entretuvo y mimó a Draco, ya seguro que nada pasaría entre ellos aparte de los besos compartidos, que hiciera peligrar lo que sí quería que pasara en la visita de Thomas.

Finalmente, luego de algunas horas Draco se despidió de su amante y abandonó la mansión. En su camino al castillo, el rubio príncipe no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido en su estancia con solo pensaba en lo diferente que le había resultado abrazarle o acariciarle, o en su repentina falta de deseo hacia Evan, lo que más daba vueltas en su mente eran los besos que compartió con el más joven.

Estos se habían sentido no solo diferentes sino incorrectos, tanto que luego de aquellos dos que habían compartido no quiso iniciar ninguno más, limitándose a hacer caricias sutiles a Evan, que aceptó de buen agrado regalándole a su vez mimos cariñosos. Pero aun así… en verdad nada se sintió igual, el ambiente se tornó en algún momento, hasta cierto punto artificioso.

Y no le agradó para nada, pero mantuvo la máscara y se dejó hacer e hizo a su vez, pero ahora que caminaba hacia el castillo con su mente revuelta y saturada de pensamientos lo único claro que tenía era que el motivo de todo aquello era Harry y lo que habían vivido en la velada pasada.

Pues aunque no lo apreció en su momento, ahora lo hací ía que en todo el momento que estuvo con Evan, pero sobre todo durante esos dos besos, su mente no se había encontrado del todo ahí.Él no había estado ahí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Días después**

La visita de Sirius y Remus a Lloerg llegaba a su fin, pero había sido fructífera en varios sentidos. Por ejemplo, Sirius había conseguido que por fin su relación con Severus fuera conocida por Lucius y el resto de los vampiros del círculo interno, lo cual le daba a él la pauta para decírselo a Tom y así poder formalizar de una vez y por todas, su situación con su pareja.

Otro buen ejemplo de lo buena que había resultado esa visita eran por supuesto Remus y Lucius. Ambos se habían conocido mejor y aunque por petición de Remus mantendrían aun su "cortejo" en secreto, el licántropo de ojos miel se había comprometido a poner una fecha próxima para anunciarles a todos de su relación. Lucius, al conocer mejor a quien sería su pareja, había sido prudente y no le había pedido matrimonio; esa promesa le había bastado por ahora.

Pero el mayor ejemplo de lo bien que habían resultado esos días era, sin duda, que ambos licántropos habían podido conversar con Draco y Harry aclarando sus dudas y ahora que se iban lo hacían más tranquilos de cómo estaban saliendo las cosas en el matrimonio de los chicos.O por lo menos Remus se iba tranquilo, Sirius aún tenía sus reparos pero quería creer que era más porque el chico Malfoy no terminaba de caerle bien, al igual que su padre.

Ambos aseguraron que pronto estarían de regreso y tal vez en esta ocasión les acompañarían los padres de Harry. Esa noticia hizo muy feliz al de ojos esmeraldas, a quien ya todos habían felicitado por la buena nueva de la cual se habían enterado por boca de Sirius.

Sí, todo había resultado bien en esa inesperada y sorpresiva visita de los licántropos a Valakya, o eso parecía hasta que luego de que ellos se fueran…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Dos días después de la partida de Sirius y Remus**

Todo estaba listo, mañana era el día y aunque era lo que todos los que sabían del "plan" habían estado esperando, Thomas se sentía ligeramente incómodo, un tanto culpable por lo que iba a suceder, y es que en esos días en que había visto a Evan a diario había momentos en que dudaba que el peli plata estuviese mintiendo del todo en el amor que decía profesarle.

Después de todo, el más joven parecía haber cumplido su parte y se había mantenido alejado de Draco. Ellos no habían estado juntos esos días y a él le constaba.

Pero no se engañaba y tampoco es que hubiese empezado a sentir algo por Evan, por lo menos no más allá de lo sexual pues debía admitir que el peli plata despertaba su pasión como hacía mucho nadie había logrado, pero el sexo no lo era todo por más bueno que fuese.

Y él no era Draco para dejar que el efervescente deseo nublase su razón, entonces ¿por qué dudaba? Esa era una buena pregunta y quería atribuirlo a que era por lo que Evan le había dejado ver luego de su primera noche juntos.

Esa estampa que había visto plasmada en el rostro más joven, ese Evan que se había asomado por escasos segundos en la mirada lila era quien lo hacía dudar y sentirse culpable. Ese Evan a quien creía ver de vez en vez durante sus veladas apasionadas. Pero no había vuelta atrás, si antes no pudo hacerlo, ahora a un día de acabar con la farsa, de quitarle la máscara a Evan delante de Draco, era imposible echarse para atrás.

La suerte estaba echada y Evan caería por su mano, que no debía mostrase temblorosa y ía ser firme e inalterable como todos pensaban que se encontraba. Ni su padre, ni el rey Lucius, ni siquiera su prima Pansy, sabían de sus dudas o sus tribulaciones, todo lo había guardado para él. Frente a ellos estaba tan determinado y seguro como al principio del plan.

Y así seguiría, haría lo que tenía que hacer y sería implacable, aunque una parte de él encontrase dificultoso y penoso lo que debía llevar a cabo. Otra cosa que le pesaba era que, debido a su "misión" no había podido ver a Harry en esos días y si no lo hacía ahora…Bueno, no creía que podría acercase a él en un tiempo considerable y quería "despedirse" del licántropo de ojos esmeraldas con quien tan bien había congeniado.

Por ello se encontraba en esos momentos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en la parte oeste de los jardines esperando a Blaise, a quien había pedido traer a Harry sin que nadie lo supiese.

¿Quería estar a solas con el príncipe consorte?

La respuesta era sí. Necesitaba estar a solas con él para verse libre de hablarle sin la sombra de los celos que sabía, Draco seguía sintiendo por él a pesar de lo que habían hablado días antes del baile.

Además deseaba hacer algo que, aunque sabía estaría mal, era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer antes de que la relación de su amigo y Harry se uniera definitivamente, lo cual no dudaba que sucediese luego de lo que debería ocurrir. Después de todo, esos días según había sido enterado por Pansy y Blaise, Harry y Draco se habían acercado cada vez más y parecían cada vez más a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Él se alegraba por supuesto, pero aun así… No pudo seguir con ese hilo de pensamientos, pues de pronto la voz amortiguada de su hermano y Harry le llegó tenuemente, indicándole que ya se acercaban.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de que su hermano le pidiese ese extraño favor, Blaise ingresó al palacio y preguntó por doncellas le indicaron que se encontraba con Pansy conversando en el salón floral. Eso le provocó cierto alivio al vampiro, pues de Harry encontrarse con Draco le habría costado trabajo que su amigo licántropo le acompañase y aunque no entendía la petición de su hermano, notó que era importante.

Finalmente Blaise llegó a su destino y como le habían informado, Pansy conversaba con Harry pero esto no le sorprendió, lo que sí fue de impacto para el vampiro fue que su amiga no solo conversaba con Harry, también la doncella de su amigo licántropo se encontraba interviniendo en la plática y sorprendentemente Pansy parecía amable con la humana.

Eso sí era una sorpresa que dejó unos minutos estático al vampiro de ojos zafiro antes que los presentes en el salón reparasen en su presencia y le saludaran.

Blaise se limitó a asentir educadamente y acercarse, aunque sin dejar de mira a Pansy con cierta perplejidad. Si esta lo notó, no dijo nada, en cambio, le ofreció un poco de té a lo que el más joven negó y dijo lo que su hermano le había pedido.

Sus palabras causaron duda y confusión en Harry y Pansy, pero el primero terminó por asentir a su petición con el consentimiento de la vampira que aunque se notaba extrañada, comentó con casual tono.

–Ve Harry, yo me quedo con Hermione–mirando con cierta intensidad a la doncella que solo se sonrojó y evitó los ojos negros, causándole una sonrisa petulante a la vampira antes de agregar–.Y de paso si Draco termina de hablar con Lucius, yo lo entretengo–mencionó, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo licántropo.

El peli negro asintió y entonces se giró hacia Blaise, que no podía estar más impactado esta vez.

¿Acaso Pansy había tuteado a la doncella humana? Imposible pero era cierto.

Blaise parpadeó sin entender, no es que Pansy fuera como algunos otros vampiros que solo veían a los humanos como poco menos que comida, pero su amiga tampoco era muy afecta a fraternizar con los humanos y ahora está ahí, toda amable y ofreciendo quedarse con la doncella de Harry…

Todo era demasiado raro si le preguntaban al más joven, pero no siguió reparando en ello pues a su lado Harry le miraba curioso esperando que avanzaran a la salida del salón.

Un desconcertado Blaise salió junto con Harry, a quién guío varios minutos hacia donde les esperaba Thomas hasta que se decidió a interrumpir el preguntar algo a su amigo que no había tenido el valor ni la ocasión de preguntar antes. Mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos, habló suavemente,casi con timidez pero de una forma clara.

–Harry… yo… quería preguntarte–mirando de reojo a su amigo, que ahora le miraba amable, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco más seguro para proseguir–.Quería preguntarte si te molestaría que tuviese algo con tu amigo Ron–terminó diciendo con un leve sonrojo y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Harry, no esperaba esas palabras de Blaise si bien sabía de la carta que le había mandado su amigo al vampiro a su lado, pero no pensó que las cosas fueran tan rápido entre embargo no le molestaba, ¿cómo podría cuando lo único que quería era que Ron fuese feliz? Así que se limitó a sonreír y mecer su cola suavemente al tiempo que pronunciaba:

–Por supuesto que no me molestaría, Blaise–expresó con dulce tono al más joven con una gentil mirada en sus ojos esmeraldas–.Si tú y Ron tuvieran algo me daría mucho gusto por ustedes pero dime, ¿entonces tú y mi amigo…? –La pregunta se quedó en el aire en espera de una respuesta.

Escuchar a Harry hablarle de aquella manera, pero en especial lo que dijo, le hizo levantar su mirada y cuando sus ojos se toparon con las esmeraldas de su amigo licántropo le sonrió y estaba por agradecer sus palabras cuando Harry añadió algo que le hizo sonrojarse más intensamente,pero esta vez no evitó la mirada ajena, en cambio respondió.

–No, bueno… No todavía, pero yo… Yo estoy enamorado de él, Harry y espero… Que algo se dé entre nosotros–aceptó acentuando más su linda sonrisa mientras recordaba el contenido alentador de la misiva que Ron le había enviado y a la cual ya había contestado.

Esas palabras y la honestidad que veía en los ojos zafiro de Blaise fueron suficientes para que Harry sonriese aún más y le abrazase un momento antes de seguir su camino. En verdad podía ver que los sentimientos de su nuevo amigo eran verdaderos y esperaba que Ron los valorase y pudiese corresponderle.

Finalmente, tras esa pequeña conversación confesión, el ambiente se distendió y platicaron cosas más triviales por lo que cuando llegaron hasta donde Thomas les esperaba ambos estaban sonrientes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Harry y su hermano llegaron donde él, les sonrió a ambos y saludó a Harry con la cortés y educada familiaridad con la que se trataban desde que se conocieron mejor. Por supuesto,el chico correspondió a su saludo con su cálida simpatía antes que Blaise anunciase que les dejaba solos.

Agradeció el gesto de su hermano menor aunque cuando se fue, un leve silencio se instauró entre él y el licántropo más joven hasta que fue roto por Harry, que luego de mirarlo tímidamente expresó:

– ¿Por qué… por que querías que viniese hasta aquí?–Cuestionó el pelinegro moviendo sus orejas con inquieta curiosidad.

Él se quedó callado unos minutos, preparando su respuesta con cuidado.

–Quiero decirte algo y quería que nadie nos interrumpiese–mencionó crípticamente.

Entonces vio a Harry mirarle con más curiosidad y a punto de preguntarle algo más cuando un trueno cruzó el cielo, que de pronto se había llenado de nubes negras que anunciaban una tormenta. Aquello le extrañó pero no dijo nada, en cambio tomó la mano del más joven y comenzó a caminar hacia un refugio que había cerca.

En los jardines había distintos tipos de quioscos y era ahí donde Thomas pretendía llevar a Harry para que ambos no se mojasen.

Por su parte Harry estaba curioso y confundido con la actitud y las palabras del mayor, pero cuando ese trueno resonó sus orejas se agacharon resintiendo el sonido y olvidó por un momento lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era que detestara la lluvia, al contrario, pero los truenos… los truenos incordiaban su sensible oído. Por ello no puso pero alguno cuando Thomas tomó su mano y lo guío lejos. Cualquier lugar era mejor en ese momento que estar fuera escuchando los fuertes truenos, así que se dejó llevar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un quiosco diferente a donde había visto a Remus y Lucius, este era una construcción igualmente bella pero casi cerrada con una puerta que Thomas abrió para él, haciéndole vez dentro las luces se encendieron y le permitieron ver el lugar, estaba decorado exquisitamente y para su alivio los truenos no traspasaban la piedra del lugar con facilidad, por lo que solo se escuchaban como un eco lejano lo cual agradeció y se giró mirando a Thomas.

Él permanecía de pie a unos metros suyos mirándole fijamente y con una expresión decidida en el rostro que volvió a despertar su curiosidad. Sin embargo no tuvo que preguntar nada, pues el mayor se le adelantó y caminó hasta él.

–Harry… lo que quería decirte es que no importa lo que pase o de lo que te enteres, quiero que estés seguro que mis acciones tienen una razón –atreviéndose a acariciar el rostro del más joven–.Una razón muy importante–agregó con una media sonrisa al ver que las mejillas del pelinegro se tornaban rosadas por su caricia.

No entendía nada de lo que Thomas le estaba diciendo y parpadeó mostrando su confusión, no obstante cuando estaba por hablar la caricia a su mejilla le tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar luego de la sorpresa recuperó el habla y dijo:

–No te entiendo, Thomas–dando un paso que para su mala suerte fue en falso, pues el piso se encontraba algo más liso de lo que pensó y casi cae de no ser por el mayor, quien le sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

La cercanía entre ambos era demasiado estrecha y sus ojos esmeraldas parpadearon una vez más al tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban un tono más rojo cuando su mirada quedo cautiva de la mirada cobalto. Y entonces sucedió lo imposible, lo inesperado. Thomas cerró la distancia entre ellos y le besó.

Al principio no pudo moverse de la impresión, pero en cuanto se recuperó, Harry empujó con todas sus fuerzas al mayor mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido y limpiaba sus labios.

–No… no vuelva a hacer eso–dijo firme–. Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo, yo… yo soy esposo de Draco y esto está mal–añadió, manteniendo su distancia con Thomas quien ahora le miraba con resignada mueca.

Sabía que eso pasaría pero aun así lo hizo y no se arrepentía, desde que había conocido mejor a Harry y había llegado a la conclusión de que el licántropo más joven le gustaba, había deseado besarle aunque fuera una vez. Solo eso, un beso y nada más, pues jamás haría nada para quitarle a Draco a su esposo, él no era así.

Además, como veía Harry le sería fiel a Draco aunque este siguiese con Evan, así que no había oportunidad para él, pero a pesar de todo agradecía haber probado aunque fuera una vez esos labios. Ahora debía disculparse para conservar la confianza y la amistad de Harry, que era lo único que podría obtener del más joven.

–Lo siento Harry… Yo no sé qué me sucedió–mintió, pero no podía decir la verdad–.No volverá a ocurrir, te lo juro–mencionó firme pero sin acercarse más a Harry de lo que este permitiese.

El ceño del licántropo pelinegro seguía fruncido y su cola estaba tensa tras su espalda, pero asintió lentamente.

–Está bien, te perdono Thomas –pronunció con honestidad aunque manteniéndose alejado del vampiro mayor.

Después de eso la lluvia continuó cayendo fuera del quiosco y en todo Valakya, y aunque Harry realmente disculpó a Thomas, el ambiente entre ambos mientras duró el resto de su plática no fue el mismo, y cuando la lluvia dejó de caer y Harry caminó solo hacia el castillo con lentitud, aún continuaba confuso.

Confuso por ese repentino e inesperado beso pero sobre todo porque Thomas no le había dado respuestas claras respecto a sus cripticas palabras.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Y que tal? Les gusto o quieren lanzarme un Avada por el beso robado de Thomas a Harry… solo recuerden que para saber como continua me necesitan viva XD.**

 **Ahora hablando en serio, a que no se esperaban ese beso seguro que no todos al menos y menos aun creo que se esperaran la aparición de Bellatrix, como pueden ver ella es la villana tras Evan pero ¿que relación tienen estos dos? Varios me han dicho su teoría pero aun no quiero revelar mucho solo dire que algunos se sorprenderán y otros tantos confirmaran lo que pensaban.**

 **Y hablando de Bellatrix encontre una imagen que plasma justo a como yo imagino a la Bellatrix de este fic, les dejo el link por aquí haber que me dicen.**

. ?fbid=10204717351084142 &l=5ac99f3b1c

 **Otra cosa importante de este cap es que Draco ya esta dudando mas seriamente de lo que cree sentir por Evan y ya no se siente tan a gusto con el peli plata quien por cierto me esta causando lastima por lo que se le viene pero ya me diran ustedes si es justicia o maldad de mi parte lo que pasara con Evan apartir del siguiente cap pero deben tener algo muy en claro antes de opinar, no conocen la historia del peli plata completa asi que yo no opinaría a la ligera todavía.**

 **Como sea espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, respecto a la siguiente actualización no puedo dar una fecha pero espero que en verdad no tarde tanto pues lo que se viene seguro les gustara leerlo lo mas pronto posible. De hecho y arriesgo de ser malvada les dejare el titulo del siguiente cap para que se den una idea de lo que esta por pasar.**

 **El titulo del próximo cap. es: "CAP. 15 TRAICIÓN AL DESCUBIERTO"**

 **En fin me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho y ya saben pórtense todo lo mal que puedan, solo se vive una vez después de todo. Un beso.**


	24. Chapter 25

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien. Lamento la tardanza en la actualización pero mi beta ha seguido teniendo muchas ocupaciones personales que le han impedido betear este cap. Por ese motivo tuve que pedir la ayuda de alguien mas por ahora, una beta nueva que va ayudarme por algún tiempo con los nuevos caps.**

 **Su nombre es:**

 _ **Luli Malu Salini Tyrrell**_ **y apartir de este cap será la encargada de betear mis siguientes caps hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Aun asi mis agradecimientos los tiene y los tendra siempre** _ **Annie Escamilla Deveux**_ **por su tiempo y trabajo en mis anteriores caps, fue un placer trabajar con ella y espero podamos retomar nuestra colaboración en el futuro.**

 **Y bueno ahora luego de lo anterior lo importante el cap nuevo pero antes los acostumbrados agradecimientos a quienes me escribieron en el anterior cap.**

 **1.- Gracias por tomarse del tiempo de escribirme a:**

 **Yumeatelier, Suuchan1795, TsukihimePrincess, Mestefaniab, Akuma, Yunitha-san y Susigabi.**

 **¡Son geniales todos y sus palabras me animan a seguir.!**

 **En fin ahora si me dejo de palabras y les dejo leer.**

 **Nos leemos abajo que hay algo importante que deben leer.**

* * *

 **CAP. 15**

 **TRAICIÓN AL DESCUBIERTO**.

Luego que Harry regresara al castillo tras su encuentro con Thomas, se topó en el vestíbulo con Draco, que al parecer iba hacia el salón donde antes estuviese platicando con Pansy y Mione.

Por supuesto el licano pelinegro no esperaba encontrarse de pronto con el vampiro rubio, y no pudo evitar rehuir a la mirada plata que le observaba de una forma que no supo interpretar. A su mente regresó el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar y aunque él no había cometido ninguna falta, no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

Había dejado que alguien más le besara, por lo que, nervioso movió su cola sin decir nada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Acababa de terminar la reunión que había sostenido con su padre y como ya era costumbre y a pesar de que Lupin y Black se habían ido, fue en busca de Harry. Y es que desde la mascarada y luego de esta, la convivencia entre ellos se había vuelto frecuente y cada vez más amistosa e incluso cálida.

Ambos pronto se habían acostumbrado a conversar y pasar tiempo juntos y no había sido por la presencia de los licanos ni por que tuvieran que aparentar ser un matrimonio bien avenido (por lo menos de su parte no era así). Realmente había descubierto que disfrutaba de la compañía de Harry y de su plática que al mismo tiempo que saciaba naciente su curiosidad respecto a su esposo, la incrementaba haciéndole querer saber más y más del morocho.

Por ello no había dudado en dirigir sus pasos hacia donde sabia estaría su consorte en esos momentos, para pasar el resto de la tarde con él (ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recordaba que tal vez debería ir ver a Evan). Después de todo ya habían pasado dos días de la partida de los parientes de Harry y él había pospuesto y pospuesto la visita a su amante dándose vanas justificaciones que no creía ni él mismo.

¿Y todo para qué?. Para evitar pensar algo que era, sin duda, importante: que en todos esos días desde su última y singular visita a Evan no había pensado ni un momento en él, ni siquiera lo había echado de menos como debía ser en vista del amor que se suponía sentía.

Eso era malo… muy cruel de su parte… "Tal vez si debía ir a ver a Evan", pensó deteniéndose a medio camino justo en el vestíbulo del castillo.

Sin embargo cuando llevó su mirada acerada a la puerta del palacio debatiéndose entre ir o no donde Evan, se topó con un meditabundo Harry, que venía caminando distraído hacia él. Esa simple imagen basto para que pospusiera una vez más su visita a Evan.

\- "Tal vez algo le ocurre a Harry y si es así no puedo irme ahora"- se dijo como justificante para su nula disposición de ir con Evan, y al instante camino hacia su esposo. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, a su nariz llego un aroma muy conocido proveniente de Harry.

Aquello le hizo detenerse abruptamente casi frente al moreno que entonces fue quien le miro, reparando en su presencia. Los bellos ojos esmeraldas rehuyendo su mirada y ese simple gesto junto con la postura cohibida de Harry y el aroma suave que se desprendía de su cuerpo le hicieron soltar un leve gruñido.

La mirada acerada se entrecerró ante las posibilidades que la mente le presentaba de por qué Harry olería a Thomas. Y ninguno de los escenarios le gusto. Al contrario: los celos que no había vuelto a sentir desde la mascarada volvieron a encender su interior haciendo que cerrase la distancia entre su esposo y él, y le tomase del mentón para que le observase.

Tormentosa plata conectó con nerviosa esmeralda, antes que Draco pronunciase con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué hueles a Thomas?-.

Lo cuestionó sin rodeos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aún con la mirada hacia otro lado, Harry no se percató del acercamiento de Draco hasta que este estuvo frente a él y le hizo devolverle la mirada. Ese movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa y aunque en otro momento el simple gesto le hubiera sonrojado, en este, solo le inquieto debido a lo que podía ver en la mirada del más alto.

Los ojos de Draco siempre tan claros y brillantes como la plata parecían anunciar una tormenta parecida a la que había caído en Valakya hacia unas horas. No obstante lo que le hizo retener el aire fue la pregunta que este le soltó en seguida.

¿Qué le diría ahora?... ¿debía decirle la verdad?... pero él no quería causar problemas entre Draco y Thomas y estaba seguro por la mirada de su esposo que eso pasaría si le contaba lo que había sucedido, así que acallando al lobo que le exigía decir la verdad a su pareja soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y se dispuso a decir una verdad a medias por el bien de todos.

Después de todo vivir entre vampiros y tratar con ellos tenía sus beneficios y es que aunque aún no era tan bueno maquillando sus emociones como Pansy o el mismo Draco, si había aprendido de su amiga ciertos consejos que esta le diera durante la estadía de Sirius y Remus por si estos le preguntaban algo incómodo o que pudiera alterarle.

Ahora solo esperaba le resultaran con Draco.

\- Bueno es que… verás…- y le relato más o menos lo sucedido, como Thomas había pedido hablar con él afuera, como les había agarrado la tormenta y habían tenido que resguardarse en uno de los kioscos y al final como había tropezado y casi había caído de no ser por el mayor que le había sostenido – Por eso… por eso es que su aroma quedo impregnado en mí, sé que no está bien porque podría mal interpretarse pero me evito una caída que seguro hubiera dolido mucho, y es que el suelo del kiosco se notaba bastante duro- agrego haciendo un lindo gesto con la nariz pero sin dejar de ver a los ojos plata.

Ese gesto según Pansy daba seguridad a las palabras que uno dijera y evitaban que alguien sospechara que no se estaba diciendo por completo una verdad.

\- ¿Eso fue todo entonces?- cuestionó de nuevo el vampiro luego de que Harry terminase y aunque sus facciones se suavizaron al notar el tierno gesto del moreno, sus ojos permanecieron firmes y tormentosos en espera de una confirmación que apagara los celos que sentía.

\- Si… eso fue todo…- confirmó entonces Harry meciendo ligeramente su cola y una vez más sin dejar de ver a su esposo. Por lo que pudo apreciar la duda y luego un cierto alivio en los ojos plata cuya tormenta comenzó a disiparse, volviendo a dejar esa mirada clara y limpia antes que Draco soltase su mentón y le regalara una mirada que sonaba a disculpa lo cual confirmó cuando este dijo:

\- Lo siento Harry… yo… yo sé que no debí cuestionarte… no cuando yo…- evadiendo un poco la mirada esmeralda antes de volver a ver al licano morocho y agregar – Perdón- terminó diciendo al no poder terminar la oración anterior.

Y es que ahora que confirmaba por boca de su esposo lo que había pasado y con los celos casi extintos en su persona de pronto se sintió bastante estúpido y fuera de lugar… como se atrevía él a cuestionar a Harry algo cuando el tenia a Evan, a quien si bien no había visto ni había tocado desde hace mucho, pero seguía teniendo presente en su vida.

Harry de inmediato negó y aunque sus orejas se inclinaron un poco al saber lo que Draco había querido decirle y no había podido… el por qué le estaba pidiendo ese perdón… expresado con sinceridad.

\- No debes disculparte conmigo- esbozando una sonrisa que hablaba de comprensión – Tu eres mi esposo después de todo- agregó balanceando su cola al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente antes de que en un impulso tomara la mano del vampiro rubio, quien aún permanecía serio pero apenado, en un intento por que olvidaran el tenso momento.

Los ojos acerados del príncipe vampiro miraron a Harry con sorpresa no solo por sus palabras sino por su acción tan inesperada. Pues aunque no debería, luego de conocer mejor al licano frente a él, seguía impactándole y conmoviéndole la bondad y empatía de las que era poseedor su esposo.

A pesar de lo que le había hecho pasar desde que se conocieron, a pesar de su comportamiento incluso durante el banquete de su boda, a pesar de lo sucedido en su noche de bodas, Harry no solo se había negado a cualquier tipo de venganza al no querer hacer partícipe a los suyos de lo ocurrido, también parecía haberle perdonado ya; y ahora mismo, en vez de reprocharle su tonta actitud estaba haciendo el momento más cómodo para él.

Definitivamente solo confirmaba que Harry era alguien especial…

… Y por primera vez reconocía plenamente ante sí mismo que era afortunado de tenerlo a su lado.

\- Si, lo soy-susurró Draco mientras sonreía un poco y apretaba la mano que sostenía la suya – Ahora, ¿qué te parece si terminas de contarme un poco más de tu infancia en Lloerg?- expreso guiando a Harry con él hacia el exterior del palacio.

En esos días que habían pasado juntos había descubierto que su esposo adoraba estar al aire libre y perderse entre los jardines mientras conversaban y ahora que había pasado la tormenta que había azotado Valakya hace unas horas, era buena idea para acabar de distender el ambiente, caminar y conversar hasta que fuese la hora de la cena tal vez.

Realmente, no le importaba. Igualmente no planeaba ir ya a ningún lado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Al día siguiente.**

El tan esperado día, había llegado… el momento crucial del plan contra Evan se desarrollaría en solo unas horas y por eso desde su despacho Lucius detuvo un momento su revisión de unos contratos para mirar a su amigo de toda la vida y preguntarle.

\- ¿Todo está listo entonces?-

Lucian, que releía unos convenios que el rey vampiro debía firmar, levanto sus ojos zafiro de los papeles en sus manos para encontrarse con la seria mirada gris que le contemplaba fijamente exigiendo una respuesta. Aquello le hizo suspirar un poco cansado pero asintió con calma.

\- Ya te lo dije por tercera vez Lucius… todo va conforme a lo hablado, Thomas me confirmo personalmente ayer que mando la misiva haciendo que pasemos por Evan y citando a Draco a la hora acordada- confirmó volviendo a mirar los papeles en sus manos aunque solo fue por breve momento pues el sonido de la silla de su amigo le hizo volver a mirarle y negar. – ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?… Todo saldrá tal y cual se fijó y por fin ese advenedizo saldrá de la vida de Draco- Hablo con seguridad siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Lucius que iba a servirse un poco de vino.

\- Lo sé pero aún así… me preocupa Draco… sé que no ama a ese imbécil- aclaró el rey vampiro tomando un sorbo de vino –…pero lo que verá le lastimara de cierto modo-repuso viendo hacia su amigo – Además también me preocupa tu hijo… a pesar de que se parece mucho a ti, temo que no tiene tu sangre fría y aunque ha tratado de ocultarlo he visto remordimientos en él-.

Lucian dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se levantó caminando hacia una de las ventanas que había en el despacho de Lucius. Sabia a lo que este se refería, él mismo había notado lo mismo en Thomas cuando le daba pormenores de cómo iban las cosas y aunque no le hizo comentario alguno realmente lamentaba que su hijo se hubiera puesto en esa situación. Pero había sido su decisión, nadie le había obligado y solo esperaba que no saliese demasiado dañado de todo esto. Después de todo como bien decía Lucius, Thomas había heredado el buen corazón de su esposo Theodore.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación Lucius pero Thomas se puso el mismo en esa situación y confió en que sabrá salir adelante cuando todo esto termine- habló lentamente pero aún viendo hacia fuera del palacio – Es un joven fuerte- inquirió guardando un pequeño silencio antes de agregar - como lo es Draco- viendo de reojo al rubio rey – mi ahijado sabrá lidiar con lo que vera y aunque le lastime, tendrá a tu yerno a su lado- esbozando una media sonrisa – ambos se han acercado mucho estos días cierto… pues bien esto terminara de unirlos y Draco se dará cuenta de lo que siente por él sin la influencia de Evan a su alrededor nublando su visión- termino firme antes de volver a su asiento frente al escritorio de su amigo y continuar su trabajo como sin nada.

Como siempre Lucian tenía razón y no pudo rebatir sus palabras por lo que luego de unos momentos de silencio apuro el contenido de su copa y la dejó en la pequeña cava que había en su despacho para luego ir a sentarse él también. Después de todo tenia cosas que hacer, pero estaba seguro que en ningún momento dejaría de pensar por completo en lo que pasaría.

Simplemente no tenía la calma que Lucian si parecía tener y la cual siempre había envidiado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la biblioteca**

Unos pisos más abajo, más específicamente en la inmensa biblioteca del palacio y ajenos aparentemente de lo que sucedería ese día se encontraban Harry, Blaise y Pansy discutiendo sobre un libro que Harry había leído sobre la fisiología vampírica.

\- Pero es que te digo que no es así Harry, la fertilidad en los vampiros es diferente a lo que leíste- rebatía Pansy con firmeza ganándose una mirada un poco ceñuda del licano moreno que mecía su cola con cierta impaciencia.

\- Y yo te digo que no tengo la culpa de estar equivocado, solo estoy comentando lo que leí en ese libro- se defendió el de ojos esmeraldas.

\- Pues tú libro esta no solo erróneo sino que es estúpido- agrego la vampira pelinegra con cierto retintín.

\- Bueno basta los dos- intervino entonces Blaise al notar como los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraban un poco ante el comentario de su prima – Pansy, Harry no tiene la culpa de haber leído un libro plagado de errores respecto al tema- expuso con suavidad antes de sonreírle al licano – No te preocupes Harry, y no tomes en cuenta a Pansy. Le encanta darse aires de sabelotodo y corregir a todo el mundo- menciono con burla.

\- Oye…- protesto la vampira dándole un leve golpecito en el brazo a su primo – "no le digas esas cosas… yo no soy así-

Blaise soltó entonces una risa suave que inundo el recinto.

\- Por favor Pans… te conozco de toda la vida- expresó el vampiro morocho antes de rodar los ojos ante el bufido de su prima –…como sea yo puedo aclararte tus dudas Harry… yo soy un vampiro fértil- añadió con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas pero sonriendo amable al licano que le miraba con una sonrisa a su vez.

\- Gracias Blaise pero no quisiera incomodarte- inquirió el de ojos esmeraldas con sinceridad y es que él sabía que esos temas eran algo bochornosos.

\- No, está bien… tú también eres fértil y aunque no seas vampiro supongo que las cosas no deben ser tan diferentes entre nosotros y a mí me gustaría saber más sobre los licántropos también- murmuró sonrojándose más pero esta vez por recordar a cierto pelirrojo que le hacía suspirar con las cartas que habían seguido mandándose.

Harry al notar ese sonrojo tan evidente aumento su sonrisa suponiendo el porqué de ello y no pudo más que asentir.

\- Esta bien, te preguntaré y tú me preguntaras a su vez lo que quieras saber- musitó meciendo su cola esta vez de manera suave y alegre.

Y así se inició una plática entre Blaise y Harry sobre la fertilidad en ambas razas que Pansy intento seguir aunque de pronto su mente voló hacia otro lado y la conversación entre su primo y su amigo licano se hizo distante y difusa.

Hoy era el día, Thomas se lo había dicho ayer cuando se encontraron en los jardines y ahora que lo recordaba no pudo evitar desearle suerte a su primo… no quería verle sufrir como tampoco quería ver sufrir a Draco. Pero ante lo que pasaría, suponía que no había mucho que hacer al respecto, solo estar con los dos y apoyarlos.

\- "En verdad te maldigo, Evan, y espero que sufras lo que mereces"- pensó fugazmente la morocha. Y es que ella en verdad odiaba al vampiro platinado… como no hacerlo cuando lo que pasaría era su culpa… si solo se hubiese alejado de Draco por su cuenta…

Pero no lo hizo… lastimó a Harry, lastimaría a Draco y acabaría con la hermandad entre Thomas y Draco por eso ahora le deseaba el peor de los sufrimientos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En la habitación de Draco.**

Ayer en la noche había recibido una nueva nota de Evan y no le había sorprendido, había evitado ir a ver a su amante tanto como había podido y ahora este reclamaba su presencia citándole esa tarde en unas cuantas horas.

Por ese motivo no había querido ver a Harry en todo el día, lo había evitado desayunando en su habitación y no saliendo de esta en toda la mañana. El porqué de su actitud era fácil de descifrar, sentía remordimientos y culpa con su esposo. En esos días Harry había sido tan amable y tan gentil con él y él como le pagaría… yendo con Evan… y es que aunque sabía que no podía evadir su visita al rubio luego de esa nota, el hecho le estaba sentando francamente mal.

La antes apasionada sensación que anticipaba a sus visitas al hermoso vampiro ahora no estaba presente, en su lugar solo sentía eso culpa y remordimiento. Pero aun así iría… no podía simplemente dejar de lado a Evan cierto… el peli plata no era una cosa y no tenía culpa alguna de su repentina toma de consciencia respecto a Harry y lo que este merecía y no que hiciera.

Además había otro motivo para que fuese, la velada pasada la había transitado en vela pensando y meditando… pensando en Harry y meditando lo que había vivido y sentido por él en los días pasados… luego había elucubrado sobre Evan y lo fría y rara que se había tornado la situación la última vez que se vieron… en lo insípido que había sentido el beso que compartieron…. Y había llegado a una conclusión que aunque le había sido difícil comprender ya había aceptado.

Sentía algo por Harry, no sabía cómo se había dado pero era así… Harry le hacía sentir cosas que solo creyó sentir con Evan pero de una manera diferente que no podía explicar por ahora.

Y en cuanto a Evan… aun sentía algo por él pero el sentimiento ya no podía asegurar que fuese el amor apasionado e intenso que sintiese en un principio… no… ahora era un sentimiento que parecía comenzar a apagarse. Aun así quería estar absolutamente seguro de ello y ese era su otro motivo para ir a ver al más joven.

Quería confirmar si su amor por él se había apagado o no de eso dependerían muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. Pues si resultaba cierta su suposición… dejaría a Evan y le daría una oportunidad a su matrimonio.

Por supuesto sería gentil y generoso con Evan e intentaría no lastimarlo pero no podría seguir con él si su amor por él ya no existía… no sintiendo por Harry lo que ahora estaba consciente que sentía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Hora de la cita.**

 **Mansión de Evan.**

Todo estaba listo en unos cuantos minutos llegaría Draco y lo harían subir. Era eso lo que ocupaba la mente de Thomas mientras poseía a un entregado Evan sobre el lecho que habían compartido casi a diario desde hacía varios días y es que a pesar de que su ser se encontraba inmerso en la excitación y deseo del momento y disfrutaba del cuerpo de quien se había convertido en su amante, una parte dentro de él, la parte que no se hallaba cubierta por la oscuridad comenzaba a recordarle sus dudas.

Le recordaba lo que había visto en Evan aquella ocasión hace tantos días, lo que Evan le había vuelto a mostrar fugazmente en esos días y noches compartidos con él.

\- Ahhh Thomas… si… así… sigue… soy tuyo… solo tuyo- se escuchaba la voz dulce y apasionada de Evan retumbando en las paredes de la habitación recordándole también la entrega del platinado en cada ocasión.

Esa voz que había susurrado y gemido su nombre aclamando que le amaba ahora era su tortura… ¿Pero qué podía hacer en ese momento?… De nada le servían esos recordatorios. Todo estaba hecho, todo estaba listo y la espada que había colocado sobre la cabeza de Evan caería dentro de poco cortándosela y el sería el responsable.

Ya no había más tiempo… la suerte estaba echada y no traería nada bueno para el bello vampiro entre sus brazos.

Su mirada carmesí observando a Evan y sintiendo más allá del remordimiento, pesadumbre por él y por lo que el mismo tendría que hacer una vez que Draco se fuese.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En las afueras de la mansión**.

Un alto y gallardo rubio que no era otro sino Draco, llegaba a la entrada de la mansión de su amante anunciando su presencia. Como era de esperarse de inmediato fue recibido, pero antes de que pasase hacia la sala para esperar a que Evan bajara, un aroma que le pareció conocido asalto su nariz.

Tal vez podía equivocarse pero sentía sutilmente el aroma de Thomas en el recibidor como si hubiese estado ahí no hacía mucho. Pero no, eso no podía ser posible. Su casi hermano detestaba a Evan por lo cual pensar que este hubiese estado ahí visitando al vampiro platinado era absurdo.

Tan absurdo como ver a su padre visitando a Evan… totalmente ilógico, le dijo su mente quitándole importancia a lo que había creído oler. Sin embargo cuando estaba por terminar de avanzar a la sala otra cosa lo detuvo. Escucha a la mucama que le abrió aclararse la garganta como queriendo llamar su atención por lo que sus fríos ojos plata se posaron en la humana.

\- ¿Que sucede?- cuestiona.

La joven humana se remueve nerviosa frente a él pero antes de que su paciencia se acabe la mucama le contesta tímidamente y sin verle, le dice que Evan lo espera en su habitación, que dio órdenes de que lo hicieran pasar y le pidieran que subiera a encontrarse con él. Aquello le parece extraño, inusual. Por lo regular ellos se encuentran en la sala de estar y luego de un rato suben, pero sin sospechar nada malo, pues no tiene motivos, asiente y deja a la chica al pie de la escalera que le lleva a la segunda planta.

Sus pasos mientras sube son lentos y confiados aunque por dentro la inquietud de conseguir la respuesta que desea le quema.

Aun así cuando está por llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Evan sabe que está haciendo lo correcto por lo que apresura su andar pero cuando está justo frente a la puerta, su mano entorno a la cerradura, a sus oídos llegan sonidos que hacen que su corazón se detenga un segundo para luego latir más violentamente mientras su mano termina de girar la cerradura y la puerta se abre revelándole una imagen que jamás pensó contemplar.

Sus ojos bordeados de carmín contemplan a dos figuras que le son muy familiares sobre el lecho entregándose a un apasionado encuentro. Al principio no reacciona, no puede, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para él, lo que presencia le parece irreal pero cuando una exaltada confesión llega a sus oídos el tiempo vuelve a retomar su curso y entonces la furia ciega estalla en su pecho como una lluvia de fuego que amenaza con arrasar todo a su paso.

Un par de grandes alas negras se despliegan amenazantes y en toda su envergadura tras su espalda, sus uñas se alargan y sus colmillos se muestran peligrosos cuando caminando sin ver más que a las dos figuras sobre el lecho de Evan, que parecen haber culminado su encuentro, llega hasta ellos y de un violento movimiento los aparta. Sus ojos carmesí brillando amenazantes sin saber con quién desquitar primero la furia y el dolor que le consume. Al final opta por mirar a quien él creía le amaba. Evan le mira aterrado y sorprendido desde el lecho. Solo temor y sorpresa hay en esa mirada violeta… no hay arrepentimiento, se dice gruñendo feroz mientras lo toma del cuello y lo alza ligeramente de la cama.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me engañas con él? – pregunta fríamente aunque no está seguro si realmente quiere una respuesta o seguir apretando el frágil cuello entre sus manos hasta extinguir la vida del vampiro platinado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sin saber que son vistos o por lo menos sin que Evan lo note, Thomas siente su culminación muy cerca y se empuja con ímpetu dentro del cuerpo más pequeño tocando una vez más ese dulce punto dentro de Evan que abrumado por la pasión llega a la cúspide pronunciando aquellas palabras que son como un mantra para él, un juramento eterno, una verdad absoluta que es solo para Thomas.

\- ¡Te amo!- dice entre jadeos – ¡Te amo Thomas, eres el único para mi… el único…. Soy tuyo, solo tuyo! - casi gruñe con vehemencia, perdido, tan perdido en las sensaciones y sentimientos, mientras se derrama entre ambos cuerpos y siente a Thomas bañar su interior lo que provoca que una sonrisa satisfecha se forme en sus rojos labios mientras recibe el cuerpo más grande entre sus brazos ajeno a lo que está por pasar.

Por su parte Thomas lo sabe, lo siente. Sabe que han sido vistos. Sabe que Draco está a unos pasos y que debe estar furioso y dolido. Sabe que debe estar por actuar por lo que internamente se prepara para lo que está por pasar, aunque fugazmente sus ojos aun carmesí contemplan el bello rostro del joven bajo él. Un Evan totalmente ignorante de la tormenta que se avecina, le muestra esa expresión que le hace dudar y su corazón se contrae con pena. De pronto quiere decir algo pero no hay tiempo. Una mano que más parece una garra le toma fuertemente del hombro y le avienta a un lado. El súbito movimiento, aunque esperado, le aturde un poco pero pronto se repone y se levanta observando lo que la desilusión y la rabia han hecho con su casi hermano.

Lo que ve le duele y le afecta a pesar de que ya se había preparado: frente a sus ojos Draco se encuentra por completo transformado, un par de alas negras son la prueba de ello. Jamás le había visto tan furioso pero no es para menos. No obstante no tiene demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse de lo hecho pues la voz del rubio se escucha fría y cortante pero no se dirige a él.

La atención de Draco está centrada en el joven de cabello plateado a quien sostiene del cuello mientras le cuestiona. Pero no es eso lo que le hace reaccionar e ir hasta ellos. Lo que le hace reaccionar es ver como Draco aprieta cada vez más el delicado cuello entre sus manos, si sigue así…. Si sigue así lo matara.

Lo matara, esa noción es lo que le hace reaccionar. ¿Le importa que Evan muera?... no debería pero lo hace, aun así no tiene tiempo para cuestionarse el motivo, por lo que en dos zancadas empuja a Draco lejos de Evan y lo enfrenta.

Los ojos carmesí de ambos se encaran por fin y el infierno se desata.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Si lo se de nuevo deben querer cruciarme pero esta vez por dejarlo justo ahí ¿cierto? Pero obviando eso ¿que les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Pero antes de que lo olvide voy a ponerles info importante para futuros caps. Es sobre como funciona la fertilidad para ambas razas en mi historia y es un dato que deben tener presente asi que espero que lo lean y no se lo salten.**

 **1.- Fertilidad vampira: Los vampiros fértiles los son siempre y para evitar embarazos no deseados toman una infusión especial que sirve de anticonceptivo, únicamente de esta forma evitan la concepción.**

 **2.- Fertilidad licana: Al contrario de los vampiros, los licanos solo son fértiles cada ciertos días en el mes, por lo cual durante esos días procuran no separarse de su pareja pues su fertilidad es tal que quedarían embarazados con mucha facilidad con cualquiera que tengan relaciones en esos días sea o no su pareja. No hay método anticonceptivo para los licanos.**

 **En fin luego de lo anterior solo me resta decir que la próxima actualización espero no sea tan tardada aunque debo decir que me tomare un periodo de vacaciones en navidad pero ya avisare en el próximo capitulo con exactitud sobre esto.**

 **Me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho y ya saben pórtense muy mal en este próximo fin de semana. Un beso y que pasen un buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada dependiendo cuando lean esto.**


	25. AVISO

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza en la actualización pero motivos de salud y luego el trabajo me han impedido terminar el siguiente capitulo pero no se preocupen.**

 **SI, SEGUIRE EL FIC.**

 **Tendran un nuevo capitulo muy pronto, ya solo me falta el final del capitulo asi que espero terminarlo esta semana y subírselos en cuanto lo beteen y mientras esperan les invito a leer el siguiente one shot dividido en** **dos que escribi para las pasadas fechas navideñas pero que tampoco pude terminar a tiempo.**

s/11757010/1/TRADICIONES

 **Espero lo disfruten y ténganme un poco de paciencia se que no es fácil por que yo también leo fics pero puedo decirles que hay fic para rato todavía, solo tengan eso paciencia.**

 **PD. Si no pueden ver el link pasense por mi perfil y ahi esta la historia con las otras, ahora si me despido espero puedan leerla y les haga mas amena la espera.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas del capítulo:**

 **Hola a todos luego de tanto tiempo de espera aquí les dejo el cap siguiente del fic, espero que disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes.**

 **Solo debo aclarar que no esta beteado pues hubiese tardado mas en subirlo asi que si encuentran algún error de puntuación o ortografía de antemano me disculpo.**

 **Pero antes que pasen a lo importante y de manera rápida, pues el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo, quiero agredecer a aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo y en el aviso.**

 **Agradezco mucho su comprensión y sus palabras créanme que los leo con mucha atención aunque no tenga ahora mucho tiempo para contestarles.**

 **En fin ahora si les dejo leer, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **CAP. 16**

 **CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA TRAICIÓN**

Draco impaciente por no obtener una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, sin darse cuenta que su agarre impide que el otro hable, aprieta un poco más el cuello entre sus manos hasta que es apartado de un brusco empujón y un gruñido feral sale de sus labios al darse cuenta quien fue el causante.

Thomas en todo su esplendor se alza frente a él. Carmín contra carmín confrontándose hasta que es Draco quien con un rugido que le sale del pecho se abalanza contra quien fuera su mejor amigo sin mediar palabras. No es necesario, lo que vio fue suficiente.

Ambos contrincantes son fuertes pero Draco tiene una ventaja frente a Thomas. El rubio príncipe quiere destrozar, herir y si es posible matar al vampiro pelinegro mientras que este solo intenta defenderse de los fieros embistes. Aunque Thomas pronto se da cuenta que defenderse no será suficiente por lo que dos alas parecidas a las de Draco pronto se extienden tras su espalda desnuda y afilados ojos se enfrentan a los de Draco quien ya esta asestándole otro golpe letal.

Mientras desde el lecho Evan no hace ningún movimiento al parecer demasiado impactado por lo ocurrido todavía. Se limita a mirar asustado la disputa que está destrozando su habitación sin poder si quiera pestañear.

No puede creer lo que está pasando, ¿Como había pasado de disfrutar un sublime momento con Thomas a estar observando una fiera pelea entre este y Draco? Lo más importante ¿Cómo es que Draco los había descubierto? Esto no podía estar ocurriendo ¿Qué hará ahora? se pregunta presa del mismo pánico que había sentido cuando Draco casi lo ahoga. Sus ojos ya del todo violetas mirando a ambos vampiros atacarse con saña notando que la sangre ya corría en uno de ellos… y lamentablemente para él quien sangra debido a un tajo en su torso desnudo es Thomas. Aquello hace a su cuerpo reaccionar y se levanta de un salto olvidándose de su desnudez, olvidando que no puede perder a Draco, olvida todo y va hacia el pelinegro.

Sus expresiones, todo su cuerpo revelando la verdad. Su verdad ante quien quiera ver. La verdad de su amor por Thomas, el único que había logrado despertar en él tan noble sentimiento que jamás espero experimentar. Sin embargo las palabras de Thomas y su expresión le detienen en seco antes que llegase a él.

— ¡Basta Draco… se buen perdedor!— menciona un jadeante Thomas con una media sonrisa burlona que ocultaba lo que realmente sentía mientras se sostenía de una de las paredes. Le dolía la herida hecha por su mejor amigo pero más le dolía el odio con que Draco le miraba.

— ¡Eres despreciable Zabinni!— escupe con profundo rencor Draco, por primera vez dirigiéndole unas palabras a su ex amigo a quien miraba con ira.

No podía creer que Thomas le dijese aquello. Tenía la vaga esperanza que su amigo estuviese arrepentido que le dijera al menos alguna excusa pero eso… esas palabras, esa sonrisa burlona solo eran la cruel confirmación de una traición consumada. Una traición en la que no había arrepentimiento y aquella noción solo avivo el fuego doloroso que ardía en su pecho clamando venganza. Alivio para su dolor.

— Despreciable no… no lo soy Draco— contesta Thomas con una mueca socarrona que encubre lo mucho que le han afectado esas simples palabras. Y es que no podía dejarse abatir ahora. Debía continuar con la pantomima hasta el final por lo que posando sus ojos carmesí en Evan, decide su siguiente paso y se acerca hasta el peli plata tomándole de la cintura con presunción antes de añadir — simplemente quise probar el por qué de tu obsesión- acercando su nariz al cuello del más joven donde deposita un beso — Llámalo curiosidad si quieres pero ahora te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo— termina con una mirada burlesca soportando estoicamente el dolor en su pecho que no era solo producto de la herida.

Ese descaro y esa desfachatez en Thomas le parecen tan irreales y a la vez tan grotescas. Es como si no estuviese frente al vampiro que considero su hermano todos esos años. Era como estar viendo a otra persona. O simplemente está viendo al verdadero Thomas piensa sintiendo aunada a la rabia y al odio, una profunda decepción. Un profundo asco ante la imagen de las dos personas que tiene frente a él. Dos personas que él considero importantes. Dos personas a quienes había entregado mucho de él. Dos personas que le traicionaron de la peor forma.

— Ambos son escoria, pero no saldrán indemnes de esto— gruñe con fría rabia antes de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia Thomas y Evan.

No soporta verles juntos y una vez más se deja cegar por la oscuridad, por el rencor intentando dar alivio a su pena de la forma en que sus entrañas le piden. Lastimando, destrozando. Herida por herida, dolor por dolor. No quiere hablar más, no necesita más palabras vanas y crueles entre ellos por ahora.

Por ello cuando arranca a Evan de los brazos de Thomas y a este le asesta otro golpe mortífero sonríe con brutalidad. Sus ojos carmesí reflejando su ferocidad en los ojos violeta que le miran una vez más con terror.

— ¿Que pasa Evan? Ahora me temes…— expresa con fría inclemencia tomando los plateados cabellos y jalándole sin compasión hasta que su cara queda cerca de la suya, causando en el movimiento diversos quejidos de Evan pero esto no hace sino complacerle —… me alegra que lo hagas porque ahora, conocerás por que los Malfoy logramos mantenernos por sobre todas las demás castas de vampiros— gruñe mostrando sus afilados colmillos mientras las alas en su espalda se expanden cubriendo a su presa.

El terror corre una vez más por sus venas. Draco habla en serio, el odio con que le mira es tan intenso como la pasión con que le mirara hacia no tanto. Y él no quiere morir, no así, no todavía, por lo que con lágrimas de sangre agolpándose en sus ojos, suplica queriendo llegar al corazón del rubio príncipe una vez más.

— ¡No Draco… por favor!— menciona implorante intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre a su cabellos y escapar.

Pero en vez de la compasión que Evan espera, este obtiene un salvaje gruñido.

— ¿No?, no que maldita furcia- expresa el rubio con desprecio, sintiendo el odio subiendo a su garganta y explotando por todo su cuerpo — tu provocaste todo esto al abrirte de piernas para quien no debías — musita jalando aun más fuerte la cabellera plateada —no te importo quien era él para mi… no te importo lo que yo sentiría con tu vil traición, porque entonces habría de importarme a mi tu suplica—tomándole con la mano libre de uno de los brazos con tanta fuerza que siente el hueso bajo sus manos quebrarse pero no le importa y continua — Pero antes de darte lo que mereces, contesta perra, desde cuando, ¿desde cuándo me ves la cara con él?— mirando por un momento a Thomas que a unos metros de ellos se encuentra inconsciente y sangrante debido a su anterior ataque.

Si fueran otros tiempos sentiría culpa al haber lastimado de aquella forma a su casi hermano pero ahora solo puede sentir agrado ante la lamentable imagen antes de regresar su intensa e inhumana mirada al peli plata quien jadea de dolor derramando lagrimas escarlata por sus mejillas.

Le quebró el brazo… y había lastimado a Thomas tal vez de gravedad y él no había podido hacer nada. El dolor y la impotencia le acometen y en ese momento quiere herir a Draco, no por lo que le hizo a él sino por lo que le ha hecho a Thomas, a su amado vampiro pero sabe que en una pelea él saldría muy mal parado. Además el terror que Draco le provoca tampoco le ayuda a moverse con desenvoltura por lo que se limita a derramar lágrimas para liberar su dolor y su frustración.

¿Por qué había pasado aquello? las cosas no debían haberse dado así, todo debía ser perfecto para él ahora que tenía a su amado. Pero tal parecía que su vida no estaba hecha para conocer más que fugaces momentos felices. Sin embargo en medio de su desesperación, de su sufrimiento por Thomas y su brazo roto mira al príncipe vampiro que le exige una respuesta dirigiéndose a él con crueldad.

Perra, furcia

Esas palabras que le son familiares, le traen amargos recuerdos que le paralizan trabando su lengua, impidiéndole hablar. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar al rubio con temor y seguir derramando lagrimas carmesí.

Aun así las lágrimas que riegan el bello rostro contorsionado por el temor, no conmueven ni un ápice al rubio vampiro, que sin misericordia, exige una respuesta.

Y es que lamentablemente para Evan los oídos y el corazón de Draco ahora son sordos a su sufrimiento. Por lo que sin importarle nada mas, en su urgencia por una contestación, Draco aprieta un poco más el brazo roto causando un sollozante grito de su víctima.

Lo único que desea, que exige el príncipe vampiro antes de dejar caer su venganza contra su otrora amante es la respuesta a su pregunta. Tal vez podría ser irrelevante pero él quiere saber, desea saber desde cuando, desde cuando hizo el papel de idiota. Desde cuando le estaban viendo la cara burlándose de él y pisoteando sus sentimientos.

No obstante el grito sollozante de Evan trae de la inconsciencia a un aturdido Thomas, que luego de contener la respiración debido al lacerante dolor que le acomete, dirige su vista borrosa a la imagen de Evan y Draco y cuando esta se hace nítida y entiende lo que está pasando una vez más siente remordimientos.

Remordimientos por lastimar de aquella manera a Draco pero sobre todo e inesperadamente por Evan. El de cierta forma estaba preparado para la reacción del rubio, para lo que estaba sucediendo pero Evan… este había estado ciego, inconsciente de la tormenta.

Era una víctima de las circunstancias aunque le desagradara admitirlo. Pero nada podía hacer ahora salvo terminar con su sufrimiento a manos de Draco aunque después tuviera que sufrir aun mas en sus manos. La farsa había llegado a su fin después de todo.

Con esa extraña amargura que le deja esa certeza se impulsa entonces hacia arriba y cuando logra mantenerse en pie, ignora el dolor en su pecho y costado y deja simplemente que la sangre mane libre mientras camina con determinación hacia ambas figuras apartando justo a tiempo a Evan de Draco.

— Basta Draco, deja el drama quieres, ya te permití una pequeña revancha así que ahora acepta tu derrota como buen chico— expresa con estudiado sarcasmo esbozando una media sonrisa cínica mientras pone al péli plata a su espalda y sin ser consciente realmente de lo que hace extiende sus alas para ocultarlo de la vista de Draco.

No puede creer lo que escucha. Estaba a punto de sacarle a Evan la ansiada respuesta a golpes si era necesario, cuando Thomas se interpone entre ellos y le arrebata al peliplata una vez más, pero no es eso lo que le hace rugir de odio. Son las palabras pronunciadas.

¿Drama? ¿Derrota?

Maldito fuera el vampiro pelinegro, mil veces maldito al atreverse a minimizar la situación con aquellas cínicas palabras.

— Eres un miserable Zabinni, me da asco y rabia el pensar que te considere mi hermano alguna vez— declara con abierto resentimiento clavando sus fieros ojos carmesí en los otros que le miran con desfachatez.

Por su mente pasando diversas formas de deshacerse de Thomas y continuar con Evan. No obstante de entre la niebla del odio y el rencor una imagen de tres personas en quienes no había pensado hasta ahora comienza a formarse en su cabeza deteniendo cualquier movimiento que tuviera contemplado contra el pelinegro. Sus padrinos Lucian y Theodore y Blaise. Ellos no tienen culpa alguna de esto. Y está seguro que no tienen ni idea de la felonía que Thomas ha cometido.

Y entonces conociendo ese hecho ¿podrá causarles tal dolor? ¿Causarles el dolor de perder a su hijo y hermano en sus manos? Se pregunta por primera vez... ¡No!… esa palabra surge retumbando en todo su ser dejándolo estático limitándose a mirar a Thomas. El ama a sus padrinos, a Blaise que es como su hermano menor. Y aunque se consume en dolor y odio no quiere causarles tal sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de ver a Thomas destrozado y muerto. Ellos no lo merecen se dice respirando hondo asimilando esa verdad.

Tan repentina verdad que le hace permanecer inmóvil. El contenerse le está resultando casi mortal. Sobre todo porque sabe que tiene motivos, tiene motivos para matar al vampiro pelinegro. La oscuridad peleando contra su razón hasta que toma la determinación más difícil. Dejara vivir a Thomas por ellos.

Solo por ellos.

Aun así siente su decisión de no matar a Thomas tambalear cuando le ve seguir sonriendo de esa detestable manera. El fuego del odio le corroe impulsándole a arrancarle la cabeza al mayor pero por primera vez desde que entrase en esa habitación se contiene. Contiene ese sentimiento y lo embotella, lo dirige a la figura oculta tras las alas de su ex amigo a quien mira con profundo desprecio.

— ¡Apártate Thomas!… tu no vas a morir hoy… tienes suerte de ser quien eres y de tener los padres que tienes pero tu perra no- pronuncia con rabia implícita deslizándose para evadir al pelinegro — él va a pagar por lo que hizo- determina con una sonrisa sádica que mostraba sus colmillos.

— Oh no lo creo- se mueve Thomas para cubrir de nuevo a Evan que tiembla a su espalda de miedo y dolor por su brazo roto— que es lo que quieres, ¿matarlo?— cuestiona ganándose en respuesta una risa atroz que bien podría helar a cualquiera — ya veo— añade considerando sus opciones.

No puede permitir que su hermano se convierta en asesino. No puede dejar que las cosas se salgan tanto de control. Sabe que su padrino no se lo perdonaría pues aunque Evan mereciera morir de la peor forma la intención de ese plan no es convertir a Draco en asesino. Aun así no sabe cómo detener a Draco el odio es demasiado en la mirada carmesí del rubio.

Sin embargo de pronto la figura de cierto licano viene a su mente. Harry… claro él es la respuesta, la solución se dice y con una idea formándose en su mente asiente a Draco y le cede el paso hacia Evan que le mira con los ojos lilas abiertos de sorpresa y terror pero él no le pone atención. Repliega sus alas y mira al rubio frente a ellos.

— Mátale entonces si es tu deseo— expresa con frialdad, notando como Draco suelta otra risa cruel antes de avanzar hacia Evan, no obstante antes que lo alcance añade — pero crees que Harry te aceptara cuando sepa lo que has hecho— ante la mención del licano pelinegro tal y como había intuido Draco detiene sus pasos y le mira, él entonces esbozo una nueva sonrisa cínica — por lo que el mismo Harry me ha dicho él detesta la violencia innecesaria— menciona como sin nada.

No puede creer que Thomas fuese tan cobarde para rendirse tan rápido a sus deseos de matar a Evan. Aunque a estas alturas ya nada le sorprende de su mal llamado hermano. Aun así lo único que tiene en mente en ese momento es renovadas imágenes de Evan gritando y llorando su nombre, retorciéndose bajo él, aunque en esta ocasión a diferencia de las veces que disfruto a su lado será por un motivo diferente.

No por pasión o amor. No, esta vez su nombre no será pronunciado por Evan en jadeos anhelantes.

Su nombre saldrá en llorosos gemidos de dolor y desesperanza que apaciguaran aunque sea un poco la ardiente llama de la traición y el odio mientras el peli plata muere en sus manos.

Ya saborea su sangre, su sufrimiento, al tiempo que avanza como el depredador que es, cuando un nombre salido de los labios de su ex amigo le hace detenerse en el acto y mirar a Thomas poniendo atención a sus palabras con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Harry… su esposo… aquel que era tan bueno y compasivo que a pesar de sus acciones le había perdonado. Harry que no se había vengado teniendo todo el derecho también. Harry que le había dado la oportunidad de conocerle aunque no lo mereciera.

Maldición…

Aun así el que Thomas le recordara algo tan vital, que mencionara a su esposo con tanta familiaridad le saca un gruñido. Celos olvidados le inundan. Celos al recordar lo que Harry le había contado hacia apenas ayer. Celos de recordar el aroma de Thomas impregnado en su esposo. Celos que aunados a lo que ya sentía le hacen volver a perder el control l y abalanzarse hacia el pelinegro olvidando a Evan.

— Jamás vuelvas a mencionar su nombre… no te quiero cerca de él entiendes— rugió contra el rostro de Thomas presionando con tal fuerza su cabeza contra la pared que esta termino por agrietarse.

Esa súbita reacción de Draco pudo entre verla también pero aun así le toma desprevenido y no puede evitar una mueca de dolor formándose en sus facciones ante la presión que parecía quebrar su cráneo. De todas formas se rehace una vez más y empuja al rubio con firmeza. Las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearle por la sangre perdida pero sabe que no puede ceder o contraatacar en todo caso así que aspira hondo y esboza una nueva expresión cínica que contagia sus palabras.

— Bueno eso debe decidirlo él no crees—

— Harry te despreciara tanto como yo cuando sepa lo que hiciste no lo dudes—

— Puede ser pero esa no es la cuestión ahora cierto- colocándose de nuevo frente a Evan, cubriéndole con sus alas — vete Draco, no hay nada ya aquí para ti, en vista que no me harás nada más y no puedes matarlo a él— refiriéndose al peli plata.

El maldito Thomas tiene razón en lo que dice de pronto y eso le revienta. Le revienta no poder terminar al menos con la vida de Evan, un gruñido gutural sale de sus labios y aprieta sus manos en puño enterrándose sus propias garras con frustración mal contenida.

Qué hacer con todo el odio y el rencor que late como una hoguera en su pecho y le quema las entrañas.

− Ya lo entendiste ¿no?− menciona Thomas manteniendo esa sonrisa que sabe irrita a Draco pero necesita que se vaya ya, el aun necesita hacer su parte y el rubio en verdad es una bomba de tiempo ahí – bien entonces que esperas− señalando la puerta.

Un nuevo gruñido de advertencia sale de sus labios, es claro que no piensa tolerar más la desfachatez del otro vampiro. Ha decidido no matarlo y tampoco lo hará con Evan pero si Thomas sigue provocándole con su descarado cinismo se olvidara de todo y terminara por acabar con su rastrera existencia.

− Te lo advierto Thomas no juegues con fuego− expresa luego de un momento.

El cuerpo del príncipe vampiro todavía sigue tenso pero sus alas desaparecen de pronto al igual que las garras en sus dedos. Aun así su mirada sigue fiera y de un rojo intenso cuando vuelve a dirigirse a los amantes.

− Me iré, pero no porque tu lo digas Thomas, lo hago porque si no terminare con sus miserables vidas, pero algo si te advierto querido amigo− pronunciando esas palabras con sarcasmo − no quiero verte más en el castillo, ni cerca de mi esposo− puntualiza− o esta vez te juro que acabare contigo− amenaza antes de dirigir su mirada a las alas del pelinegro que esconden a Evan de su vista.

No puede dejar las cosas así con el aborrecido vampiro de ojos lilas por lo que con paso firme se dirige a él, ve a Thomas tensarse.

− Tranquilo ya quedo claro que no pienso matar a tu puta− le dice antes de apartarlo.

Su llameante mirada granate queriendo atravesar al asustado vampiro que le mira pretendiendo ser fuerte pero no le engaña, el terror se refleja en sus ojos lilas tras la muralla de falso orgullo que Evan intenta construir para no verse tan patético y vulnerable frente a él.

Intento inútil piensa contemplando a aquel que le hechizara con falsas palabras de amor envueltas en perfecta lujuria. Le mira de arriba abajo con evidente desprecio que raya en un profundo asco, no entiende como pudo estar tan ciego, como pudo poner a ese indigno ser sobre alguien tan puro y virtuoso como Harry.

− Escúchame bien tu basura− sosteniéndole del cuello − te quiero fuera de esta casa, puedes llevarte las cosas que te di por qué no necesito nada que me recuerde tu repugnante presencia pero fuera de eso mas te vale no llevarte nada o lo sabré y te acusare de ladrón… y tu sabes bien las ganas que tiene mi padre de tenerte en sus manos− dice con una sonrisa cruel, sabe que Evan le teme a Lucius y lo usa sin piedad en su contra.

Lo sostiene un poco más en su mano y acaricia una vez más la posibilidad de quebrar ese cuello pero la imagen de Harry le detiene y se limita a arrojarlo a los pies de Thomas.

− Ahí tienes a tu amante, sigan disfrutando de su insidiosa relación− exclama con desprecio antes de dar media vuelta y salir de esa habitación que espera no volver a pisar jamás.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dentro de la habitación hay un silencio sepulcral que precede a la salida de Draco las mentes de ambos vampiros se encuentra ocupada por distintos pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Thomas piensa en lo que le toca hacer a continuación y se prepara.

Evan piensa en cómo todo esta arruinado y las consecuencias que eso le traerá pero no le importa porque tendrá a Thomas a su lado.

Dos mentes ocupadas en diferentes cuestiones sin duda.

Aun así el primero en hablar es el vampiro de cabellos plateados, con trabajo y haciendo una mueca por su brazo roto se levanta y observa a Thomas con profundo amor, con ese amor que nació sin que se lo propusiera y que lo está llevando a su perdición pero que a la vez está resultando su salvación.

− Lo siento Thomas, yo no quería que Draco se enterara así− se lamenta con honestidad, no por Draco si no por su vampiro quien salió lastimado, sus ojos lilas brillando con preocupación al notar las heridas en el mayor – pero ven déjame curarte− tomando su mano – se que todo se ve muy mal ahora pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien mientras estemos juntos y…−

− ¿Juntos? Y quien dijo que estaríamos juntos− interrumpe Thomas con voz sombría soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Evan.

El de ojos lilas se paraliza ante esa fría frase y de inmediato mira a Thomas con el rostro desencajado cuando le ve sonreír gélidamente y mirarle como le miraba antes de que pasara lo que ha pasado entre ellos.

− Por favor Evan no puedo creer que en verdad pensaras que te amaba− dice antes que una mueca burlona se instale en sus atractivas facciones – oh lo pensaste- riendo – eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba en un principio entonces− negando divertido – todo fue un plan, un plan bien armado para separarte de Draco, para mostrarle tu verdadera cara y tu caíste redondo, eres patético− mirándolo con el mismo desprecio con que le mirara Draco.

Evan ante esas duras palabras y esa mirada comienza a hiperventilar y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas de dolor, siente su corazón romperse en pedazos ante lo que parece verdad, aun así se niega a creerlo y se acerca a Thomas.

− No, mientes… eso no puede ser… tus besos, tus caricias no fueron mentira, yo sentí amor en ellos- balbucea abrazándose desesperado al más alto − por favor dime que es mentira, dime que me amas y que solo dices esto por lo que acaba de pasar− suplica enterrando su rostro en el fuerte pecho en el que durmió varias veces en esos días.

Quiere que esos brazos que le sostuvieron antes le abracen, le consuelen y le brinden el calor y la protección que sintiera en esas maravillosas tardes de amor y pasión pero para su decepción eso no pasa. Thomas no le devuelve el abrazo y en cambio lo separa de su lado y le empuja ligeramente terminando de romper su corazón con ese gesto.

− No puedo decirte eso porque eso, si sería mentirte− dice Thomas mirando indiferente a Evan – lo siento Evan nosotros solo jugamos tu juego y esta vez tu perdiste− agrega determinante comenzando a buscar sus ropas para irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Las lagrimas de sangre brotan entonces de los ojos de Evan al comprender que es verdad lo que está pasando, esas cruel realidad es su realidad le guste o no. Rojos surcos manchan su piel blanca y sus rodillas se doblan dejándole caer bruscamente al piso. Ya no le importa nada, el dolor que siente es tan grande que ve sin ver como Thomas busca su ropa y comienza a vestirse.

No hay más que decir o que hacer.

Se siente vacio, roto, como hace mucho no se sentía. Aunque esta vez es peor por que toco el cielo con las manos, probo la miel de la felicidad aunque fuera falsa y ahora ya no le queda nada. Solo dolor y amargura. Soledad eterna.

−Adiós Evan− escucha que Thomas dice pero ya no sabe si es un eco de sus recuerdos o realmente el vampiro al que entrego su corazón y su alma se está despidiendo.

Simplemente permanece ahí, inmóvil sobre el frio piso. Desnudo y herido como una hermosa muñeca rota y abandonada.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **En el castillo licano horas después.**

Luego de la conversación con Blaise y Pansy y de que aprendiese mas sobre la fertilidad en los vampiros entre otros temas que le causaron fascinación, Harry se encontraba camino a su habitación para cambiarse y bajar a cenar cuando sus orejas captaron una conversación entre dos mucamas.

Estas hablaban de cómo su esposo había llegado hacia varias horas furioso exigiendo a Lucius que echara a Thomas del castillo y advirtiéndole que no lo quería volver a ver ahí si es que este quería seguir viviendo, incluso se hablo de destierro. Aquello le hizo parpadear incrédulo y preocupado. Thomas y Draco eran por lo que sabía casi hermanos y si lo que escuchaba era cierto algo muy grave debía haber pasado.

Tenía que ver a Draco se dijo, antes que con decisión cambiara de rumbo dejando a tras a las mucamas y yendo directo a la habitación del príncipe vampiro.

Cada paso que daba le hacía sentir como aquella vez que descubriera a su esposo con ese vampiro, con el tal Evan. Un mal presentimiento anidaba en su pecho y este se incremento cuando a la distancia sus orejas captaron ruidos intensos provenir de la habitación de Draco. Ese hecho tenso su cola y apuro sus pasos.

No demoro mucho en llegar a su destino y en efecto ruido de cosas rompiéndose contra el piso y las paredes, incluso contra la puerta que permanecía cerrada, le dieron la bienvenida. Por un momento dudo en tocar, tal vez Draco no le dejara entrar, por ello aspiro hondo y tomándose una libertad que no sabía si sería acogida con agrado abrió la puerta y entro.

La escena que le recibió le dejo sin aliento.

La otrora magnifica habitación se encontraba casi destruida, los muebles se encontraban seriamente dañados y varias cosas se encontraban en pedazos regados por todo el piso, las cortinas y ropa de cama estaba hecha jirones e inservible y de espaldas a él Draco se encontraba en medio de ese desastre. Al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia por lo que cerró la puerta tras él y con valentía camino hacia su esposo.

− Draco− le llamo suavemente − ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?−cuestiono en un tono sedoso y sutil casi como si estuviera tratando con una fiera a la que había que calmar.

Intempestivamente y haciendo que se detuviera a unos pasos de tocar al rubio vampiro, este se giro a verle y la imagen que le mostro hizo que su corazón se apretara. Los ojos de su esposo estaban intensamente rojos y hablaban de furia y dolor y por sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas de sangre.

*/*/*/*/*/*

El camino de regreso al palacio fue un infierno, apenas y podía contener el fuego que corría por sus venas y le exigía desquitar con alguien o algo su dolor por la traición recibida. Sus ojos eran amenazantes como nadie los había visto jamás y era evidente que nadie hizo el amago ni siquiera de sostenerle la mirada a su paso.

En cuanto ingreso al castillo fue de inmediato donde su padre encontrándole con su padrino Lucian pero no le importo despotrico ante ambos hombres lo que acababa de saber y exigió no ver jamás a Thomas ahí incluso pidió que el pelinegro y Evan fueran desterrados de Valakya. Lo sentía por sus padrinos pero no soportaba la idea de ver más la cara de quien fuera como su hermano.

Su padre como buen líder le calmo y le prometió que Thomas no pisaría mas el castillo aunque no lo desterraría en consideración a Lucian y su familia. Eso le enervo pero aun en su nube de furia comprendió la decisión y se marcho del despacho. Poco le interesaba el destino de Evan pero estaba seguro que su padre terminaría desterrando al de cabellos plateados para que no terminara matándole si lo volvía a encontrar.

Con pasos airados y un aura oscura y atemorizante se encamino entonces a su habitación, los sirvientes humanos se apartaban de su paso por instinto al verle y nadie oso hablarle.

Cuando llego a su destino se encerró y desato de nuevo su enojo, el dolor que la traición de Thomas le causaba. No se transformo esta vez pero si destrozo todo a su paso, cada cosa que le recordaba a su infancia al lado de su ex amigo quedo hecha añicos en sus manos y lloro, lloro como un estúpido niño por que el en verdad quería a Thomas.

Por supuesto también le dolía la parte de Evan, por mucho tiempo pensó amarlo pero como había dicho su padre había sido solo lujuria y cariño tal vez pero no amor y ahora lo sabía. Lo sabía porque el daño causado por Evan era solo a su orgullo, a su vanidad, por no haber sido suficiente hombre para satisfacer al más joven, por haber hecho el papel de imbécil pero nada más.

No había ese dolor inconmensurable y lacerante de haber sido engañado por el ser amado que podría haber imaginado sentir en una situación así. No sentía la desesperación de haber perdido a Evan, no sentía nada de eso, solo sentía rabia por los actos del vampiro peli plata.

Rabia por que por su causa había lastimado a alguien que no lo merecía. A Harry. Aun recordaba como su esposo con su noble corazón le perdono y rehusó vengarse enseñándole una abrumadora lección que ahora mismo le hacía derramar más lágrimas por su estupidez al no haber valorado a Harry desde el principio.

Si fue un estúpido, un reverendo estúpido se decía cuando la suave voz de su esposo le llego de repente haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

¿Cuándo es que Harry había entrado? Aturdido se giro a mirarlo, no hubiera deseado que Harry precisamente le viera en ese estado pero al parecer la suerte le abandonaba incluso para eso.

−Estoy bien, es solo que creo que todo se paga cierto−dice queriendo parecer gracioso pero fallando miserablemente.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry le mira moviendo las orejas sin entender pero aun más preocupado por esas palabras y termina de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

− ¿De qué hablas Draco? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque lloras?− cuestiona tocando la mejilla del vampiro y limpiando con suavidad la sangre que corría por esa perfecta y pálida piel — ¿qué te tiene tan mal?− vuelve a preguntar angustiado por el estado del que es presa su esposo.

Ese simple gesto de Harry, sus palabras, su calidez llegan al corazón de Draco y sin pensarlo mucho abraza al pelinegro y se derrumba ante él. Le cuenta lo sucedido mientras lo aprieta mas contra su cuerpo, le habla de lo que siente y se disculpa una y otra vez por sus acciones.

El licano pelinegro le escucha y le abraza a su vez.

Harry puede sentir el dolor de Draco como suyo y por un instante el odio se enciende en su corazón, odio por Thomas pero sobre todo por Evan. Ese vampiro que se atrevió a robarse su noche de bodas, su lugar en el corazón de Draco y todo para que, para que lo engañara, para que escupiera al amor que Draco le profesaba cometiendo la peor de las traiciones.

Un gruñido suave sale de los labios del licano y se aferra mas al rubio queriendo consolarlo al tiempo que promete que si ve una vez más a Evan tendrá una interesante conversación con él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Y que me dicen les dio un poquitín de lastima aunque sea Evan o disfrutaron verle sufrir? Ya me diran.**

 **Y que me dicen de Draco creo que sufrió un poco de lo que Harry paso cuando le vio con Evan pero al fin abrió los ojos y se le cayo la venda lo que solo significa mas Drarry en próximos caps.**

 **En cuanto a Thomas paso de héroe a villano pero supongo que los que lo querían no lo odiaran ahora por lo que hizo o si?**

 **En fin me despido por ahora, prometo intentar tener el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible pero sino puede ser tan pronto, les pido paciencia por que NO voy a dejar a medias el fic eso si lo aseguro.**

 **Cuidense muchoy pórtense muy mal. Un beso para todos.**


End file.
